Servants Series 5
by ss9
Summary: Is this happy ever after, for Flora and Walter, Andrew and Rebecca? And will the mystery surrounding George Cosmo's past finally be revealed?
1. Episode 1

The next morning a still tired Flora Ryan rolled over in bed trying desperately to escape and ignore the gently shaking as Walter tried futilely to wake her up, chuckling slightly to himself, as Flora tried everything to evade him, even stuffing her head under the pillow in an effort to shield her eyes from the dim morning light.

"Come on now Flora, wakey wakey!" Jarvis hissed in her ear. "You've only half an hour before breakfast, I've already let you sleep in far too long."

Groaning in annoyance Flora finally gave in, huffing slightly she flung back the covers practically rolling out of bed and crashing into the already dressed butler, who immediately wrapped his arms round her waist in order to steady her. "Whoa love there's no need to batter me about just cause…." Walter began but an already irritated Flora cut him off.

"Well if you're going to stand right in the way, what the hell do you expect? Walter move!" She added exasperated, finally pushing her dishevelled curls out of her face as she tried to free herself from the butler's grip.

Chuckling slightly at her bad mood, Walter released her grudgingly moving to her easy chair by the fire and watching in fascination as she began to wash and dress. After a few minutes of this close scrutiny the housekeeper turned to face the smirking butler.

"What pray is so fascinating?" Flora demanded as she continued to force her wayward curls into some semblance of a bun before pinning one of her lace caps over the top, then moving to her cupboard to select her dress for the day.

Sighing softly to himself Jarvis stood suddenly and moved to stand beside her, holding her dress whilst she stepped into it, his now practised hands making quick work of the many fastenings; unable to resist nuzzling into her neck as his hands slid round her waist holding her firmly against him. Kissing his way up her neck, he nibbled softly at her earlobe causing Flora to chuckle slightly.

"If you're so hungry Walter, let's go down to breakfast, I rather like my ears as they are!"

"Are you sure?" He added saucily, turning her round to face him, and raising an eyebrow lasciviously.

"Since you made me get up and dress, I'm sure!" Flora snapped back, playfully swiping at his wandering hands, and moving decidedly towards the door a disappointed butler following in her wake

When they arrived in the dining room, it was already full. The rest of the senior staff were seated round the table, all except Frank who unbeknownst to them was securely ensconced in the coal cellar. The sight of the butler and housekeeper arriving late and together raised a few eyebrows and caused a few valets to snigger slightly into their tea, but any louder expression of smuttiness was suddenly curtailed when the staff faced the full fury of not only one Corey but two; Emily's stony countenance mirroring that of her son from across the room.

Settling down in the available seats, Flora studiously avoided the amused glances that were being thrown in their direction as she dutifully poured Walter his tea, however she was unable to avoid Emily's penetrating gaze. Glancing up at the older woman, she noted with some satisfaction the pleased expression on her face, and so gladly returned her smile. Taking this as an opening for conversation Emily moved to the spare seat next to her son and opposite Flora, leaning forward conspiratorially she began to speak. "Overslept this morning did we?"

"No been up for hours!" Walter replied without thinking, wishing suddenly he could bite back the words as soon as they were spoken, as the surrounding servants all turned to stare at him in amazement; whilst Flora slowly turned from flushed pink to bright crimson as she imagined the lurid thoughts running through their minds. "I mean I've been up, had some paper work to finish…." Jarvis began but stopped when he realised there was no way to rescue the situation and so settled for attacking his breakfast with gusto, whilst the blushing housekeeper settled for sipping her tea.

"Really?" Emily began unsure as to she should respond to such a frank admission by her only son, before settling for ignoring the comment completely, and turning to chat to the housekeeper. "Flora my dear, have you heard about the dinner service?" She began stopping only when the shocked and panicking housekeeper began to choke on a mouthful of tea.

For a second nobody moved but then Felix leant across and patted Flora firmly on the back, stopping her from choking; after a second Flora managed to regain her composure, and looked up at Emily with a strained expression, one that Emily took for confusion.

"Why much of it has been smashed, one the maids found it early this morning all over the floor, what on earth could have happened?" She asked most earnestly.

"Urghhhhhhhhhhh." Flora began, glancing over at Walter a slight pleading expression on her face.

"I'm afraid it's my fault I should have alerted someone last night!" Walter cut in, causing his mother to turn and look at him in surprise, an expression shared by the housekeeper who was puzzled as to what story he would come out with this time.

"I stayed in here last night to finish my brandy and cigar, and in order to let the smell out I opened one of the windows and I forgot to shut it properly, who knows maybe it was a fox or even that darn peacock, but after I was walking back from my office late last night I remembered to check the latch. The room was a mess then, but it seemed pointless to deal with it so late at night and then this morning it completely slipped my mind."

For a moment nobody commented, however glancing round the room Jarvis could see the mixture of smirks and raised eyebrows. Whether that was due to the suggestion he didn't inform anyone this morning because he had forgotten rather then he was otherwise occupied or because they doubted the veracity if his entire story he could only guess.

"Humpf!" Cut in Mrs Diggins. "That silly peacock is becoming a darn nuisance, first waking good Christian people from their rest, then frightening Mr Benjamin and now midnight raids on the house. Mr Jarvis if you do not decide to do something about that blasted bird, then I will not be held responsible for my actions the next time I see it!" She added getting stormily to her feet and slamming her teacup down into the saucer.

Pausing by the door the lady's maid turned back to the rest of the staff, who of course immediately hid their sniggers and smirks and became suddenly fascinated by the contents of their plates and teacups. "Oh I know what you are all thinking, idiot grins on idiot faces, well on the day one of you gets savaged by a rabid peacock don't go coming to me for sympathy or support, if I had my way that bird would be shot and served up for Christmas lunch!" And with that parting retort she flung open the door and stormed out into the corridor.

For a moment nobody broke the silence that had descended, squirming slightly in his seat Jarvis smiled briefly at his mother before turning to talk to Flora. Leaning in closer he passed her his now empty teacup, taking the opportunity to whisper in her ear as she automatically refilled it for him. "If you could spare the time this afternoon Mrs Ryan, may I suggest we take a walk round the gardens, after all lots to talk about and I'm sure the fresh air will do us good."

"Hmmmmm fresh air?" Flora countered. "Do you have any detours planned?" She added smiling up at him teasingly, letting her fingers brush against his as she handed him his teacup, her grin widening when Walter's hand began to shake spilling tea into the saucer. "I hear the view from the gazebo is particular fine at the moment, what with the lake being frozen and the fresh snowfall last night, somewhat chilly but I'm sure we'll think of something!"

"Well…yes…" Jarvis stuttered slightly shocked by her brazenness in front of the rest of the staff, his disbelief growing when under the table he felt her trace the tip of her foot up and down his calf. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he tried desperately to ignore her and concentrate on eating his breakfast and drinking his tea, however every time he raised the cup to his lips Flora's foot would drift higher causing his hand to shake uncontrollably.

"Walter my dear boy are you ill?" Emily asked suddenly after the butler had developed such a bout of shakes that he spilt hot tea all over his bacon and eggs.

"I'm fine!" He replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes nothing a breath of fresh air won't cure I'm sure!" Flora added, giggling into her own cup of tea.

That was the last straw for Walter and he hurriedly got to his feet, downing his tea and making a move towards the door, however at the last minute he had a sudden flash of brilliance, unexpectedly he leant forward and planted a quick kiss on Flora's cheek. The shocked housekeeper went rigid in her seat; unable to believe Walter had acted like that in front of the entire staff. Glowering slightly she ignored the broad knowing smiles of the staff around her and turned to glare at the smirking butler who was by now at the door.

"Walter Corey, how dare you…."

Ignoring her exclamation the butler laughed out loud, calling out to her as he made his way to his office. "See you later then dear!"

After a rather subdued lower servants breakfast, where when Will asked Adams politely to pass him the jug of milk he did so without any sort of derogatory remark, much to everyone's silent surprise, the under-butler made his excuses and left the table to report to Mr Jarvis.

He finds him as he expected, sitting in his office and scribbling furiously in his book of figures, working his abacus every now and then and tutting when he makes a mess from writing down an incorrect amount. On hearing Adams' quiet tapping on the door, Jarvis only manages a brief glance up before returning to inking his quill

Jarvis: Mr Adams, good morning. I trust you slept well?

Adams stepping in and shutting the door behind him: Morning, sir. I….yes, very well. As always.

With a subtle snort of amusement, the butler blots his page before shutting the book and dropping it into a drawer, followed quickly by the abacus. He scrapes his chair back and stands, hovering behind his desk as he tugs at his cuffs and smoothes down his jacket

Jarvis smiling broadly and walking over to his mirror to check his appearance: Well, as you know Admiral and Lady Dalrimple-Sykes will be leaving this afternoon so if you could make sure everything is in order for their departure, as usual. At least that will mean two less of them upstairs to worry about, eh, Andrew?

Adams not quite sure if that was some sort of snide dig or not: Aye, sir, of course.

Jarvis finishes examining his hair then rubs his hands together, turning to the fire and stoking it as a strange icy draft blows around their feet and chills their toes to the bone.

Jarvis: Yes, I will be glad to be shot of that bloody idiot the Admiral, with all his obviously over-inflated tales of the high seas and that stupid habit of wearing his full dress uniform for dinner. And that silly mousey wife of his, now we know where Lord Julian gets it from, don't you agree Andrew?

Adams jutting his chin out and rocking on his heels: Yes sir, completely. I know Rebecca finds her totally distasteful and an utter bore to converse with.

Jarvis placing the poker by the side of the fire and staring into the flames: Yes, well.

Adams after an uneasy lapse in conversation: You don't approve, do you, sir.

Jarvis forcing a smile and lowering himself slowly into his easy chair: I won't lie and say that I do, Andrew, but I can't force you not to see her. I WON'T force you, but if you're caught….well, I will deny any knowledge. I can see she means a lot to you, but you do know it can't go anywhere don't you? If it came out, well, it would be the biggest scandal Taplows has ever seen. Well, apart from that terrible business with the second Earl, His Lordship's great grandfather, and that poor boy from the village…..

Jarvis trails off, shaking his head thoughtfully, then looks back up at Adams and sees the worry etched on his face

Adams: Yes, Mr Jarvis, I realise it can't, but I can't help it. Every time I see her, every time I'm near her, there's nothing I can do. And after last night, I was so terrified for her, scared of losing her. You may not understand sir, but…….

Jarvis quietly as a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth: I understand perfectly, Mr Adams. Perfectly. Now, best go about your business, there's enough to be done this morning and His Lordship won't be kept waiting. He is to breakfast in the Orangery, even though it's freezing cold – well, I did try to encourage him not to but if he wants to chill his silver-spooned arse to the bone in there that's his business. He stands up and stretches Silly fool. He'll only blame me afterwards too, for the fact it's winter, and that Taplows hasn't been blessed with permanent summer by the Lord Almighty himself.

Adams exhaling a genuinely amused chuckle: Indeed, sir. I will tend to him now.

Jarvis clenching his fists and frowning distastefully: Yes, if you would, while I go and sort out our little friend in the coal cellar. I can only hope that the rats down there have eaten him in the night, those disagreeable creatures do have certain cannibalistic tendencies apparently.

Adams raising his eyebrows eagerly: Do you require any assistance with Mr Keneally, sir? I'm sure I could……

Jarvis sniffing and turning the door handle: I'm sure you could, Mr Adams! But I think you've done enough, leave him to me. Don't worry, he won't be going near Lady Rebecca again, not if he wants to keep his manhood intact anyhow!

Adams before stepping through the opening door, somewhat disappointed: Aye, sir. I've leave him in your very capable hands.

Jarvis pauses in the doorway of the coal cellar, peering into the darkness for signs of movement. With a loud 'hrumph' he climbs in, shivering slightly in the frosty morning air while being careful not to touch the sides and get his jacket and waistcoat all sooty.

Jarvis barking loudly: Mr Keneally, I presume you're alive in here? More's the pity!

No answer comes, just a shadow shifting and a quiet moan, but as Jarvis walks in he moves out of the way of the slight bursting through the open door, illuminating the exact spot where Frank is lying, still half asleep and frozen stiff. Jarvis stares down at him with complete contempt and absolutely no pity, waiting only a moment before his patience has been tried a little too much

Jarvis kicking the valet firmly in the shin and hissing: Come on Keneally, wakey wakey rise and shine, my boy!

Frank groans, rolling onto his back and reflexively gripping his leg in pain. He opens his eyes just a crack, squinting in the glare of the light and putting his hand up to shield them. Frank can, however, make out Jarvis' silhouette towering above him, although he is at that moment far more concerned with his dithering, aching body and his still seeping injuries.

Frank his mouth glued together and his voice rough: Oh, ps off, will yer Jarvis, leave me be.

Jarvis: Keneally, you really know how to cause trouble, don't you? When will you ever bloody learn! You're an arrogant fool, you always were!

Frank painfully shifting himself up onto his elbow: Well I had you as a role model, didn't I, you and your damn hypocrisy, so what do you expect!

Jarvis roughly dragging Frank upright and smacking him on the side of his head: I should've known a night down here wouldn't do you a scrap of good………

Frank laughing loudly to cut into Jarvis' words: Mr Jarvis, Mr Jarvis! You and me, we're not all that different, y'know. We like attractive women, we know what we want and we have a good nose for the more elaborate of money-making swindles, none of these silly little scams Forest and Adams like to get themselves into.

Jarvis straightening up and looking away: I don't know what on earth you're referring to, Mr Keneally, so you should watch that tongue of yours!

Frank snorting in disapproval and hugging his knees: Oh, I think you do know what I mean, but don't worry mate, your secret is completely safe with me, I won't tell a soul.

Jarvis suddenly feels sick – how could he possibly know about that?

Jarvis: I'm sorry Frank, but I think we're very different, you and I. I know the meaning of hard work and loyalty, whereas you….you've never done a decent day's work in your whole stinking, sorry life Keneally, you're whole existence is one long sham!

After carrying out his morning duties to the letter, including being civil for the second time that day to Will Forest, Adams has found five minutes to check on Rebecca's whereabouts and subsequently her safety. He had told himself that his fear is irrational, especially now that Jarvis is keeping Frank firmly occupied, but even still he has to see with his own eyes that she is safe and well, even if it is from only a distance. He had woken early that morning, so after watching his lover sleep for a long moment, marvelling in her beauty, he had kissed her softly on the forehead and left, still fully clothed from the night before bar his shoes on the floor. But now he needs to see her smile and laugh again, just to let him know she is feeling fine.

It doesn't take Adams long to find her. He could hear her dainty laughter echo through the house, obviously in polite response to some thoughtless comment of Lady Caroline's, so listens up against the drawing room door to the small talk on the other side before tapping lightly and entering to 'busy himself' refilling the whiskey and brandy decanters right in Rebecca's eye line. Not a word of acknowledgement comes from the lips of either the Earl or Lady Caroline, although Lord Julian's face lights up on seeing more alcohol appearing in the room, his nerves already shattered from his marriage of only days.

Lady Rebecca, however, while perched straight-backed on the edge of her chair, tea in hand, carries on her courteous chatter while her eyes flitter from Andrew back to Caroline, desperately trying to watch him carefully. He feels a rush of admiration for her – after everything that had happened the night before she still manages to carry on being the most graceful of aristocratic women, not a hint of the trauma she had encountered. Glancing up, Adams watches her for slightly longer than he possibly should have done under the circumstances, the decanter hovering in one hand and a bottle clutched in the other. If only they knew, he muses. How they had laughed together at their expense, how they had fallen in love and lain together, the toffs would be so shocked that for only the second time in her life Lady Caroline would be totally speechless.

Rebecca turns her head, catching Adams' eye and holds his gaze, a soft smile spreading across her full lips. The under-butler nearly drops the decanter he is so drawn in by the intensity of her stare, it urging him to follow her if she should leave the room. She tugs at her shawl, suddenly realising that Lady Caroline had been calling her name and tapping her arm. With a blink she breaks their gaze, then makes out that she is listening to her friend's boring breathless nattering about the dreadfulness of life on a country estate until she is fit to burst

Rebecca clattering her teacup into its saucer and placing it back on the table: Well, have you thought about moving into a smaller property, Caroline my dear? Maybe you could all go and live in Tappleton and let the whole of Tappleton move into here? There's enough room, I'm sure!

Caroline suddenly looks put out at her friend's rather rash comment, but Rebecca could hardly care less and rises to her feet. To Adams' delight, she is wearing his most favourite dress, a light blue taffeta full frock, buttoned up the front and tight on the waist to accentuate her delicate figure and with a simple lace collar and cuffs. She appears to him to be the epitome of sophistication and loveliness, how could Keneally ever want to do what he nearly did to her?

Rebecca sniffs and with her skirts swishing around her bids her leave and trots out of the room. Adams waits for a moment, wondering how long he should leave it before following her, but his hands seem to be working faster than his brain and before long all the decanters have been refilled and he has silently left. But to his disappointment, she hasn't waited for him in the hall, or even on the stairs. Adams paces up and down the hall, shaking his head, but a draft whistling from the front door catches his attention and he notices that it has been left open ajar, not a footman in sight to shut it as no visitors are expected to arrive or leave until the afternoon. With an inkling of suspicion, he slowly opens the door and glances outside, shivering in the bitterness of the cold. It is even too chilly for him, a hardy Scot, who is used to the most icy of Highlands winters.

Hurrying back inside, he checks for and fetches a certain fur-lined coat and with a self-conscious glance dips back outside, pulling the door over behind him. Nobody in their right mind would be out here in such wintry conditions, with huge threatening clouds overhead, so he is fairly confident he won't be seen. It doesn't take long for him to spot her, a figure in a flowing blue gown almost running across the grass away from the house which suddenly halts and begins to shake, clearly wracked with sobs. Muttering under his breath, Adams gathers the coat up in his arms and runs across to the figure, desperate to get to them, to hold them and never let go. Reaching Rebecca, he throws the coat over her shoulders and without a word draws her into a hug as the second snow of a rapidly approaching winter begins to fall, sprinkling their hair and clothes with light, fluffy flakes.

Adams pressing her face into his shoulder: Becca, my darling, what are you doing out here, in the freezing cold, and without your coat and bonnet?

For an instant Rebecca doesn't respond, only continues to stain his jacket with tears, but suddenly she pulls back, her large, blue eyes twinkling with tears. It breaks Adams' heart to see her like this, he hates to see her cry but she had done so much of it lately, when normally she is such a lively, positive person.

Rebecca drifting her fingers across Adams' cheek: Oh Andrew, why is it all going wrong? Everything is just so beastly, I hate this, I hate my life, the only things I love are you and our child. But I feel too awful about what I'm doing to Hugo, he doesn't deserve that!

Before a response can form itself in the under-butler's mind, Lady Rebecca leans up and kisses him hungrily on the lips, with such force that he almost staggers backwards, and throws her arms around his neck in the passion of the moment. In instant panic over being seen from the house, Adams gently but reluctantly pushes her away as the warmth of her mouth envelopes his lips as the urgency to have him overwhelms her.

Adams gasping for air, his voice breathless: Rebecca, stop! It's broad daylight, we'll be seen!

Rebecca her eyes now more consumed with lust rather than sadness: Don't you want me?

Adams meeting her passionate gaze: Of course I do, more than you will ever know, but can't we wait for tonight? I just wanted to check you were alright….

Rebecca snatching his hand and dragging him back towards the house: Well I'm not alright! I'm not, Andrew! I want you to take me away from all of this, right now, I want to forget just for a little while!

Adams halting and swinging her back towards him as the snowflakes settle on his eyelashes: Becca, please! Talk to me!

Rebecca panting through exhaustion and cold, fresh tears stinging her freezing cheeks: Take me back to the house and make love to me, Andrew, that's all I want right now!

Adams grabbing her arms and kissing her forhead: Oh Becca my darling, darling, girl. You're the most hysterical I've ever seen you, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did such a thing! I may have done in the past, but I'm a changed man now. I will see you tonight, we'll have all night, when my duties are finished, to be together, I will have a plan by then, I promise! Trust me!

Adams glances up at the house, then back at Rebecca, sliding his arms around her waist and kissing the tears from her cheeks. The snowflakes are beginning to settle on her fiery hair, her cheeks pinking as the cold wind scrapes her cheeks while her lips are rosier than ever. She smiles and nods, melting into his embrace, running her icy hands under his waistcoat and noticing he is wearing the pocket watch she bought him.

She muses to herself, quite unexpectedly, that it no longer seems peculiar to her that a woman in her position should be held so lovingly by a man in under-butler livery, with her returning the embrace tenfold

Adams breaking the hug and slowly leading her back towards the house, carefully avoiding holding her hand: You're beautiful, Rebecca, but I don't know how Frank got such the wrong idea about you, he must have been completely crazed, I mean I don't suppose you've even said so much as two words to the little rat! How dare he have such an interest in you!

Rebecca pausing then speaking slowly, unsure what to say: Well, I….I may have encouraged him just a little….

Adams halting and glaring at her in confusion: Encouraged him! In what way!

Rebecca returning the glare with pleading eyes: But it was all for a good cause, a reason, just listen and I'll explain….

Adams his expression one of shock as he raises his voice aggressively: Did he touch you! Before last night!

Rebecca placing a hand on his arm softly: Listen to what I have to say first, please Andrew……!

Adams roughly shaking her touch, his lip trembling: DID HE TOUCH YOU BEFORE LAST NIGHT! ANSWER ME!

Rebecca her voice turning shrill and panicky: I've only ever let him touch my leg, take off my stocking, that's all, but it was all to save our relationship!

Adams backing away in horror: You encouraged another man, let him lay a hand on you, to save OUR relationship! How does that work, Lady Rebecca, do tell!

Rebecca her pretty face contorted in distress: It was my sister, she hired Frank to spy on us – on me, she wanted proof that we were still sweethearts so I needed to throw him off the scent, that's why I wrote and said that everything would be fine but I couldn't see you for a while, I had to pretend you had broken off our relationship…

Adams waving his hands round manically, not caring who sees him: So let me get this perfectly straight! In order to protect our romance, you banned me from seeing you while pretending to Frank you are available, let him into your life, strung him along, let him grope you – in a sexual way – and you wonder why he….? YOU WONDER WHY!

Rebecca: Andrew, don't shout like that! It wasn't like that, not how you describe it!

Adams snorts in disgust, looking at the mother of his child as if she is no better than some woman off the street before walking slowly towards her again, disappointment etched on his face. For a moment he can't speak, but the more he looks at Rebecca the more the truth eats at his soul and makes it harder to bear

Adams lowering his voice to almost a hiss: Oh I would say, Lady Farquarson, that it was EXACTLY like that! I don't condone his actions last night, but now I can go some way to understanding why he would think he had a chance with you, throwing yourself at him, acting like a common little….little…..

Rebecca her cold face reddening further with fury at his insinuation: Common little what, Andrew! Hm! Go on, say it, if that's what you really believe! Yes, I now regret what I did, I should have told you from the start what Franny was planning, but I didn't know what sort of man Frank was then, I thought he was harmless and naive, just being used by my strumpet of a sister! You have to believe me, Andrew, please!

Adams: I don't know what to believe, My Lady, I really don't. I love you so much, why did you have to do this to me? To us? And our child! The images I have of you and that….that piece of excrement….how could you do it! Did he share your bed! The one we have lain in together!

Rebecca tears flooding down her face as she wraps her arms across her stomach: No! I swear! Yes I strung him along, but I did it FOR us, not to spite us, why don't you understand! And yes it went wrong, yes I've been a foolish girl, but please don't walk away! This is just what Franny wants, remember!

Adams gulps and stares at her, the pain slowly replaced by an emptiness he hasn't felt since the day he left Highlands. But before he storms back towards the house, leaving a bereft Rebecca shivering in the snow, he utters words to chill her heart far frostier than any weather that may descend on Taplows.

Adams his eyes piercing hers: Well, Rebecca, I'm afraid your sister may have just got her wish.

She slowly sneaked up behind him and pinched her waist. He squealed, jumping a foot in the air, she quickly grabbed his hand, before anyone saw the commotion and dragged him round the back of the Orangery and out of site.

George: Grace! What the hell are you playing at!

Grace: Good morning to you too! Where did you get to last night!

George: Oh about that, I was needed upstairs for most of the evening, Frank was upsetting the Earl's guests… well Lady Rebecca, he's got a big crush on her and was causing trouble.

Grace: Oh. she didn't know what to make of that. Was this a relief or not, he'd moved away from her, but maybe… she had like the idea of him chasing after her… No! She quickly changed her mind about this, things were a lot better without him. Is she alright?

George: Oh yer, Mr- I mean Mrs Ryan was looking after her. he'd had to cut himself off quickly. He told Grace everything, but maybe it wasn't his place to tell her about Mr Adams… well everything except… that… which no one knew. He'd never told anyone at Taplows about that and never would if he could help it! Anyway, what is the meaning of this, dragging me away. If Mr Adams catches us…

Grace: Don't worry about that, there is no sign of Adams anywhere and besides Will said he'd cover for you, I'd say we have a good… half an hour, to make up for last night's missed time.

Smiling cheekily at him and dragging him towards the bakehouse.

Grace watched George as he did his shirt back up. She couldn't stop thinking about him, she'd begun to daydream and Mrs Ryan had gone ballistic with her the other day, she'd been thinking about what someone a cross between her and George would look like, when she knocked the tub of yeast over spilling it all over the floor. He looked up at her and saw her staring at him.

George: What? Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stare? Grace smiled nervously and muttered her apologies, then leaning back against the bakehouse wall, looking thoughtfully at him, began to speak.

Grace: George? Do you ever think about what it would be like away from Taplows?

George: Darling I went into town yesterday it was my morning off, how Taplows bound do you think I am? she sighs, exasperated, turning away from him and resting her head on the brick wall, her eyes closed Speaking of Taplows bound you really should get out more darling, if you are starting to think about stuff like that.

Grace turning back round: That's not what I meant! he raises his eyebrow puzzled at her. What I mean was… getting down onto her knees next to him is… do you ever wonder what it would be like for us… together… away from Taplows…

George: You mean like a holiday? he knew exactly what she meant, but she had to avoid that subject

No! For good! Eh oh! What should he say? Should he crack a joke? He couldn't say yes! She's start getting idea, thinking he wanted to leave.

George: Oh… no. Stupid! He could have come up with something a bit better than that.

Grace: No what?

George: I never really think about stuff like that. He turns and begins to tie his shoe laces. That wasn't true he did think about stuff like that… it's just…

Grace: Well if you did think about it? he turns to look at her Cause I've been thinking about it a lot lately and… I was wondering what you thought about it? He doesn't say anything and she carries on With Frank I wasn't ready… but now… with you… I feel ready. she looks up at him, placing a hand on the side of his face. Tell me what you're thinking.

George taking in a deep breath: I'm thinking about how beautiful you are.

Grace: Is that a no?

George smiling softly at her: That's a I want to be with you. she beams at him, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. Hey don't strangle me.

Grace: Oh sorry. loosening her grip. He smiles at her and she once again throws her arms around him and his smile quickly fades, thinking hard, his head spinning. Why had he said that! Well at least that had ended the conversation for now. He hadn't said yes, she had just read it as yes, but he couldn't say yes, but he wanted to say yes and he didn't want to say no, but he knew he would have to say no! His head was going to explode! He needed questions answering, before it was too late for both him and Grace.

He escorted her back up to the house and hurriedly made his way up to the footmen's room, carefully avoiding any members of staff, bursting the door open and hurrying in.

Will: Alright mate? George jumps and glares at Will, who is sat on a chair, polishing his shoes, why did Adams always have to be so bloody picky! Have a nice break with Grace? sniggering

George: Parchment! I need some parchment! taken aback Will, quickly hands him over some parchment and he sits on a chair, taking a few deep breaths, before beginning to write, every now and again reading it back over to himself until it finally read,

Dear Richard,

I need you're help, I'm not going to write it in a letter, but please can you try and get here for Thursday. Meet me in Tappleton, at the Cock and Bull, I'll be there at 11. Hope this reaches you in time.

George

That should so, he thinks to himself. Have you got an envelope mate?

Will: Yer, hang on a minute Georgie, let me just see it I've got one hidden up my ass. sarcastically What would I want with an envelope? Who would I ever write a letter too? George sighs, jumping up and hurrying out. God! Bleeding calm down! You'd think a break with Grace would take his stress away. he mutters to himself

George runs downstairs and to Mrs Ryan's office, but she wasn't there, damn! He sighs to him, leaning back on the wall. He'd get it sealed at the post office later. Nodding to himself, he breaths in deeply. Calm thoughts. Surely things in the outside world had settled down. Talk to Richard and then if things are bad, then he'd talk to Grace. He sighs softly, and makes his way back up to the footmen's room to collect his wig and then get to work, before Adams found out he'd been skiving and gave out a weeks punishments.

Cut back to Frank and Jarvis in the coal cellar.

The butler has forcefully pushed back Frank so he is lying on his back on the cold, blackened floor, and now his foot is placed hard on the valet's chest, crunching down just enough to hurt him. Frank automatically grabs Jarvis' lower leg to try to wrench him off, but to no avail, as the butler sneers down at him

Frank gripping the bottom of Jarvis' trousers: You can't do this to me and get away with it, you know you can't! And since when have you cared so much about the aristocracy, or indeed been so cosy with Andrew Adams, huh! If you don't get your stinking great foot off me your secret may no longer be so well kept!

Jarvis twisting his heel into Frank's ribs, causing him to yelp in pain: How dare you threaten to expose me when you are in a far worse position, and you know exactly what I'm referring to!

Frank spitting and panting heavily: Can't say I know what you mean, your brain must be making things up in your old age. You've got nothing on me, bar Lady Rebecca!

Jarvis: Don't come the innocent with me, my lad! I'm sure I don't have to remind you about Italy, and what went on!

Frank snorting and laughing mockingly: No, you old fool, it was YOU and that bit of foreign totty in the bar, not me or the rest of the lads, my good God, Jarvis, how you conveniently forget for the sake of a bit of housekeeper skirt – or should I say lack of skirt - in your bed; or do you use her bed? Or do you alternate? Maybe you don't even use a bed at all!

Fortunately, Frank fails to see the look of utter nervousness on Jarvis' face, which eventually evaporates when he realises that there is no way the valet could know about that, he was too busy trying to have his way with Lady Rebecca at the time!

Frank smiling wickedly at his naughty thoughts: Actually, I'm not too sure I want to know, unless you want me to join you, I mean I'm sure I could put up with the misfortune of having you around starkers if there's a nice piece of Flora Ryan to be had, 'cos I'm tellin yer now mate, it certainly won't be you who I'll be f……

Jarvis cutting in by lifting off his foot and hauling Frank up, slamming him against the wall: You little bd! You twisted, idiotic bag of...of…..damn it, I should've gone straight to the Earl with you after all that trouble in Italy, I bloody should! What the hell I was thinking I don't know – to protect His Lordship! Pah! You've been a danger to society as well as yourself ever since you came back from the damned place and all its temptations!

Frank looking alarmed, holding his hands up and shaking his head: Look, for God's sake mate, that's all over with! Let it lie, will you! I said I was sorry at the time!

Jarvis momentarily leaves go of Frank to shake off his jacket, throwing it onto the floor, suddenly not caring how sooty he has to get to teach the little snot rag a lesson or two about life. He roughly unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves, Frank watching him with an uncomfortable feeling of mild fear building up inside him, something he hadn't really felt about Adams no matter how much he had beaten him up. Frank had hardly ever been scared of Jarvis before, but a small voice in his head is telling him that he may have gone too far this time, and the butler pushed to his very limit is probably a kind of wrath he doesn't want to witness, let alone experience first hand.

Jarvis gripping Frank again and smacking his back repeatedly on the hard brick wall: Yes, as if I believed a word of your sad tale of woe, Keneally! And it's not as if you were willing to be convinced at first, was it? Arguing with me like that in front of Forest, disobeying me blatantly, going off with that bunch of cretins – murderers, for pity's sake!

Frank his voice high-pitched through his yelps: You've no proof they were murderers!

Jarvis scowling, his teeth gritted: Exactly, that's just it, the likes of them are too good to leave proof – the only proof they would've needed was when they had stitched you up, and at the time I wasn't about to let an innocent man – albeit stupid – hang, while my first duty had been to His Lordship, to protect his reputation! Maybe I should've let you be used in whatever fraud or death those mobsters were planning instead, left you to rot in Italian gaol, for all the thanks I got afterwards when you made a show of not only yourself but everyone, including Miss May!

Frank unable to help himself from pushing Jarvis that little bit further: Protect His Lordship my arse, Jarvis! Protect your own precious reputation you mean! Men like you are all the same – hypocritical losers who steal from their masters and sleep around when they feel like it!

Jarvis shoving his fists hard into Frank's tense shoulder muscles: Well, Mr Keneally, it seems we're not as different as you may think after all! And I even had to lie to His Lordship about why we had to leave hours earlier than was anticipated, did you know that, eh! God knows what your little friends would have done to us if they had caught up with us, it was dangerous enough me having to steer a damn carriage for the first time in goodness knows how many years, but I had had enough of your fooling around! At least you had the bloody sense to get in when I told you to!

Frank desperation entering his voice: Look, I didn't ask to be rescued, if that's how you see it!

Jarvis his fist flying out and thumping hard into Frank's arm: No you didn't, did you? Pig in bloody muck, that was you, wasn't it? And I see your taste for guns hasn't depleted, nor your thirst for danger, maybe you would've been a real asset to them, one of their finest while they go round killing people who get in their way! Someone to do all their dirty work and be the scapegoat in the end, although from last night's antics I'm now rather sceptical about your innocence, maybe you did know more about their unscrupulous scheming than you let on at the time!

Frank topples over, tripping under his own feet as he massages his throbbing arm, and crashes hard into a pile of coal, sharp shards piercing his cold flesh through his shirt and trousers. With a tired, painful whimper, the valet lands in a heap, accidentally biting hard into his tongue as tears of self-pity springing in his dull eyes, but the butler only scoffs at this pathetic attempt to gain him a shred of sympathy. Hissing 'sit the hell up, Keneally!', Jarvis pulls him up into a sitting position by his arm, but Frank's neck appears hardly unable to support his own head

Frank a wave of nausea rising in his dry throat: You're mad! Completely barking! And anyway Lord Julian wouldn't believe a word of it, he hates you remember!

Jarvis crouching and grabbing Frank's face, forcing him to look him in the eye: Lord Julian may very well hate me, but the Earl will believe me over you in a second, you think I didn't tell him when you left that you went without character! His Lordship can be a very persuasive man, and I am sure Lord Julian would soon see the error of his ways – and yours!

Frank his words thickening as warm blood fills his mouth: If you do that, I will tell Sturges-Bourne exactly what you've been doing with his money all these years, then see who has the last bloody laugh, eh!

Jarvis sniffing out a disapproving laugh and smirking: Do what the hell you like, nobody will suppose a word you say is true, just a discredited good-for-nothing desperate to bring somebody else down with him with a complete pack of lies and no proof of the allegations!

Frank hangs his head, knowing what Jarvis says is true. For the first time, he can't think of a single retort to come back with. He has him in a corner, the upper hand, a depressingly large hold over him which he can do nothing about. How Frank hates and despises everyone at Taplows. If Grace May had gone with him in the first place, after years of waiting for her, the bloody blessed virgin, then none of this would have happened and he would be rich from the tannery by now. Silly, foolish cow. Well, if he can't do anything to Jarvis, or go near the keeper of his heart ever again, then Grace May may just be vulnerable enough to be next to succumb to the Keneally charm all over again.

Jarvis drags Frank to his weary feet, a distasteful look on his face from having to lower himself to such a crude course of action. Once he is sure Frank can stand on his own despite the bitter cold and his numerous beatings, the butler orders him back to the house to clean up. He allows him the privilege of a shallow, tepid bath to make himself presentable to his master, now that Frank has recovered from his drunken antics in the servants hall the previous night and his subsequent massive hang over, of course.

Frank staggers out ahead of him, blinking in the glare of the settling snow, leaving Jarvis to sigh heavily and shake his head. With a small shiver due to the harsh weather conditions, Jarvis snatches up his jacket and brushes it down, adjusts his neck tie and rolls down his sleeves. Maybe now Keneally has learned his lesson, he muses, although somehow he doesn't really think so. But, that's enough of the Irishman for one day, he has a certain Irish lady to court and he is damned if some jumped-up smart-alec valet is going to get in the way of that!

Later that afternoon the light flurry of snow that had been falling since the morning had finally abated, although the dark ominous clouds from earlier still lingered on the hillside threatening a deluge later on. Precisely as the clock in the servants hall struck two, the butler enclosed securely in his long over coat, hat and scarf walked along to the housekeeper's office, wrapping his knuckles sharply on her door he pushed the door wide open, a broad smile spreading over his face as he spotted Flora Ryan all togged up and ready to go.

"Only you would still want to go for a walk in a snow storm!" Flora countered before he could speak, but despite her objections to the weather she gamely picked up her woollen muff, moving to link her arm with the butler's before forcing her gloved hands into its warmth.

"Well you did say some fresh air would cure me of my ailments!" Walter replied chuckling as the housekeeper groaned slightly, rolling her fine eyes at his twisting of her words from earlier.

Ten minutes later and the pair had managed to walk down the slope towards the lake, Walter pulling the giggling Flora up the stairs, before turning and sweeping off his hat bowing to Flora, his spare hand indicating towards the surrounding snow covered countryside. "Your view Madam!" Jarvis added. "Does it meet your expectations?"

Laughing so hard she thought her sides would split, Flora leant against one of the wooden beams of the gazebo, only managing to call out a breathless "Bravo", before once more succumbing to a fit of giggles.

"Well if you think this is good, then just wait till you see the entertainment!" Jarvis retorted, but instead of heading into the gazebo he danced off down the jetty, pausing on the edge before stepping down onto the ice and whirling round to face the housekeeper before bowing once more.

Panicking slightly worried that the ice would prove to thin and he would fall into the freezing water, Flora dashed towards the lakes edge. "Walter Corey get off of there!"

"Why love you aren't worried about poor little me, are you?" Walter retorted.

"Walter please you don't know if it's safe!" Flora pleaded from the edge of the jetty.

"That's true I suppose there is only one way to make sure!" He replied before jumping up and down on the ice, before unsteadily twirling around causing Flora to shriek with terror.

"Walter Please!" Flora implored, tears of pure fright falling on her flushed cheeks. "You know I can't swim, and by the time any help came from the house you'd have drowned for sure; come back to the bank!"

Suddenly serious Jarvis slid back over to the jetty, reaching up to brush the icy tears from her face, before clambering up beside her, Flora reaching to drag him up as quickly as possible. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She snapped at him once he was safe on the wooden jetty, before flinging herself into his waiting arms.

Holding her tight against him, Walter rocked her reassuringly in his arms smoothing her hair from her face and planting kisses on her ice-cold forehead. After a few moments the pair separated, the snow that had been falling in scattered bursts was now descending from the heavens with a vengeance, as if determined to cover every inch of the land in a blanket of pure white. Glancing up at the rapidly darkening sky Walter reached down and seizing Flora's hand began to march them both back up to the house as quickly as possible.

However halfway up the slope it soon became obvious to them both as they slipped and slid over the icy ground that they had to hurry, the wind that had been blustery all day was now whipping up the freshly fallen snow and severely restricting their visibility to such an extent that it had been several minutes since they had been able to see the house. Fortunately despite this they both knew if they kept walking up the slope then it was inevitable they would bump into the house or one of the many outbuildings.

Suddenly out of the whiteness Jarvis caught sight of a shape looming in the darkness, shielding his eyes he tightened his grip on the housekeeper dragging her after him as he stormed off in its direction. Groping his way alone the wall it wasn't long before his hand grasped the unmistakable form of a door handle, turning it sharply he barged the door open yanking Flora quickly through the doorway before collapsing back against the wooden door exhaling sharply with relief. For a second Walter kept his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation, as his whole body seemed to cry out with relief at being away from the harsh wind and the icy cold, however his relief was soon shattered when he heard the unmistakable of Flora crying. Opening his eyes quickly the reason for her hysteria hit him like a charge of cavalry; they were standing in the chapel.

For a second Walter just froze, he knew Flora hadn't been in here since the accident and had delegated all her duties for the flowers and upkeep to Grace, however he was suddenly spurred into action when the sobbing Flora began to lurch to one side. Dashing forward his arms outstretched he just managed to reach her time before the overwrought housekeeper collapsed completely. Rocking her gently in his arms, the panicking Butler glanced around for something to help wake her but there was nothing obvious lying about. Tightening his hold on her Jarvis leant down placing quick desperate kisses on her frozen brow and down her cheek, constantly whispering to her begging her to wake up. After what for Jarvis seemed like an eternity Flora began to stir, her eyes flickering open and for a moment they softened as she gazed lovingly up at him, then suddenly the memory of where they were hit her like a tidal wave and her expression crumpled.

Pushing aside Jarvis arms Flora got to her feet and stumbled towards the door, a worried Jarvis only a few steps behind her so when she tried to pull the door open he was there pushing his full weight against it. "Please Walter I can't stay here it'll destroy me!" Flora gasped, turning to look pleadingly at the butler.

"But if I let you out then you could die! God damnit Flora there's a blizzard out there; if you took the wrong turn, or slipped and fell you'd freeze to death." Jarvis retorted before pulling her firmly back into his arms.

"It's alright Flora I'm here no one is going to hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Walter whispered in her ear as he gently removed her bonnet pulling the clips out from her hair and running his hands through it soothingly.

"I know you'll try but you can't be with me all the time, it could have been me captured at the burglary instead of Grace, then in here with that drunk and even those threats from Frank I mean now we know what he's capable of…." Flora trailed off clutching Walter so tightly to her as if letting him go would mean her certain destruction.

"We can leave, just say the word and we can leave as soon as the storm is over…"

"And go where?" Flora asked. "Wherever we go it doesn't matter there will always be Frank Keneally's and Bill Forest's no where is safe! And if it's not safe for me then how could it be safe for the children?" She retorted her beautiful face flushing with pain and anger.

"Flora you can't think like that, what happened in here… You are going to have to let go, find a way to put it aside…" Jarvis began consolingly.

"Put it aside!" Flora snapped pushing aside his embrace and getting to her feet, her whole frame shaking with barely contained fury. "Put it aside!… How dare you…If you had any idea what I went though, perhaps then you would realise this wasn't something you can just put to the back of your mind!"

Getting to his feet Jarvis closed the distance between them seizing her firmly by the shoulders he shook her. "Well how can I you've never told me, you've never let me in!"

"So what you want to know all the gory details is that it?" Flora snapped, ignoring the look of pain and distress in Walter's eyes.

"That wasn't what I said!" Jarvis replied.

"No but it was what you meant!" Flora retorted. "Well if that's what you want!" She added storming to the front of the chapel. "It was here I saw him first, I couldn't make out who it was the light was so bright so I called out and then when he started to come towards me I realised it was that drunk and so I started to panic…He kept telling me to keep quiet that he didn't want to hurt me but then when I tried to leave he wouldn't let me…So I tried to distract him, I threw one of the candlesticks at him and ran for the doors but I didn't make it he grabbed hold of me a began to drag me back, I tried to fight him, but he was so much stronger than me…I was terrified I thought…I thought he would try and force himself on me and I had to protect my baby, I managed to break free, I managed to hurt him but then he got so angry and dragged me back my hair, somehow I got free again but then he started to hit me and he flung me against the end pew…"

Suddenly Flora stopped her eyes fixed in the pew in question as tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she stepped towards it her hand shaking as she reached out towards the smooth polished wood. "It hurt so much, like being stabbed thousands of times, I couldn't stand with the pain and I collapsed, I can still remember the crack as my head hit the flagstone and all the time he just stood there looking down at me; a look of pure bewilderment on his face as though this couldn't possibly be real, I asked him to help me but he just left me….He turned and left me lying there and I knew I was loosing my baby but there was nobody there….nobody at all!" She added choking on her words as her legs gave way under her.

Jarvis stood frozen to the spot, a single tear falling down his cheek, in all his nightmares he had imagined what had happened; had played over in his mind what that monster could have done to her but nothing that he had conjured could compare with the harsh truth. Shaking slightly he made his way over to her, collapsing on the floor next to her he tentatively reached out, enfolding the wheezing weeping woman in his arms. For a moment she struggled, before finally collapsing sobbing against his shoulder, gasping for breath she began to tug futilely at the fastenings of her coat. "I can't breath!" She managed to rasp out as her breathing became more erratic.

Panicking slightly, afraid that she might faint again Jarvis pushed her hands aside ripping at the fastenings of her coat and then her dress managing to find the fastenings of her corset and attacking the knot that had formed in place of the bow at the top, his red, frozen fingers struggling with it in vain. "God damn woman why did you lace yourself so tight?" He muttered, before finally caving in and reaching in his pocket for his penknife and dragging the blade down the top few lacings of her corset.

Now finally able to take a deep breath Flora gasped for air leaning back against Walter's shoulder as the colour in her cheeks gradually returned to a healthy pink. "Why do you think?" She retorted once she was capable of speaking once more. "After all a lady still has to try and make an effort, can't have you running off with some slender waisted slip of a girl now can I?"

"You know that will never happen, no matter what, I love you… I'm sorry Flora you were right I could never understand, but I will try; now at least I have an idea of what you went through. I won't mention trying for a family again; just to be able to hold you on occasion that'll be enough, we'll be happy just the two of us…"

"No!" Flora cut him off a look of determination on her face that he hadn't seen in months. "We won't, we'll say we are and perhaps on the surface we might even seem content, but we both wanted that child so badly we'd only be kidding ourselves Walter, I want our child, our family and I want to feel safe and happy all the time. But this isn't a perfect world and we can't have everything we want…But that doesn't mean we have to stop trying."

For a second Jarvis's breath caught in his throat. "Flora do you mean it?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers trying to find the truth behind her words.

Smiling softly Flora nodded. "I don't know when I realised it, maybe it was having the children here, or perhaps worrying about Rebecca's pregnancy but I want a child of my own, our own I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, raising our family. If you'll still have me of course?" She added nervously.

Chuckling slightly Walter leant forward his eyes falling to her heaving chest and despite everything he was unable to prevent the lascivious images that ran through his mind. "Hmmmmm well since I don't have a whole list of candidates to draw from…" He stopped when Flora smacked his arm playfully.

"Alright you wench I accept, which means I think this belongs to you." He stopped, his hands moving to loosen his necktie and causing Flora's eyebrow to shoot skyward, her look of shock only abating when instead of undressing further Walter pulled out from under his shirt a dark cord on which dangled a certain band of gold and sapphire. Using his penknife once more Walter quickly freed the ring before reaching out for Flora's left hand and sliding the ring back on her finger where it rightfully belonged.

For a moment they both gazed down at the ring on her finger, Flora twisting it this way and that watching as it sparkled in the dim light, before leaning up and kissing Walter tenderly on the lips; moving apart slightly Flora nuzzled her head against Walter's shoulder.

"So now how are we going to fix this?" He asked his fingers playfully tugging at the partially unlaced corset. "I mean we'd better make you presentable or people will really start to wonder what I've been doing to you!"

"Well since you decided to act the pirate and slash it open you think of something!" Flora retorted.

"Oh I can think of something!" Walter added cheekily.

"I bet you could, but considering where we are don't you think we ought to wait, I mean the dining room or dairy is one thing but this is holy ground and besides considering the negative associations with this place I wouldn't like to think of our next child being conceived here."

"You're right we'll wait, I think after last night's events we've earned ourselves an early night, perhaps a little private celebratory dinner…"

"Followed by?" Flora asked teasingly playfully tugging at the buttons on his waistcoat.

"What can't I have any secrets anymore?" Jarvis asked a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"No none!" Flora quipped getting to her feet, seizing the loose strands of her lacings and managing somehow to fasten her corset halfway down, however when it came to re-buttoning her dress she struggled with the final few clasps.

"Hmmm a fair maiden in distress." Walter chuckled getting to his feet. "Need a helping hand?" He added.

"Well, that depends on where you're planning on putting it!" Flora retorted cheekily.

"Well I would have thought that would have been obvious!" Walter replied walking up behind her, sliding his hands round her waist and kissing down her slender neck. "As always where it will do me the most good!" He added his hands moving to fasten the dress for her, his superior strength managing to accomplish what she could not although to both their eyes the fabric looked severely under strain. "Well my dear." Walter started wrapping her cloak firmly around her. "I think we'd better get you indoors before either your dress or my restraint gives way under the pressure.

Giggling softly Flora linked her arm through his letting him lead her to the door without a backwards glance, this place was in their past and out there was their future, and this time she was going to make sure that no one had the power to ruin it for them!

Frank watched her in the shadows, Damn! He'd been so occupied with this whole Rebecca and Franny thing that he had almost forgotten he had to be extracting justified revenge against that damn Cosmo lad… and he'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She picked up a cloth and folded it carefully, what did she see in George?

Meanwhile indoors Frank heard voices from behind him and stepped back against the wall, hiding himself from the gazes of a passing George and Will. They didn't see Frank, however they did see Grace and glancing at Will, George snuke up behind her, nipping her waist and making her jump a foot in the air and squeal. Turning around sharply she hit him playfully on the arm, giggling as he poked her gently in the tummy.

George: Alright gorgeous? she can only nod, as she tries to grasp his hands to stop him tickling her.

Just seeing the two of them together made him feel nauseous. There had to be some way of getting of rid of him or getting Grace back, he couldn't stand the sight of them fawning over each other.

Grace through giggles as she tries to push him off her: George! If I don't get this stuff finished Mrs Ryan will have my guts for garters. George sighs pulling his arms from around her sulking Oh don't look at me like that. Besides the quicker I start the quicker I finish. her voice sultry, as she runs a delicate finger across his lips.

George: Well hurry up, you are going to miss your lunch break if your not careful. she nods and with one last kiss he turns and hurries away

Grace continued to fold the sheets, less carefully now and obviously anxious to get to dinner, sacking them in a high pile on top of table. However she didn't realise she was being watched. Frank had moved out from the shadows and stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe and his heads tilted slightly, as he watched her work.

Grace: What do you want? suddenly realising she was being watched

Frank: Nothing really. strolling slowly to towards her, his arms folded across his chest as she watched her continue with her work, getting increasingly nervous as he got closer, until she could feel his breath on the back of her neck and he hissed in her ear Just watching… got a problem with that? She stiffens slightly and noticing this, his smug grin broadens. Didn't think so. with that he steps back, eyeing her up and down. Grace shivered slightly, trying to focus of the pale pink sheet in her shaking hands

Not taking his eyes off her he leant forward and picked up one of the sheets and began to fold it. She stared at him, her eyebrow raised. What did he want now? She thought to herself and for a moment she considered finding an apron for him, but stifling a giggle she decided maybe it would be best to try and stay on the right side of him and hopefully he'd leave her alone.

However, Frank was beginning to plot, this time he was determined to get what he wanted and nothing, I repeat NOTHING was going to stand in his way. Somehow he was going to get Miss May back and George Cosmo out of both of their lives forever.

Frank: You look very beautiful tonight Grace. she shifted slightly and muttered her thanks. Is that all you are going to say?

Grace: What do you want me to say? putting her final cloth on the pile and stepping back, so he could put his final one on, then stepping closer he whispered.

Frank: Think about it and get back to me. With that he gives her a little wink and flicks the bottom sheet with his finger, causing all the sheets to collapse, he smiles at her shocked tearful face and swept out.

Grace looked tearfully down at the scattered sheets and sinking to the floor she began to sob. Not only was she going to have to fold all of them AGAIN, but she also had the lovely prospect of Frank breathing down her neck once more. She'd begun to think he'd got used to the fact that she wasn't going to come back to him and was very happy with George now, but maybe he'd just backed off for a bit to do some serious plotting. Sighing she realised that this was probably it. She should have realised he wasn't going to leave her alone… what man could? The only question was what was he up to now and what was she going to do about it?

The next morning whilst the junior housemaids were scurrying about making up fires all over the house the two most senior servants were still in bed. Snuggling contentedly into Walter's shoulder Flora Ryan absently played with the beautiful ring on her finger whilst a smiling Jarvis stroked her hair lovingly. "Don't you think we really ought to be getting up?" Flora whispered. "I mean there is no way the Earl will believe that all of sudden we are both ill, and we have duties that must be attended to."

"He mightn't notice!" Walter chuckled. "After all you never know until you try!"

"Walter…" Flora began shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh alright, you win…Only you go first..." Jarvis replied before unexpectedly stealing the covers from around Flora and pushing her playfully, albeit a little more forcefully than he had planned, causing the stunned housekeeper roll out of bed and land on the floor with a loud crash. For a second Flora remained sprawled on the floor, then suddenly the realisation of what Walter had done finally struck home, outraged and determined to wreak an immediate revenge Flora hurriedly got to her feet. Rushing over to the sideboard she seized the full water jug and smiling wickedly at Walter's frozen expression of surprise and disbelief she flung its contents right in the Butler's face. For a second he simply sat there in amongst the sodden bedclothes, the water dripping slowly down his face, droplets falling from the end of his nose and splashing onto his sopping wet and now transparent nightshirt.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Walter finally blurted out, his eyes glancing up at the housekeeper who by now was shaking with laughter.

"You deserved it!" She managed to gasp out in between giggles. "If this is the way you treat me when we're engaged what will you do when we're married?"

"Well why don't you get over here and I'll show you!" Walter replied, wiping the remaining water from his face and grinning at her saucily before tugging his nightshirt off over his head and patting the space beside him in bed.

"You have to be joking!" Flora stuttered. "It's soaking wet…"

"It'll dry!" Walter retorted, beginning to pull back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed his eyes locked with hers an almost feral glint in his gaze.

For a moment Flora stood stock still before making a mad dash for the door; however her delay had cost her dearly and by the time she had reached the door she found her escape route blocked by a very wet and very naked Walter Corey.

"Walter I'm warning you!" She began but was suddenly cut off when the butler seized hold of her, leaning down and scooping the struggling housekeeper up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed and dumping her onto the saturated sheets before leaning down and kissing her passionately. For a moment Flora squirmed against him shivering as the water soaked into her nightdress, but eventually she gave in, kissing him back with the same level of intensity; breathless they broke apart Walter tugging at her nightdress but Flora caught his hand. Glancing up at her Walter raised his eyebrow at this sudden change of heart but fortunately Flora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You do realise this will be the second day in a row we'll turn up late for breakfast… Together… People might start to talk!" She added giggling softly. "They may somehow get the idea that there's something going on between us!"

"Now where would they get an idea like that from?" Walter asked leaning to kiss her briefly and tenderly on the lips. "But if it bother's you love, let me reassure you can arrive late for breakfast alone this morning, I have a certain aristocrat to go see something about two members of his staff seeking permission to marry…" Walter added teasingly, curling stray locks of hair round his fingers.

"Really anyone we know?" She replied, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling his mouth down so it hovered just above her own.

"Well I could give you a clue…" Walter began but he was cut of when an impatient housekeeper captured his lips with her own rolling him over onto his back and tugging her own nightdress off over her head before pulling the still damp covers over the both of them. Smiling down at him Flora quickly retorted, "no need Walter I think I have a fairly good idea already."

"That's a relief I was starting to worry and if I can work my magic on his lordship and then on the good Reverend it will only be a matter of weeks if not days!"

"As far as I'm concerned the sooner the better, but please do try and save some magic for the bride to be…" Flora added.

"Oh think I can safely promise you that, but if madam would care to sample the merchandise…" Walter trailed off content to gaze lovingly up at his fiancé before reaching out and drawing her into his loving embrace.

An hour or so later the rest of the senior servants had gathered around the dining room table for breakfast, all except the butler and housekeeper, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the staff, especially after the display made over breakfast the day before. Suddenly the door was flung open and a still stiff, sore and disgruntled Frank Keneally stormed in; ignoring the hushed greetings of his fellow servants he seized a plate and began to shovel heaped spoonfuls of Kraus's superior breakfast onto his plate. Slamming it down on the table Frank slumped into his chair, his elbows resting blatantly on the table as he began to scoff down his food, his thoughts flitting from plans regarding young Grace May to plotting his revenge against Jarvis.

After a few minutes Frank sat back in his chair, wiping at his mouth with his napkin his eyes raking over the staff, narrowing in disapproval. Look at them, the useless sheep, all sitting there no ambition, no aspirations doing whatever they're told, and talking about giving orders where were the two sergeant majors this morning? Glancing at either end of the table Frank was pleasantly surprised to see both were missing, now that is interesting both of them absent at the same time, where could they be or more to the point what were they doing? What he needed was to do a little digging; looking over at Corey senior engrossed in conversation with the flamboyant Felix Kraus he smiled slightly to himself now that was a definite possibility.

"More Tea Mrs Corey?" Frank asked his most charming of charming smiles plastered on his handsome face. For a second the old lady simple stared at him in disbelief, in all her time at Taplows the valet had never once acknowledged her presence and besides she had always taken her son's lead and she knew how much Walter distrusted and disliked Frank.

"Why thank you Mr Keneally but I think I have had enough tea for this morning." Emily replied curtly, unsure about how to deal with the valet overt friendliness.

"As you wish My lady…You know it's a shame we haven't had the time to talk properly since you arrived after all we so much in common, it must have been so strange living and working with family, I know how unnerving it was for me returning here after so much time, fitting back in after everyone else had moved on with their lives…Feeling both like I belonged and yet still out of place." Frank added a disarmingly soft smile on his handsome face.

"Yes well I admit it hasn't been easy." Emily began unsure about how to deal with the Valet's outpouring, on one hand he seemed so sincere so lost and her mothering instinct automatically kicked in, but despite all this there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on, some gut feeling that urged caution before she continued. "However since my dear husband's death it has been such a comfort getting closer to my son and meeting such dear new friends."

"Yes and of course Mrs Ryan, it must be nice to have such a loving family unit, and who knows?…" Frank trailed off winking conspiratorially, his obvious hint was not lost on Emily but she chose not to openly acknowledge it. "I've always looked up to Mr Jarvis, when I first came here he took me under his wing, got me out a few scrapes I can tell you… I have to admit part of my reason for coming back was to show him how much I've grown up in the past year or so, I let him down so badly when I left Taplows, but I was young, foolish and hopelessly in love… I only hope I can get the chance to pay him back in full!" Frank added sincerely.

"I am sure Mr Jarvis will be delighted to hear you say that Frank!" Felix said, getting to his feet and flicking his hair back over his shoulder as he prepared to head off to his kitchen, the majority of the senior staff had already left the room seeing about their duties. "Perhaps you can tell him yourself whenever he manages to put in an appearance?" The chef added somewhat affronted by the Butler's continued inconsideration of the time and effort it took to prepare the senior staff menus.

Waiting for the chef to leave Frank also got to his feet moving to walk to the window and gaze out at the snow drifts that had built up against the house, a slight smile twitching at his lips as he saw the poor suffering footmen all togged up helping to shovel the snow from the doorways and paths around the house and grounds. For a moment he prayed to any deities that would listen that that pesky Cosmo lad would get frostbite in someplace embarrassing, and his bits would turn blue and drop off, that would certainly put a cramp in his romance of Miss May. Chuckling slightly Frank turned round his gaze falling on Emily who was slowly clearing the table.

"Mrs Corey I was wondering do you have a suggestion how I could make amends with Mr Jarvis?" Frank asked suddenly.

"Well urghhhhh I really don't know, I suppose simply show the respect due to his position, after all forgiveness and regard can't be bought Mr Keneally they have to be earned!" Emily answered after a few moments deep thought.

"But you've known him all his life… There must be something?" He pleaded.

"Well he has always been interested in improving himself even when he was a little boy, he enjoys testing his languages Mr Keneally, perhaps a book, or maybe you can offer to teach him some Gaelic, I'm sure he'd relish the chance to impress a certain Irish Lady…" Emily trailed off.

"That's not a bad idea!" Frank replied his twisted mind imaging all the disgusting and derogatory phrases he could teach Jarvis that would ensure a heated reaction from his ladylove. "It's strange to think of Mr Jarvis as anything other than our respected Butler, to think of him as a small boy; I imagine he was the kind of child that liked to be in charge, possibly even throwing a strop if he didn't get his own way sometimes borrowing his friend's toys and never giving them back. He must have given you a few sleepless nights growing up, quite the little rascal and I don't doubt irresistible to the ladies, you must have been chasing them off with a broom, of course that's if he brought them home."

For a moment Emily didn't know how to respond, Franks words and manner seemed to contradict each other, on one hand he appeared friendly and interested on the other his words hinted at something much darker. "He always knew his own mind and tastes, he knew he wanted better than what he had and was prepared to travel to get it, I'm very proud of his achievements."

"Of course, of course." Frank replied moving to help her clear. "Is he very like his father?"

"Oh he's a true Corey male." Emily replied smiling softly to herself, as memories of her marriage flittered through her mind, Frank smirking to himself as he saw her guard slip.

"So your husband had the taste for the finer things in life as well?" Frank asked innocently.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Money, fine wines, Foreign beauties…I mean first the lovely and talented Madam Gertrude de Chalvois she simply raves about him, but then again maybe that had something to do with the size of his tip…In Italy he was fighting them off practically a different woman every week, but of course now he's happily settled with one of my own country woman and a rather fine specimen at that! I mean if he wasn't upstairs with her on a regular basis I might have been tempted to dip my toe in… I suppose that's where they both are now making sure the bedsprings are getting a thorough testing… I wonder if there's a handy keyhole available after all its hardly fair that I should be the only one around here that hasn't had a butchers at that lovely… " He stopped suddenly when a certain voice cut like glass through the room.

"Sorry to disappointment Mr Keneally but you are going to have to do without your morning entertainment!" Flora snapped.

Whirling round Frank plastered a fake ingratiating smile on his face. "Mrs Ryan how delightful that you could spare us the time…I was worried that your other duties would keep you upstairs all day but then again I suppose Mr Jarvis has to give you a break occasionally wouldn't want him wearing you out completely, why then none of your other little playmates would be able to get a look in…"

However the valet's tirade was suddenly cut short when out of the blue both women lashed out simultaneously; Emily's right hand colliding with the left side of Frank's face at the same time as Flora's left caught the other. For a second the valet stood there in shock his hands automatically flying to his face to hold his stinging flesh, gingerly touching his right cheek he quickly noticed the blood on his fingers and so dashed over to the mirror, his expression of horror growing as he saw the deep cut across his chiselled cheek bone.

"You Bh!" He yelled at Flora as he whirled round to face her. "An inch higher and that could have been my eye!"

"How dare you speak to her like that? When I find my son and tell him how you've behaved…" Emily began but she was cut off when the furious Frank turned his attention to her.

"Who asked your opinion you old crone, face it nobody here wants you around, not even your own son I suppose that's why you spend all your time with that twisted faggot of a chef after all it's not like he has any friends either, not since your beloved boy found about his best friend's perverted tendencies!"

Shocked and shaking Emily turned and fled the room, intent on finding her son and both getting help and some honest answers to her questions. "Why did you do that Frank, lashing out at an old lady like that, Walter was right about you, you're all bitter and twisted no wonder no woman in her right mind would ever willingly want you near her, first Grace then Rebecca, my my you really know how to turn on the charm…" Flora sneered looking down disgustedly at the valet as if he were nothing more than one of Mr Benjamin's little accidents.

Storming over he roughly grabbed the housekeeper's wrist. "Perhaps it was time somebody declawed you, since obviously your darling Walter hasn't the balls, that'd stop you…"

But Frank tirade was suddenly cut short when he caught sight of the actual implement that had caused the damage to his face. "Well I'll be buggered, so the old goat finally managed to get a ring on your finger, not that it'll stop you after all even marriage is only a piece of paper, I doubt our little Willy boy is going to be pushed out in the cold because of it…Arrgh Don't go thinking you can get away with that little stunt again." Frank yelled as Flora raised her other hand to land another blow.

"After all the pair of you are going to be in enough trouble when I spill your wedding plans to Lord Julian, I mean servants carrying on inappropriately going behind their master's back why it could be the start of some sort of dangerous trend, and we do need to set an example now don't we?" Frank sneered as he looked Flora up and down.

"Of course given the right incentive I could be prepared to forget this information for the time being, you scratch my back I'll hump yours, so to speak…I mean I know you're a little older than me, but then youth isn't everything there is something to be said for experience and from what I've heard you've certainly got that!" Frank said backing them both towards the table. "And I wouldn't even tell your beloved Walter it could be our little secret." He added raising one hand and brushing it surprisingly softly down her flawless cheek before leaning forward to kiss her, his locked on her rosy lips.

Disgusted by the valet's suggestions Flora spat in his face, freeing her arm from his grip and storming off to the door, flinging it wide just as help arrived in the form of a very out of breath Will and George both of whom eyed the incandescent housekeeper with wary expressions. Pausing on the doorway Flora turned and addressed Frank one last time. "Oh I don't think so Mr Keneally, I'd rather be thrown out on the street with no money and no character than ever lower myself to letting you touch me, you're not even worthy of the dirtiest whores in Christendom, so take your threats and Go hIfreann leat!" And with that she turned leaving a puzzled pair of footmen gazing at the seething and bleeding Valet.

Meanwhile, upstairs breakfast is just beginning, with the under-butler the most senior in attendance. Fortunately for Felix, for the first time in a while there were less to cook for, now that Admiral and Lady Dalrimple-Sykes had just about manage to leave for London in yesterday's snowdrift, leaving the other rather stoney-faced aristocrats to sit it out without the continuous inflated stories from the Admiral. For Lady Rebecca, his ramblings had been quite fortunate, as it had meant that she could avoid conversing with her sister, but now the cold silence between many around the table is more obvious than it had ever been before. Lady Caroline barely has a kind word – if a word at all –for her beleaguered husband, whom Adams has noticed seems to get thinner and more drawn by the day, considering his young years. Rebecca stares down at her plate as George serves her bacon and eggs, Adams watching her closely from a comfortably distant position at the back of the room. She looks far worse than he expected, her eyes dull and lifeless and her perfect skin slightly blotchy and red, as if she had buried her face in her pillow all night and cried continuously until her cheeks were red raw from her salty tears. He had successfully managed to avoid her all yesterday evening, hardly surprising considering their differing status, and it had been a very difficult decision not to visit her. He had needed time to think – and drink – and even though he had sat in his room for hours after his duty finished everything was still just as unclear, if not more, after the half bottle of whiskey than before it.

Rebecca sniffs at her bacon and screws up her delicate features, gripping her stomach and staring at her eggs as if they had turned to slugs or something equally as repulsive in front of her eyes, and for a moment Adams worries she is about to throw up, morning sickness aggravated by their horrendous argument the day before. But, as ever, the Lady finds her composure and instead nibbles at a mushroom, her eyes darting from Francesca and across to Andrew in a fruitless attempt to attract his attention.

The laird forces out a smile and a brief comment about the bitterness of the weather, and that he has decided to put off his afternoon ride now that the snow had fallen heavier over night, creating three foot of snow in some areas around Taplows. For the first time, Rebecca speaks, her voice slightly cracked with emotional strain

Rebecca: Well, I may very well take a ride. I find it so stuffy sitting around the house, I need the fresh air once in a while.

Hugo leaning over to her and whispering in concern: But Becca my dear, should you?

Rebecca snorting dismissively: Why, because I'm a helpless female you mean? Unable to put up with a bit of wind and snow?

Hugo sighing in exasperation: Becca you know what I mean! You were shivering yesterday, after your ill-advised walk, I'm a bit concerned about you, see your hands are freezing and it is adequately heated in here.

Rebecca watching her father munching on his toast: Shhh! I don't want to upset father, I'm fine, I really am. It's just a bit of a chill, Hugo, stop fussing.

Adams watches their quiet conversation intently, lip reading as best he can until he is sure that Hugo is concerned for his fiancées welfare. A pang of guilt grips the under-butler, his lover obviously in a fragile way only such a short distance into her pregnancy, but then the image of her with Frank as he touches her thigh creeps into his consciousness and his anger towards her boils and rages inside him once again. He is sure that if Frank were to waltz into the dining room right that very minute he wouldn't be able to help lunging at him and beating the living daylights out of him right in front of the toffee nose of the Earl. To his sudden shock, the door edges open and his fists clench together, but he relaxes them when he sees Jarvis edge silently into the room, his usual serious expression replaced with a subtle but rather cheeky smile. Well, thinks Adams, at least someone in this Goddamn house is happy.

Rebecca turning to glare at Francesca, a sudden fire in her eyes: Franny, my dear sister, I would be most grateful if you could spare me time to chat later this afternoon, there is something that I think we should discuss. Oh, and I very much desire Monty to be present, this is something I feel I should share with you both.

Hugo pauses with his cup of tea in his hand, his eyes widening in shock. Both he and Adams realise instantly what is going to happen, and the laird shoots a concerned glance at the under-butler. But as far as Adams is concerned, if Rebecca wants to have it out with her sister then that's her business, if indeed what she said about her scheming is true.

Franny clattering down her fork, sniffing and smiling slyly: Well, of course, Becca. Do you require father to be there too? Or is it secret?

Rebecca concerned for her father's frailty: Oh, no, father mustn't be concerned with triviality such as this.

The Earl is about to join in, his gaze firmly fixed on Rebecca's face and other parts of her anatomy throughout the whole of breakfast much to his daughter's disgust, but Jarvis walks up to his chair and bends down to whisper in his ear

Jarvis clearing his throat: Pardon the intrusion, your Lordship, but may I speak with you after breakfast? Privately?

Earl frowning at such a blatant request: Good God, man, I have important business to attend to! There is a rumour that I may have to go and vote in the Chamber before Christmas, bloody inconvenience of it! Whatever it is, can't you sort it without bothering me? If it's to do with Mother's incontinence then take it up with Dr Evans, I would rather not know any more detail than is necessary!

Jarvis shaking his head as all eyes turned to him and the Earl: No, no, nothing like that. It will only take a moment, sir.

With a disapproving snort, the Earl nods and waves the butler away and rises to his feet, wiping his mouth on his napkin and smiling broadly at Lady Rebecca. He opens his mouth to speak to her, but then hesitates, for some reason thinking better of it as he glances at Hugo and frowns. Something has been worrying Jarvis on and off for the past week about his master's strange behaviour towards Lady Rebecca, a woman obviously very vulnerable of late where the male of the species is concerned. Well she would have to be a little, well, strange herself to take any interest in Mr Adams, even Jarvis could see that he is hardly the catch of the century. Poor, deluded creature. With a perverse chuckle to himself, he decides that maybe he should ask Felix what the possible attraction could be.

But, back to the concern in hand – although Jarvis has never been especially close to his Lordship, he can tell when he is planning on something, but quite what he isn't sure. If he is planning a proposal to Lady Rebecca, he knows to his dread he will be the one on the front line who will have to pick up the pieces and feel the Earl's wrath when rather than if she turns him down flat. He had to feel rather sorry for his Lordship, however, as he is in a terrible position as far as the line of succession is concerned, and any last ditch attempt to marry an attractive, healthy woman of child-bearing age had to be understandable if not a little admirable. The butler almost winces at the thought of his master being humiliated in such a fashion, as he remembers with unease the fateful party when Flora threw her ring at him. No matter how awful the Earl could be, he doesn't deserve such treatment, however understandable it might be

Ten minutes later, and Rebecca is back in her room changing into her second outfit that morning, as she has been unable to get comfortable in her first dress and corset. Lizzie tightly laces her into her fresh corset, tugging forcibly at the lace and catches and causing Rebecca to wince slightly and feel a little nauseous again. She knows she will have to tell the maid that very soon she will need easier fitting undergarments, and that her vomiting of that morning isn't the result of a contagious or illness-inducing type of outside interference. Once dressed and presentable, Rebecca perches herself on her bed and requests that Lizzie fetch the under-butler. Without even questioning the request, Lizzie nods, staring at an extremely pale Lady in mild concern before hurrying away to search for her illusive father. Another ten minutes later, and Rebecca begins to panic – what if he doesn't want to come, even though she has specifically requested he attend her? Oh, what an awful, ghastly mess! How could she not have seen how harmful Frank could be? If she had told Andrew from the start, then none of this may have happened, she wouldn't have left herself to vulnerable, to think that she very nearly let Frank go further with her after he removed her stocking, maybe Andrew is right, she's nothing but a common prostitute, she's as bad as Francesca!

In her daydream, she has failed to notice a servant standing next to her, not saying a word but looking at her intently. He gives a little cough and Rebecca's head quickly turns from her position on the bed, that same sad, dull look in her eyes. For a moment Adams feels weakness enter his expressionless stare, but he only has to glance at the bed for all those angry and bitter feelings to well up inside him again and he resolves to carry on his course of action

Adams barking a little harshly: You called for me, Lady Farquharson.

For a second Rebecca is slightly taken aback, blinking in confusion at this rather abrupt greeting that she certainly hadn't expected. Maybe a smile, a forgiving and loving touch or even angry words of hurt and tears would have been more fitting instead of an emotionless statement more appropriate between servant and mistress than between lovers.

Rebecca shaking her head and mumbling: I…er…..yes I did, Andrew. We need to talk.

Adams shifting his eyes so he is staring at the wall above her head: Was there something you required from me, m'Lady, as I am sure Elizabeth McDuff can provide you with anything you need.

Rebecca slowly standing, her stomach churning in panic: Andrew we need to talk about us! About our baby! I have said I am sorry about what happened with Frank, and I truly am, it's you I love, you know that! I waited for you for long enough, after you left, and I…….

Adams loudly cutting Rebecca off: I am sorry, m'Lady, but I have various duties to attend to for the Earl, I will fetch anything you require at this moment, but as I say Elizabeth will be in your attendance unless she is needed by Mrs Ryan.

Rebecca feels a sharp pain of despair shoot through her stomach as she stares hopelessly at an unmoving under-butler, her eyes dampening with fresh pleading tears. In her desperation, she dashes up to Adams and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly, urging him to respond positively and hug her back, to stroke her hair like he has done so often before, kiss her lips and tell her that all is forgiven and forgotten. But instead, he doesn't even move his arms from by his side, continuing to stand there rigidly while slowly Rebecca's hopeful grip loosens and the tears silently flow down her cheeks.

Adams his voice steely and unshaken: Pardon me for saying so my Lady, but it hardly seems appropriate for a Lady of your significant stature to be in such close proximity to one in a position far less worthy of your affection.

Rebecca pulling roughly away from him and wiping away her tears: You are being ridiculous! Why do you choose to use such formality, as if we are nothing more than servant and mistress! Do not suppose to talk to me like you would my father or my sister, Andrew, I will not stand for it!

Adams his eyes flickering to meet with hers, his jaw tightening: I am only carrying out my duty, Your Ladyship.

Rebecca collapsing onto her chaise: It depends, Mr Adams, how you define your duty, does it not!

Adams feeling his nerves begin to shred and the emotion to build: My duty is to His Lordship and his guests, Lady Farquharson, I know my responsibilities well.

Rebecca blinking her tears away and regaining her composure: Well it appears that you do not, as you do not seem to realise you have a responsibility to me and the baby you helped conceive! So is that all you have to say? Are you going to let my sister and Frank Keneally ruin everything? Is this your way of telling me it is over and we are back to how we were in the beginning?

Adams opens his mouth to speak, desperate to scoop her delicate frame up in his arms, but it is no good. It's not just to do with Frank and Franny, but to do with the whole damn situation. Maybe this way is best. He supposes he could in time forgive her, but what would be the point? She is to marry Hugo, move to his big castle and have a child which will undoubtedly have two loving parents - he would soon be a distant memory to her. Maybe they could write once in a while, and maybe he could send his child birthday and Christmas presents, although it's not as if he could ever afford anything to match Hugo's gifts. Of course he still loves Rebecca, with all his heart and soul, and he always will, but it is easier for her if she thinks he doesn't want to know her or love her any more, it makes her decision to marry the laird far less of a complicated one. Yes, this is best. He is doing it for her

Rebecca gulping hard and raising her eyebrows, hardly wanting to hear his reply: Well? Are you finishing our relationship, or are you not? You either love me or you do not, it is simple.

Adams bowing his head and shutting his eyes briefly: If that is all, m'Lady, I would very much like to return to my duties.

Rebecca lets in a quiet gasp and almost stops breathing, unable to let out even one word in response as he her jaw wobbles under the strain of the emotional weight pressing down on her. She slowly nods a dismissal, lowering her eyes to stare at her hands until the under-butler has reluctantly walked through her door and away from the closest thing he has ever had to a family of his own. He pauses outside the door, convinced he can hear the sound of a chamber pot being hurriedly scraped off the floor followed by a retching. Using all his will power, he suppresses his tears as he starts on his long walk down the corridor back to the servants quarters.

George had been relieved to get back downstairs that morning, their had been such an awkward silence over breakfast. It was only 10 and the day had been more intriguing than nearly all of last week put together… if you didn't include that whole thing with Frank and Lady Rebecca. You had Mrs Ryan getting the better of Frank and now the whole group of aristocrats were only just controlling themselves at the breakfast table. He sighs to himself, he'd never understand rich people, all that money, yet they are never satisfied and now he had the morning off, could things get any better?… well he'd answer that after he'd seen Richard. He only hoped he'd got his letter in time, he'd left it pretty short.

He made his way into town, thinking to himself, what was going to happen? What was he expecting Richard to say? What was he expecting to happen when he said it? He was thinking again! Will would have said that was a bad sign, all his thoughts were jumbling up in his head, he needed a way to control them and file them in his brain… how do you do that? He was sure he wouldn't even be able to file all Mrs Ryan's papers, even though they were on paper and could be put in place… could he put his thoughts in place? Can you control your thoughts? Can you think about when you want to think about something? He was just confusing himself now!… but… he sighs. Surely you can! If he can control his thoughts about Grace while he is supposed to be concentrating on his work, surely he can control these types of thoughts. How can you have a different type of thought? A thought of someone, a thought as a question, a thought as a conclusion to the question? He'd never understand his thoughts! He'd never understand anything about himself!… but surely understanding himself is a thought and therefore is the same as never understanding his thoughts!

Maybe he just should avoid thinking all together!

His thoughts were always getting in the way, he hadn't been able to sleep, cause he'd been too busy thinking about his meeting with Richard. He couldn't get it off his mind. When he wanted to get something off his mind he'd go and see Grace, but he'd even been avoiding her, she wanted to talk about life away from Taplows… but for George at the moment, that future looked pretty far away. He'd have answers after he'd talked to Richard… he only hoped it was good news… if any news at all.

As he arrived at the Cock and Bull he saw the usually group of drunks slumped over the pavement outside, still out of it and sloshed from the night before. Inside he got himself a drink and made his way over to a table in the corner, glancing around the room for any signs of his brother.

The minutes past and George was beginning to give up hope, but he just kept convincing himself that Richard was always late… which was more of a fact than George's muddled mind trying to satisfy itself. Finally he caught sight of someone, vaguely familiar.

George: Hey Richard! he hisses and the tall, well-built man turned to look at him.

Richard: Alright Georgie? Getting himself a drink and coming to sit with George in the corner. Was worried when I got your letter? Thought something had happened?

George: Well I think that's the problem, nothing has happened!

Richard: You still got your cover here? George nods

George: Jarvis found out quite a while ago that it was a fake character and a fake name, but did nothing about it and a mate knows I gave him a fake character, but isn't suspicious of anything

Richard: You've been bleeding lucky if you ask me.

George: Yer… but just wondering… lowering his voice what's going on… at your end I mean.

Richard: Why the sudden interest? You're not considering leaving are you! sitting up straight and spluttering slightly

George: Look brother, I'm getting desperate here. Richard raises his eyebrow The girl I'm seeing wants to leave Taplows… and I need to know if it's safe.

Richard: Jesus mate! You are willing to risk everything for a lass! George nods Can't you remember any of the Sugden rules I've taught you! Women ruin everything! Have a laugh! Have a bit of roll around! But don't get involved!

George: Yes I bleeding remember but I'm not a god damn Sugden anymore, I'm a Cosmo! He sighs to himself and mutters I'm not sure who I am anymore.

Richard: You're a Sugden by blood and maybe it's about time you remember that!

George: You don't get it do you? It's not just a name, I've changed. I've lost the Sugden in me and I'm a Cosmo, I'm an individual. I've made up my own set of rules. Richard snorts and George swallows as his thoughts are let loose in his mind, thoughts of darkness and sorrow and he mutters What did you say to me? That day? Richard looks up at him and George whispers After dad had left, the day they fished mum out of the-

Richard: Yer alright! he says quickly, stopping George I remember, you were upset and had gone missing. George nods I found you in the field at the bottom of the park on that rope swing, you… dad and I built. he nods again

George: You remember what you said?

Richard: I said many things, I was 11, you were 7, how am I suppose to remember-!

George: I remember word for word! It's just you and me now Georgie boy, and we are going to do it, we are going to get there… just remember… I'll always be there for you, no matter what… I promise. Richard swallows as the past surfaces at the back of his mind You never broke that promise, you were always there for me, through everything, right up until you helped me get into Taplows. I'm asking you now, as a Sugden, as a friend… as your little brother to help me. I always looked up to you, you were my big brother, you still are… no matter how much you wish you weren't. You were my fantastic big brother, who I thought could do anything. You aren't going to break your promise now are you? Richard looks up and sighs

Richard: God you are so bloody annoying! You do realise you are going to make a piss of life?

George: Well yes, but I can make a piss of my life with or without your help. All I want to know is what the chances of them catching up with me if I were to leave Taplows. I'm not about to leave if they are going to get wind of me a week later.

Richard: Well thank god, you've got that much sense

George: Please Richie. George looks at his half worried, half annoyed face. He'd always managed to win his brother round, when he was a kid, was he really losing all that Sugden power. Sugden power! That was what Richard called it when they were kids, it was a cross between cheekiness and cleverness, he'd got from his mother, and Richard and his father had that Sugden weakness, which meant they were always won round.

That was the earliest memory he had of his mother and father, her using her Sugden power against his Sugden weakness. She'd been trying to get him to tell her where he was taking her at the weekend, he was always surprising her like that and spoiling her. The two of them had been laughing and teasing each other, not that unlike the time he'd seen Mrs Ryan and Jarvis from inside Jarvis' wardrobe. She'd won of course, like Mrs Ryan. They'd been described as the model family on their road… maybe that phrase is a jinx, cause after that, things went from perfect to the worst possible.

He'd only been young at the time and would never properly understand what had happen, all he knew was something had happened that made his father leave… he didn't know what, things had been perfect between him and his mother, but one day they woke up and all his stuff was gone along with him. After that his mother was heartbroken, it seemed pointless for her to get up in the morning without him. She could hardly even look at her sons they reminded her of her husband too much. Eventually she made up her mind, she knew he was never coming back and went missing, not more than 2 days later her body was seen floating in the River Thames. Richard was left to look after George and they managed well enough. They'd never been poor, they had enough to keep them well feed, with everything they needed. But then there was that accident a few years ago and George had been forced to go to Taplows to hide. What was once was described as a modal family were all broken up… lost.

Richard: You have to make me a promise. George looks up and Richard continues. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. I've given you a lot and I would hate for you to go and throw all that safety down the drain… no matter what this lass wants… if you love her at all, you'll let go, for her sake… think about her safety too. George nods

George: I promise.

Richard: Then I'll see what I can do, but I'm not promising anything.

George: Thanks mate! You have no idea, what this means to me!

Richard: Well what are brothers for? George grins, and looks at the clock on the wall. Damn! He was really going to have to run if he was going to get back to Taplows before lunch!

George: God! I better be going! Richard nods

Richard: I'll write. George nods and turns Hey mate! One more thing. George spins back around Is she… a bit of alright? George grins and nods

George: A bit more than a bit of alright. Richard smirks and George stands there for a moment

Richard: Well get out of here you lucky bd! George grins and turns, running back towards hell, yet feeling a lot more calm then he had an hour or so ago.

Lying back on her bed, Rebecca breathes as deeply as the constraints of her clothing will allow, shutting her eyes to try to let the nausea pass as quickly as possible. Her stomach and throat hurt from being sick so many times in one morning, but that to her is the least of her worries, now that Andrew no longer loved or wanted her. She had never seen him like that before, so cold and distant – no wonder he isn't all that popular downstairs if that's how he treats people he doesn't care for, for all she knows he could be just as aloof with Lizzie, poor child.

Very soon Rebecca succumbs to the softness of her bed, and after another bout of tears she is soon fast asleep, sprawled out on top of her covers and breathing softly. But after only what seems like a few minutes of slumber, she can suddenly feel warm air on her neck, and the slight brush of lips. Frowning and moving slightly, Rebecca moans quietly as a hand slides up her waist and over her stomach, the lips moving down her neck and chest. With her eyes still closed Rebecca calls out a sleepy 'oh, Andrew' as the weight of a body slides over her, the hands wandering more furiously down through her skirts as the lips capture hers and she returns the kiss with a passionate intensity. But stop – something isn't right! The softness of her bed has been replaced with a hard surface, and a sudden chill shudders through her body as her eyes fly open in panic. My God, it's not Andrew, it's Frank! But to her horror she is unable to fend him off, she can't even move her arms even though they aren't constrained, it's as if she is completely frozen to….yes, it's a floor, she's lying on the floor in a dark, dirty room – if one could even call it a room, it was too cold not to be outside! As Frank begins to work the lace of her dress, Rebecca looks down and sees her dress is almost black with dirt, her arms smudged as if she had been rolling around in the stuff. Glancing around, terror-stricken, Rebecca notices through the murky darkness that they are surrounded by what looks like coal; yes he must have brought her here, to the coal cellar, while she was still asleep! Frank doesn't say a word, but simply smiles, as there is nothing for him to reply to because Rebecca can't utter a word or a scream, completely paralysed by whatever he has done to her.

Completely helpless, Rebecca can only watch in disgust and distress as Frank kisses every inch of her exposed, icy skin, until once again he glances up at her, but……Andrew! She gasps as the Frank who had been touching her has suddenly become Andrew, still in the coal cellar. The roughness of Frank changes immediately to a familiar soft caress and loving touch, making her feel safe and warm, as confused tears of hurt and love trickle down her smudged cheeks. Andrew mutters something inaudible, but Rebecca still can't move or ask him to repeat it, all she can do is let him hold her. Just as she begins to calm, Frank reappears, Andrew has gone and the valet laughs viciously, pulling and ripping at her dress….suddenly Rebecca finds her voice and begins to scream shrill, piercing cries which seem to go on for hours in her mind, until….until….Hugo! Hugo! No longer Frank, or Andrew, Hugo is lying on top of her softly whispering her name over and over, shaking her gently even though she is wide awake, while she stares at him in confusion in the coldness of the coal cellar…..

Hugo tapping Rebecca's arm: Becca, wake up! Wake up, for goodness sake!

Rebecca's eyes fly open and she hurriedly sits bolt upright, scanning the room furiously and panting heavily, her brain quickly trying to work out where the hell she is. But she is in her room, and her dress is spotlessly clean, without a valet or under-butler in sight. Gulping hard, Rebecca turns to see Hugo perched on the end of her bed, a look of concern on his dashing features. After only a short pause, she flings her arms around his neck and hugs him tight, fresh tears flowing as he hushes her.

Hugo running his fingers through her hair: You wouldn't stop screaming, I didn't know what to do, I thought you were being attacked or something equally ghastly!

Rebecca sobbing into his shoulder: Oh Hugo, I've made such a beastly mess of everything, I really have! And how I've treated you, oh how can you even bear to look at me! I can't let you marry me, I just can't, I'd never forgive myself, turning you into something you're not!

Hugo pulling away and holding her hands, shaking his head: Rebecca, you're being ridiculous! I'm going to marry you, and that's all there is to it! You know I love you!

Rebecca her chin wobbling pathetically: You only love me as a sister or best friend.

Hugo shaking his head in exasperation: Yes, but…..

Rebecca dabbing her eyes on the back of her hand: There shouldn't be a 'but' though, Hugo! You shouldn't have to marry me, we know that we will just end up resenting each other, and the child, caught in the middle of parents who do not love each other as they should!

Hugo hugging her again protectively: What's brought all this on, Becca? You've been so – so strange lately, not the Becca I know and love, it's as if all your carefree existence has gone and now you do nothing but cry and worry, when you never used to be like that.

Rebecca resting her chin on his shoulder: Well life's not carefree, is it Hugo? It's not all lovely and simple, we both know it's not, you know more than me how hard it is to pretend and to lie and to ignore your feelings, repressed by this – this horrible society that takes away our freedom to do what is in our heart, prevents us from being with those who matter most to us!

Hugo: Has Andrew said something to you, has he….Becca, tell me what's happened!

Rebecca leaping to her feet and swishing over to the window to gaze out: All I want is to be with him, don't you see? And if I can't, then I can't burden you with me, you're too good for that, I will only bring you sadness! I don't care what happens to me any more, but I care for you so after I give birth, I will hand over my child to you, so you can bring it up, as I know you will be an excellent father. At least I can give you that much! Haven't you always wanted children!

Hugo tentatively walking up behind her, utterly shocked: Yes but…..but the child will need its mother! You don't know what you're saying my dear, you're talking in riddles – firstly you think the child will be scarred by a dysfunctional parentage while at the same time you want me to bring it up without you? It must be the pregnancy, making you not think straight, come and have a cup of tea, you'll feel much better.

Rebecca spinning round and glaring at him almost resentfully: Don't patronise me, Hugo, you know me better than that! Things have happened lately to make me question everything, and now my decision is final!

Hugo throwing his arms in the air in slightly camp manner: But where will you go? What will you do! If you refuse to marry me then I insist you stay with me in Scotland until the baby is born – no, not just until the baby is born but forever, you can have your own wing!

Rebecca sadly lowering her head, her voice cracked with emotion: No, no, that's worse than not marrying you, your reputation would be in tatters, and I know how much it means to you. I can stay through the pregnancy, but we can think of a reason why I left the baby with you, I have a little money put by, I can buy a small property, maybe by the sea, I don't care for trappings of wealth, you know that! Maybe we could lie and pretend we married in secret, but I couldn't cope so left you, but I can't marry you for real, my darling, sweet man. There would be little point, and besides I would be too much of a financial burden, and marriage is a sacred thing, we wouldn't even be able to consummate it.

To Rebecca's complete surprise, Hugo breaks down, sobbing silently as he collapses in front of her, cradling his head in his hands, a broken man. Gasping, she falls to her knees and draws him in, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him, despising herself for what she has put this gentle, caring man through. It is almost a minute before the laird can utter words through his tears

Hugo: I am such a poor, useless excuse for a man! I can provide you with wealth and warmth, but I cannot give you what you would desire, and I feel helpless for it. But I will marry you if you change your mind, my offer still stands. And it will do until my dying day.

Rebecca smiling softly through her sadness: I know, I know.

Hugo kissing her forehead: I will do everything in my power to help you. If you insist on leaving after the baby is born, I have friends in London who will be more than happy to provide you with a home until you find your own, and of course you will be welcome to see your child as often as you wish. But what of Andrew?

Rebecca glancing away and frowning: I will have no requirement for a male servant, a maid will be adequate for the size of property I will look for.

Hugo sighing and rising to his feat: Becca, you know what I mean! He loves you, you know he does.

Rebecca: No he doesn't, not any longer. He…..he's just gone off me, that's all.

Hugo blowing his nose and regaining his stiff upper lip: I will talk to him. You cannot be right.

Rebecca as Hugo helps her to her feet: No! Please, do not mention anything. Some things are best left, Hugo, you'll only make things worse.

Hugo hugging Rebecca again, and muttering gloomily over her shoulder: I don't think things could actually get any worse

Up in the Earl's bedroom, Adams is bored out of his brain. His master has changed waistcoats four times, not allowing the under-butler to leave for reasons completely unbeknown to him, even though the Earl's valet is as Adams stands there (and to his full knowledge) down in the servants quarters stuffing his face with cake with his feet on the table. If the Earl had even bothered to look in Adams' direction even once, he would have seen the utter mindlessness on his face, but instead he chats away at him rather than to him, marching up and down his bedroom in some sort of over-excited frenzy

Earl posing in front of his mirror, hands on hips: Right, Adams, what do you think of this one!

Adams rolling his eyes and faking a smile: Well, it looks…….

Earl tugging at his dark blue waistcoat: Marvellous, well it'll be this one then, glad we've decided on that! It's very important to look your best, you know, when you're in my position, a lot of people look up to me, and it's for men like myself to lead the way in this world!

Adams fully controlling his distain: Aye, sir, indeed it is.

The Earl pulls on his trousers, with Adams' reluctant help, and after a few grunts finally manages to fasten them. Adams finds it very difficult not to laugh at the peculiar sight of his master trying to stretch round trousers obviously too small for him, now that he had begun eating more prodigiously since Lord Fiffington-Piffles was caught, but then suddenly thinks with mild agitation that he is hardly one to talk and maybe he needs to attend Mrs Diggins' Weight Watchers classes again.

Just as Adams thinks that maybe he might finally be dismissed, the Earl quite unexpectedly heaves off a painting from the wall to reveal his safe. A rush of panic rises in the under-butler's chest as he Earl twists the combination, hoping to God that Jarvis managed to put back the pistols without trouble, but to his relief his master doesn't even go near the pistol box, instead fishing out a much smaller, square velvet box, a huge grin on his flushed face

Earl spinning round to Adams and opening the box: See this in here? Was my grandmother's engagement ring, don't think you could ever afford something like this!

Adams far more intrigued with whom he may be propositioning than the comment: Indeed not, sir, it is beautiful.

Earl snapping the lid shut and smoothening his hair in the mirror: It is fit for a lady, is what it is. Tell me, Addis………

Adams: Adams, sir….

Earl brushing the interruption aside in annoyance: Adams, whatever – tell me, do you think women may find me attractive?

Adams stuck for words not only out of utter shock: Well, er, it's not something I've ever really thought about, sir.

Earl opening a bottle and splashing much of the contents onto his neck and face: No, of course it isn't, you're right. You are Scottish though? That is a Scottish accent I can detect?

Adams rocking on his heels uneasily: Yes, I'm from Glasgow, sir.

Earl jumping up and clapping his hands together: Excellent! Well, in that case, you can tell me a bit about the female Scottish temperament! I have a little – well – business to attend to tonight.

As the strange stench of the Earl's aftershave begins to overwhelm Adams a little too much, it starts to become a little less hazy as to his master's intentions, alarm bells beginning to ring in his ears. First the ring, now asking about Scottish females, what on earth is the old duffer up to?

Adams his mouth drying slightly: Well, sir, they can sometimes be a little…fiery, I suppose the word is. Know their own minds, and can be stubborn as mules, my Lord.

Earl frowning and rubbing his chin: Hmmm. Know their own minds, eh? Don't mind the fiery side, though, gives them a bit more 'umph' in the sack, what!

Adams smiles weakly, his legs beginning to buckle slightly under him in disgust. There is only one Scottish firebrand he could possibly be interested in staying at Taplows at this current time, and it certainly isn't Lizzie.

Earl edging towards Adams and lowering his voice: Do you think you could possibly have a word with Mrs Ryan, about a certain Lady Rebecca? I know Rebecca has spent time talking to her, for no good reason I can think of, but I thought maybe…..well, she could ask her what she thinks of me?

Adams his eyes widening in amusement rather than worry: But sir, if you don't mind me saying so, Lady Rebecca is already engaged to be married.

Earl snorting and huffing in contempt: Yes, well, I won't worry about that for now. Minor issue. I intend to approach Lady Rebecca after dinner tonight, so I won't want to be disturbed, but don't band it about, keep it under your hat.

Adams nodding obediently: Aye, sir.

What a bloody foolish idiot the Earl is, Adams muses as his adjusts his Lordship's necktie. How on earth can he think that a woman as fine as Rebecca would go for an aging, fat, blundering duffer like him! One thing Rebecca has is good taste in men, most certainly!

At least with marrying Hugo, Rebecca knows that there is no romantic commitment, but if she chose to marry the Earl, well, she would know what he would expect of her and that she would have to do her duty as a wife. The idea is ludicrous – preposterous, in fact. So incredibly laughable that really Adams shouldn't give it another thought, except to chortle to himself. Besides, she would never do that to him, hurt him so blatantly by committing herself sexually to his own master.

But something at the back of his mind niggles, a slight pang of worry, so maybe he should speak to Hugo about it, just to put his mind at rest. He couldn't face the idea of seeing Rebecca to discuss anything, especially talk of marriage to anyone but him, so best stay out of it and let Rebecca let down the Earl privately and with minimum fuss. And anyway, if the Earl found out that he had told Hugo, or even hinted to Rebecca, then he would be out on his ear no questions asked, and with things like they are Adams can't afford to lose his job right now with nowhere else to go but back to the grime and debt of the Glaswegian slums. But would listening at the door when the Earl and Rebecca are alone do any harm? He could easily send away the footmen, be on door duty, just to make sure she was alright afterwards of course, nothing to do with his own peace of mind. Yes, that may be just what he'll do.

Later that day once the aristocrats had been fed and watered the senior servants gathered once more for this time for lunch and for the first time in ages every single one was present; much to the delight of Mr Kraus who of course put the high attendance level down to his excellent cooking rather than the fact that practically everybody had missed breakfast and was by now so starving they would have gobbled down even Andrew Adam's slightly dodgy culinary efforts. Sitting at the head of the table Jarvis gazed round contentedly at the rest of his staff, all except Frank of course who he purposefully ignored. He'd been informed by several sources of Frank's conduct towards both Flora and his mother that morning and for a moment Jarvis's eyes hardened it was only a matter of time before the valet slipped up and then he'd be able to settle is account with that whelp in full.

Shaking his head slightly in an effort to dispel his unpleasant thoughts Jarvis joined in the dinner conversation, unable to keep the broad smile from his face which caused some to raise their eyebrows in surprise and whisper conspiratorially behind their napkins, something was certainly afoot! Seeing her son in such an obviously buoyant mood sent alarm bells ringing in Emily's mind he had to be up to something and she knew she wouldn't have to look far to work out the cause of his good humour. Glancing across to her son's right she caught sight of the housekeeper, and for once Flora appeared in almost a good a mood as Walter as she chatted away to Bridgette apparently the pair had managed to come to some sort of an understanding, and were now locked in conversation about fashion or travelling or both. Something was definitely going on here, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it!

As if noticing his mother's piercing gaze for the first time Walter turned to smile at her, and he could tell from the unmistakable glint in her eyes that she knew he was hiding something. How could parents do that? Always tell when their children were lying or were keeping something secret from them; well however she did it Jarvis just hoped it was an inherited trait, especially if the children turned out like him instead of Flora. Gazing lovingly to his right, his eyes softened as he beheld the exquisite creature by his side, his ring sitting proudly on her finger for all to see and Jarvis was surprised no one had yet to ask them outright.

Leaning forward Walter caught his mother's eye on purpose this time, before muttering quietly. "Mother would you be so kind as to join me for a drink after dinner this evening I think it is about time we caught up with each other, haven't had a proper chat in ages."

"Well we've both been busy…And talking of busy I did promise Felix I'd help him with decorating his special cherry pies for tomorrow…" Emily began but was cut off by a suddenly sullen butler.

"Well if he's more important to you than talking to me…." Jarvis started huffily, sulking at the thought of his deviously laid plan going awry.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Emily snapped back interrupting her son. "I only mentioned it because it means I won't be able to come straight to your parlour after dinner, however if you can't wait half an hour…" Emily added her own temper rising in the face of her son's continued hostility towards Felix, especially now she knew what it was over, she never thought her son would be the type to turn on a good friend over something like that.

"Don't worry Emily we can wait!" Flora cut in suddenly almost like a referee between to sparring partners. "After all it gives us time to talk first!" Flora added turning to glare at Walter and whispering in a soft yet firm tone. "You have some news for me, do you not? After all I think you've kept me waiting long enough, I've been on tender hooks all morning and every time I've asked it's been the same reply, 'I'll tell you later!' well I think now is late enough don't you?"

"Perhaps…?" Jarvis muttered teasing leaning forward and surreptitiously sliding his hand underneath the table to rest on her knee, which he gave a loving squeeze before adding, "If you promise to be good I could be persuaded to tell you before Mother arrives…" He trailed off suggestively whilst running his hand along her skirt and caressing her thigh through the material causing Flora to sudden stiffen in her seat. "Otherwise I'll make you wait until she does!" He added finally.

"Well you'd better tell me!" Flora added frostily glancing around the room to make sure no one suspected what was going on before reaching down to capture his hand, and giving it a bone crunching squeeze which made Walter wince slightly, gritting his teeth against the pain, before she continued "Or you're going to find yourself particularly lonely this evening!"

"Now you don't expect me to take that threat seriously?" Walter replied through clenched teeth. "It's not like you've been able to restrain yourself in the past… And besides don't we have a certain something we're supposed to be working on, namely a family, a missed opportunity could mean months of waiting?...See I knew despite all indications that you women can be reasonable on occasion!" He added smirking smugly as the housekeeper grudgingly released his hand.

"Arghhhhh…" Flora hissed under her breath, her quick temper flaring at the sight of the self-satisfied look of victory on Walter's face. "You have a point…FOR ONCE!" She added her voice building from barely a whisper to almost a bellow causing the rest of the staff to turn and stare at her in amazement, and Flora spotted out of the corner of her eye Frank Keneally smirking maliciously at the couple's quarrel.

"Anything the matter?" Frank enquired, a look of phoney concern plastered on his handsome face.

"Absolutely nothing that concerns you Mr Keneally!" Jarvis quickly retorted barely able to hide his contempt for the valet.

"It didn't sound like nothing… If you and Mrs Ryan are in disagreement over something may I offer my services as a mediator? After all it might do her good discussing things with somebody else, I'm sure between us we work out what is what, and give her agenda a proper going over." Frank replied glancing over at Flora his eyes openly raking over her body before locking with Jarvis's as they narrowed in outrage.

"Thank you Mr Keneally but I think something's are better dealt with yourself!" Flora said quickly, glancing worried over at Walter who looked like he was about to throw his knife at the Valet's head he was gripping it so hard, and so she gently reached out covering his shaking hand with her own and squeezing it reassuringly. On feeling her touch Walter broke off his staring match with the valet and turned to look into Flora's pleading gaze, his feelings of anger started to subside when their eyes locked and he could see the obvious fear and yet underlying devotion towards him.

"Well that appears to be settled, so we'll not being needing to take you up on your KIND offer!" Walter said, sarcasm practically dripping from his every word, as he glanced back towards the sniggering Valet.

"As you wish…Although Mrs Ryan if you feel the need please do ask for my assistance, I am well versed at giving ladies a shoulder to cry on and know just what to do, if you need reassurance ask Lady Rebecca and I'd be happy to extend you the same courtesy…Just say the word!" Frank added such an expression of goodness and honesty in his tone that none of the senior staff except the butler could understand why the housekeeper suddenly went as white as a sheet, her hand flying to her mouth as if to stop herself from vomiting.

"Let me assure you that will never happen Mr Keneally!" Flora managed to gasp out before suddenly getting to her feet and storming from the room, Jarvis sat stunned for a moment before jumping to his feet, flinging his napkin down on the table he turned to leave but not before glaring at Frank with such an expression of disgust and loathing that it sent a shiver down the Valet's spine and caused the rest of the staff to pause and wonder. Then suddenly he was gone, searching for the woman he loved, leaving them all to eat their lunch and gossip in his absence.

However for Flora the last person she wanted to see at that moment was Walter, she knew he would be trying to find her, probably in an effort to reassure her not to worry about that monster Keneally as he would protect her and she'd end up practically living in a prison. Why couldn't he understand, hadn't the incident with Rebecca taught him nothing about that man? Flora had realised long ago that despite all his efforts even Walter would not be able to protect her from men like Keneally, if he was determined to hurt her then he would be content to bide his time and wait for an opportunity for Walter's guard to drop. There was only person at Taplows who would truly understand the way she felt, perhaps between the two of them they would come up with a cunning plan to remove the valet's contaminating presence from Taplows forever? Hurrying her pace Flora turned and headed into the main body of the house.

In a matter of minutes she stood outside of Lady Rebecca's door, taking a deep breath Flora knocked tentatively, in truth she was slightly wary of the reception she would get as she hadn't visited her friend since the night of the attack. Not because she hadn't wanted to but she had realised that she was one of the few people Rebecca might want to talk about it to, tell her things that she would be unwilling to confide to either Andrew or Hugo, and being truly honest Flora hadn't felt up to the job. She already had her own personal demons to fight and perhaps selfishly had purposely avoided her friend; she had finally managed to move on from her ordeal in the chapel, and grasp a little happiness and she knew that when Rebecca started to unburden herself it would inevitably trigger memories of her own dark past. However glancing down at the beautiful ring that once more lay on her finger she suddenly felt strong enough. She had the prospect of a happy future to look forward to with a man that she adored, and hope to cling to that someday soon she would hold their child in her arms, no matter what happened from now on she would be supported by a loving family and with that sort of back up there was nothing she couldn't accomplish.

More determined this time she knocked louder, and the door was suddenly opened by the slightly dishevelled aristocrat, Flora could just make out the room behind her at it looked as unkempt as its owner. However any further silent reflection was quickly curtailed when and impatient Rebecca asked in a slightly acerbic tone. "Yes Mrs Ryan how can I help you?"

"I came to say I'm sorry, I should have been to visit sooner…" Flora began her eyes taking in Rebecca's crumpled dress and red eyes, before she stopped dead. "What's happened, is it Frank or maybe Andrew?"

"Why would you care?" Rebecca snapped before turning back into her room but leaving the door open for Flora to follow. "I thought you were my friend but one of the times I really needed you here you desert me! And why, so you can spend all your time cavorting with your Walter….Don't even try to deny it I was so desperate I even asked Lizzie why you hadn't been to see me. I'd just argued with Andrew and I needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand and yet you'd gone out with your beloved Mr Jarvis. I even had her deliver a note to your office to come and visit me later that evening when you got back; I waited up for hours and yet you never came, never even sent word why you couldn't!" Rebecca yelled accusingly, her red curls flying about her face as she turned to face the housekeeper, tears gathering in her eyes for the umpteenth time that day, but her cheeks were flushed with anger.

"I was busy, the Earl has been very demanding since he knows I'm leaving, I think he wants to extract as much work as possible as punishment for my impertinence, and what with the extra guests and not to mention the children to look after I barely have time to attend my own meals…"Flora began to reply her tone indignant.

"Funny it's seems you have time in your schedule to go walking with your darling Walter! That's of course if you were out walking and hadn't just sneaked upstairs for a quicky on the Earls time?" Rebecca hissed her anger giving way to bouts of hysteria!

"How dare you!" Flora retorted her few qualms about yelling back at a lady now swept away. "It was nothing of the sort; we had lots of important things to discuss…."

"And they couldn't have waited a few hours?" Rebecca asked sarcasm dripping from her words.

"No they couldn't! I'm sorry Rebecca but there are something's that are more important, I didn't come to see you because I couldn't face it! Frank attacking you, well it brought back a lot of awful memories, and that was something Walter and I needed to deal with on our own…We needed to do that together, just like dealing with the repercussions of Frank attacking you is something that you and Andrew have to do together!"

"Well how can we? He's ended it, we're finished, he doesn't love me anymore!" Rebecca added collapsing on the chaise lounge and burying her face in a cushion, for a moment Flora hesitated before moving over and enfolding her sobbing friend in her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I thought you'd be alright, I thought he'd be here looking after you…If I had known…." Flora whispered after a few minutes as she smoothed Rebecca's hair from her tear stained face, rocking her gently in her arms.

"I know you would have… I guess I just needed someone here who I could lash out at, I even quarrelled with Hugo earlier and we've never argued before… I got so confused I even called off the engagement."

"No you can't!" Flora exclaimed, "The baby you'll be ruined, Rebecca you have to marry you know that!"

"I know I do, but I can't do that to Hugo or my child… Our entire family would be a lie and as for Andrew…I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't want to be separated from my child but the only other option is to marry Hugo and that just isn't right!"

"But if he doesn't mind…" Flora began trying desperately to think of a way round the situation.

"I mind Flora! I want to marry a man who I can have a proper marriage with, preferably love as well, but if Andrew won't have me and I just can't marry Hugo then what can I do?" Rebecca pleaded.

"I honestly don't know, perhaps if you tried talking to Andrew, It's obvious to anyone how much he loves you…"

"No he doesn't he despises me now, oh Flora I did something so stupid I can barely think of it now without cringing…. I encouraged him…" Rebecca added before falling silent her beautiful eyes falling to her lap.

"I don't understand encouraged who?" Flora asked puzzled.

"Frank." Rebecca replied softly.

"WHAT!" Flora exclaimed.

"Oh please don't you turn on me too, I just couldn't handle it Flora, I thought he was harmless and I led him on but only because I knew he was reporting back to Franny and I wanted him to feed her false information, tell her that Andrew and I were over so she would leave us alone. But the only way that I thought he would believe me was if I ignored Andrew and made him believe I was falling for him. But when I told Andrew this he couldn't bare to look at me, he thinks I'm some cheap whore he practically said as much. If only I'd known what he was really like…"

"But I told you, Jesus Rebecca I told you he was not to be trusted, to stay far away from him and you promised me solemnly you would! I would have thought if anything, even if you could ignore all the obvious signs that he was an evil person that you would have trusted my greater knowledge of the man!"

"I know I promised… But I couldn't see any other way and he seemed so charming and attentive I found I couldn't help myself, you of all people now what that's like, so at the time it was hardly a chore. I just thought you had been so against him because he and Walter didn't get along."

"And why do you think Walter hates him so much? He's not an irrational fool; if he had been then god knows Mr Adams would have been out on his ear months ago… Walter knows that Frank isn't to be trusted, do you really think you're the first he's tried…" But then Flora cut off the memories of Frank's threats against her coming immediately to mind.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Rebecca asked. "Who, when, what did he do?"

"I don't know the details but before he left last time there was some incident with Grace, they were engaged at the time and I think Mr Cosmo arrived in time to stop anything serious, and now…" Flora trailed off her words sticking in her throat.

"Now?" Rebecca asked. "What's happening now, surely he isn't making more threats against me?" She added panic obvious in her voice.

"No you're safe, Frank may be the basest human being alive, but even he still has some basic instinct for self preservation!"

"Then who?" Rebecca asked but on catching the latent look of fear in Flora's eyes she flung her hand over her mouth as she gasped in disbelief. "No he hasn't tried…"

"He's made threats to both Walter and myself and then this morning he tried blackmail me into sleeping with him, he even tried to kiss me but don't worry I soon told him where to go!"

"But why would he think he could blackmail you…Oh My God he hasn't found out about a certain rendezvous in the stables with a certain person who shouldn't be mentioned has he?" Rebecca asked clutching both of Flora's hands in her own.

"God No nothing like that, no he just threatened to tell Lord Julian about Walter and me…" Flora replied.

"But surely he's had ample opportunity to do that why hasn't he?" Rebecca asked puzzled.

"Well he hasn't had any proof of a Liaison before it would be just his word against ours but now, and to be honest Frank getting in first and passing on a twisted version to Lord Julian and then to his lordship well it could cause so many problems. Knowing Frank he'd turn our romance into something sordid, paint the picture that we're involved in all these sadistic practices and leading the rest of the staff in a downward spiral into sin and debauchery. If the Earl believed him we could both be sacked without characters and neither of us relish the idea of starting married life out on the street." Flora added softly.

"MARRIED!" Rebecca exclaimed, her eyes falling for the first time to Flora's left hand where the sapphire sparkled merrily. "Oh Flora it's beautiful, so simple and perfect!" She added as she seized the housekeeper's hand and examined her ring at length.

"I do love it, I still can't believe Walter's carried it all this time in the hope I'd change my mind, did you know he wore it on a cord round his neck, he said it kept me close to his heart even when I was being absolutely beastly to him. Then when we were talking yesterday, we dealt with so many ghosts and I told him about wanting to try for another baby, I don't know it just felt so right and I just knew this was what I wanted. He's already talked to the Earl this morning but the cad won't tell me what the old goat said, we want to do everything properly this time no sneaking about, a proper wedding but soon, as soon as can be arranged actually. We're telling his mother this evening and I just know she's going to take over, but considering the amount of work I have normally it'll be a relief to hand over the arrangements to someone else. I just hope we can get it all sorted before we go on our trips and preferably before you leave, you so have to be there even if we have to smuggle you out of the house dressed as a maid!" Flora added giggling.

"I'd like that." Rebecca added softly, she was genuinely delighted to see Flora so openly ecstatic and happy with her life, but in her heart she couldn't help feeling another stab of pain. Not for the first time she felt a flash of jealousy towards her friend, it wasn't fair that Flora was free to marry for love whilst she was constrained to marry only within an elite group or faced being ostracised. "Please pass on my congratulations to Walter; I hope you'll both be very happy."

"Yes but what about you and Andrew?"

"Flora please just leave it, he's made his feelings plain to me and I'm too exhausted with these cat and mouse games of his…I will sort it out but in my own way and if he can't forgive me then he never truly loved me anyway and I'm better off without him." Rebecca replied determinedly.

"But.."

"No Buts Flora I know your trying to be kind but for once my sister had a point, how could it have worked out between us, I'm a lady and he is a servant we are worlds apart and perhaps it is time that I grew up and realised that, since Andrew obviously already has!" Rebecca added bitterly.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know, believe me I know what the early stages of pregnancy are like and it can't be easy having to hide it from everyone, so if you need dresses loosening or extra bowls for the morning let me know and I'll arrange it." Flora said softly, patting Rebecca's hand reassuringly before rising reluctantly off of the chaise as Rebecca's delicate carriage clock chimed the hour. "I really have to be going as I'm supposed to be at a meeting with the ladies maids in five minutes, I'll come and see you for elevenses tomorrow, hopefully by then Walter will have put me out of my misery and I'll know what on earth is going on." She added before leaning forward and kissing the silent Lady on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself till then!" Flora muttered before turning and heading towards the door, her concerns for her friend growing with every step.

As she closed the door behind her Flora leant back against it, her head tilting upward as if to communicate directly with the almighty, she whispered a prayer under her breath, oh please let some angel watch over her and keep her from foolish actions; after all Flora knew only too well what it felt like to be pregnant and all alone she only hoped Rebecca would be stronger than she had been and resist the temptation to do something stupid.


	2. Episode 2

Dinner in the dining room is as elaborate as ever, but this does nothing to uplift the subdued mood amongst the aristocrats which is even managing to out-do the misery of breakfast. Even the presence of the vicar, the Reverend Postleberry, fails to rouse enthusiasm for conversation. The more jovial the Earl is becoming, the more frowns on faces intensify and the more wine Lord Julian pours down his throat, demanding a refill from George every few minutes. Lady Caroline barely even notices her husband's slight dependency, preferring to silently glare at her father in the most disapproving of manners; she may be a stuck-up spoiled brat, but she can recognise instantly when her Papa is up to something. Adams stares intently at Rebecca from his position opposite her behind Lord Julian, now an all too familiar situation where he can't take his eyes off her but she can't even raise her head fully to look at him. It breaks his heart to see her so sad, but breaking up with her is for her own good, Hugo will look after her he is sure. Then why does he feel so empty inside? Surely he should feel good with himself for putting her needs before his own? A small voice is telling him that he shouldn't have been so selfish, he is making it easier for himself rather than her, but in the end, after she has gone, what will he be left with? A daughter he can't communicate with properly, debt and a barren soul crying out for its mate. Even through her sadness, Rebecca remains the most beautiful, intelligent and fun-loving woman Adams has ever clapped eyes on and now he has given her and their child up for no other reason than social hierarchy.

Lady Francesca pushes her steak around her plate, almost as if she expects a footman to lean over and cut it up for her rather than using a knife herself, every now and again nudging Lord Montague sharply under the table for slurping his wine too loudly next to her. Apart from a little snort of displeasure, Franny stays silent and sullen, her sister watching her carefully and thinking that she is probably desperate for another good sorting out from a certain valet, who would almost certainly oblige if he knew, whether he was approached by Franny or not. Well, Rebecca muses, they are welcome to each other, like two peas in a pod - she's probably up the duff now by him anyway, my that WOULD be fun, as Rebecca is pretty sure that poor frail Monty hasn't had the guts to go near her sister in an intimate way for a long time.

Rebecca clearing her throat and exclaiming: Francesca, my dear, as you suddenly found far too much to do to see me this afternoon, perhaps we could have our little chat after dinner?

Earl jumping in energetically, carefully watching Hugo: Oh, er, after dinner you say? My dear Rebecca, I was hoping to have the pleasure of your company, maybe a post-dinner drink?

Rebecca raising her eyebrows in surprise: Oh, I see, drinks, well of course, and Hugo I presume?

Earl chortling nervously: Well I was thinking just you and myself, I am sure you will be seeing enough of Hugo once you are married!

Both the Earl and Adams note with interest the silent, knowing glances between Rebecca and Hugo, but neither said a word about secretly breaking off their engagement, having decided on a sham wedding. Hugo smiles weakly at the Earl, who barely acknowledges the Laird's presence, except to keep a close eye on his manner to detect any sign of trouble between the happy couple.

Rebecca nodding, a little concerned at the request: Indeed, I would be delighted to, Algie.

Earl raising his glass to her and smiling, barely able to hide his glee: Oh marvellous, marvellous! Tell me, Rebecca, do you like Taplows?

Rebecca with a fleeting glance in Adams' direction: Of course, it is the most delightful house, and the surrounding countryside is beautiful.

Earl sniffing out a laugh: Much better than the dreariness of Highlands, I have no doubt!

Lord Farquarson coughing loudly and growling: Now, now, my good man, there's nothing wrong with a bit of remoteness! There is much to be said for a good deal of mountains in your back garden, helps one appreciate Scottish beauty.

Earl his eyes swivelling to focus on Rebecca: Oh, I don't need to see mountains to appreciate the beauty of Scotland.

Franny peering at a very pale Julian and shreiking: Julian, my dear, you look absolutely ghastly!

The Earl's eyes reluctantly leave Rebecca and turn in astonishment to see Lord Julian swaying gently in his chair, his eyes popping and rolling as he lets out a loud burp, causing Rebecca to smile for the first time in days. Lady Caroline swivels in her chair to stare at him, a look of deep disgust spread across her delicate features as if it is the first time she has noticed him all dinner time, but Julian fails to even register everyone observing him closely, whether in amusement or not, due to his vision being completely impaired by steady alcohol consumption throughout the day.

Julian slurring and blinking uncontrollably: I think…..I think…..I think I may have hadth a bit tooooooooo muchth to drinkth, one glass of it goes STRAIGHT to my head and……oooh….why is the ceiling sooooooo close?

Franny snorting and smirking, glancing at faces for reaction: I'm not surprised you're drunk, the way you've been bally well putting it away all day!

Over by the door, George and Will are sniggering and exchanging knowing glances, their whole bodies wracked as they try to stifle outright laughter. Adams shoots George and glance, cocking his head towards the door, and with a wink George opens the door a crack and grins broadly when he sees a bored valet leaning against the door, deep in thought. Frank leaps up as the door opens, jumping in shock, but when he sees it is only George tuts and snarls

George indicating to behind the door and whispering: 'ere, mate, think you're needed in here. Looks like he's been at the bottle again!

Frank mutters some expletive under his breath, huffing as if he had been asked to move the whole of Taplows three feet to the right, only George's fixed smirk giving away something distasteful inside the dining room. Ever since Julian had become more and more dependent on the wet stuff, there was a need to have Frank on hand for any unforeseen and unfortunate little incidents. Frank forces his way past George, making sure he crunches firmly on the footman's toes on the way in causing George to wince in pain. The sight that greets him, however, makes him instantly forget about hurting George – suddenly, there are more pressing matters to hand. Julian has begun to retch in his seat, Caroline screeching and leaping out of the way, but fortunately the retch is followed through by another loud burp rather than anything else

Caroline waving her hands in front of her face, almost in tears: Get him away! GET HIM AWAY! He's repulsive, Daddy, I hate him, I HATE HIM!

Rebecca and Hugo are sniggering behind their hands, almost like they used to do as children playing together and laughing at their idiotic parents, while Franny feigns a disapproving glare. Frank dashes forward and hovers awkwardly around his master, not noticing Adams' broad grin at his predicament. Scraping back his chair, Julian staggers backwards, knocking the chair back into two legs and causing it to crash into Frank, smashing into his thighs painfully, a stifled yelp rippling from Frank's lips. For a moment Frank catches Franny's gaze and he can swear that she has a lustful glint in her eyes, but before he can ponder it further Julian sways forward, smashing into his food with a loud crash, Caroline yelling and blubbing as the Earl sits in stunned silence. Frank lunges forward, pulling Lord Julian back by heaving him round the waist, but this had been a rather stupid thing to do – Julian groans loudly, staggering round and lolling into his valet then trying to steady himself.

But just as Frank opens his mouth to speak, to ask his master if he would mind awfully leaving to go to bed, Julian baulks and retches, followed by one long spray of warm, half-digested food right into the valet's face and mouth. For a second or two Frank can only stand in complete and utter shock, George, Will and Adams scrunching their faces up in disgust before grinning and laughing hysterically. Lady Caroline runs out of the room, wailing, while the Earl mutters 'that's disgusting, Julian, pull yourself together!' Frank, meanwhile, lets out a small, horrified whimper, vomit dripping from his nose and cheeks and down his spotless livery, but just as he thought he could move, Julian falls completely onto him, out cold, the last regurgitated bits of food dribbling down Frank's back.

Earl jumping to his feet and slamming his napkin down: Keneally, get him out of here! NOW!

Frank nods slowly, his own dinner churning in his stomach as he tries desperately not to retch and vomit himself, then shoots a desperate glance over to Will and George, who just shake their heads, as if to say 'you're on your own, mate!' Frank spits and wipes his mouth on his sleeve, then walks backwards with Julian flat on top of him, his body weighing down on the valet's shoulders, his arms draped over them and his feet dragging along the floor. Will and George fling the doors open to let them through, still sniggering as tears run down their cheeks, while Adams is hardly able to contain his amusement at the turn of events

Will winking at a humiliated Frank and chuckling: Bad luck, mate! Such a shame! Best get that livery clean, eh? Don't want you stinking of puke around the ladies, now, do we?

Frank hissing vengefully, his face contorted in anger and disgusted fury: Ah ps off, Forest, and go and boil yer privates!

George calling after a struggling and cursing Frank: Give us a shout if you need any help, won't you! Oh, and don't forget to come and clean up your master's mess when he's finally stopped hurling, wouldn't want anyone slipping in it!

Adams appears behind them, smiling broadly over their shoulders as all three watch Julian fall from Frank's arms and onto the floor, where he begins snoring loudly to Frank's utter dismay.

Adams quietly, patting them both on the shoulder: C'mon lads, back to work. Let's leave our little friend to tough it out, shall we? Let him get his hands dirty for a change, the snivelling bag of filth.

Will smiles at Adams, united in their hatred of Frank Keneally, nodding and turning back into the dining room, shutting the doors firmly behind them.

The topic of conversation that night was of course all about Lord Julian. George and Will were telling the story, with the odd help from Adams, who's mood had been momentarily uplifted, ever so slightly, at the prospect of damn Keneally spending his afternoon, looking after the, green around the gills, aristocrat.

Will: God, you should have seen his face, it was hilarious. I haven't seen him looked so horrified since I told him about Jarvis and Mrs Ryan. He snorts, spitting carrots all over the place.

George: And Lady Caroline was screaming her head off, I'm surprised none of you heard her, then you had the Earl and Lady Francesca looking disgusted and Lady Rebecca and Lord Hugo, trying desperately not to laugh. At this Adams swallows, he'd noticed that too, but had chosen to ignore it.

Lizzie: Poor Lord Julian.

Will: It's all the pressure with his little wife. Laughter descends all around the room, slowly dying and everyone glances around at each other, and then the conversation begins again, this time about the absent Johnny and a certain Mrs Stanwick (peacock version)

However George was concentrating on avoiding any eye contact with Grace, who had obviously been trying to catch his eye, all through his and Will's performance. She was whispering with Charlotte about something that causes them to giggle and look up at him. He quickly looked away, why do women have to do that? He was sure they were just trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

However it had the affect on him, Grace had been hoping for as she saw him get up and quickly hurry out of the room, she stood and checking no one was looking, casually followed him out. She saw him nearly at the bottom of the corridor and she sneaked through a door to her right and turning left to run down a corridor, she stopped and quietly opened a door to her left, peering round it she saw him coming. Then just as he was passing she flung the door open and jumped out at him. He jumped, stepping back quickly, but she jumped forward and linked her arm around his'.

Grace: You know George Cosmo, anyone would have thought, you'd been avoiding me.

George: What! No way! I've- I've just been busy. She nods, understandably

Grace: Well I hope you're not busy at the moment as we have to talk about something.

George: R- Really, what about? Suddenly panicking, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

Grace: Oh come on. Beginning to walk, dragging him along with her We can't stay here forever. Time's passing George. We need to make decisions, before it's too late.

George: Yes, of course, but right now? I mean… couldn't we do it tomorrow? Stopping her and stroking the side of her face.

Grace: Oh and then the day after and then day after that! You've been putting this conversation off, I know you have!

George: No! No I haven't. Go on then, lets talk.

Grace: Well, beginning to walk again I was thinking we could leave when you get back from India and we can go back to where you used to live or something. What do you think? Looking up at him for the first time and her smile fades. What? All he had to do was say, yer or something… but he couldn't lie to her… he knew that even though he was waiting for news from Richard, he shouldn't get his hopes up or hers. He knew deep down that it wasn't going to be good news, it was hopeless. George?

George: I'm sorry Grace. Shaking his head and turning.

Grace: What! Running round to his front, stopping him Talk to me George!

George: Just leave it Grace. Trying to walk past her, but she stops him.

Grace: No! I'm not just going to leave it. Lowering her voice, as a few people walk past them, glancing at them. She grabs his arm and drags him into a room, close by, slamming the door shut and turning to glare at him. Why the sudden change of heart? You seem right up for the whole idea!

George: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that in the first place.

Grace: What! Why!

George: It's not possible Grace.

Grace: It is-

George: It's not gonna happen! She falls silent and backs away from him and he makes for the door, but she stops him again Grace-

Grace: I want an explanation! No! I demand an explanation! He doesn't say anything Is it me? Nothing It is! Isn't it! She gasps and he shakes his head

George: No, it isn't. Believe me, you are the last problem. she sniffs

Grace: Then tell me. He shakes his head You can tell me anything. Please. For a moment, he considered telling her, but the words wouldn't come out, she'd never believe the whole thing was an accident, no one would, he doubted whether Richard truly believed that the whole thing had been an accident.

George: Look Grace please. Just let me go! She shakes her head.

Grace: Not until you tell me why! He doesn't say anything and she walks towards him. If you love me, you can tell me anything? taking his hands in hers, but his silence, brings tears to her eyes. You… don't love me then. swallowing and he looks up at her You don't want me. then she raises her voice, it turning harsh. All I was to you was some stupid girl, you wanted to have your way with! He still doesn't say anything, preferring to stare at the wall and she lets go of his hands, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks Well it's a good job I found out now, what you are like!

George: Grace, please- laying his hands on her arms, but she shakes his hands off.

Grace: Don't touch me! Don't come anywhere near me ever again! I really thought you were different George, but it's clear that you are just another Frank Keneally or William Forest aren't you? He looks down ashamed And no one, NO ONE! Has ever made me feel as… cheap in my life, as you just have… He tries to get past her again, but she stops him again. You disgust me.

He couldn't listen to anymore and pushes forcefully past her, almost knocking her off her feet, and flinging the door runs down the corridor, not giving her a second glance. He runs round the corner and up some stairs. Stopping to get his breath back, he leans back against the wall, sighing to himself, before sliding to the floor in despair. He did want her… he loved her! He wanted to be able to say yes and for them to marry and leave Taplows, but he knew he couldn't break the barrier between Taplows and the outside world. Taplows was his hideout, his protection and he couldn't risk that safety. He knew that the second they left, he would get wind of him and would come after him, he couldn't do that to Grace. They couldn't spend there whole life on the run... no! She'd get over it, she'd have too. She'll find someone else and she can have everything she ever wanted with him, it wasn't fair that he put all his problems on her.

A short while after the whole 'blasted Julian fiasco', as the Earl would refer to it for weeks to come, the aristocrats had at least found themselves able to eat their deserts without feeling too queasy (apart from Lady Rebecca, who's problem had hardly been brought on by Julian of all people), and now are entertaining themselves in the drawing room. Even Lady Caroline has come back from sobbing to grace them with her presence, although that had mainly been due to her intoxicated husband being sprawled right across their bed, snoring and dribbling into his pillow.

The Earl, building up the courage to remind Rebecca that he wishes to see her in private, requests jovially right under Adams' nose that she sing for them, with Monty accompanying her on the pianoforte. Lady Francesca purses her lips sourly at this suggestion, her sister once again being the centre of attention, but refrains from uttering a word as she places herself and the numerous skirts of her evening gown next to the Earl, who is beaming in delight.

Sighing, Rebecca glances at Adams by the door as she moves over to the piano, Monty flicking his tails out behind him as he settles himself on the stool and tinkles briefly with the keys. Adams had heard her singing before; she always loved to sing when he was at Highlands, he could hear her beautiful voice ringing through the house, although she loved mainly to sing softly to herself while parading in the gardens. She had only ever sung for him once, privately, and that was the day he decided to give up gambling and wasting his money for good. It had been a beautiful late summer day the previous year, as they kissed and walked together lazily along the hillside, even though he had only originally gone to take her her afternoon tea. Well, that's what he had told the other staff, anyhow.

Adams' heart skips a beat when she begins to sing, the very same song she had sung for him on that day – a romantic notion about how love can conquer all, a rendition she had heard during a rather musical version of Romeo and Juliet once. But although her words are full of joy, and her voice as uplifting and sweet as ever, her tone is one of sorrow and her eyes begin to fill with tears as she locks her stare with his. For a moment, Adams can hardly force himself to look away from Rebecca the natural performer, with all the grace, charm and looks of a stage beauty. Oh, how he secretly still loves and adores his Lady. Her tears, which she manages to blink back, would only seem to others as adding to the passion of the song, but eventually Adams breaks their gaze to look at the Earl's awe-filled expression and the tear trickling down Hugo's face.

A bloody tear, for God's sake! Must be all that being in touch with his inner feelings nonsense, Adams muses, the likes of him, including a certain chef, seem to enjoy going over the top about absolutely everything – what the hell does Hugo have to cry about anyway, getting to marry a woman like her!

After the song, during which Rebecca completely fails to notice anyone but the under-butler, polite applause ripples throughout the room, even Franny able to manage a dainty tapping of her hand and a sickeningly false smile.

Rebecca smiles faintly, curtseying daintily as the Earl rises to his feet, blushing furiously. Adams pours Lord Hamilton-Hussey a brandy, but keeps one eye on Rebecca as the Earl takes her aside and mutters something to her. Nodding, she glances over his shoulder at a sullen Hugo and follows him out of the room, right under the beady stare of Lady Francesca. Adams clatters down the brandy decanter in an unexpectedly sudden panic and with a shifty glance around the room follows them out quietly to where Joe and Fred are on duty

Fred looking over at Adams and noticing his wide-eyed distraction: Everything alright, Andrew? Don't tell me another one of them has thrown up, this time all over the Persian rug!

Adams hardly hearing, stepping forward and glancing around: Hmm?

Fred leaning in behind Adams: Earth to Andrew Adams – anybody there?

Adams swinging round and glaring at the footman: Did you see where his Lordship and Lady Rebecca went together? Come on, quickly!

Fred shrugging and shaking his head: Not sure, in the direction of the library, I think. Looked a bit cosy if you ask me, if you didn't know she was engaged to the blessed Hugo you'd think that they had a bit of a romance going on, so if you ask me I'd stay well away from them, give them some privacy…….

Adams rushing back up to Fred, his face contorted in anger: Well I didn't ask you, so shut your mouth Matkin and get in there and serve that lot their drinks while I go and watch over the Earl, or you'll be smirking on the other side of your Goddamn face!

Adams snorts and stalks off, leaving Fred to catch Joe's stare and roll his eyes in exasperation. Pausing outside the library, the under-butler glances shiftily around before sliding up against the door to listen through it to the other side, but to his dismay all he can hear are quiet, muffled voices until Lord Hamilton-Hussey and Lord Farquarson can be heard heading towards him. Quickly, he pulls away from the door as the two aristocrats stop a few metres away from him, chatting and gafawing about the state of British politics and the growing strength of the Empire. Damn it, he thinks, screaming 'ps off, you stupid toffs!' in his mind, but all the willing in the world fails to shift them and their musings, leaving Adams helpless and frustrated.

Inside the library, and Lady Rebecca has already glanced at the clock twice. The Earl had poured her a drink with something a little more potent than she is used to, handing it to her and smiling satisfactorily as he babbles on about the unusual ghastliness of the weather considering the delightful location of Taplows. After a minute or two, the Earl moves over to the fireplace and there is a rather long lapse in conversation as Rebecca busies herself with smoothening down her skirts and feigning an interest in the cover of a book next to her about the eccentricities of modern man, or some such drivel. After a moment, Rebecca places her obviously untouched drink on the table and breathes in deeply, the grandfather clock ticking noisily behind her, and opens her mouth to utter some words about the hunting season being particularly poor that year, but the unobservant Earl coughs loudly

Earl pacing by the fireplace and barking gruffly: You're a very attractive woman you know,

Rebecca. I'm sure you've got a mighty fine pair of legs under all those skirts and whatnot!

Rebecca her jaw dropping open in shock: Well….well thank you for the compliment, Algie, I, er…..

But suddenly, by the window not far from where the Earl is standing, there is a soft rustling sound and a strange movement from behind the heavily patterned closed curtain. Rebecca turns her head and stares, but the Earl just waves his hand towards it dismissively, obviously desperate to get back to the issue at hand

Earl shrugging and refilling his already empty glass: Don't worry, probably just Monty making a nuisance of himself again.

Rebecca moving further back into her chair: Monty! Why would he be behind the curtain, unless to hide from my sister's vulgarity!

Earl snorting and howling in laughter: No, no, I mean Monty, one of the hounds! Always getting himself into scrapes, it's a wonder he's survived this long. Anyway back to what I was saying, I am sorry if I was so open, I meant to really say that I am delighted you enjoy Taplows so much.

Rebecca draws her eyes away from the curtain, thinking no more of it, a much more pressing matter to hand. To Rebecca, this all seems a little strange and definitely not the done thing – a widowed man asking to see an engaged lady in private, then behaving so very strangely and saying the most inappropriate things to her. Oh, this is all she needs right now, some old coot coming on to her, obviously trying to get his leg over, just at her most vulnerable. If only he knew that she is pregnant by his under-butler! Damn silly fool. And why doesn't he stop pacing about and fiddling nervously with his jacket pocket, if he carries on like this she feels she will have no choice but to stand up and walk out.

Earl avoiding any sort of eye contact with Rebecca: Is there any particular reason you find Taplows so agreeable? Any…..well…..person?

Rebecca daintily placing her hand to her chest and raising her eyebrows: Oh, Algie, I'm not quite sure what you mean, everyone here is delightful…..

Earl nodding emphatically: Yes, yes, but is there anyone who you may delight in seeing more than others? That you may secretly admire or even…..desire?

Oh please Lord no, he doesn't know about Andrew, surely not, Rebecca thinks in panic. Moving slightly forward in her seat, she shakes her head at the Earl and smiles weakly, the words catching in her throat. But if he had found out about them, she convinces herself, then he wouldn't bring her in here, he would just sack Andrew and leave Hugo to deal with her, so it can't be that, he must be trying to get at something else, he must mean…….no, surely he can't mean….himself!

Earl Collapsing on his knees and staring up at her alarmed expression: Are you completely sure, Rebecca – my sweet, sweet girl, that you do not find anyone in this house attractive!

Rebecca her eyes wide, not knowing whether to laugh, cry or vomit again: Well to my knowledge…..sir….the only residing male in this house apart from currently Julian is you, and I'm afraid I don't……I can't……!

Earl snatching up her hand, his eyes pleading: But Rebecca you are so adorable and beautiful – oh, and healthy - everything I could want in a wife……

Rebecca jumping to her feet, almost knocking the Earl backwards: A WIFE, my Lord! But I'm engaged to Hugo, I'm flattered of course, but…..!

Earl clambering awkwardly to his feet and delving into his pocket: I know but he is no good for you! Look, I have a ring, Lady Rebecca Farquarson, will you do me the honour of marrying me?

Rebecca panic rising in her chest, the Earl flipping open a velvet box: But this is all so sudden Algie, I can't think, my mind is

Earl blocking the door to stop her path, lowering his voice to almost a whisper: Please, before you give an answer, just hear me out. Ever since you came to Taplows, I have been thinking hard about my future and how I wish to spend it. I am not as young as I was, and I am increasingly becoming aware of my age, but you make me feel young again, and alive, in a way I have never felt before. I will not deny that I am in love with you, and had hoped in time that that love could be returned on your part, but if not then I will still be a loving, caring husband and I can provide you with anything you want, now I have my money back.

Rebecca looking at him with desperate sympathy: But money can't buy everything, I will have other needs, other wants, things I know you will never ever be able to give me

Earl snapping the lid shut, his face reddening futher: Are you telling me Hugo will be able to give you those things too! I'm not blind, Rebecca, I can see what that man is, and I am pretty certain of the one thing he will be unable to give you, no matter how hard he tries!

Rebecca her hand flying up to her mouth as she gasps: But how could you know….!

Earl interrupting forcefully: A nice Georgian nest of tables, that's what! The only one of their kind – he wouldn't know a half decent antique if one stood up in his soup! And that's not all, I've seen the way he stares at you, it's all lust with him I can tell, not a gentleman at all, a creature of your delicacy needs respect not some rascal staring at your particulars!

If the tragedy of the situation hadn't dawned on Rebecca, then she may have burst out laughing at his insinuations towards Hugo and his sheer hypocritical ignorance, but no she has to stay calm and hear him out – although something at the back of her mind is telling her that maybe, just maybe, a union with the Earl of Taplow could solve all her problems – well not all of them, obviously, but if it meant she could be near Andrew, then she is sure that she could spend as little time in her marital bed chamber as possible, just enough time of course so she could pretend to him that nature had taken its course, before secretly rushing off to her lover's arms while her unsuspecting husband had his afternoon nap. If they married quickly – very quickly – then she is sure she could convince him that the child is his and not anyone else's, although of course if he were to suspect anyone he would suspect Hugo over his under-butler, but thinking about having to spend a little time with the Earl in a more intimate respect is a prospect she would rather not consider at this moment or any moment for that matter.

And how could she do this to Hugo, and to Andrew? But Andrew had finished with her, in the most callous of ways, he wouldn't care surely who she married, not any more, although would he like the idea of the Earl – his master – bringing up his son as the heir to the Taplows title and estate? And she would feel such a hypocrite, marrying a man she doesn't care for as a wife should when she has already told Hugo she only wished to marry for love.

How would she explain her decision to him? Her reasons – that maybe, just possibly Andrew would love her again if she were near to him every day, and that it would be wonderful bringing her child up in a place she fell in love with the moment she stepped out of her carriage – seem rather weak when thought about rationally. She can't bear the thought of losing Hugo's friendship, but as if to prompt her decision, the Earl in his desperation blurts out his most prominent reason for wanting to marry a woman so much in her prime

Earl pouring himself his third brandy and knocking it back in one: Of course, as I say, I'm not getting any younger and there will come a time when…..now that little Harry has passed away, God rest his soul, I am bereft of anyone to inherit the title, and I don't hold out that much hope for Caroline and Julian considering his drunkenness, and I'll be damned if that wayward nephew of mine in Canada gets a penny, running off with the circus for pity's sake! Do you see what I'm saying?

Rebecca glancing down at her stomach and placing a hand on it protectively: Oh yes, I see very well, you need a son, and I completely understand your predicament, but……

Earl hanging his head and shakily placing the ring back in his pocket: You need time, obviously, I can tell, I shouldn't be forcing you into a decision, you need to consider it so I will leave you alone to think about it.

Rebecca stepping towards him and momentarily shutting her eyes: I don't need to think about it, I've already reached a decision.

Smiling, the Earl raises his head and collapses into a chair, obviously fearing the worst as she can't have given it much thought at all. Rebecca remains standing, her face expressionless except for a small tear which had worked its way to the rim of her eye, sitting there just waiting to fall. With a sigh, she turns her face towards the fire to watch the flames flickering and dancing brightly

Earl reaching out to take her hand: Well? My dear? What is your answer?

Rebecca gulping, her nerves shredded and voice shaking in emotional shock: This is the hardest decision of my life. I feel so beastly, really I do, I'm such an awful person, but my answer is final, Algie. I don't love you, and I doubt I ever will, my heart belongs to another.

Earl desperately trying to keep his patience: Yes, yes, Hugo I know, but does that mean 'no'? Rebecca?

After dinner true to his word both the butler and the housekeeper retired to his pantry to await the arrival of Emily once she had finished decorating pies with Felix. However if the butler had expected a comfortable and quiet half an hour or so then he was sorely mistaken, from the moment they had walked through the door and Flora had closed it behind her it had been a non-stop barrage of questions and provocation from his fiancé.

"Alright Alright Woman you win I'll tell you what he said, but for pity's sake will you stop doing that!" Walter finally exclaimed clasping his hands over his ears for affect as a smug Flora Ryan leant away from him and moved to rise from his lap, but on seeing this the butler quickly wrapped his arms round her waist to prevent her from leaving. Graciously Flora allowed him to hold her close an expectant look on her beautiful face.

"Fine but no interrupting! Not one word!" Walter demanded, to which Flora nodded demurely, seeming to imply as if she would do such a thing.

"Well I managed to see the Earl directly after breakfast… He began automatically reverting to storyteller mode.

"I know that…!" Flora cut in exasperated, which earned her a stern look from the Butler, "Sorry, do please continue." She added reluctantly after a few minutes of stony silence from Walter.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I secured an appointment with the Earl although he seemed far from happy about it I can tell you! And I can honestly say I have never been so nervous in all my life, I mean talking to the Earl and trying to persuade him to do what is the most sensible course action is difficult enough, but trying to persuade him to do what you want him to, now that take real skill…." He paused, waiting for some cutting remark from Flora, as he could tell by her face she was really struggling to stay quiet.

"Did you have something you wanted to add Flora my dear?" He asked teasingly, openly baiting her but the housekeeper stayed true to her word and simply shook her head.

"Very well then. Well he sat down behind his desk and shuffled with his papers, not even bothering to look at me and then he huffed a bit before bawling 'Well for heavens sake man you wanted this meeting and dragged me away from my guests for it so out with it!' I was naturally cautious about how to broach the subject and so I politely informed him that it was a personal matter it concerns Mrs Ryan and myself and then do you know what he said?" Walter asked rhetorically, and Flora shook her head once more in her impatience to know their fate.

"He said 'Don't tell me you're actually going to do the right thing at last and make an honest woman out of her?'" Walter stopped suddenly as Flora gasped out loud, her pledge of silence forgotten in the face of the Earl's revelation.

"He knew, but how could he?" She asked desperate to know the answer.

"Apparently he's known for ages, I even think he thinks it's been going on longer that it actually has, he made some comment about Butler's interfering in housekeeper's appointments and rendezvous' during garden parties in Orangery's." Walter replied being deliberately vague realising he had almost slipped up and revealed parts of their past that he believed Flora to be unaware of.

"Well the Orangery I can understand after all you did drag me in there and even I was very surprised when no one seemed to notice but how could he know about the other, I mean I didn't even know you had interfered until recently?" Flora added.

"You know, how..?" He exclaimed.

"Hmmm why don't you guess, who could you possibly have told about your encounter with flying poultry based ammunition?" Flora replied teasingly, tugging at the edge of his neck tie to emphasise her words.

"Mother!" Walter growled. "Can that woman keep nothing to herself?"

"Oh darling don't be angry with her, personally I think it's such a romantic story." Flora said placating nuzzling into his chest and playing with the buttons on his waistcoat.

"Oh alright, since you aren't angry at me for interfering. I'd never done that before you know, exploited my influence to get an acquaintance a position, I never had thought it proper but when I saw you again after all those years something just made me do it; it didn't take much, the Earl was already impressed and so I just gave him a little nudge. I said how I had heard along the grapevine what a hard worker you were and that this wasn't the only other position you'd applied for so if he didn't snatch you up soon it would be too late."

"Walter Corey you dirty rotten liar, this was the only place I had applied for!" Flora retorted giggling as she playfully punched his arm.

"Well I didn't know that, so technically I wasn't lying I was simply suffering from an absence of information." Walter replied. "But back to today and my discussion with the Earl, well as you can imagine I was stunned and I must have stood there for several minutes my mouth opening and closing like a fish in water but no words would come out. That amused his lordship and he had a good laugh at my expense whilst I regained my senses. Then he barked out, 'So what has it got to do with me?' And of course I replied telling him that we wanted his permission and if it is possible we would both like to retain our positions afterwards. For a moment or two he ummd and arrrd and I was certain he'd tell me it was out of the question but then he simply nodded adding 'Well it's not like I can do without either of you, who else would be available to organise the trip to India at such short notice let alone be ready to leave the country in a matter of weeks." Walter trailed off seeing the look of pure joy on Flora's face.

"You mean it he really said yes, we can get married and stay at Taplows?" Flora asked nervously convinced that this couldn't be happening.

"Yes he did, I give you my word on it…" But Walter didn't have time to finish his sentence as an ecstatic Flora flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

After a few moments the jubilant pair separated Walter leaning down to place tender kisses on the tip of Flora's nose and along her cheek. "So did he say anything else?" Flora asked eventually.

"Well yes actually, after I had thanked him profusely he started to go on about finding us different quarters as there is no way one of our rooms would be big enough for us both, although he did make some passing comment about how he's sure we'd found ways to manage in the past! He's left it up to us to sort that out, but he did instruct me to make sure our rooms were separate from the rest of the staff, apparently he doesn't want us leading by example."

"Rooms?" Flora asked puzzled.

"Ah well I asked him that too, and he retorted with a brief guffaw that nature has a way of taking its own course and after a while we might need room to expand, he even made some bizarre muttered comment that it would be good to have more children around wouldn't want the little lad to get lonely…" Walter trailed off deep in thought his mind wandering back to the question of the Earls intentions towards Lady Rebecca as surely he must have been referring to a possible child of his own?

"Oh Walter that's wonderful, now the Earls agreed it makes everything so much more settled not to mention its another thing that that monster Keneally doesn't have over us!" Flora exclaimed delighted and jolting Jarvis back from his own musings.

"Yes it is and he's even getting us a wedding present." Walter added a slight smile pulling at the side of his mouth as he recalled the exchange in the Earls office.

"May I ask what?"

"A double bed, apparently their more convenient for co-habiting partners." Walter replied chuckling to himself. "He even commented that I'd better instruct the supplier to order one with strong springs…."

"Walter you're fibbing I bet he said nothing of the sort!" Flora retorted blushing bright scarlet at the thought that the Earl knew that much about their goings on.

"As if I would!" Jarvis retorted pretending to be offended by her accusation. "So are there any other questions Madam would like answering?"

At this Flora smiled broadly and snuggled up against Walter. "Well now you come to mention it… Why don't you tell me what was the first thing you noticed about me all those years ago?"

"Your lousy aim!" Jarvis retorted.

"Ahhhh now I know that's not true because according to your mother…."

"Remind me to kill her when she finally arrives!" Walter interjected.

"Walter be nice it was thanks to her that…." Flora trailed off leaning forward and whispering something unprintable in the butler's ear that made him smile saucily and even a faint touch of colour enter his cheeks. "You see she does do some good!" Flora added out loud when she sat back into his embrace.

"For once you have a point." He agreed grudgingly, "but personally I am far more interested in what we'll get up to tonight, after all you did promise to be good in order to find out in advance!"

Smiling dangerously, an almost feral glint in her eye that made Walter feel suddenly un-nerved Flora reached into her pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper which she waved provocatively under the butler's nose for a few moments before curiosity got the better of him and he snatched it out of her grasp. Opening it quickly it didn't take long before the Butler's eyes widened in shock, "How did you?" he began but was cut off when Flora leant forward to kiss him once more.

Pulling away Flora smiled smugly and prised the paper out from Walter's fingers, before folding it neatly and placing it back in her pocket. "Oh that is elementary my dear Walter, since I got to choose last time and it was my place of choice, I admit my curiosity to find out what was in yours got the better if me and so I retrieved the paper from my desk the next day."

"So you mean it? You really mean we can….in there?" He blurted out his brain finding it difficult to assimilate what she was saying.

Chuckling slightly at his continued disbelief Flora leant forward and whispered softly in his ear. "We certainly can, although really Walter I do have to ask why the Earl's study of all places?

"You'll just have to wait and see love!" Walter replied cryptically as he pulled the love of his life back into his arms determined to make up for all the years they had lost.

Cut back to the library

The Earl is staring at Rebecca in disbelief, his eyes wide in amazement as he grips the arms of his chair, forcing himself out of it so he can stagger over to the drinks cabinet again with a mind to draining the rest of the brandy straight from the bottle in one long gulp. Lady Rebecca falls, bereft, into her chair, hardly able to believe what she had just said – but she had said it for good reason, reasons only she would know, and it is the best decision for her and her child under the circumstances. So why does she feel so empty and without hope? Snatching up her drink she downs it – well, what the hell, she needed it and one drink wouldn't do any harm!

Earl gripping the bottle and turning back to her, his entire body shaking: C…can you repeat what you just said? Just so I know I heard properly?

Rebecca the tears welling up uncontrollably in her eyes: I – I said yes, I accept. I will marry you. You should set a date as soon as possible.

The Earl places the bottle back down, thinking it best not to drink excessively and show Julian-like tendencies in front of his new fiancée for fear of frightening her away. How sweet, he thinks, she is even shedding a tear she is so happy at her decision. A very sensible woman, this Scottish beauty. Slowly and cautiously, without a word, he moves towards her, then bends down, his parted lips heading straight towards hers. Thinking quickly, Rebecca slides backwards then with a mild yelp ducks under his outstretched arm and leaps out of her chair, hurrying across the carpet to the settee by the window as the Earl falls flat on his face into her vacated chair

Rebecca folding her arms protectively, her voice shrill with fright: Er, Algie, I really think we should wait for this, it's a bit soon, after the wedding yes, I think, but until then I'm afraid not! I am an inexperienced, chaste virgin and I promised my mother on her deathbed that I would be deflowered only on my wedding night! I am afraid I am ignorant when it comes to men, I hardly know one end from the other, let alone what to do with any of it!

Rebecca can hear herself wittering on nervously as she thinks 'shut up, you stupid, silly woman!' to herself but still the blatant lies spill from her lips in a desperate attempt to keep her new husband-to-be well away from her for as long as necessary. The Earl, slightly stunned by this rather frank outburst, regains his composure and steps towards her, grinning broadly. Oh hell, Rebecca panics, he's not buying it in the slightest, it's not bloody working!

The Earl closing in on her, backing her towards the side of the settee: Yes of course I will wait, my darling, although it will be difficult! But you won't deny your future husband a little kiss, though, will you? I presume it won't be your first time for that!

He takes her hand and raises it to her lips before sliding on the beautiful, gleaming diamond ring – almost a perfect fit. Rebecca can't help her face creasing in disgust, a creeping feeling of nausea spreading up from her stomach and her skin prickling in repulsion not pleasure as the Earl's wet lips work their way up her bare arm. She looks away, trying to pretend it isn't happening – somehow, even the touch of Frank when he was trying to rape her seemed less abhorrent than being kissed by this poor, desperate aristocrat with the weight of hereditary responsibility bearing down on his shoulders. She tries to convince herself that years of tradition and social expectancy has driven him to this, yes his desire for marriage and the inevitable sexual relations with her is all to do with duty, obviously nothing else on his part. But it is no good, the more he kisses her, the closer he gets to her face, the louder his animalistic growls of lust become, the closer Lady Rebecca gets to 'doing a Julian' and vomiting in his face

Rebecca Shutting her eyes tight and shrieking in desperation: But I'm still engaged to Hugo, at least wait till then!

Earl sliding his arm around her (thankfully still) tight waist and pulling her in: Oh, do I have to? You're so….desirable!

The Earl sees his chance and lunges at her, kissing her passionately and with such force Rebecca can hardly breathe through instant shock and being generally smothered – she feels as if her entire head has somehow found itself inside his mouth his tongue is so far down her throat. Gagging, she tries to push him off, forcing herself backwards, but instead of finding her feet stepping onto carpet her heels catch on something behind her, causing her to lose her balance and topple right over it and then go flying backwards over the arm of the settee. Without thinking, she reaches out to try in vain to stabilise herself, grabbing the Earl by his jacket and wrenching him forward, pulling him on top of her while her legs fly up revealing her petticoats and stockings. Before either can react, except for another scream of fright from Rebecca, the Earl flat on top of the future Countess of Taplow, a shrill but weak voice pipes up from down the side of the settee – from the exact area where Rebecca had tripped, in fact:

'Ooh, my son, finally engaged! How marvellous, wait till I tell your father!'

A short while earlier outside the library door, Lady Hamilton-Hussey sweeps passed her husband, calling out unusually loudly down the hallway, emphasising certain words, that she is on her way to bed with rather a BANGING headache COMING on. Her husband barely smiles at her but nods as she feigns a nod and a glances over her shoulder, as if expecting someone to be not too far behind her, then makes her way towards the main staircase, a rather buoyant spring in her step for someone with a BANGING headache. Anyone could see, even a lowly under-butler, that the Hamilton-Hussey marriage is most certainly on the diamond-encrusted rocks, so instead of following his wife to check she isn't suffering, Monty asks Lord Farquarson to join him for a cigar in the orangery, and to Adams' relief he agrees. But just as he has got rid of one distraction, who should shiftly appear but none other than Frank Keneally, without a speck of vomit in sight. He smiles smugly to himself and rubs his hands together in obvious satisfaction, but on seeing Adams he can't help but saunter up to him – catching Adams on his own and therefore being able to taunt him in private is a rare thing so how could he turn down such a perfect opportunity?

Adams gritting his teeth and jutting out his chin: What the hell do you want, Keneally?

Frank his lips curling into a wry smile as he shrugs: Ah, yer know, just thought I'd check on how the lovely Rebecca is doing.

Adams staring down his nose disapprovingly: She's very well, no thanks to you.

Frank raising his eyebrows and snorting: Really? I had heard otherwise, that since the other night she hasn't been near you. Anyway you of all people know what these aristos are like, how frustrated they get - I'm on my way upstairs to go and give Lady Francesca what she's been desperate for for days.

Adams throwing his head back in sarcastic laughter: What? A sense of decency and self-respect?

Frank glaring at Adams and moving dangerously close to him: Oh you think you're so smart don't you, although not shrewd enough to become butler I notice! Well this'll wipe that smugness off you're face, I may be doing tubby Franny but I'll be thinking about your bit of posh the whole time, that slender body, what I could've done with her if you hadn't shown up and ruined it, and you can't do a damn thing about it! How pathetic!

Adams sizing Frank up and grimacing: I know she's pretty low, but YOU – I don't know how she can bear to be near you, knowing what you've done!

Frank hissing furiously, his face contorted in fury: She doesn't know about the other night, and she never will, alright! Don't you breathe a word, or you know what I'll do, and what will happen to you!

Quick as a flash, without thinking Adams raises his fist, but Frank's reaction is too fast and he catches it, stopping the full force of the blow

Frank crunching down on Adams' knuckles: Just you try it. Make my day!

Adams finally lowering his arm, his body wracked with anger: Your master is so out of it most of the time he won't remember what you've told him! Do what you like to the Hamilton-Hussey marriage, but come near Rebecca again and I'll snap that scrawny little neck of yours with my bare hands, I swear to God!

Frank suddenly losing his annoyance and smiling broadly: Oh don't worry, I've no plans for HER any more. I've other things to do, other fish to fry, so calm down mate, I'll not be bothering you again. Now, I'd best get up those stairs and find my plaything, who knows she might even pay me again!

Frank winks at Adams, patting him on the arm then walking away, whistling and grinning like the cat who got the cream, but the under-butler stays silent, watching him, completely revolted by his sheer audacity and lack of remorse. For a while, he had forgotten about the Rebecca situation in the library, but suddenly – jolting him quickly back to reality - Adams just about hears the cry from inside and his heart begins to thump as wildly as it did the night of Frank's attack. He reaches subtly behind him and grabs the door handle, twisting it firmly then backing into the room, keeping a close eye out for a rogue Hamilton-Hussey or valet heading his way. Quickly Adams turns around, and gasps in stunned surprise at a sight he certainly had hoped he would not see, although Lady Mary's presence somehow hadn't placed itself in his image.

His Lord and master is spread-eagled on top of his one true love, her skirts hitched up and her legs dangling and waving over the arm of the settee, while her face is contorted into a look of sheer, utter horror. Lady Mary is stood not far from her son, hunched over and smiling happily, clapping her hands together in glee and crying joyfully. Adams' eyes dart from the Earl and Lady Rebecca, to Lady Mary, then back again, trying to make sense of what the hell is going on

Adams mumbling weakly as Rebecca stares at him pleadingly: Sir…I heard a scream, and naturally I……

Earl scrambling backwards off Rebecca, his face plum red in fury: MOTHER! What in God's precious name are you doing in here! And why where you down there, although I doubt I'll get a satisfactory answer!

Rebecca hurries to hide her modesty, scrambling upright and brushing down her skirts, touching her stomach through a natural protective reaction to check she is alright otherwise. It is only then that she turns her attention to the craziness that is her future mother-in-law in her dressing gown, not sure whether her timely appearance was a blessed relief or had just made things worse

Lady Mary wrapping her small frame around her son and hugging him: I was hiding from your father, when I heard you talking to this lovely girl – what is your name, dear, I'm not sure I've seen you before? My, you're pretty, my boy has struck lucky with you!

Lady Mary reaches out and cups Rebecca's hot, flushed face and smiles, showing a row of missing teeth. Rebecca almost grimaces back, not wanting to be here, in the library, with mad old Mary and a fiancé old enough to be her father (although it does occur to her fleetingly that Andrew is pretty old, so the whole old enough to father her line hardly works in her case). Suddenly, a breathless Mrs Diggins appears in the doorway and shoots a fleeting look of concern at Adams, then at his Lordship who appears so furious that the lady's maid fears that he may send his old mother to Bedlam or somewhere equally abhorrent.

Mrs Diggins hurrying over to Lady Mary: Oh, your Lordship, I am so sorry, I don't know how she got in here, one minute I was preparing her bath, the next she had disappeared from her bedroom and I have been all over the house searching for her for nearly !

Earl wrenching off his mother and pushing her towards Mrs Diggins: Mother you are quite insane! What on earth do you mean, you were hiding from father! You'll be hiding for a bloody long time as he's DEAD!

Lady Mary her frail face falling in confusion: But….I saw him, before – I told myself to go and find him, before I had my bath and went to bed, and I did! I did, my dear! I went for a walk, and I saw him in the servants quarters, looking even more handsome and dapper than I remember, but he was talking to a lady so I became quite upset and thought I would hide, then he'd realise how badly he has been treating me lately!

Earl his moustache bristling in a very walrus-like manner: You went to the servants quarters! Why would you go to such a place!

Lady Mary tears springing in her eyes: I became lost and disorientated, but your father didn't even notice me, he just kept talking to the lady, in a manner I found most inappropriate!

Adams coughing and stepping forward: Pardon me, my Lady, but did the lady you refer to have black hair and was she wearing a blue dress?

Lady Mary nods faintly, but the Earl huffs loudly and barges past Adams, roughly escorting his mother by her arm to the door as Mrs Diggins waddles hurriedly behind them.

Earl glancing back towards a bereft Rebecca: I have told you so many times and still you won't listen, that is NOT my father, but Jarvis, the BUTLER! Father is dead, I am the Earl, and Lady Rebecca is to be my wife – the new Countess – and as soon as I can I will put you out of sight forever, do you hear me! You're scaring her off, she doesn't want a batty old widow saying ridiculous things following her around, confusing her!

Through the distraction, nobody except Rebecca sees the under-butler stagger backwards slightly, blinking in shock and bewilderment at what the Earl had just said. No, it's madness, he's being presumptive, assumes Adams. She won't have said yes, knowing the Earl he just didn't listen, won't take no for an answer, well surely Hugo will put him straight even if Rebecca can't!

Lady Mary tears falling from her bloodshot eyes as Mrs Diggins comforts her: If your brother was here……!

Earl lowering his voice to a spiteful hiss: Well he's not, so do not speak of him…..!

Rebecca moving off the settee and touching the Earl's arm: Algie, leave her be, you're upsetting her. Let her have her bath, I'm sure Mrs Diggins will look after her now, so don't fret.

The Earl's face calms and he smiles and nods at Rebecca, patting her hand and indicating to Mrs Diggins to take Lady Mary away, which she does without a word. As usual, notes Adams with sadness, Rebecca won't look him in the eye yet, but he supposes he can't really blame her - but for the first time she looks openly guilty, her eyes lowered to the floor in quiet contemplation. The Earl steps towards Adams, a large grin spreading across his lips, and leans in to whisper

Earl: Right, Adams, I have an announcement to make! You're right, though, she is a fiery one!

Rebecca suddenly looking up, panic across her dainty face: We can't announce it yet, I need to talk to Hugo yet, tell him………

Earl heading out of the door: Ah, right, of course. Well, I'm off to have a secret celebratory brandy in the drawing room, fetch that Forest will you Adams, I want him to serve me!

The Earl marches off, whistling to himself, leaving Rebecca standing forlornly in front of her ex-lover, her head still hanging. Adams slams the door and closes his eyes, opening his mouth to speak but finding no words coming out shuts it again and opens his eyes to stare at her as her admission that the news is true slowly sinks in

Rebecca her voice so soft and quiet she can just be heard: Andrew, I'm sorry. I am to marry him, and not Hugo. I can't explain right now, I can't, but you abandoned me, and everything changed……..

Adams cracks appearing in his shaking voice: So……it is my fault; MY FAULT, you've agreed to marry and thus have intimacies with the bloody Earl! Hugo not grand enough for you any more is that it? Does Taplows have one more bedroom than his humongous castle or something, so you thought the more status the better!

Rebecca begging tears streaming down her flushed face: You know I'm not like that, it's nothing to do with status, it's to do with what I want for me and for our baby!

Adams snorting in contempt and reaching for the door handle: To be honest, my Lady, I don't know what you're like any more – I thought you loved me, but then I find you've been encouraging that beast Keneally, and now you've dumped a friend to marry an old goat with a bit of cash in his pocket even though I am sure you do not love him or find attractive in any way! You do know what you will have to do with him, don't you! And pretty quickly I may add so he thinks my child – my SON – is his! You do realise………!

Rebecca suddenly yelling a little too loudly in ….. Yes, I do realise! I realise perfectly well! What I don't think YOU realise, Mr Adams, is that it is your fault that I am in this mess in the first place, and do you know what! I still love you, despite the fact you've given up on me, and I always will! I thought if I stayed here I could be near you, but now you've put me right off, I didn't realise that you hate me so much, that one little flirtation that went wrong to no fault of my own could produce such anger on your part! Now I realise just how difficult you must be to work with, why Will Forest hates you so much…….!

Suddenly Adams forces his arm around her waist and pulls her into him, kissing her firmly and with such passion that for a moment Rebecca is swept away by it, returning the gesture forcefully. But the thought of him being able to get back her affection by presuming to kiss her rouses her annoyance rather than anything else and she pushes him off, gasping and staring at him in rage

Rebecca panting heavily, her eyes narrowing: How dare you!

Adams wiping his mouth and eyeing her lustfully: What's the matter? Thought you'd be used to being treated like that by now and I didn't see you rejecting me in a hurry!

Without warning, Rebecca's hand flies out and strikes him hard across his cheek with a loud smack, completely catching Adams unaware. She had enjoyed their kiss, but there is no way she is going to let on to him, especially after such a hurtful remark. How dare he assume it was what she wanted? Adams winces from the blow, stunned into silence as Rebecca pushes past him and flings open the door, the tears still flowing. Without a second glance, she hurries away, destined for her bedroom, all the while desperate to get out of Taplows, run far away and never come back.

Meanwhile downstairs another family gathering was just about to get underway, smiling knowingly to herself Emily Corey made her way down the dimly lit corridors from the kitchen to the Butler's office, she had left Felix finishing off the remaining few pies. She was actually a little earlier than planned mainly because she was in such a state of excitement over this surprise that she had been little help in the kitchen, in fact Felix had positively insisted she leave at once especially after she had managed to put her elbow through the delicate crust of one his pies before knocking another off the table in her haste to clean up the mess from the first. So gladly she had agreed, abandoning the exasperated chef to his duties and heading off to meet her family as planned, humming the wedding march softly under her breath as she practically scampered down the corridor. She just had a feeling about tonight they had to have something important to discuss and from her point of view the only thing that was possible was an engagement, after all it was a little soon for the patter of tiny feet but well just give them time.

Turning the corner she stopped suddenly outside the door to the Butler's office, a smile spreading rapidly over her face as she caught sight of the happy couple inside, seemly oblivious to anyone outside their own personal sphere. For a moment she stood and watched them as they sat whispering and laughing together, obviously so much in love and excited about something. However just as she was about to tap on the door and alert them to her presence Flora happened to glance up and spot her first, smiling broadly the housekeeper pushed herself out of the Butler's lap blushing furiously at having been caught in such a intimate situation. A moment later a chuckling Walter got to his feet and smiling almost apologetically at his mother walked over and opened the door ushering his mother quickly inside.

"I'm afraid you'll have to forgive my fiancé mother, the poor dear has had an evening full of shocks seeing you there just put the icing on the cake, I'm surprised she didn't keel over with the strain."

"Walter Corey..!" Flora began outraged but her exclamation was quickly cut off by the look of stunned surprise on Emily's face. "Well I suppose that's dealt with then, with your usual tact and understanding I might add, talk about telling her gently!" Flora added a note of exasperation creeping into her voice as she surveyed the smug expression on her husband to be's face.

"Well mother a little response might be nice, how about congratulations perhaps even a few tears, just something to show you're pleased!" Walter goaded softly, nudging his mother gently with his elbow and jolting her out of her reverie.

"Well of course I'm pleased, but it took a moment or two to register talk about baptism of fire, no good evening mother we have something to tell you, I mean with an intro like that it still feels like I'm waiting for the axe to fall…" Emily snapped back, eyeing the pair of them with interest waiting for one of them to either confirm or deny her suspicions. "You don't have any more news I should prepare for?" She prompted, her penetrating gaze settling on Flora who began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Urrgh…Mother lets not get ahead of ourselves shall we, plenty of time for all that now isn't there!" Walter jumped in moving round the room and sliding his arm round Flora's waist protectively and the housekeeper gladly leant against his shoulder for support. "But you're right there are something's I haven't told you, most importantly the Earl has given his permission and we can both retain our positions…"

"Well that's all well and good!" Emily cut in moving to the fireside chair and sitting down gracefully whilst Walter poured them each a brandy. "But what I want to know is when, when?" She added her impatience getting the better of her.

"Oh well that isn't settled, hopefully before Christmas…" Flora began but Walter suddenly cut her off.

"Or a week on Thursday to be more precise!" He added casually causing both women to suddenly start, this time Flora joining Emily in her impression of a fish out of water.

"A WEEK NEXT THURSDAY!" Flora exclaimed her hand shaking so badly that she threatened to spill her untouched brandy all over fireside rug. "Walter Corey how could you not tell me…I mean less than two weeks to organise a wedding, When did you find time to sort this out?"

"Oh I asked the Reverend when he arrived earlier I mean surely a week is enough." Walter scoffed, at the outraged pair. "I mean what's there to organise, we've got the bride and groom sorted and well the rest is just fripperies isn't it?" He added jokily, glancing up his confidence began to wane when he saw the furious look on Flora's face.

"FRIPPERIES!" Emily retorted. "Oh my boy you have pulled some stunts in your time, but this takes the biscuit, a woman's wedding is the most important day of her life, well before the day she holds her first child, it needs careful planning everything has to be just perfect!"

"Yes but…" Walter began trying to cut in but glancing across at the still silently fuming Flora he decided perhaps it would be better to remain silent and look suitably chastised.

"No buts Walter, well this doesn't leave us much time Flora my dear, certainly not long enough to have a new dress made up or anything, but that doesn't mean we can't make it something special if we concentrate on flowers and we can talk to Felix about a doing the food for a small party…"

"I don't want him involved…" Walter began but this time Flora cut him off.

"Well what would you suggest Walter that we simply forget about the whole thing and treat it like an everyday trip to church, just pop into Tappleton get married and be home in time for supper?" She asked her voice dangerously low and tense.

"No of course not, it's just well our getting married is what's important, and I thought you'd be pleased that I'd managed to arrange it so soon you keep saying how you just wish we were married already I thought I was giving you what you wanted?" Walter replied sullenly whilst refilling his glass and so missing the shared looked of resignation that passed between both Flora and Emily.

"Don't look to me dear, he's your problem now." Emily added teasingly, causing Walter to look up suddenly from his drink.

"Yes and don't I know it!" Flora replied chuckling under her breath. "Oh well I suppose we can sort something out but Walter really you know what people will think?" She said as she glared at him, her expression softening at the Butler's still confused face. "That I must be expecting and we can't possibly wait to organise a proper wedding, there's not even any time to invite any of my family; I don't know how I am going to explain that to my mother!"

"She'll understand my dear, Mother's have a way of doing that where their children are concerned!" Emily added levelling her gaze at her suitably abashed son. "So where shall we start?" Emily asked standing up and taking Flora's arm as the pair began to plan the wedding as they walked towards the door. "Perhaps your wardrobe after all I'm sure we can find something suitable and then we can discuss how we can alter and accessorise it."

"Wait…shouldn't Flora and I discuss things first?" Walter started his panic obvious in his voice as he watched his mother escort Flora away probably for the rest of the evening which would ultimately put a severe cramp in their plans for the night.

"Was there something you wanted Walter?" Flora asked teasingly, knowing exactly what was the real reason for his sudden interest in the wedding arrangements.

"Well…. Yes there was but…." Walter tried to reply but was put off making up a suitable excuse by both Flora's amused expression and his Mother's all knowing gaze, blustering slightly under their intense scrutiny he paced up and down the room before turning on his heel a smug smile quickly spreading across his face. "Fine my dear you may spend time going over your wardrobe if you wish, it's just I was going to make a start on picking our new quarters but if you're certain that you trust my judgement in such an important matter…." Walter trailed off seeing the look of sudden panic on Flora's face.

"No you're right we do need to select our rooms, after all god knows what state they will be in and it's not like we can drag the other staff off to help tidy them up, after all it's not like I don't have enough on my plate at the moment!" Flora added despairingly, seemingly weighed down by the burden of her combined duties.

Sighing softly Walter walked over to the pair, sliding his arm gently around Flora's waist he squeezed it reassuringly before planting a tender kiss on her forehead, as Emily patted her hand soothingly. "Don't worry Flora I think you'll be surprised how quickly people will volunteer to help out, I for a fact know of a certain under-butler who owes us more than a few favours, and it's not like mother has anything better to do, somehow we'll manage!" Walter said soothingly as they all walked towards the door. "And besides I'd gladly marry you wearing a Hessian sack…"

"Yes you might but some of us have standards!" Emily cut in, shaking her head at them both before marching off down the corridor, Walter might be all laid back about this but this was her only remaining child's wedding and she had some serious planning to do. After all the Lord created the world in seven days and alright she was hardly divine but she was a Corey, plan a wedding in ten days, that sounded like a challenge!

After Rebecca had stormed away from him, Adams cursed himself for his mindless stupidity before dashing off in the opposite direction to find Will Forest and order him to tend the Earl. He had been so pre-occupied that the usual snide comments and a firm clip round the ear never occurred leaving Will rather baffled and almost concerned for Adams' state of mind. The under-butler then returned to his freezing quarters and proceeded to light the fire before his hands and feet froze and dropped off, the ice forming on the inside of the windows and almost cracking the glass.

Now, fifteen minutes later, Adams is huddled in front of the fire, an unopened book on his lap while his muddled mind jumps from one minute thinking he has every chance of getting back with Rebecca, while the next realising that all is lost and their relationship can never be rekindled again. With every change of heart he refills his whisky glass, gulping down the contents until his throat feels on fire, but just as he chinks the bottle and glass together for the fourth time in ten minutes, a quiet but rather stern voice interrupts his private musings:

If you keep on like that you'll drown yourself, or is that the plan?

Adams pausing with his bottle and looking up in surprise: Mr Jarvis! I was just having a tipple before bed!

Jarvis smiling dryly and shutting the door behind him: I'm not here to scald you, Andrew, what you do in your own private time is a matter for you, unless it is illegal or affecting your work.

Jarvis stops just in front of the closed door, a sense of awkwardness descending over the room as Adams pours his drink then offers one to the butler, which is received gratefully. He could afford his under-butler a little time to find out his troubles, as he feels his duty, but the thought of Flora possibly lying in wait for him in her bed, a naughty smile on her face and wrapped in nothing more than a crisp cotton sheet meant it was all he could do not to run from Adams' room to hers in sheer anticipation. Maybe if he isn't too much longer, they will get their opportunity in the Earl's study after all, considering the amorous look on her face in his office.

After a moment Jarvis moves over to Adams' fireplace, glancing around the room but keeping to himself his concern at seeing it in such a mess and wondering whether he should introduce room inspections to the more senior staff. He sips thoughtfully at his whisky, eyeing Adams then beginning to pace, wondering exactly what to say to him

Jarvis: And is it? Affecting your work?

Adams his attempt at confusion very unconvincing: I'm not sure quite what you are referring to, sir.

Jarvis halting just in front of the under-butler's chair and staring down at him: Oh, come on Andrew, I can see something is wrong, I'm not blind! You've been in a very odd mood, even for you, over the last few days and I thought I should come and find you, see what's going on, although you will have to forgive the intrusion.

Adams sighing heavily and rubbing his forehead: Rebecca and I - we have parted. It's over.

Jarvis placing his glass on the fireplace and pursing his lips: I'm sorry to hear that, although I can't really say I'm all that surprised. A refined woman like that would be difficult for any man to keep, especially for - I'm sorry to say it - a man in your social position, and I'm afraid you're not exactly...well...you know.

Adams nursing his glass and staring at the bottom of it: No you don't understand. She is to marry the Earl, not the wonderful Hugo, and my child is to be brought up a bloody Sturges-Bourne.

Jarvis unable to hide his amazement: The Earl! Are you sure!

Adams nodding his head slowly, his voice bitter for the first time: Yes, I'm completely sure, she told me herself, in no uncertain terms, that it is the best decision for her and the child, and she wants to marry him as soon as possible so she can convince him MY baby is his.

Jarvis lowering himself into the chair opposite Adams and frowning: Well this is most unexpected, and most inconvenient I may add, I do wish his Lordship would speak to me before making these decisions as it affects everyone here. I am very surprised that she accepted though, how very peculiar! I would have thought the Laird could give her everything she needs...

Adams snorting: Well he can't, can he, he's bloody - he's one of them, like Chef, which suited me well when I knew because of that Rebecca couldn't be intimate with him, but now the Earl of all people will be taking what is mine on their wedding night!

Jarvis leaning forward and refilling his glass: Hugo is too! What the hell's wrong with this place, I hope it's not catching! But what was her reason for marrying into the Sturges-Bourne family? I know the Earl is desperate for an heir and will stop at nothing to prevent that brother of his or his trapeze artist nephew from inheriting, but Rebecca shouldn't have to worry about that, she could marry any one of the eligible aristocratic men around, it's not as if this country has got a shortage!

Adams sighing again: Well she doesn't have a choice now does she, she's pregnant and has to protect her reputation, and anyway she said...she said she wanted to be near me, and that she still loves me, after everything that has happened.

Jarvis his voice hardening: Everything with Frank, I presume. That piece of dirt has a hell of a lot to answer for.

Adams: Aye, that he does. You know he's been serving Lady Francesca a little too well, don't you? Seems a regular thing to me. It's sickening.

Jarvis Shaking his head in disbelief and chuckling wryly: Well, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when Lord Montague gets wind of his wife's new hobby, Julian's drinking binges will be the least of his worries! I know Lord Monty is rather weedy but she's taken him for a mug for too long it seems and as the man he will sooner or later have to put his foot down and put her firmly in her place.

After another short pause, the fire crackling nosily through their silence, Jarvis breathes in deeply and glances at the clock, more eager than ever to escape to Flora and her warm embrace. They had just got engaged, he should be with her, what possessed him to find Andrew tonight of all nights when he should be in bed?

Adams sighing, placing his head in his hands: Why are women so complicated? You think you know where you are with them one minute, and the next they're pulling your heart to shreds. Ever since my heart attack I have felt useless to her, so inadequate that I began to wonder what she ever saw in me and why on earth she would want to have any sort of conversation with me, let alone...well...be with me in any other sort of capacity. And now - now it seems I was proved right.

Jarvis patting Adams on the shoulder sympathetically: If you love her, you should tell her. Even if it can never be again between you, you should let her know how you feel. Talking these things through is something I've learned to do the hard way, but if you don't you'll regret it, especially as it's your child she's carrying. And if she's going to be staying here, well, you'll see her and your child an awful lot, so estrangement isn't really a good idea, as I know.

Adams shrugging unenthusiastically: Maybe. All that 'in touch with your emotions' crap, eh? I think it's too late now, though. I suggested that she enjoys all the male attention she's been receiving lately and she slapped me, and now I don't think she'll ever talk to me again.

Jarvis feeling a little light-headed from the alcohol and blazing warmth of the fire: Oh poppycock, of course she will, women are strange creatures and always come round eventually, they see that they were unreasonable and too emotionally charged and once they've calmed down and stopped calling you an 'insensitive bd' or whatever one can always give them a good talking to to sort them out. Anyway a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, a cheeky glint in his eye I cannot believe you got her pregnant – a bloody aristocrat - you sly old dog!

Adams returning the smile, almost a little proud of himself: Aye, indeed. Toff society may reject you but there's no denying the laws of nature, not a single social barrier there, God made us equal and pro-creation is pro-creation whether you're rolling in money or haven't got two sixpences to rub together, isn't that right Mr Jarvis?

Jarvis tapping the arm of the chair: Quite true, Andrew, quite true! So, if you have a son he will become heir to the Sturges-Bourne fortune and one day be the Earl himself - how do you feel about that?

Adams growling gruffly, smacking the bottle on the table and causing Jarvis to jump: My son will be born a Scot and will always be a Scot, it turns my stomach to think that he will become English just to suit tradition!

Jarvis shrugging and spouting a crude joke: Well he may be of Scottish parentage but he was conceived here, at Taplows, so therefore don't you think it rather appropriate?

Adams leaping to his feet and leaning on his bookshelf: How would you feel! If Flora was to marry another man and bring your child up as his own, without you having a single say in the matter!

Jarvis frowning and muttering through painful memories: It very nearly happened, remember.

Adams scrunching his eyes shut and cursing himself: Of course, I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have said that, after everything that has happened.

Jarvis smiling and looking a little sheepish: No matter, no matter. I have news of my own, actually. Flora and I are to be married.

Adams raising his eyebrows: Ah, back on then are you? Properly this time?

Jarvis puffing out his chest and looking rather pleased with himself: Indeed, Andrew! So much so that the big day is a week on Thursday, although my mother's fussing around, putting ideas in Flora's head about insignificant things like dresses, and cakes - bloody bridesmaids for God's sake, I mean what's that about? I know who I would like as my best man, however.

Adams unable to help a small smile and a look of interest: Oh yes, and who would that be? Someone reliable, someone you may have worked closely with?

Jarvis nodding sincerely: Oh, indeed, indeed! My old friend Mr Savage, the butler at Eastwell Manor. You remember him don't you? Haven't seen him for ages.

Adams looking crestfallen, shuffling uneasily: Er, yes, I remember him.

Jarvis chuckling nostalgically, failing to notice Adams' disappointment: We were young footmen together for a while, in our Duke of Montrose days, and we certainly got into some scrapes I can tell you! Thick as thieves, we were. I was so very young, though, probably around the same age as George. I was a bit of a catch back then, I had many female admirers, especially in the stillroom, well more than Arthur anyway! I think he got a bit jealous, poor fellow, especially when I became first footman. But not as jealous as bloody Jimmy Prothero, he was such a mummy's-boy valet, rubbish at his job, too busy preening himself but never actually getting the girls. It was his fault I left with a flea in my ear and a mediocre character, but anyway we won't go into that now. Bloody Prothero.

Adams flopping back into his chair: Well will you write to Savage?

Jarvis sighing deeply: Yes but he probably won't be able to come at such short notice, such was my probably regrettable haste, so I'll probably have to find an alternative.

Suddenly there is a hurried light knock and the door flies open, forcing both men to jump hurriedly out of their chairs, Adams nearly knocking over the last remainder of the whisky all over the floor. Lizzie stands panting in the doorway, the light from the hallway silhouetting her against the considerable darkness of Adams' room, as she desperately tries to catch her breath

Jarvis glaring furiously: What is it, girl! Do you usually interrupt your father in such a way!

Lizzie her eyes darting quickly from Jarvis to Adams: Mr Jarvis, Father – I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen, just ran from the room, I followed her, calling to her to stop, but she kept running, out into the cold and the snow – there's a blizzard getting up again – and she ran to the stables, took a horse! She's gone off, with only her dress and shawl for warmth, galloped away, so I ran to fetch Lord Hugo, told him, and he's gone after her, but by the time I found him she had been gone a good few minutes, and it was so snowy I couldn't see which way she went either!

Adams darting forward and roughly shaking his daughter's arms: Who do you mean! Don't tell me…….!

Lizzie staring hard into her father's pleading eyes: Lady Rebecca, Father! Shouted she didn't know what to do any more, maybe it was best if she went and never came back, but Lord Hugo wouldn't tell anyone she had gone, didn't want them fussing, said he would bring her back himself and not to worry, but I thought I had to tell you!

Adams drawing Lizzie firmly into a hug and kissing her forehead: You did the right thing, love, thank you.

Jarvis taking Adams' arm and trying to mask the look of anxiety on his face: It's alright, Andrew, he'll bring her back. He's an experienced horseman, he'll catch her up, don't worry. Best thing you can do is wait here and I'll alert the night watchman, if he doesn't know already. I'll be discreet, as Lord Hugo requested.

Adams swinging round, panting and rubbing his chest: Please don't tell the Earl. Please!

Jarvis lowering his voice to a quiet mutter: I am afraid I'm duty bound to tell the Earl, but I will tell him Lord Hugo didn't want the rest of her family to know. He won't want them to know either, that his new bride has just legged it for fear of marrying him. As I say, wait here, try and get a little sleep, and I will let you know if I hear anything first.

Nodding reluctantly, Adams slowly sits back down, Lizzie agreeing to stay with him. The best thing he could do is to tell his daughter everything – about Frank, about the baby, about the Earl. She would have to know, and now seemed a good time to explain himself.

Jarvis exits the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. For a moment he just stares at the wall, unsure what to do or what to even think, and rubs the back of his neck in confusion and tiredness. Oh, how he needs Flora's loving caress on his tense shoulder muscles. Firstly, he would tell the Earl what had happened, then he would find Flora, tell her – now they had their 'no secrets' policy – although that would be the final nail in the sex-in-the-study coffin for tonight. Well, he considers, he may get a bit of a look-in, but only if Rebecca is retuned safely in the night. He would hope, anyway. Unless he would still be labelled as 'unfeeling' for even thinking such a thing while a pregnant woman had unfortunately exposed herself to the elements and caught a ruddy cold. With a final, rather selfish sniff, a somewhat moody and put-out butler turns and marches off down the corridor to break the unfortunate news to his master


	3. Epsiode 3

George Cosmo was hardly listening to a word that was being said over breakfast, he got the general gist of the conversation, heard the laughter and sniggers of the people around him, gossiping about the night before. Despite the fact that Lord Hugo had wished for the circumstances with Lady Rebecca to be kept quiet, they had somehow managed to be spread all around the servants quarters and now every corner of the rooms below stairs were filled with whispers and everyone had there own ideas of why Lady Rebecca had fled the night before, none of them even close to the truth.

Annie: Maybe she and Lord Hugo have had a big argument.

Fred: Why would he go running after her then?

Annie: Um… maybe he… regretted his actions.

Joe: Oh and what have her and Lord fancy pants been arguing about then?

Will: Are you see he found out that she's been off shagging me, ain't he?

Lizzie: Can't you ever keep your mouth shut? She mutters, glancing at her silent father. Haven't you caused enough trouble recently? Will swallows and goes quiet, leaving the others to make there own tales up.

Lizzie glanced at her father in worry, he was staring at the floor, he'd explained everything to her the night before, and she was now making sure, he never left her sight. If only Lady Rebecca would see him, or her, maybe she could put a good word in, but as soon as Lady Rebecca had returned she had gone straight to her room, refusing to see anyone, not even caring that Lord Hugo was still out looking for her.

Meanwhile, Grace and Charlotte had not joined breakfast, Grace couldn't face it and Charlotte had stayed to keep her company, the two of them sitting miserably and staring out of the window, watching the blizzard dying slowly.

Charlotte: And he wouldn't even tell you why? Grace shakes her head miserably.

Grace: No explanation what so ever, just barged past and went off to have a good time with the rest of the bloody footmen.

Charlotte: I'm sure he's just as upset as you.

Grace: I doubt it. You should have seen him; he couldn't even look me in the face. The tears well in her eyes again He said we could leave and marry and- and… She bursts into tears, unable to continue.

Charlotte: Shush, shush. Wrapping her arms around her obviously heart broken friend.

Frank: Well, well, well, now that is news. Frank whispers under his breath in the shadows. Georgie Porgie had always seemed so… up for all that, why was he suddenly not. Something had changed. That was strange; he was keeping something to himself. This should be good, darling Georgie out of the picture, an upset Grace, maybe it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of digging and maybe a bit of wooing where Grace is concerned.

Charlotte: It'll be alright Grace, soon he'll realise what he's missing and will run straight back to you.

Grace: I just want him to be honest with me. Looking up at her and wiping her tears away, then suddenly she gets a glance out of the window and jumps up.

Charlotte: What is it? Grace squints trying to make out the figure in the storm.

Grace: I think it's Lord Hugo.

Charlotte: He's only just returning! I knew he was still out looking for Lady Rebecca after she'd returned, but I thought he'd got back. Grace shakes her head, turning and dashing down the corridor, to alert someone, Charlotte following.

As Lord Hugo is beginning to warm up, with the help of Grace and other members of staff, Charlotte has dashed into the lower servants dining hall to alert the rest of the staff.

Lizzie: Is he alright!

Charlotte: I think so, he looked incredibly peaky, he was freezing.

Fred: God, Lady Rebecca must be pretty fabulous if he'd stay out all night just so he can get her back for a roll around.

Lizzie: Fred!

Andrew: Will you shut your god damn mouths, all of you! Adams had broken out of his trance and glared round at the staff. Just for once, keep your opinions to yourself! You never know it may do you some good! Then he turns to Charlotte. Has someone told Lady Rebecca, Lord Hugo has returned?

Charlotte: Yes, but she still won't see anyone. Andrew sighs, beginning to stare at the ground again.

Andrew: Well get up, all of you! There's plenty of work to be doing! They all sigh, getting up.

Fred muttering to Will and George: Shame he didn't get lost in the snow last night, never mind Lord bloody Hugo, he should have been the one.

Whilst the lower servants scattered about their chores Frank grudgingly made his way to the upper servants dining room when all he really wanted was time to do some serious digging around that pesky Cosmo lad but rules were rules and he wasn't going to give Mr fancy pants Jarvis any further excuse to reprimand him this week. So storming down the corridor his thoughts bent on other matters he barely noticed the little old lady he sent flying, he didn't even stop to help her to her feet so determined was he to get some breakfast down him; after all last night's exertions upstairs had given him quite the appetite and despite all of the queer chef's bizarre foreign ways he still produced the finest food this side of London.

Swinging the door to the dining room wide open Frank suddenly stopped in his tracks as he caught the tail end of the announcement the Butler was making to the rest of the staff.

"Well the Wedding is as soon as possible, a week this Thursday and the Earl has graciously given his permission for senior staff and certain members of the lower staff to absent from their duties for it…"

"Why the rush?" Frank cut in suddenly.

Jarvis suddenly glanced over his shoulder spotting the valet for the first time, a dark look passing over his normally composed handsome face before he retorted. "Not that it is any of your business Mr Keneally but this was the only available space in the Reverand's diary before Christmas and as I will be on my way to India in the New Year it was either this or wait for another six months till I return!"

"Well what's six months between friends, unless of course waiting so long would have some more telling results?" Frank asked, his knowing gaze moving from Jarvis to settle on the now beetroot housekeeper.

"I can't think of anything!" Jarvis hissed venomously, his crystal blue eyes locked determinedly on the Valet, as if by sheer force of will he could beat Frank back, preferably cause him to liquefy into a puddle of something toxic and nasty which could be quickly disposed of.

"Whatever.." Frank added casually as he moved to slump into his usual seat, reaching forward and slapping spoonfuls of breakfast onto his plate, purposefully ignoring as Jarvis's eyes bored into the back of his head. After shovelling in several mouthfuls Frank paused listening as the general wedding chatter resumed before once more addressing the Butler. "I assume the invite was extended to all the senior staff, I mean I wouldn't want to miss this performance for the world! I'll have to think of something special to get you both, after all I have known you longer than most people here, all except Mr Kraus, and we all know what an extra special friend he is of yours Mr Jarvis!" Frank added maliciously the corners of his mouth turning up smugly as he watched the Butler flinch slightly at his insinuation.

However not one to be out done by Frank Keneally Jarvis quickly recovered, a slightly self-satisfied smirk danced around the Butler's lips before he replied. "Well actually now you come to mention it Mr Keneally there is something you can do, and being such and old acquaintance I'm sure you'll be only too delighted to acquiesce…"

"Anything, if you need a best man or perhaps some marital advice…" Frank began but Jarvis still smiling cut him off.

"No, no nothing like that, what we do really need is for someone to help Mr Kraus in the kitchen after all he has his other duties to continue with, and being such old acquaintances yourselves I'm sure you'll have great fun!"

"You have to be joking?" Frank retorted the colour quickly draining from his face as he glanced over at the longhaired Prussian.

"Mr Jarvis I know I told you I would need help but really this is unacceptable…" Chef began, clearly as unhappy with the situation as the Valet. "I mean Mr Adams was one thing but him!" Felix snorted pointing at Frank.

"Well I'm glad that is settled!" Jarvis added ignoring both their protests and returning to his breakfast, but if he was able to dismiss the protests of both Felix and Frank he was unable to ignore the sharp jab in the ribs from his fiancé who was glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Surely there is some one more qualified to help out in the kitchen?" Flora muttered under her breath. "Knowing Frank Keneally he probably find some way of poisoning all our guests out of petty revenge."

"Fine!" Jarvis barked. "I'll find Mr Keneally something else to do then shall I?" He asked looking across at Flora for approval, which she graciously gave with a delicate nod of the head, however at the sight of such domestic wrangling especially with Jarvis coming out on the losing side Frank couldn't help chuckling and muttering under his breath "under the thumb".

Unfortunately for Frank this little dig did not pass by unnoticed by all, having made it her job recently to keep an eye on the troublesome Valet Emily didn't fail to make out his mumblings, quickly retorting so only Frank could hear. "Well at least my Walter's girl is willing to go to the alter with him!"

"Indeed why it often seems he has been too successful at that, so many wives hanging about the place, although some are better looking than others!" Frank retorted loudly his eyes drifting once more to the housekeeper and making her shift uncomfortably in her seat; but before either Flora or Walter could reply Emily had jumped in.

"How dare you, I don't know what you are implying Mr Keneally but Walter's first marriage was hardly that, not to mention the fact the poor woman's been dead almost a year."

"First Wife?" Keneally asked puzzled, "You mean there's more than I thought, I was simply referring to the equally batty and delusional Lady Mary, as I believe she too believes herself bonded to our beloved butler, but now you say there was another one, my my he does go through them I'm amazed Mrs Corey you can keep track at your age!"

However before Emily could respond to such an outrageous slur on bother her and her son's characters the door to the dinning room was flung open and a very out of breath Mrs Diggins came barging in. "Mr Jarvis!" She managed to gasp. "It's Lady Mary she's gone she wasn't in her bed this morning when I went to wake her, she left this note." The Lady's maid added handing a rather tatty and crumpled note over to the butler who snatched it and read it quickly his expression rapidly changing from confusion to anger and then back again.

After a moment he spoke to the staff. "The silly old woman, she's only runaway because she believes her dead husband will come after her, namely me I might add, and on the condition that on her return that 'dark haired floozy' has been removed from Taplows by the most expedient of means. Well this is ridiculous we'll need to organise search parties to comb the house and grounds after all in her frailty and this weather she won't have made it far she's probably hiding somewhere waiting for 'Algie' to come find her so we'd better not keep her waiting!" Jarvis added getting to his feet and storming out to the lower servants hall, a worried Flora and a red faced and wheezing Mrs Diggins following quickly in his wake; whilst an amused Frank simply sat back in his seat content to polish off his breakfast whilst the other idiots hurried around in search of the oldest member of the Sturges Bourne's, perhaps this would prove an ideal distraction, provide some much need cover whilst he did some hunting of his own?

The hunt for Lady Mary had begun in earnest, with everyone from Jarvis down to Johnny searching every nook and cranny Taplows possessed, desperate to keep then news hidden from the Earl at Mrs Diggins' pleading request. She was sure that he would put her away for good for this latest little incident, as she told Flora in desperate panic, she could just picture her strapped down to a chair and left to chatter away in a room somewhere, and instead of given proper meals being force-fed mashed potato or porridge through a tube. It was more than she could bear to imagine, so she had eventually appealed to Jarvis' better nature and he agreed not to breathe a word - for now, anyhow.

But now, half an hour later, there is still no sign of Lady Mary's dainty, frail frame racing through the hallway, hiding behind the curtains or even climbing up the statue. Andrew Adams had been half-heartedly searching for her, skulking from Jarvis' room through to the servants quarters in case she had decided to pay her 'Algie' and unexpected visit, but his mind is certainly on other matters not concerning Lady Mary's battiness in the slightest. For a start, he is physically exhausted from the previous night, but without even so much as a cheeky grin to show for it. Rebecca had returned, roughly two long hours after she went missing, completely covered in snow and dithering furiously. Flora had whisked her away, banning Adams from seeing her and practically shutting Rebecca's bedroom door in his face.

This has annoyed him considerably - how dare she keep him away from his sweetheart! It was because of him she had run, or galloped, away in the first place so surely he had to do what Jarvis had advised him and talk it through with her? Wasn't that what she wanted? Bloody women! Flora was in there for what seemed like hours, but Adams had no idea what they were talking about, and when the housekeeper finally emerged she shut the door before he had even got chance to slip passed her into the room. All he had received instead from her was a sharp 'no!' whispered harshly in his ear, followed by 'she's sleeping, and you had better not wake her or you'll have me to deal with, is that clear, Mr Adams!'

Jarvis had gone to tell the Earl of her return; the old duffer had locked himself away in his room on hearing that his new fiancée had disappeared within hours of his proposal, and only agreed to see Jarvis if he were to bring positive news. So much for throwing caution to the wind and jumping on a steed to gallop off into the blizzard to rescue his love, Jarvis had mused. He could understand that Adams hadn't done so - in fact he had advised against it - due to the under-butler being totally useless in the saddle, but he knew very well that the Earl could ride perfectly, and had in his day been a champion rider in local competitions. Ill health and a rather desperate need for self-preservation seemed to Jarvis to be the most likely reasons for not being Rebecca's knight in shining armour that night, but surely if he was out to impress her shouldn't he have put a little effort in? Even on hearing that his bride-to-be had arrived home safely, if a little worse-for-wear, the Earl refused to leave his room, content to sit in bed in a rather foul mood while drinking brandy until he dozed off soundly.

Hugo had returned to Taplows in the early hours, drenched to the skin with his clothes frozen to his hunched body. The night watchman had seen him approach and alerted Jarvis and Adams, who helped him from his horse (even though he was about to topple off it anyway) into the house and sat him in front of the fire in his room. Adams quickly sorted him out a fresh nightshirt and robe, but even a hot bath and two steaming cups of sweet tea failed to revive him completely. After only a very brief conversation, in which Adams tried and failed to ask Hugo why he thought Rebecca had decided to marry the Earl of all people, the Laird fell fast asleep in his chair after developing a bit of a fever after a terrible sneezing fit. Adams took the hint and left, thinking that after a good night's sleep he would be as right as rain - he better had be as Lord Hugo had a special task to carry out the next day, involving a certain Lady and winning back her hand in marriage! After such a gallant rescue attempt, what woman could resist? Once again, Adams felt useless. It should have been him out there, on his horse, battling the elements to bring back his damsel in distress. How completely odd the whole situation is, when he finds himself actually wanting Rebecca to marry Hugo. She shouldn't be marrying anybody but him, Andrew Adams!

Right, that is it. Adams slams shut the door to the empty servants hall and grits his teeth in defiance. Time to tell that Lady Rebecca Farquarson a thing or two, and that she's not the only one with feelings. With a loud huff he purposefully marches away, determined to get it through to her that marrying the Earl would be the worst mistake of her life, whether she wants to hear it or not. Adams storms through the house, ignoring Jarvis' loud bark to get himself back downstairs and smacking Johnny out of his path. As soon as he reaches Rebecca's room, he turns the handle and flings the door open as Rebecca swings round on her toilet stool in shock

Rebecca gasping and clutching at her chest: Andrew, you startled me! You didn't knock!

Adams opens his mouth to retort, something smarmy about why should he have to, she's got nothing he hasn't seen before, but he is immediately struck by her beauty even through her obvious tiredness. She is fully dressed, but her long, red ringlets are draped wildly down her back and over her shoulders, smaller curls shaping her flushed cheeks and porcelain-white chin. Suddenly Adams remembers he is standing half in the doorway, probably letting in a cold draught and chilling her, so shuts it quickly behind him as his harsh expression softens into wonder

Adams gulping and unconsciously tugging at his waistcoat: Even after spending half the night outside, you still look radiant this morning. How have you been - with the pregnancy, I mean?

Rebecca slowly brushing her hair over her shoulder: I don't feel radiant in the slightest, I've been sick again this morning. It has to be a boy, for all the trouble it's causing! I've heard that baby girls aren't nearly so much trouble for their mothers, and I can very much believe that!

Rebecca fails to see a small smile tugging at Adams' lips at the thought of a son, and feels warmed that she also feels their child is a boy. Adams smiles and nods towards her, cocking an eyebrow and laughing gently

Adams stepping forward for a closer look: Still no bump yet then, I see?

Rebecca raising her voice in surprise: Hardly, it's only been about a month! If you look closely you may be able to see a tiny bump, but it's best if you put your hand there so you can feel it.

Tentatively, as if slightly reluctant, Adams walks over to her as she moves over to her mirror, standing sideways and brushing her hand over her stomach. For a moment he just stands in front of her, until she reaches out and takes his hand, placing it where her own hand had just been

Adams muttering softly and blinking back his tears: It already feels different than it did when you visited me in my room. Not much, but there is definitely something there.

Rebecca her eyes capturing his as she giggles: Well there better had be otherwise I think I'm not very well and I will be awfully cross if all my sickness is for nothing!

Adams laughs, keeping his hand on her stomach for a short while longer before removing it and backing away, hardly able to look her in the eye again, the tenderness of the moment overshadowed by the sadness of the situation. In the end Adams speaks, his voice cracked with emotion as too many questions spin round in his mind

Adams: Why did you run away? Why couldn't you talk to me – or to anybody – before taking a horse and going off into the darkness and the blizzard risking your life and the life of the baby?

Rebecca shaking her head, the pain etched on her face: You wouldn't understand. It all became too much, I had no idea who to turn to, I just had to get out – for a little while at least. I didn't mean to scare Lizzie, or to cause a fuss, I…..I…..oh, I just don't know!

Adams standing firm, determined to have answers: Did going out into the snow make you think more clearly? Have you made a final decision on who you wish to marry!

Rebecca suddenly bursting into tears at such harsh questioning: I thought it over, of course I did, but I can't change my mind now – I can't marry Hugo, so what would I do! Where would I go! You may have questions for me, Andrew, but I have them for you too and I know you don't have any answers!

Adams continuing to throw desperate questions at her: Answer me this, do you love him!

Rebecca collapsing onto her chaise and sobbing into her hands: I...I…..!

Adams growling and glaring furiously: Answer me, do you! Do you even LIKE him! Eh! Does he make you laugh, make you smile! Does he make you feel safe and loved!

Rebecca blowing her nose daintily but continuing to blub: No! But at least he holds an unchanging affection for me, and I suppose he does make me feel safe in a way, feel secure. His heart is in the right place, and that's what matters now.

Adams throwing his arms up and rolling his eyes: Oh don't be so stupid Becca, you KNOW my feelings towards you haven't changed, I ended it for your own good, so you could marry Hugo and be happy up in Scotland, bring my child up in his homeland, not down here amongst the Earl and Lady Caroline with them influencing him and turning him into some stuck-up English silver-spooned toff!

Rebecca jumping up again and wailing tearfully: You know I would never let him become like that, and I don't know what good you think giving up on me does! You left me with no other choice, there's no way out of it now, I won't change my mind even if you decide you won't see me any more and we just go back to being like it was - servant and mistress!

Adams his anger turning to pleading desperation: Rebecca, please! I love you, I really do, and you've already told me you won't ever stop loving me and I believe you, I can see it in your eyes. I couldn't bear to see you every day knowing you were married to someone who I know will make you so unhappy, no matter how good his intentions are to begin with. Please don't marry the Earl, please I beg of you. At least you had some sort of understanding with Hugo, but with the Earl it'll be completely different, you'll have no freedom whatsoever, he won't turn a blind eye like Hugo would, and you know he wouldn't expect only one child from you! It's not just one night you would have to spend with him, but many, you will bear his children eventually whether you like it or not! Surely that thought makes you sick to your stomach, Rebecca!

Rebecca her voice pathetic and quiet as she sits on her bed and turns away from him: Yes, of course it does. That's why I want to still be able to see you, I can put up with anything as long as I know I have you there, that's the main reason why marrying Algie looked like the best option, at least I would still be able to see you.

Adams kneeling down in front of her and clasping her hand: But if you married Hugo, then I can come back up to Scotland, I have no attachment here - there's something I haven't told you about, I wanted it to be surprise but there's no point any longer. You remember I told you that I had been writing? Well, I have been submitting my work to a publisher in Edinburgh, he seems most keen. He thinks I'm a banker, not a servant, but he wrote to me recently - via a friend in Tappleton - saying that he would consider publishing some of my stories if I were to go to see him and his board. He says I could get up to £200 if I were successful with my first publication, then after that who knows? I can pay my debt to Jarvis then leave this place for good!

Rebecca smiling sadly and cupping his face: Oh Andrew I'm so pleased for you, I so hope you are published, that would be delightful.

Adams lowering his voice to almost a whisper: But Becca I want to share it with YOU, there's no point if I'm on my own, I can't live without you, and seeing you every day and not being able to touch you while knowing that the Earl has had his way with you would kill me, it really would.

Rebecca shakes her head slowly and although Adams knows her reply will be something he can't bear to hear he leans up and kisses her lips softly. Her tears fall onto his cheeks as his kiss becomes more intense and he pushes her back onto the bed, moving up and over her while one hand cups her face and the other trails down over her chest. But just as Rebecca is pulling him down passionately her bedroom door creaks open and Adams hurriedly scrambles off her in sheer panic at who it could possibly be

Hugo gasping in embarrassment, hunched over slightly and shaking wearily: Oh, forgive me, I….I just need to talk to you, Becca. To understand.

Adams glancing sorrowfully at Rebecca then at Hugo: Of course, you need to talk, I'll go. Lady Mary, she's gone missing, and I'm meant to be helping, Jarvis will have me for this!

With a loving glance at Rebecca, Adams exits, leaving Hugo to try to reason with her. If anyone could, he could!

Several hours later the majority of the staff were still spread out in pairs all across the house and grounds; blowing on his frozen hands the butler also stamped his feet in order to stimulate his circulation and fend off the slightly numbing sensation that marching around in all this snow had caused in his lower legs. Glancing across at his searching partner he couldn't resist an amused chuckle, which quickly drew her attention back from scanning the horizon to glaring at him.

"What pray about our current situation is so amusing?" Flora asked her voice quavering slightly with the cold, and accompanied by a hint of exasperation.

Smiling sweetly at his fiancé Walter walked over to her sliding a hand round her waist and nuzzling softly into the small patch of exposed skin between her collar and bonnet, planting the tenderest of kisses on her chilled flesh before pulling away and gently swiping at her nose with his finger. "That's what's funny…Your nose is as red as a strawberry."

"Well so is your's!" Flora retorted tugging playfully at the buttons on his overcoat before carefully tucking the loose end of his scarf back into his coat so he wouldn't feel the chill. "So if you are quite finished fooling around Mr Corey don't we have a certain somebody to be looking for?"

"Well who said I was finished Mrs Corey to be, and besides why can't we combine the two after all I'm sure the gazebo needs a thorough examination?" Jarvis retorted cheekily, before quickly seizing her hand and marching them both down the slope towards the lake and far away from prying eyes.

"But surely someone will have looked down here already?" Flora asked despairingly.

"Well I did ask Mr Matkin and Forest to do it but considering both their temperaments and their tendencies to shirk unpleasant tasks I doubt they would have thought to venture this far from the house! Besides it is highly unlikely that in this weather the mad old bat would have made it this far from the house, I mean she is on foot and according to Mrs Diggins must still be in her night clothes as she is incapable of dressing herself; so surely where is the harm?" Jarvis asked but he didn't wait for a reply, instead concentrating steadfastly on his own goals and objectives certain that by now someone else would have found the batty old woman.

On reaching the relative privacy of the gazebo Jarvis lost no time in pulling Flora roughly into his arms and ignoring her small squeak of protest as he captured her lips quickly with his own pushing the housekeeper back against the wooden pillar. For a few moments they kissed passionately whilst Walter's gloved hands struggled with the fastenings of her coat before he finally succeeded, slipping his hands into the confined space and caressing her tenaciously through the fabric of her dress determined to make up for missing out on a little nocturnal fun in the Earl's study with a frenzied liaison in the gazebo. However just as he was pushing them both further inside the pavilion intent on taking his explorations further there was a shrill scream from inside and the couple were quickly pushed aside as a distraught and dishevelled aristocrat barged past them and went storming to the end of the jetty.

For a moment both stood frozen to the spot, unsure what to do but then just as quickly Jarvis snapped out of his stupor moving away from Flora, giving her time to refasten her clothing whilst he cautiously made his way down the jetty careful not to frighten the now obviously unhinged Lady Mary who was standing precariously close to the edge tears streaming down her wrinkled face.

"My Lady please come away from there, this is hardly the place for you; why don't you come back to the house with Mrs Ryan and myself I'm sure Mrs Diggins can draw you a nice warm bath and get you a hot cup of tea…"

"Oh don't you dare try and butter me up now Algernon, I saw you two canoodling back there, and after I told you I wouldn't put up with your mistress staying here!" Lady Mary screeched at the Butler causing him to step back in surprise. "I've put up with this long enough; you obviously care nothing for me anymore so what's the point…?" She asked trailing off swiping furiously at her tears as they slipped down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" Jarvis hedged, willing to try anything even playing the role of the Earl's father if it would get her to move away from the edge. "I promise that this will be the last time, we'll talk about it inside and I'll try and make it up to you!" He added when his initial pleading appeared to sway her slightly.

"She has to leave Algie, I can't stand the thought of that floozy anywhere around me!" Lady Mary retorted determinedly, pointing accusingly at Flora and glaring at her with such contempt it might as well have been Jezebel herself standing in the housekeepers shoes'.

"Whatever you say dearest!" Jarvis replied placating, glancing quickly over at Flora silently pleading with her to play along, as he edged along the jetty closing in on the unhinged aristocrat. "But let's sort out the details back in the warm shall we my darling?" He added as he moved to within a few feet of her.

However just as he was about to reach out and seize her by the arm, preparing to escort her up to the house by force if necessary, Lady Mary suddenly screamed once more and stepped backwards falling off the jetty, landing heavily on the ice below. "You're not my Algie you're an impostor he would never call me darling he knew how much I hated being called that! Who are you and what have you done with him?" Lady Mary screeched out as she managed to get to her feet, stumbling backwards across the ice, heading further out into frozen lake and unknowingly heading straight for the thinner ice at the lake's centre.

Shaking his head in despair Jarvis lost no time in jumping down on to the lake himself and heading after her, deliberately blocking out Flora's shouts for him to stop that it was too dangerous, he began to catch the older woman up. However when he reached her she refused to come quietly, kicking and punching him in her determination to escape from the impostor's clutches.

"Lady Mary please it's not safe, the ice is too thin…" But Jarvis never got the chance to finish his warning as the words were suddenly drowned out by the unmistakable sound of ice cracking; whirling around Walter spotted the jagged lines heading in their direction. Seizing a now un-resistant Lady Mary he began to head back towards shore but the aristocrat's dead-weight hampered his progress. Glancing up he locked eyes with Flora who was stood on the edge of the jetty screaming at the top of her lungs, for a moment time seemed to freeze and the look of absolute terror on her face was forever engraved on his heart; however before he had time to call out to her the ground beneath his feet gave way and both Butler and Lady disappeared under the ice.

A few minutes or so earlier, and Lady Rebecca was standing by her window and staring forlornly across the estate towards the bare, sprawling trees weighed down heavily with fresh snow as the low sun crept between them. Little had really been said between her and Hugo, neither particularly wanting to argue after his opening shot that she didn't seem to care one bit that he had been out all night looking for her, and even this morning had avoided him as best she could. After a long lapse in conversation, Rebecca piped up that of course she cared, but he needed his rest and she had already done enough damage as it was without interrupting that as well. Her explanation to him about her reason for agreeing to marry the Earl was greeted with a loud tut as Hugo flopped back onto her bed in melodramatic fashion, folding his arms exclaiming 'really, Becca, I don't know what to do with you any more!' before embarking on a sneezing fit so violent that he nearly fell off the bed

Hugo blowing his nose on one of Rebecca's frilly hankies and curling up: Urgh, I feel awful. My head hurts, my arms and legs feel weak and my face is burning up even though I'm shivering.

Rebecca moved over to the bed and perched next to him, stroking his sweat-drenched hair from his face soothingly as he shut his eyes and sighed, letting out a small cough. She shakes her head, wondering what on earth she had been playing at lately and how she had managed to alienate the two men she loved more than anything

Rebecca staring down at her lap and murmuring softly: Oh Hugo, what am I to do? I love Andrew so much, and I want to be with him as much as he wants to be with me. He may have the means to leave servitude if his writing is published, and maybe Papa would be more accepting of him if that was the case, but if I were to break it off with Algie then I would be having a child out of wedlock and nobody would talk to me ever again even if I married Andrew, and I couldn't bear that thought, so what am I to do! Oh I am such a silly, foolish girl! Would you still marry me if I changed my mind? Hugo?

She glanced down at the silent laird, realising immediately that he had fallen fast asleep and not heard a word of what she had just said, one hand lolled across her lap almost as if he felt the need to protect her even in his slumber. Rebecca smiled, bending forward and kissing his burning forehead, but as she did so she heard a shrill scream in the distance outside the house. Scrambling off the bed, she rushed over to the window and pulled back the curtains, raking her eyes over the scene hurriedly until they fall on the most extraordinary sight of Lady Mary yelping and screaming at Mr Jarvis as he slid across the icy pond and caught her. Flora was yelling at him from the safety of the bank, but to Rebecca's complete horror she could do nothing but watch helplessly as the ice gave way underneath them and amidst Flora's screams they plummeted into the icy depths below.

Without a second thought, Rebecca gathered her skirts and rushed towards the door, glancing at Hugo, desperately trying to decide whether to wake him. But no, he was far too ill, she would fetch Andrew, he would know what to do! Dashing out of her bedroom she ran frantically down the empty hallway, calling out to anyone who could hear that there had been an accident over at the pond, but the person who stepped out of the darkness and stopped dead in front of her caused her to grind to a halt and gasp in fright

Frank smirking and folding his arms in amusement: Oh, look who we have here! You look a bit worried, my Lady, almost as much as you did the other night!

Rebecca frowning and trying to barge past him: I don't have time for this, Mr Keneally! There's been an accident, Mr Jarvis has just gone through the ice on the pond and so has Lady Mary so I need to fetch help and fast or they could drown or freeze to death or both!

Frank stepping sideways and blocking her path, still grinning: Really? Oh, what a shame! Serves them right if they want to go playing around where they shouldn't – I always said Jarvis was on thin ice! Anyway a crazy old bat who should've snuffed it years ago and a tiresome, jumped-up windbag? If you ask me Taplows would be better off without both of them so I shouldn't bother if I were you!

Rebecca suddenly lunging forward and shoving Frank against the wall: I SAID, GET OUT OF MY WAY! Do NOT mess with a pregnant lady, Mr Keneally – remember what happened last time, and if I find another vase I will NOT be afraid to use it!

For once, Frank was stunned into silence as the evil smile fell completely off his face and he lost his balance, crashing against the wall and sliding down it. But just as Rebecca was about to leave him there in her haste, a weak voice behind her called out and she spun round to see Hugo staggering out of her room up the hallway

Hugo confused and dazed: What's happening out here?

Rebecca realising time was running out: Hugo! Mr Jarvis and Mary have gone through the ice on the pond, I've just seen it through the window!

Hugo running past her, wheezing hard: Why didn't you wake me, Becca! You know I'm a strong swimmer!

Rebecca running after him to keep up: You're ill, you can't go in there, it will make you even worse! Please Hugo, listen to me!

Hugo belting down the main staircase and yelling: I have to do something, I can't just stand by helplessly! You go and fetch one of the footmen to help me, someone fit who could withstand the cold for a while, maybe Mr Forest or Mr Matkin! Anyway go on, go!

Rebecca agrees earnestly as Hugo races out of the door, but in their haste, neither notice or even care that Frank was following behind, a sly look of satisfaction back on his face at the thought of Jarvis desperately struggling under the ice, but all the time becoming weaker before finally succumbing and getting what he for so long deserved. Surely there wasn't a much worse way for a man to meet his maker, and Frank couldn't help but laugh to himself in amusement. Even if Mr Perfect pulled him out alive, he would still probably die from pneumonia eventually. Boy, this was going to be fun whatever happens he thought, whistling and trotting down the stairs to watch the events unfold from a careful distance.

Standing on the jetty for the housekeeper time seemed to have ground to a holt, in reality it had only been a matter of minutes since Walter and Lady Mary had crashed through the thin layer of ice and entered the water but for Flora it had felt like a lifetime. Still screaming at the top of her voice for help she felt torn between her desire to rush off and fetch help and stay where she was and keep watch just in case Walter surfaced even for a moment. However she couldn't make up her mind, frozen to the spot in indecision and fear, what if the decision she made was the wrong one, if either staying or going would effectively sign Walter's death warrant. How could she carry on living knowing that she had stood by and did nothing to help save the only man she had ever loved and could ever love?

However just as she was turning having made her decision she spotted a figure on the hillside, raising her hand she squinted against the setting sun and made out the outline of Lord Hugo as he sprinted down the slope towards her. Gathering her skirts she ran towards him, shouting in between gasping for breath, her voice weak and shaking from both fright and the strain of constant screaming. "They fell in…They haven't surfaced since…. We need to get them out…" But before she could continue Hugo had pulled level and they both headed towards the lake Hugo's hand resting reassuringly on the housekeeper's arm.

As they reached the edge of the ice Hugo turned scanning the bank for any spare branches he could use in the meantime until the footmen turned up with the planks of wood, waving the housekeeper over to help him together they seized a particularly long branch and laid it on the ice. Dragging it behind him Hugo slid across the ice heading carefully for the cracked ice in the centre of the lake, calling out for both Jarvis and Lady Mary as he went. When he reached the more dangerous area he fell forward on to his front leaning on the branch to distribute his weight over the thin ice and thus avoiding joining both the Butler and the aristocrat in the water.

Glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of the footmen descending like a wave down the hill all carrying planks and blankets in order to help with the rescue attempt, Rebecca was with them and by her side was a very concerned Andrew Adams who for once appeared to be taking command yelling instructions to his staff, but Hugo knew that he had to act before they arrived as the pair had already been under the water too long. Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of colour and sliding over in that direction he spotted Lady Mary, her head occasionally bobbing to the surface, but their was no sign of Jarvis. Moving as close as he dared he leant all his weight against the branch thrusting his arm into the freezing water seizing Mary firmly by one of her flailing arms and dragging her towards the surface. It took all of his failing strength to pull the frail shivering old woman from the water, however once he had done so he had a choice, either to escort her safely to the bank or continue his search for the missing Butler.

Just as he was preparing to help Mary to the shore and return with more help to search for the Butler he caught sight of a shadow through the ice beneath him. Brushing frantically at the snow that lay scattered all over the ice he saw the outline of a shape floating just beneath the surface, gasping in shock he quickly recognised the pale apparently lifeless body of the Butler his long overcoat swirling round him like a dark ominous cloud. Shaking in shock Hugo got to his feet looking around for something to break the ice and retrieve the trapped Butler, however there was nothing obvious so taking a deep breath he shrugged off his jacket before stepping bravely into the hole in the ice and falling into the freezing cold depths of the lake.

The extreme cold took his breath away and for Hugo it felt like someone had suddenly punched him in the stomach, bobbing up to the surface he took a deep breath and forced his head under the water, searching through the murky water for Jarvis. For a few moments he couldn't spot the Butler and Hugo began to despair that Jarvis had sank to the bottom of the lake from where he would be irretrievable. However just as he was about to head back towards the surface his fingers scraped across something that felt soft, driven by this finding Hugo pushed himself further and suddenly out of the darkness he spotted the Butler. Seizing Jarvis firmly by his coat Hugo dragged the butler back towards the hole in the ice, however on turning around Hugo realised he had completely lost his bearings and he began to panic in earnest.

Punching his spare fist futilely against the ice Hugo tried desperately to remain calm but the burning in his lungs and the overwhelming instinct to gasp for breath began to take over and he couldn't resist gulping in a mouthful of water. At was at this point when his vision began to swim that he spotted an arm being thrust into the water and he somehow found the strength to swim towards it dragging the butler behind him. Suddenly he felt strong arms seizing them both and pulling them up to the surface and out on to the ice, lying face down Hugo quickly coughed up all the water he had swallowed but his eyes were fixed on the Butler as Mr Adams pulled his superior out of the water.

Acting on instinct Adams had to stifle the impulse to panic, Jarvis wasn't breathing and his lips had turned blue from the lack of oxygen and the cold, but coming from Scotland Andrew knew from experience that people who fell into freezing water could be revived if you acted quickly enough. So leaning down he checked for a pulse, it was weak and thready but was still there and so Adams realised that there was still a chance. Reciprocating the act that Jarvis had performed for him so many months previously, he continually forced much needed air into the Butler's lungs before quickly pulling back as the body's natural instinct to expel water took over and Jarvis coughed up at least a lung full of water. Shaking in relief Adams sat back on his heels as he watched the shivering unconscious Butler take a rasping first breath, realising that Jarvis was still in danger now from pneumonia if not drowning Adams barked at Will and George.

"Get that blanket over here, and make up a stretcher we need to get him inside and warm as soon as possible or all of this will be for nothing!"

Scurrying to carry out his wishes Adams watched the footmen out of the corner of his eye, wrapping several blankets securely round the Butler when they were offered and then helping the lads shift him over onto the make shift stretcher. Then slowly they lifted it and began to walk over to the shore as quickly as possible without jarring the patient, it was as they made their way torturously slowly across the ice that Adams looked over at the party on the bank for the first time. Flora was standing with Rebecca and his love had her arms wrapped firmly around the housekeeper keeping her both on her feet and from dashing out madly onto the ice. As they moved closer Adams could make out the tears that were flowing freely down the housekeeper's face, and the way she was clutching Rebecca's arm as if without it she would surely collapse, as soon as they were in shouting distance he called out reassuring to her.

"It's alright Mrs Ryan, he's still with us! After all you know Mr Jarvis he's a fighter not going to give up on you now is he?"

Relieved Flora turned to Rebecca finally allowing herself to let out the breath she had been holding and walking to the edge of the ice, personally urging the footmen to hurry so she could take over the care of her beloved Walter herself. As soon as they reached the side she was there seizing her fiancé's hand with her's she suppressed the instinct to gasp out in shock at his deathly pale appearance biting back the tears she leant down kissing all of his knuckles and praying desperately for him to wake up and give her a reassuring smile.

"Has someone gone for the doctor?" She managed to mutter as the party headed up the hill.

"Don't worry Flora as soon as I heard I sent one of the stable lads off in the earls fastest horse, he'll be hear within the hour within the hour I guarantee it!" Andrew Adams replied stopping suddenly when the relieved housekeeper flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Thank you, thank you for everything…I won't forget this and I'm sure neither will Walter, if it hadn't been for you and Hugo…" Flora managed to mumble before turning and ferrying the stretcher inside leaving a completely stunned Andrew Adams to simply stand and watch as the rest of the staff hurried back to the house.

As if she wasn't tired enough, all this stuff with George had taken all her energy, never mind running around the house, carrying blankets and hot water. She used her elbow to turn the door handle and a bang of her hip of open the door, hurrying out into corridor, and crashing into a lurking Charlotte, who yelps as the hot water is thrown all over her and the floor.

Charlotte: Grace, watch where you are going!

Grace: Well if you weren't stood with your ear against pressed the door, I may not have crashed into you. bending down despairingly and using the blankets to mop up the water, Charlotte following, bending down to help.

Charlotte: How are things in there? nodding towards Jarvis' bedroom door.

Grace sighing softly: Chaos, Mrs Ryan hasn't left his side for a second, only looking up to pick up another blanket or mutter me some more orders.

Charlotte: Poor woman. Grace nods

Grace: I can only imagine what she's going through, they've only just got engaged again. Fate really doesn't want them to marry. Charlotte nods slightly and stops what she is doing and looks up at Grace. Grace picks another blanket, glancing up slightly.

Charlotte looking at her coyly and mutters: How is Mr Jarvis, what has the doctor said?

Grace: Are you bothered about Mr Jarvis' welfare or a certain dishy doctor?

Charlotte: Grace!

Grace: So that is why you were listening up against the door. Charlotte quickly looks down, beginning to mop up again, her scarlet face telling all Grace wanted to know.

Charlotte: I just wanted to see him. Grace raises her eyebrow

Grace: Haven't you seen him, since your parents letter then? Charlotte swallows, shaking her head. Well I'm sure he'll be- Grace stops talking, looking up at the owner of a pair of black neatly polished shoes, which had just appeared.

Frank: Always love a woman who gets down on her hands and knees to complete a job. Grace and Charlotte ignore him and continuing which their hopeless task. How's our not so esteemed butler… dead yet? he snorts and the two women look up at him in disgust. and his gorgeous mistress? Wonder how long it'll be before she jumps into bed William Forest or maybe this would be the best opportunity to invite her to mine?

Grace and Charlotte glance at each other in horror, both trying desperately to think of a suitable reply, but they were saved the trouble, when the silence was broken by Jarvis' door opening and a figure walking out, tripping over Grace and landing flat on Charlotte. Charlotte lets out a little squeal and Grace has to stifle a giggle.

Dr E: So sorry Miss Lewis. trying to pull himself off the floor and offering her his hand to help her up.

Charlotte: That is quite alright Doctor. brushing herself down and suddenly realising how wet, she'd got when Grace had thrown water all over her and hurriedly began dab her dress with a blanket, glancing at Grace for help, who steps in.

Grace: How is Mr Jarvis, Dr Evans?

Dr E rubbing his head under stress of both Mrs Ryan's fussing and questions and the embarrassment of tripping over the lady who seemed to have been avoiding him: Well he's recovering, slowly. I'm sure he'll be fine. Frank grits his teeth and glares at them all in turn and then at Jarvis' door, as though he was glaring at Jarvis and Flora through the thick wood, before turning on his heel and storming away. Grace watches him closely, then turns her attention back to the silent Doctor and maid.

Grace picking up the blankets and backing away: Well I better be getting on, Mrs Ryan will be going mental. Charlotte looks at her despairingly and Grace mouths 'talk to him!'. She turns and hurries down the corridor.

The two stand for a moment, awkwardly, Charlotte opens her mouth to say something but changes her mind and closes it, turning quickly, but the Doctor grabs her elbow, pulling her back round.

Doctor: Miss Lewis! Charlotte looks down at his hand, grasping her elbow firmly. Following her gaze, he quickly pulls his hand away, muttering his apology. I haven't seen you… for a while.

Charlotte: I've been busy, I'm sorry. swallowing and looking down

Doctor shaking his head: You've been avoiding me, haven't you? She looks up sharply Why

Charlotte? her eyes widen Forgive me, Miss Lewis. She closes her eyes tightly, gulping.

Charlotte: I- I- we- her eyelids flutter open, as she feels him reach out and stroke the side of her face softly.

Doctor: Tell me what you are thinking. She reaches up and grasps his hand, pulling it away from her face, however unable to stop herself threading her fingers through his, gazing up at him, however she quickly came back to her senses and dropped his hand. This was wrong! What on earth would her mother say! They shouldn't! They couldn't! She turned quickly, picking up her skirts and hurrying away. Charlotte! She stops at the end of the corridor and looks back at him, and he sees the tears rolling freely down her face, as she whispers 'I'm sorry'. She turns quickly and hurries away. The Doctor sighs leaning against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. He'd be back to check on Jarvis in a few days and he vowed to find out what was going on through that fascinating woman's head.

The night was about to be a long, hard slog for all concerned, especially Flora. After Dr Evans had spoken with Charlotte, the Earl had called for him and asked him to stay over, just in case there was any change with Jarvis over night. Adams asked him to have a scotch with him, and he agreed with gusto after having had a rather hectic evening not only with Jarvis but also with Lord Hugo. Everyone had been so engrossed with looking after Jarvis that only Lady Rebecca noticed how peaky he was looking - even more deathly pale than before his untimely pond dip. He had shivered so much on returning to his room that Rebecca ordered him to bed after a hot bath and a bowl of soup brought to him by a thoughtful Lizzie, but shortly afterwards he had begun sweating and his red, dull eyes flittered open and shut as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Rebecca had gone to find Flora, to comfort her friend in her hours of desperate need (and it was also a rather good excuse to keep as far away from the Earl as possible), and she stayed with her until the doctor had seen Jarvis for the last time that night, completely unaware of Hugo's worsening condition. Adams had asked his daughter to watch over him, there were enough maids fussing around Jarvis to tend to every square inch of him without her joining in too, he had quietly quipped in wry tone to the doctor, but as the hours passed Lizzie's concern for the laird only increased as he began mumbling and tossing fitfully in his sleep. A cold flannel placed on his forehead could only do so much, Lizzie found, and now as it approaches midnight she feels unable to leave him in such a state. After realising that she could do no more for him herself, she mutters soothingly to him that he will be alright and not to worry before hurrying off to find her father in his room to ask what she should do next. She is surprised to find him drinking and chatting with the doctor, and just before she enters she is sure she hears them talking about women and what complicated, unpredictable creatures they are - without her father mentioning names, of course

Lizzie peering round the door and staring wide-eyed at Adams: Father, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just didn't know what to do! It's Lord Hugo, he's not been well, he's getting worse!

Adams glancing at the doctor and hauling himself to his feet: In what way? I know he had a bit of a cold, but really he's such a nancy-boy!

Lizzie appearing from behind the door, shaking her head: No father, you don't understand, he's - I'm not sure what the word is - talking to himself, but he seems to be asleep. He keeps mentioning Rebecca, and his mother, saying he's sorry for letting them down. He's most feverish, and his breathing is very laboured, he looks awful, he's so pale he could be dead if he wasn't always tossing and turning.

Evans clanking down his glass and frowning thoughtfully: He's had a cold you say? And he's been in the pond?

Adams gulping from his glass and nodding: Yes, he went out last night, Lady Rebecca unwisely went for a ride in the snow so he went to fetch her, became hopelessly lost then returned with a Godawful cold.

Evans brushing his hand over his handsome features: Oh dear, it doesn't sound good - I shall come and look at him, I hadn't realised he was in such a bad way. But if it's what I think it is, I'm not sure I can do much for him, we may have to let nature take its course.

Lizzie hurrying out of the door: I'll fetch Lady Rebecca, she's just gone up to bed, I've just passed her!

Evans leaning around the doorframe and whispering: No, best not, there's nothing she could do, and I'm sure Lord Hugo will still be with us in the morning - it's late, she'll need her sleep, it'll be a long haul. It's best if I assess him first, then as she is his fiancée talk to her in the morning.

Adams grimaces slightly, biting his tongue and refraining from informing him that actually she is now engaged to his Lordship. Obviously nothing had been announced formally, and with the situation as delicate as it is Adams decides not to breathe a word. And anyway, Rebecca certainly demonstrated her keenness to change her mind that morning by returning the most passionate of kisses. After a brief moment of dreamy reflection, Adams pulls himself together as the doctor picks up his medical bag in earnest.

Adams catching his arm: How serious could it be, doctor?

Evans breathing heavily and moving close to Adams, concern on his face: I shouldn't really say anything until after he is assessed, but as you're acting butler. You'll need to be discreet, but it sounds very much like Lord Hugo has caught pneumonia, developed from possible flu, and his condition has been accelerated by the freezing water. I will know more very soon.

Adams closing his eyes, sighing and hanging his head: If it is the worst, what are his chances?

Evans walking towards the door and shrugging hopelessly: It's hard to say, it depends on how strong the person's will to live is, but I'll be frank Mr Adams quite often the patient doesn't make it through in the end. All I can do is make sure they're comfortable, that their breathing is controlled and their pain alleviated as much as possible. I am sure Lady Rebecca will be heartbroken, but of course Lord Farquarson and Lady Hamilton-Hussey will give her as much support as she needs.

Adams nods slowly without a word, then follows Dr Evans solemnly up to Lord Hugo's room. If Hugo were to die, then all his hopes of reconciliation with Rebecca seem doomed completely. She would marry the Earl - she would certainly have no choice now - and he would soon become just another servant. Even if Jarvis weren't to pull through, God forbid, there is no way his Lordship would appoint him butler in the long term, he would just advertise the job with more money to entice an already experienced butler. He still has his writing, but he can't even dare imagine his life in Scotland without Rebecca by his side, and why would his daughter come to live with him? She would be better off making a life for herself at Taplows. Cursing his own selfish thoughts at a time of crisis, Adams follows the doctor into Hugo's room and almost gasps in shock at his appearance.

Even Lizzie's words hadn't prepared him for such a sight - he had never seen a person as deathly white as Hugo, not even Jarvis had looked that bad and he had been under the water far longer. At least now Jarvis' colour was returning and his lips less blue. Evans quietly moves over to Hugo and places his bag on a chair, then leans over and opens Hugo's shirt to listen to his chest. But even Adams can hear Hugo's breath is being forced in and out of his tired lungs, and the poor man is shaking violently even though his hair and pillow are drenched with sweat. Once Evans had briefly assessed the desperately sick laird, he turns gravely to Adams and shakes his head in defeat

Evans pulling Adams aside out of Lizzie's hearing range: It's as I thought, he has become sick extremely quickly even for pneumonia, his temperature is certainly not as it should be and his chills and sweats are certainly of immediate concern. I will be on call through the night if his condition worsens, but he needs to be watched over by your maids throughout the night. His pillow will need changing regularly to keep him comfortable, and his forehead kept cool. If he wakes then they should give him water as often as possible. I'll give him some laudanum for the pain.

Adams glancing over Evans' shoulder at a muttering Hugo: Of course, I will alert you of any change. So, you think he won't survive?

Evans pausing, his eyes resting on Lizzie's worried young face: I...I doubt he will. He's at a very advanced stage, but I don't think alerting me any earlier would have helped him, poor devil.

True to his word, the doctor remains on constant alert, turning up at regular two hour intervals to check on Lord Hugo. His illness is kept a secret until the morning, but as it is overnight maids could be brought in in shifts without any other aristocrat in the house going short on attention. When a misty and slightly less frosty dawn finally breaks, the mood amongst the servants is far more melancholy than any of the aristocrats would probably ever know. Flora had stayed with Walter in his room all night, and had finally fallen fast asleep in her chair, her head resting on his shoulder and an opened book on her lap. She is still nuzzled up next to him when Adams solemnly makes his way upstairs a little after 7am to inform Rebecca of the bad news. Tapping lightly on her door, he waits for a sleepy 'enter!' then lets himself in

Adams edging his way into her room: Rebecca, my darling.

Rebecca rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly: Andrew? My, my, you are keen! I know we had our little kiss, and it was lovely, but you must still be so angry……Andrew? What's wrong? Are you so very upset with me you have to see me at this hour?

Adams hanging his head and sighing helplessly: Oh Becca, this isn't a visit about us. Something….something's happened – well, happening. I've got some terrible news.

Rebecca gasping, her sleepy eyes widening in dread: Oh no, not poor Mr Jarvis! Flora must be devastated!

Adams gulping hard and letting his eyes drift into contact with hers: No, it's not Jarvis, he's improving. He's not yet awake, but his colour's returned. I'm afraid it's Hugo. His touch of flu, well it's now much worse. I should let the doctor explain.

In her panic, Rebecca jumps out of bed and begins to dash around her room, frantically hunting for her robe and slippers as her long tresses hang delicately around her shoulders

Rebecca: I must go to him! How bad is he! Is it pneumonia! He's strong, he'll pull through I know he will!

Adams unable to help himself dashing forward and drawing her into a hug: I'm really sorry, it doesn't look like he's going to make it, he's so very feverish, you may get a shock on seeing him.

Rebecca pushing him away, glaring with tearful, desperate eyes: What, so you just think I should leave him to it! Not see him! Oh why didn't I realise he was sick, I should've visited him last night but thought he was sleeping! Why didn't you fetch me if you knew he was so bad Andrew, I don't need protecting all the time, what if he died in the night and I didn't get to say goodbye!

Adams trying to placate her by sweeping his hand along her cheek: We thought it was for the best, really we did. There was nothing you could have done……

Rebecca tears streaming down her face as she hurries to the door: Nothing I could have done! I could have comforted him, talked to him, willed him to get better – in fact I still will, I'm sure he'll recover, he's a fighter, he's strong, he wouldn't leave me now!

But just as she is about to leave, an overwhelming urge to throw up takes over and she runs back to her bed, scrambling for her chamber pot and leaning over it just in time as Adams stares on in a mixture of guilt, sympathy and mild disgust.

Rebecca dabbing her mouth, her chin wobbling through her sobs: Damn this pregnancy, and damn this place!

Adams quietly, almost in tears himself: Does that include me, Becca?

Rebecca momentarily stunned into silence before frowning and looking away from him: This isn't the time, Andrew. My first concern should be Hugo, and I'm in too fragile frame of mind. I am sure I can't hide from Algie forever, I haven't even seen him since I foolishly disappeared because of everything that happened yesterday, and I am sure he has already had his mother certified mad by Dr Evans. But I am sorry, I must still marry him, especially if Hugo………..oh, it's too awful to bear! I must go to him now.

Through her sobs Rebecca rings her bell for Lizzie to come and clear away the pot, then wearily she walks in trepidation to her door, which Adams moves to open, but for a moment he holds her back with a gentle touch of the arm and a kiss on her forehead

Adams softly: Do you wish me to come with you?

Rebecca managing a weak smile as she toys with the buttons on his waistcoat: No, I should see him alone, it may be the last time…..if he really is that sick.

Adams nuzzling her temple: He has been awake this morning, asking for you, but he can hardly breathe. Dr Evans will talk to you. Just remember, my darling, I am here for you. Always. I'll never leave you again.

Rebecca presses her lips softly against his before resting her head on his shoulder, desperate for his comfort

Rebecca: I know. I don't know why, after everything. But thank you.

With one last glance, Rebecca slips passed him and along the corridor to Hugo's room

Meanwhile over in the servants' quarters Emily Corey was making her way to her son's room, the events of the day before still playing over and over in her mind; the sudden shock of seeing first Flora's frozen tear stained face and then her only remaining child brought in practically dead on that stretcher. Luckily for them all it hadn't been as bad as it had looked, Walter was like her as tough as old boots, it would take more than a douse of cold water to see him off but it couldn't help but trigger some long buried memories. The similarities of the situations couldn't be ignored, a maid running into the kitchen to tell her about her son's accident then dashing outside only to be confronted by a grief stricken family member and a bloated blue looking figure carried on a make-shift stretcher, of course back then it had been Walter who was beside himself with grief and his brother Robert who lay unmoving on the plinth. Fortunately this time her son appeared to be pulling through but even so it had taken some serious cajoling from Felix to get her to leave him in Flora's capable hands; she was after all his mother shouldn't she be the one looking after him?

Pushing Walter's bedroom door open without knocking Emily was soon confronted with the intimate scene before her, Flora fast asleep leaning against Walter's shoulder her fingers curled round the edge of the sheet clutching it tightly, and for a moment she was unable suppress the surge of jealousy and anger towards the housekeeper. How dare she have fallen asleep, when her son needed to be constantly monitored, what if he had a taken a serious turn for the worse and no one had been here to alert the physician? Walking across to the bed she seized Flora by the shoulder and shook her roughly awake, at the same time leaning over to check Walter's pulse and temperature.

Confused and groggy from both the rude awakening and the lack of sleep Flora sat up in her chair dazed, rubbing her eyes in an effort to focus and yawning uncontrollably. "What time is it?" She managed to murmur.

"You shouldn't need to ask!" Emily retorted snatching the flannel from Flora's hand and dampening it before placing it on her son's feverish brow. "If you aren't up to the task of caring for him then you should have asked for help, we could have taken shifts, at least then somebody would have noticed his high temperature and we could have done something about it sooner!" She added sternly, ignoring the hurt look on the housekeeper's face.

"I didn't mean too…" Flora began trying to restrain the tears that automatically sprung to her eyes but on seeing the look of barely contained fury on Emily's face she trailed off unable to deal with an irate mother on top of everything else, getting quickly to her feet Flora took a step towards Walter's dresser intent on pouring herself a glass of water but suddenly the room began to pitch and she had to grasp hold of the chair to stop herself from collapsing, taking several deep breaths to fight of the feelings of nausea and light-headedness.

At once Emily was at her side, supporting her weight as she half walked, half carried the housekeeper over to the fireside easy chair, setting her down with care before hurriedly fixing Flora a glass of water and feeling her forehead for any sign of sickness.

"Well you're not hot so at least you haven't developed a fever!" Emily added after a few minutes of fussing around both Flora and checking up on Walter. "Maybe it was something you ate or something doing the rounds?"

"No, no one else is sick, it must be the stress or…" Flora trailed off unable to voice the other possibility for fear of getting her future mother in law's hopes up, after all it really was too soon to tell; a delay of a few days, even as long as a week could have many causes especially with all the recent stress.

"Or?" Emily asked softly a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Or nothing, perhaps I just got up too quickly there could be any number of reasons." Flora replied but she couldn't meet Emily's penetrating gaze, squirming uncomfortably in her seat just as she had done the last time Emily had asked if she was expecting.

"Yes any number of reasons or perhaps one in particular?" Emily retorted unwilling to let this conversation drop until her suspicions were confirmed. "For example the early stages of pregnancy."

"That is indeed a good example…" Flora replied cagily. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens now won't we!" She added determinedly, locking her gaze with Emily and staring her down until the older woman reluctantly nodded, apparently agreeing to drop the subject for the time being.

For a few minutes they both sat in relative silence Flora's eyes locked on her beloved Walter as he shifted around in his deep sleep, the doctor had warned he might not wake for days yet, that he had probably hit his head on entering the water and so his brain needed the time to heal properly. The worrying part was not so much when he would wake as to what he would be like when he did, whether the accident and the lack of oxygen would have any permanent damage but as to that Dr Evans had little advice for them. 'Each case, each patient is different and it is impossibly to predict the outcome.' He had stated sagely, patting the housekeeper's hand sympathetically before leaving and those words had played around in her mind. What if he had permanent brain damage, or perhaps was paralysed how would they deal with that? She knew it would never change the way she felt about him but it would change everything else, would she be strong enough to cope with both that and possibly a baby as well?

As if sensing the dark nature of Flora's thoughts Emily walked back over to the housekeeper, wrapping her arms round her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace before whispering softly into Flora's hair. "Whatever happens you are not going to go through this alone, I will be here for you all the way, together we can cope with anything!" Nodding in agreement Flora wiped away the tears that had fallen unbidden down her cheeks, returning the hug with all her strength her gaze locked on Walter's sleeping form; Emily was right they were a proper family now and together they could deal with anything.

Charlotte is just on her way out of Hugo's room when she stops dead in front of Lady Rebecca pacing up and down by the door, a look of concern etched across her face. She has obviously been there for some time, debating if she is strong enough to go inside and face her dying best friend or whether she should just climb back on her horse and ride away again. Rebecca smiles weakly at Charlotte, briefly making out some strange coloured liquid at the bottom of the chamber pot the maid is holding before she awkwardly and rather unsuccessfully hides it behind her back.

Charlotte curtseying quickly yet politely: M'Lady. Lord Hugo, he's been asking for you. Lizzie is with him again, mopping his forehead. He's had a little water this morning.

Rebecca edging towards the door and clasping Charlotte's free hand: Have you seen the doctor this morning? Do you know his latest prognosis?

Charlotte wincing slightly as if Rebecca had given her a mild slap: No, I er, haven't seen Dr Evans m'Lady, I'm sorry.

Rebecca failing to notice Charlotte's discomfort due to her own: Not to worry, I shall find him. Thank you for watching over Lord Hugo, I'm sure he's most appreciative of it.

With a sorrowful smile, Rebecca turns to the door. Breathing deeply, she pushes it open and steps tentatively across the room and towards Hugo's bed. At first she can't see him, Lizzie is standing in the way rinsing out a flannel in a bowl placed next to him. Neither have noticed Rebecca's hushed entrance, and before she can see his face she hears an extremely weak voice, so strained and breathless in fact that she is sure it can't be Hugo, his voice is far stronger than that

Hugo: me a little…..more water? I'm so thirsty.

Without a word, Rebecca watches carefully, walking forward slowly as Lizzie picks up a glass off his bedside table. She moves back so she can lift his head up, and for the first time Rebecca's gaze falls on Hugo's pale, drawn and sweating face and she almost yelps in shock. Her sudden gasp causes Lizzie to look over her shoulder, smiling softly but sadly at her mistress before helping Hugo slurp his water painfully. Slowly she lowers his head back onto his pillow, and he has just enough energy to turn it and smile broadly at seeing his best friend in the whole world staring pitifully at him

Hugo stretching out his hand: Becca, you came. I'm so pleased.

Blinking back the tears, Rebecca forgets her hesitation and dashes over to him and carefully hugs him, desperate not to hurt him but really wanting to hold him as tightly as she could to protect him

Rebecca muttering softly: Of course I came, I would have come last night if I had known!

Hugo coughing violently then clutching his chest in pain: No, I'm….I'm…I'm glad Dr Evans didn't wake you, I would have wanted you to get your sleep, you need to, in your condition.

Rebecca relieving Lizzie of her brow-mopping duties: Oh, don't worry about my condition Hugo, we need to worry about yours!

Lizzie clearing her throat and whispering: M'Lady, do you need me to stay? Or shall I come back in a little while?

Rebecca patting Lizzie's arm and smiling appreciatively: Thank you, Elizabeth. Come back in a little while if you will, and bring some fresh flannels.

Lizzie curtseying and heading towards the door: Of course, m'Lady. There is another pot there in case….well…..in case his Lordship needs it.

With a short glance at Rebecca's stomach, more out of curiosity than anything else, Lizzie leaves Hugo and Rebecca together, alone at last to savour their now precious moments together. Rebecca's jumbled thoughts swim around her mind, tugging her emotions every which way, unable to hold back her tears from falling silently any longer. She had always loved Hugo, possibly in a way she shouldn't considering his 'circumstance', and if he had been favourable towards her in a less than platonic sense when Andrew had suddenly left Highlands then she is sure in her mind she would not have said no to any affection he may have desired to bestow on her. Snatching up Hugo's hand, Rebecca rests it on her cheek and closes her eyes

Hugo breathlessly: Oh Becca, I'm sorry…..I've let you down.

Rebecca chuckling gently but dismissively: Let me down! How have you done that? If anyone has let anyone down, it is me. I am so foolish and yet you have been so brave and selfless, first riding out after silly little me, then saving Mr Jarvis from certain death. You are a hero, and nobody will forget how you risked your life out there today.

Suddenly Hugo begins to cough, almost choking, and jars his head up off his pillow in violent response. Shocked and unsure what to do, Rebecca grabs the pot and hovers it under his chin but soon he calms to a low wheeze and lies back, gulping hard as fresh beads of sweat appear on his forehead. Hurriedly Rebecca soothes him and wipes a cool flannel around his face, but as she does so Dr Evans enters the room, clutching his bag and worriedly staring at his patient.

Hugo weakly clenching his fists in rage: Oh I feel so damn useless! Doctor, how long will it be…..cough….before I recover? I have business in London in a week!

Dr Evans fails to utter a response, his eyes meeting Rebecca's in sad contemplation. With a nod of the head he indicates to Rebecca that he wishes to speak to her privately, but Hugo clasps Rebecca's hand and stares in confusion at the doctor's despairing expression

Hugo struggling to sit up: Doctor, if it's bad I need to know, please tell me. Will I have to convalesce for many months?

Rebecca squeezes his hand gently but looks away from him, unable to meet his increasingly alarmed gaze and to hide her freshly gathering tears. Evans approaches the bed with a heavy heart, but still these things have to be said and Lord Hugo will just have to take the news with a stiff upper lip as any gentleman should

Evans putting his bag on the floor and rubbing the back of his neck nervously: I'm afraid it's far more serious than that, my Lord.

Hugo his bloodshot eyes darting from Rebecca to Evans: In...in what way more serious? What are you trying to say?

Evans sighing deeply: I'm so sorry, but you are far too sick. You're dying, my Lord. I doubt very much you will recover, your lungs will be far too damaged by now through infection. It's only a matter of time...

Rebecca almost shrieking in disbelief: But there's a chance, isn't there? Surely? There must be some hope!

Evans: Very little chance I'm afraid, there's nothing more I can do except make you comfortable.

Hugo his pale face even whiter from the news: How long do I have? A week? A month?

Evans hanging his head and shaking it slowly: I doubt...I would say...well, a few days.

Rebecca gasping, almost staggering backwards through light-headedness: A few days! Surely...that can't be right, please doctor give us some hope!

Evans listening to Hugo's weakening chest and frowning: I assure you, a few days is quite usual at this stage. I'm so very sorry. If I were you I would spend enough time together as possible, and as you're engaged - well - it's up to you. I will leave you alone now as I need to return to Tappleton but I will be back this evening to check on my patients. If there is any change, Mr Adams will send for me.

Rebecca nods at the doctor, but Evans is rather unsure if either of them had heard a word he had just said. Deciding it would be pointless repeating it, he administers Hugo with another dose of laudanum then packs his bag and exits. For a moment, neither Hugo nor Rebecca have the strength to speak, both too consumed with their own dreadful thoughts. Rebecca lowers herself into the chair next to Hugo's bed and lightly rests her head on his chest, threading her arm around his stomach as he brushes his hand over her wild tresses.

Rebecca her positive words drowned with sorrow: Doctors don't know everything, he may be wrong, you're strong I know you are. Remember when you fell out of that tree when we were six? The doctor said your arm would never be the same again, that it was too fractured to mend properly, but it did remember, you were fine, so if you've done it once……!

Hugo leaning forward and kissing the top of her head: Ssshhh now, my darling. I know you mean well, but somehow I don't cough think I'm going to get through this one. I've never felt this sick before, ever. Ssshhh, don't cry, everything will be fine.

Rebecca sobbing into his blanket: How can it be fine! It's not fine at all! I've managed to make a mess of everything, and now I've done this to you! Forgive me, Hugo, please! Please! God I'm so sorry!

Hugo the tears springing to his tired eyes: There's nothing to forgive, you've always been there for me, you understand me. You didn't wish this wretched thing on me! If…cough….if this is how it's meant to be, then there are things we need to do, to sort out, you can't fall apart now, you've a baby – a new life – to think about. Be strong, for me. There's something I want you to do for me…..cough…..well, two things actually.

Rebecca sitting up and wiping her eyes, grief ripping at her soul: Anything. I'll do anything you want, Hugo, just say.

Hugo a mischievous smile tugging at his lips through his heavy wheezing: I want….I want you tell that chef he makes the best crème anglais this side of Prussia, oh wish I could have got to know the handsome devil better!

For the first time that day, Rebecca lets out a little giggle and smiles fondly at Hugo, amazed that he is able to make a quip just when personal disaster has struck. But she knows in her heart of Hugo's sadness at never having had a meaningful relationship in that respect, and she would have given anything to have seen him happy, even though it could never have been with her

Rebecca squeezing his arm: Of course I will! And what's the second thing?

Hugo pointing at a small leather pouch on the dresser: Bring me that bag will you, there's something I need to do.

Rebecca does as she is asked, a little confused, and carefully puts the bag into Hugo's weakened grasp. Pitifully he fumbles with the gold ribbon wrapped around it, then pulls out a small black box as Rebecca looks on in curiosity, completely unassuming

Hugo his expression turning serious as he looks into her eyes: I should have done this properly…cough….first time round. He uses all his strength to open the box Marry me, Becca. Grant me my dying wish.

A stunned silence descends over the room as Rebecca's hold on Hugo's arm relaxes and she stares from him to the gorgeous sapphire ring unblinkingly, her mouth parted and set as if about to speak but unable to get the words out.

Hugo coughing harshly, then struggling to lie on his side to face her: Rebecca Alicia Clementine Farquarson, will you do me the honour of marrying me? Before I die? I can't let you marry Algernon, I just can't! This way…cough, cough, splutter, cough…..you will be the grieving widow, he can't marry you then, well not for a long time anyway, and you will inherit my estate and my fortune, your future and the baby's future will be secure.

Rebecca the tears once again streaming down her cheeks as she collapses on him: Oh Hugo! You really are a saint, but how could I take advantage of a dying man like that!

Hugo lowering his weak voice and painfully raising his hand to touch her cheek: Becca, listen to me. You're not taking advantage of me, it's what I want and I'm sure you will want to do my bidding if it makes me happy. I can't think of anyone I would rather give everything to, as far as I'm concerned you're my sister and I love you. still want you to be with Andrew, if that's what you want. You do love him, don't you?

Rebecca smiling dreamily: With all my heart and soul. He is everything to me, as are you. I have been so beastly to him of late, I hope he can forgive me. But how can I be with him when…..when….

Hugo wincing with chest pain and breathing heavily: When he's only a servant? Well that is something you will both have to overcome, in time. You will have the wealth to use how you see fit, and if that means marrying under you in a year's time then I give you my blessing wholeheartedly…..oh my chest hurts…. My breathing….it's getting worse I can tell…..

Rebecca's concern suddenly increases again, mopping at his sweltering forehead and wiping down his neck. Soon everyone would know of his illness, including her abhorrent sister and the Earl, and she is sure he is about to announce their engagement to the world whether she is there to share the moment with him or not.

Hugo: Please….put on the ring….

Slowly, Rebecca removes her ring from the Earl, placing it in the box in exchange for Hugo's, which she slides with ease onto her finger and holds up to the light to admire it

Hugo clasping her hand as firmly as he can: So is that a yes? Please say it is.

Rebecca leaning forward, kissing his forehead and whispering: Yes. Of course I will.

He was there as expected. Frank had been watching George Cosmo very closely over the past few days and had noticed that everyday George had stood out in the cold courtyard, waiting for the post to arrive and today was no exception, their was obviously something coming in the post that he was anxious to receive and it may be interesting to get a bit of dirt on the cocky sod. So here was the plan, wait until he saw the postman riding down the path and then put his plan into action.

He strode out towards George, smirking as he spun round at the first noise of the snow crunching below his feet.

Frank: Adams has been looking for you, you better find him quickly or he'll be asking Kraus to prepare your guts for his Lordship's guests. George curses in his head, and makes his way over to the door, stopping in the doorway as he finds his way blocked by a teary eyed Grace, but she doesn't move and George huffs, impatiently.

Grace: George-

George: Yes, yes I know, Adams is looking for me, will you get out of the bloody way, so I can go and see what the Scottish git wants! She raises her eyebrow, as he pushes past her and shouts after him

Grace: But that isn't-! she stops shouting and trails off, he was already gone. what I was going to say. She sighs and turns on her heels, glaring at the smirking Frank and making her way back in to get Mrs Ryan some more water for her sweetheart.

Frank: Oi Grace, if you feel like getting on your hands and knees again, I've got plenty of jobs you could see too! He sniggers, as she shivers slightly, storming into the house. But then Frank's attention was turned back to the postman, who was dismounting his horse. You want me to take those in for you mate?

The Postman smiles slightly and passes him the letters and Frank begins to walk inside flicking though the letters. One for Kraus. One for the butler's bed partner, two for her… they could be a good read if he had nothing to do, see what she really gets up too. Hopefully he'd be finding that out soon enough, he chuckles at the thought, find out what's beneath those many petticoats and that huge chastity belt of hers, that makes Jarvis anxious to get to bed every night. But soon his thoughts about the housekeeper are far from his mind, as he continues to flick through the mail and finds one addressed to 'George Cosmo', from London, he pockets the letters and makes his way up to his quarters, giving him the privacy he needed to read this letter. He opened the letter, careful not to break the seal and pulled the letter out, it read:

'There's no doubt about it, you can't leave Taplows. I've been having trouble again, they've been asking about your whereabouts again, your death excuse has fallen through, they found out there was no carriage accident and are out sniffing around again. I've also had more bad news, there is census going on, I had a man knocking on my door the other day, asking questions, they could be at Taplows in a matter of months. Lay low.'

That was it, it wasn't signed. Frank read the letter through again, confused, and not sure what to make of this new information.

He heard quick footsteps outside his door and suddenly became very aware of the fact that George would probably be searching for him, to check the mail, he must have found Adams by now and realised Frank had made it up. He sealed the envelope has quickly and neatly as he could and rushed downstairs, leaving the mail in Johnny's hand to give to their owners, not before pocketing Mrs Ryan's mail, only to find out later, it was nothing interesting just something about next week's grocery delivery and some bill for her to look over.

Frank was still trying to make out George's situation, 'death excuse', being worried about the census, it didn't make any sense. Unless… no… he wasn't on the run was he! Now that would be news, that would explain the reason he didn't want to leave Taplows with Grace. Then surely that would mean George's character was fake? Frank smirks, he was so clever, that dense butler had absolutely no idea! And when he had his hands on Cosmo's character, he'd be able to begin his snooping. He laughs evilly, causing a group of maids passing him to hurry along quickly, looking at him in horror, and having a few things to say about Grace's stupidity. And when he'd done his snooping he'd be able to get Grace May on her back and show her a thing or two about making a fool out of him!

Frank's assumption that George would now be looking for him was in fact completely inaccurate. Instead, George's search for Adams had been completely fruitless, and in the end returns confused to the servants hall where Will and Fred are sat polishing the silver and participating in a two-man burping contest, much to the disgust of Charlotte and Lizzie who are busy folding and pressing napkins.

Charlotte shaking her head and tutting loudly: You footmen, you're all disgusting. Why can't you just act like respectable human beings without indulging in stupid antics all the time?

Will burping again while examining a spoon: What's got your petticoats in a twist today love? I mean you can be a miserable crow at times but you've been worse than usual this morning. Been turned down by some bloke, have you?

Charlotte snorting and glaring down her nose at a smirking Will: No I haven't, not that it's any of your business, William!

Fred patting Will on the arm with a fork and grinning: You've seen her following round that Dr

Evans, haven't you mate? Turns as red as a strawberry every time she sees him, must be those medical hands she likes, all covered in people's blood and guts!

Charlotte slamming down a napkin: Excuse me Frederick,I AM in the room you know! I don't know how you can joke when Mr Jarvis is lying unconscious and Lord Hugo is dying!

Will Ignoring her and laughing: Yeah, but you don't know where else they've been though, unless that's the turn-on; 'ooh, Dr Evans, show me how you put your hand up a cow!'

Charlotte throwing Will a disparaging glare: He's a doctor, not a vet you idiot, don't you know the difference!

Will raising his eyebrows and sniffing out a laugh: Who said anything about animals, love!

George jumping in before a slightly tearful Charlotte can respond: 'ere, Will, stop ping about and come help me find Adams, the sod's not anywhere.

Will rolling his eyes without even glancing up at George: Can't you see I'm busy polishing his Lordship's finest here! We're not all slackers like some you know, which reminds me, have you actually done any work this morning Mr Cosmo or are you still too busy chasing skirt?

Fred chuckling and stretching: Oh leave the man alone, any bloke would have difficulty handling Grace May if you ask me, and anyway Will just 'cos you're not getting any at the moment, although I never did find out who your last bit of stocking was!

George speaking before making the coincidental link: Mrs Ryan!

Suddenly all heads turn to stare at him, a look of absolute horror and panic on Will's face, but to his relief George merely gulps and carries on what he was actually meaning to say

George snatching up an apple and biting into it: Lizzie, Mrs Ryan wants you, I've just seen her. Said you should take a fresh towel with you. Then she wants you back upstairs.

With a sigh, Lizzie dumps her napkins and exits as Charlotte stares darkly at Will for even daring to mention the doctor's name disparagingly. Tossing a handful of cutlery onto the table as if they are nothing more than cheap tat from Tappleton, Will leaps up from the table heads towards the door

Will yawning: Come on then, let's find the Scotch idiot, wouldn't want Georgie here getting into trouble now, would we? And as acting under-butler I have a duty to my men, even if it is only you George! Anyway if anyone has a bird on the go at the moment, it has to be Adams, but now he's acting butler he'd better cut that out, not that being butler ever stopped Jarvis from getting his way with whichever woman he fancies.

George following him out and along the corridor, unsure as to how much Will knows: Why d'you reckon Andrew's involved? Can't see Andrew with a woman, I mean she'd have to be pretty desperate wouldn't she!

Will pinching a scullery maid's bottom as he passes her, causing her to squeal: Completely true, but why would any woman be desperate with me around? Unless they're desperate to get with me of course, which is most likely! It's just he's been acting a bit strange lately, he's not thumped me once in the past week. I reckon he's got some tart in town, I mean he disappears for hours on end – more than he used to – I bet she's given him the clap or something! Well, I bloody hope she has anyway!

The two footmen search the whole of the servants quarters, including Adams' room, but as he is nowhere to be found they decide Frank was having George on just to inconvenience him as much as possible. Instead they make their way upstairs, Will to go to tend the Earl as acting under-butler and George to check on Lord Montague as acting first footman. The harsh reality both had come to recognise quite quickly is that if the worst happens and Jarvis fails to wake then there would have to be a complete rejigging of male staff on a far more permanent basis, and both are equally keen as the other to make a good impression. Just in case, of course. Maids are busily dashing in and out of Lord Hugo's room – quite obviously he is getting worse by the hour, and George and Will can hear him coughing, retching and panting from inside his room

George as he and Will head along the corridor: Poor bd. My old granddad had pneumonia, took him a few days to die. I remember all this yellow gooey stuff, it upset mum no end it did.

Will walking past Lady Rebecca's room: Oh so you actually have a family do you? Here's me thinking you came in on the last boat from Never-never Land…..suddenly grinding to a halt outside Rebecca's slightly adjar door, his hand flying up to stop George….sshhh! Listen!

Both footmen glance around then seeing nobody lean into the door, listening carefully. The first thing they can make out is a male Scottish voice – Adams' voice – so in his intense curiosity Will peers through the gap in the door while George reluctantly stands with his back to it, making it look like he is on duty outside it. Nobody, except a superior, would question why he was there, conveniently blocking Will from view. And as for superiors, one is unconscious, one won't leave his bedside, and one is being spied on by his colleague. Even still, that doesn't prevent George from beginning to panic.

George hissing through the corner of his mouth: Hurry up, will you! Didn't your mother teach you not to interfere in other people's business!

Will waving his hand at George to silence him and whispering: Shut it! I think we may have made a discovery here!

George, knowing full well what 'discovery' Will probably may have made, rocks uneasily on his heels and rolls his eyes. He doesn't even have on his wig, for goodness sake, if Grace suddenly comes along she'll demand to know there and then what the two of them are up to, and if Adams were to catch them both trying to get an eye-full of him getting inside a certain aristocrat's drawers then they would both be for the sack, or if not a damn good beating.

Will's eyes begin to widen in amazement, his jaw dropping as if completely shocked, rather than amused, by what he is witnessing. True to George's assumption, Will Forest had just gained himself a very important card to play in the game to one day out-wit and out-blackmail Andrew Adams. He wouldn't play it yet – oh no. That would be rash and possibly very foolish. No this one – this one would be for keeps, and one day he could get sweet revenge on the under-butler who had bullied and beaten him senseless since he first arrived to replace Frank a year ago.

Will tugging at George's sleeve: Mate, you have to see this! The lucky sod, how on earth did he get a bit of gorgeous posh like that? Lady Rebecca 'gagging-for-it' Farquarson, eh, who'd have thought it! He must be paying her at least! Go on, love, get 'em out for him!

Uneasily, George peers over Will's head through the crack in the door, catching the last few seconds of a passionate clinch between Lady Rebecca and Mr Adams. Running his hands down her back soothingly, he rubs his nose against hers then kisses away her fresh tears

Adams in hushed tone,holding her close to him: I'm so pleased you've agreed to marry him. You're right, it's the perfect solution – well, as perfect as it can be considering the circumstances. Everyone apart from his Lordship still thinks you're engaged to him anyway. At least it was arranged quickly, as the vicar is here to see Lady Mary. But you have to tell the Earl

Rebecca sighing and threading her arms further round his neck: I'll only tell him afterwards, I know it's cruel but if I told him before then I may change my mind about Hugo and I know that would be a terrible thing to do. I'm feeling so fragile at the moment, and confused, but I know in my heart I should marry Hugo so that's what I intend to do this afternoon. I don't want a fuss though, and I certainly don't want my sister there. I have told Monty, and he has agreed to be a witness – will you find Flora for me? I very much want her to be there, to be a witness, although I understand if she wants to stay with Mr Jarvis. Will you ask her? We will only need her for a short while.

Adams brushing her tired face with his hand: Of course I will ask her. Do you want me to be there?

Rebecca kissing him softly on the lips: Only if you want to, my darling. It is up to you – I would love you to be there, but if you're not I understand.

Adams stroking her stomach: Oh, I love you so much. Why did I ever think we could live without each other, after all this time? I know everything will be alright in the end, that we will be together forever one day in the future, but for now you need to remain strong for the baby and for Hugo, and I'm here to support you.

Tenderly, Adams kisses Rebecca on the cheek, then down the side of her jaw and neck, pulling her close again as she moans softly in enjoyment at his touch. Little does either know that two certain footmen are looking on, half in mild jealousy and half in disgust, but when Rebecca tugs alluringly at Adams' neck tie, pulling him over to her bed, George grimaces and leans in to whisper to a transfixed Will Forest

George: Will mate, trust me, you really don't want to be a witness to this sort of thing, believe me! And if we get caught, I think my reputation amongst our superiors will take another battering which I can't afford!

Will climbing to his feet just as Annie walks past, glaring at him suspiciously: You make it sound as if you have a habit of spying on people – urgh you never watched me and Esther did you, you dirty little…….

George holding his hands up defensively, aware of Annie's lingering gaze: Bloody hell no, but there was this one time – I blame Grace myself…….

Suddenly a hand lands firmly on Will's shoulder from behind him, causing him to jump and spin round to see Adams standing in front of him, his expression furious. Annie hurries off as he shoves Will forward so he can close the door behind him, the footman tripping over his own feet but grabbing hold of George's jacket to prevent himself from crashing to the floor

Adams closing in on them,his voice reduced to a harsh whisper so not to attract attention: What the hell do you two think you are doing, eh! Why are you here! Mr Cosmo, you should be with Lord Montague by now, and as for you Mr Forest – oh stand up straight, boy! – if you want to continue being acting under-butler then you had better get your priorities sorted and get yourself off to see the Earl before you feel my fist in your face, do you understand me!

Will smirking and raising an eyebrow: You're only ACTING butler Mr Adams, you still can't sack me, Mrs Ryan wouldn't let you for a start, with Mr Jarvis still alive and recovering.

George nudging Will and muttering urgently: C'mon Will, don't start. Just leave it.

Adams crunching his foot down on Will's and snorting: You'd do well to follow young Mr Cosmo's advice, William. Mr Jarvis is still unconscious, and until he is back in the land of the living with all his faculties intact, giving out orders, albeit from his bed, you answer to ME and nobody else, and that includes Mrs Ryan. As far as this household is concerned I am butler, and if you want to challenge that I suggest you make an official complaint to his Lordship. If I so much get a whiff of you undermining my authority, whether it be gossiping behind my back or blatantly flouting my orders, then you'll be out and I am sure Mr Jarvis would wholeheartedly understand and approve my actions!

Will grits his teeth and glares unmovingly at Adams, but their confrontation is broken by the harrowing sound of Lord Hugo practically coughing his guts up again. Adams shoots a worried glance down the hallway, momentarily letting is guard slip, but just long enough for Will to jump in with a snide comment he just might live to regret while George sighs, willing his friend to shut his big fat trap. If Will had thought about it more carefully,he would have realised keeping quiet about his new knowledge may have proved far more advantageous than blurting it out, particularly as he had only heard part of the situation and therefore had grabbed the wrong end of a very long and complicated stick with a little too much gusto

Will smirking and hissing: Bet you can't wait for him to drop dead, now that you've got a sordid little thing going with her Ladyship! I bet Lord Perfect would love to know that the acting butler is in his fiancée's drawers while he's close to death!

Adams managing an even broader smile than Will's: You're more bloody foolish than I thought. I have no idea what you're on about, or what's going on in that filthy mind of yours, but I'm sure we can have a nice little discussion about it later. Now get to the Earl, the silly old sod thinks he's got pneumonia too, so you'd better go and humour him!

With a snarl, Adams huffs and storms off towards Lord Hugo's room, leaving George to grab his friend's arm in alarm and despair for his welfare

George pulling him down the corridor: Why the hell did you have to say that, eh! God mate you must be suicidal! He's got even more reason to hate your guts now, he'll be even more gunning for your bs on his plate, you idiot!

Will folding his arms and sniggering: He'd better not bloody try it! Finally, after all this time, I have something to hold over his head. I mean, it can't be a serious thing he's got going with her, he probably just gets to grope her every now and again, the dirty creep!

George shaking his head and glancing back over his shoulder: Don't think so, mate. I think it's pretty full-on. By all accounts you're last to know, apart from his Lordship. Even Jarvis knows and hasn't said a word to get him kicked out. I reckon they're in love.

Will snorting disbelievingly: Love? He's not capable of that sort of thing. I don't believe in it any more anyway, don't think it exists. Everyone's out for themselves, the world revolves around money and getting the better of others, not romantic rubbish like love. You know it, I know it and Adams certainly knows it. He doesn't love her, he's out for what he can get – a nice bit of posh arse and as much money as he can con out of her. Jarvis is just as bad, one minute he's paying some tart from Bristol, the other he's all lovey-dovey with Mrs Ryan.

Suddenly George glares at his colleague, his expression turning to one of pity rather than anger, but his words are spoken so harshly it is quite obvious to Will he has hit a raw nerve

George: For God's sake Will, we're not all like you – maybe I'm beginning to see why Adams hates you so much, ever since…..all that business, you've become even more up yourself and cynical than he is. It may be that he does love her, and that she loves him – everyone knows Lord Hugo swings the other way. Just because you've forgotten what it's like doesn't mean the rest of us have. Have a bit of a heart Will, just for once.

George tuts and stalks off towards Monty's room, leaving Will to stand pondering his own thoughts

Will calling out after him to get in the last come-back: Just because you've got bird trouble doesn't mean you can take it out on me!

The simple reason for Adams' sudden appearance outside Rebecca's door had been because he had heard suspicious whispering, rather than the quite dubious excuse to Rebecca that he didn't want to take advantage of an emotional woman, and after all it was indeed her wedding day, to be shared with another man. He knew very much in his mind that if Will and George hadn't distracted him by spying on him and his lover – although he had to admit it to be his own fault for leaving the ruddy door ajar – then maybe a bit of sexual healing had been just what was needed for both of them. Instead, attempting to hide his downright annoyance, Adams kissed her one last time, as passionately he could muster considering his disappointment – for God's sake it had felt like ages since their last time, indeed it was while he was still laid up from his heart attack. Still, Rebecca assured him in hushed, rather amorous tone that there would be plenty of opportunity for them to make up for lost time very soon, but just to give her a little more time.

Fortunately, plans for the impromptu wedding went without a hitch in the following few hours, and Flora agreed readily to be bridesmaid as well as a witness, now she felt just about able to leave Walter for a short while. Anyway she felt that she should attend, partly on his behalf as a thank you to Hugo for what he had done, and partly because she wanted to be there for the first true friend she had made in such a long time, so she quickly hunted out the brightest dress in her wardrobe to try to make sure the occasion didn't feel completely depressing.

Fortunately, the Earl could be kept completely in the dark quite easily at first about his now ex-fiancee's intentions as he had become convinced that he had the exact same thing as Hugo. The doctor, with a sigh, examined him closely and gave him a full bill of health, but nevertheless the Earl decided it was best he stayed in bed – just in case. Of course it didn't even occur to the doctor, or to Will, that he may be doing it just for attention. Not at all. Repeated calls by his Lordship through his valet to have Rebecca visit him rather than the deathly Hugo fell completely on deaf ears, with the Lady sending the valet back with a flea in his ear to tell Algie that she would be with him as soon as she could. Her word, of course, never came true. In the end the Earl could take it no longer, and jumped out of bed to be dressed by his valet, yelling 'where is Jarvis, this is ridiculous!' as if the butler had selfishly gone for a stroll at an inconvenient time rather than being out of sorts in his bed for attempting to save the old goat's mother from certain death.

The wedding itself went off without too many problems, considering the nature of it. Rebecca had been overwhelmed with joy at Flora's attendance, and had hugged her furiously on seeing her, tears of joy and sadness streaming down her cheeks. But the ceremony itself took on an unsurprising sombre tone, the drama of the occasion added to by a severe coughing fit by Hugo in the midst of his vows, so much so that the doctor had to administer another dose of laudanum to take the pain away from his heavy, clogged lungs. Adams kept his distance, preferring to stand at the back of the room and watch, but always alert to the possibility the Earl would summon him at any moment. An uneasy Monty witnessed the event along with Flora, very aware that his wife would be hunting him out very soon if he didn't turn up for afternoon tea, but his good nature prevailed and he agreed to stay back after the wedding to help Hugo sort out his business arrangements and the details of his estate.

The saddest moment, however, had to be the painful sight of Hugo signing the register, his hand so wobbly that Rebecca had to help him guide the quill across the parchment. Her own selfish thoughts that this isn't how her wedding day was supposed to be surfaced momentarily as Hugo leaned up to kiss her softly, albeit platonically, but seeing his obvious delight at being joined in Holy Matrimony with her warmed her heart and she knew then she had done the right thing. Even Adams, for all his reservations, felt an inner peace, knowing that in the end Rebecca would be with him – his wife – but for now he felt honoured to let such a brave and understanding gentleman have her hand in marriage, as he knew that their short married life could be no more than a mutual friendship.

But, for Rebecca, the wedding itself was the easy part. She had to face telling Algie that their wedding was well and truly off even before arrangements began, while waiting in premature mourning for her new husband to die. The baby may have weakened her strength, but certainly not her resolve. With the love and support of Andrew she knew she could get through anything, even the suspicious chatter amongst society about the conception of her baby which evidently took place before her marriage to Hugo. During her private prayer straight after her wedding, as well as praying for her own situation she included Flora and Walter, praying that soon he would wake and his recovery would at last bring a long-awaited smile to Taplows.

Humming softly to herself Flora Ryan made her way gracefully down the main staircase, this had to have been one of the strangest days imaginable, it seemed positively unreal; first being woken by a furious Emily, then hearing the news about Lord Hugo and now being bridesmaid and witness at the bizarrest and most touching of weddings. Shaking her head slightly Flora skimmed her hand along the banister checking automatically for dust and smudge marks, after all despite her personal crisis someone had to make the effort and she was certain that Andrew Adams had far more pressing concerns at the moment than the upkeep of Taplows. Sighing deeply she gathered her thoughts glancing quickly out of the grand windows at the still snow covered countryside before turning and hurrying back to the servant's quarters anxious to check in with Emily and find out how her beloved Walter was recovering; she had only been away from his side for little over an hour since the accident but all of a sudden it felt like an eternity what if she had missed something crucial?

Hurrying the pace she ignored the questioning glances of both Will and George as she passed by them without a second look and within minutes she was outside the Butler's bedroom, knocking softly on the door she pushed it open and stepped into the room. Once inside she had to resist the urge to smile at the similarity of the situation, Emily was sat in the bedside chair, the latest Dickens novel open in her lap and a cup of tea balanced precariously on the arm of the chair whilst their oblivious owner quietly snored in the afternoon sun. Tiptoeing over Flora gently laid her hand on the other woman's shoulder causing Emily to suddenly start awake, jumping practically a foot in the air and upsetting the half full tea cup, spilling the tepid muddy liquid down the front of her dress. Exclaiming loudly Emily seized on a nearby flannel, attacking the stain with gusto all the while shooting both annoyed and abashed gazes at a somewhat smug Flora who simply stood nearby an amused expression flittering over her face.

"Fine I think you've made your point and I need to soak this properly!" Emily muttered after a few moments, getting to her feet and handing the unfinished book over to Flora. "We've gotten to the part about the Christmas present and the second spirit if you'd be so kind to continue I'm sure Walter would like to hear what happens!"

Smiling broadly Flora nodded, settling herself down in Emily's vacated chair and taking a deep breath before continuing with the story. Emily bustled over to the door pausing for only a moment to gaze at the couple in the corner, Walter was looking much better his temperature had dropped and the doctor had said he could wake up at anytime, now all they needed was confirmation of Flora's hopes and their little family would be complete.

An hour or so later and the housekeeper was still engrossed in the novel, she had never before been able to keep interested in Dickens his stories always seemed so bleak and despairing but this one was more engaging than his others and the festive theme seemed entirely appropriate. However just as the tension was building and Scrooge was being shown the bleakness of Christmas future Flora was immediately distracted by a weak rasping request for water. Glancing up from the book her eyes joyfully locked with those of a very much awake Walter Corey, who was staring sleepily across at her. For a moment Flora sat frozen in her seat unable to believe her eyes but then a repeated and slightly irritated request for water from the Butler jarred her from her stupor.

Dashing across to the bureau Flora quickly filled a glass and moved back over to sit next to Walter on his bed preparing to assist him in drinking it but the impatient Butler tried to snatch it from her grasp and during the brief struggle managed to spill most of it down the front of his nightshirt. Immediately concerned Flora seized a dry flannel and tired to mop up the liquid much to the irritation of Jarvis who appeared to grow even grumpier the more she continued to fuss unnecessarily; opening his mouth to speak and tell her to back off he was suddenly cut off when the relieved housekeeper flung her arms round his neck drawing him into a tight and practically suffocating embrace.

For a moment he simply sat there shocked and unsure about how to act; what the hell was she doing, one minute fussing over him like his mother and now this? Just as he was about to issue a sharp retort about how this was hardly the way to speed his recovery through choking the life out of him, the housekeeper released him slightly turning her face so she could gaze into his eyes and Jarvis was stunned to silence. Her face was scant inches from his own and he could see every curve and flush of it, every minuet detail of her stunning sapphire eyes which at the moment were brimming with unshed tears and the sight literally took his breath away. Acting instinctively he brought up a hand to brush the tears away as they began to fall like icicles down her flawless skin luxuriating in its silky texture beneath his fingertips. Parting his lips to ask her what was wrong the Butler was once more prevented from speaking but this time by the insistent press of the housekeeper's lips against his own.

For a moment or two she kissed him hungrily, displaying a passionate nature he had never even guessed at and he found it impossibly to resist her, returning her ardent kiss with a ravenous one of his own. Finally they both had too come up for air and the Butler fell back against his pillows gazing in stunned wonder at the vision before him, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed from their frantic canoodling, all framed by wild tendrils of hair that had managed to escape from under her cap; and in that moment it took all those years of training and a lifetime of developing restraint to prevent him from pulling the housekeeper back into his embrace and down onto his bed. Mrs Ryan however did not seem to agree with his sudden decision to stop and so leant forward intent on capturing his lips once more, whilst more alarmingly for the Butler her hands moved to the collar of her dress and began to swiftly unfasten it.

"Mrs Ryan what on earth do you think you are doing?" He managed to gasp out, the panicked look on his face finally registering with the housekeeper as she momentarily paused in undressing her eyes flickering between his obviously searching for any sign that he was joking. Then smiling coyly she continued with her dress until an increasingly disturbed Jarvis could easily catch a glimpse of her undergarments and more worryingly the rather attractive looking bosom that seemed to be heaving heavily against its restraints. Acting impulsively he leant forward and pushing aside her hands beginning to refasten her clothing ignoring the look of stunned disappointment on her face.

"I do not know what has got into you this morning Mrs Ryan or what game you think you are playing…" He began but was cut off and stunned to silence when instead of looking abashed or embarrassed Flora Ryan retorted angrily.

"Well you would know all about games now wouldn't you Walter, one minute blowing hot and the next cold with no thought to what hell I've been through in the last day, I really thought you were going to die can't you understand that?" She practically screamed jumping up from the bed and seizing the abandoned Dickens book and flinging it back at him.

Managing to duck out of it's way just in time, an outraged Jarvis swung his legs out of bed intending to physically seize the apparently possessed woman and escort her from the room, but just as he had leapt out of bed and seized her roughly by the elbow his balance went. Dizzy and unable to stay on his feet the Butler went crashing down against the housekeeper knocking her clean off her feet as well. For a moment he lay flat on top of her desperately fighting the feelings of faintness that threatened to overwhelm him and for once gratefully receiving Flora Ryan's fussiness as she smoothed his fringe away from his face holding him securely in her embrace. Gradually the dizziness subsided and the embarrassingly compromising situation became apparent to the Butler, especially when he caught sight of the almost feral glint in Flora Ryan's eye as she ran her fingers up and down his spine, making his skin tingle through his thin nightshirt.

It was at this point when he was certain things couldn't get any worse that somehow miraculously they managed to; the door to his bedroom swung open and in marched his Mother!

"Mother WHAT in blue blazes are you doing here?" Jarvis bellowed, hastily rolling off of the housekeeper and using the chair to help him to his feet before seizing his dressing gown and quickly pulling it on.

"Looking after you, what does it look like, not that you seem to need it things appear to be getting back to normal…." She added mischievously glancing down at the dishevelled housekeeper and her half unfastened dress.

"It's not what it looks like, we were only….Urgh well never mind…What can we…I mean I do for you?" Jarvis quickly corrected in order to hide his mounting mortification.

"I came to see if Flora had finished with my book?" Emily asked innocently her gaze scanning the room until she caught sight of it half buried underneath her son's rumpled bedclothes, following his mother's gaze Walter rapidly reddened his discomfort growing when she walked across the room to retrieve it turning back to him with a particularly pointed glare. "Tut tut Walter didn't I always tell you as a boy not to go reading in bed you never known when you'll fall asleep and set your bed linen alight!"

"It wasn't my fault…" He began turning to glare at the housekeeper, but Flora simply returned his angry glance with an amused one of her own.

"It's your linen so it's your responsibility!" Emily scolded, sharing a conspiratorial smile with the housekeeper at the same time. "Well I'll leave you two alone shall I? Plenty to discuss I imagine, didn't you have something you wanted to tell my son Flora my dear?" Emily added emphatically, causing Flora to squirm uncomfortably. "I'm sure you'll get round to it in your own time, I will be back to see you this evening Walter once you've made yourself presentable until then I'll leave you in Mrs Ryan's capable hands." And with that she turned and swept out of the door intent on finding Felix and sharing the good news.

"Well?" Flora asked from her indelicate position slumped against the fireside easy chair.

"Well what Mrs Ryan?" Jarvis snapped back his own mind whirling with that bizarrest of encounters with his mother of all people, so he didn't notice the expectant glance the housekeeper was sending him.

"Are you going to help me up, considering it's your fault I'm sprawled on the floor in the first place?" Flora Ryan replied teasingly.

Sighing to himself Jarvis held out his hands, which the housekeeper gratefully accepted before he wrenched her to her feet, resisting her every attempt to wrap her arms once more round his neck he seized her elbow and escorted her to the door. Puzzled and confused Flora fought his every attempt to force out the open door, finally managing to slam it shut and lean her weight up against it. "Damnit Man what is wrong with you? What have I done to make you so angry?"

"Simple I do not appreciate being accosted by desperate drunken women in my own bedroom, just be glad Mrs Ryan I do not intend to take this matter any further, now if you don't mind I must respectfully ask you to vacate my room at once!" Jarvis hissed his voice low and full of venom.

"What do you mean drunk and desperate?" Flora retorted shocked at his coldness.

"I can smell the alcohol, and on duty as well!" Jarvis retorted looking down his nose at the housekeeper.

"I had one glass of champagne, it was a wedding and we were toasting the couple what else could I have done? Refused?" Flora asked clinging determinedly to his sleeve.

"A wedding at Taplows? A likely story let me guess his lordship has married off Lord Harry to some Portuguese princess, a child bridegroom in exchange for part of the America's?"

"That is hardly amusing, how can you make jokes about that poor boy?" Flora retorted, disgust at Walter's callousness written all over her face.

"I hardly think given your present state of undress you have a right to lecture me on what is proper and what isn't Mrs Ryan and how else would you have me describe you current behaviour, you've acted no better than the most obvious of fallen women. I cannot even believe you would consider for a moment I would act in any manner which would jeopardise both my position and my honour as a gentleman. Now Madam I bid you good night!" And with that Jarvis wrenched her away from the door, flinging it open wide and sending the shaking housekeeper sailing through the open space to land heavily on the other side before slamming it determinedly in her face, leaving a sobbing Flora Ryan to stare alone and confused at the locked door.


	4. Episode 4

Bright and Early the next morning a determined Walter Corey dressed himself in one of his snappiest waistcoats and made his way downstairs to breakfast, every so often pausing to thank and nod at passing servants as they expressed their delight at seeing him so quickly recovered and up and about. However in reality his mind was churning far away from thoughts of Kraus's fabulous breakfast instead they continued to revolve around a certain housekeeper and their exchanges of the previous evening. Perhaps he had been too hard on her, after all it was hardly her fault if he brought out the more primitive instincts in the woman, and in his eyes it only confirmed his conviction in her previously excellent taste. Besides given the extenuating circumstances, his accident and her actually believing he might die well it might have made her more reckless than usual, carpe diem and all that.

As he turned down the corridor and made his way to the dining room he resolved on a course of action, he would pull Flora aside after breakfast and try and explain; tell her how very flattered he was and that he understood in part why she acted the way she did. However in reality she had to accept the limitations of their circumstances after all given their superior household positions a liaison between them could have serious untold affects on the rest of the staff. Then if she still refused to accept that was a valid reason, well then he would have to tell her the truth, that they could never be any closer than they were now because the position of Mrs Walter Corey was technically not a vacant one. Sighing sadly he allowed himself one brief moment to remember how exquisite it had felt to hold that beautiful, vibrant, passionate woman tight in his arms to caress her hair, her silky skin, to feel her pulse race under his touch and the titillating sensation of her lips as they moulded so perfectly against his own. Then adjusting his necktie he took a deep breath and with his Butler's mask back firmly in place he stepped confidently into the dining room.

However Jarvis's plan to corner the housekeeper during breakfast and insist on a little chat afterwards had one minor flaw to it; the fact that Flora Ryan never turned up for breakfast. According to Felix Kraus who had been more than delighted to inform the Butler when he had so politely enquired as to the housekeeper's whereabouts, Mrs Ryan was attending on her Ladyship that morning as the Old dear was still not completely recovered, this puzzled the Butler slightly as he couldn't remember the housekeeper actually informing him her ladyship had been taken ill in the first place, but with a quick shake of the head he realised it had probably slipped her mind either that or it had taken place during his recent New Year's trip to Bristol.

Smiling broadly at the chef the Butler decided not to stay long at breakfast, eager as ever to get back to his office and see what a mess of the figures Frank Keneally had managed to make in his absence; sometimes he did wonder why he had taken that boy on in the first place as before Jarvis had taken him under his wing he could barely add two and two. Bidding farewell to his fellow staff Jarvis got to his feet, practically bumping into an out of breath Mrs Diggins and his mother, who had just arrived for breakfast; nodding at them both politely and bidding them good morning Jarvis beat a hasty retreat.

On the mad dash to the relatively sanctuary of his office he practically bumped into one of the new footmen Joseph James, barking harshly at the lad to mind where he was going in the future if he wanted to outlast his probation he ordered him to go find that escapologist Keneally as he was supposed to have reported to him before breakfast. Slightly confused at such a bizarre outburst and request Joe hesitated for a moment but on spotting the rapidly mounting expression of impatience and fury on the short tempered Butler's face he quickly scurried off to find the elusive valet. It was thus a good half an hour later that Frank Keneally swaggered down to the butler's office, his visit prompted more by curiosity then any sense of duty or obligation, after all what could bloody he who cannot be drowned Jarvis possibly want with him first thing in the morning?

"Ahhhhhh Mr Keneally please come in and take a seat, you know normally when I ask to see you you're hear within ten minutes, I hope the delay was only due to attending his lordship?" Jarvis muttered without looking up, if he had done so he might have noticed the combination of both suspicion and amusement that flickered over the Valet's face.

"Indeed I was that is my job after all!" Frank replied a hint of amusement in his voice, which caused the Butler to glance up at the young man standing in front of him.

"Well well will you sit down Frank you're making the room look untidy, now I just wanted to pass on my congratulations the place doesn't appear to have fallen apart during my convalescence, not only that but for once I've checked your figures and can't find a single mistake, I'm pleased that you've taken your studies so seriously, I'll make a fine Butler out of you yet." Jarvis added with no hint of sarcasm in either his voice or expression and an open almost friendly look on his face that made the Valet begin to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"My figures, are you sure you're feeling alright, didn't hit your head harder than everyone thought or something?"

"Well whose else could they be? Its not like either of us would trust William Forest to tie his own shoe laces without supervision the silly tyke would somehow manage to knot them together in his ignorance, well perhaps when he hits adulthood he'll grow out of it, spend less time chasing that Esther Spicer and more time earning his wages eh?" Jarvis snorted at his own joke, a slight frown creeping into his expression as still Keneally didn't laugh instead sat still staring at him in the most curious fashion. "Well man out with it!" Jarvis finally asked. "What may I ask is sooooo fascinating?"

"What day is it?" Frank suddenly asked.

"Friday." Jarvis replied automatically.

"No!" The valet replied a hint of exasperation entering his voice. "The actual date, you know day month year comprendez?"

Frowning at both the young man's question and his somewhat impertinent tone of voice Jarvis paused for a moment before replying in a patronising vein. "Friday the 5th of January 1849 of course!"

"No it's not!" Frank replied. "It's Friday, the 12th of December 1851. You've lost almost three years, you don't remember anything!" And with that last thought internally Frank Keneally smiled.

- - -

Even if Jarvis was up and about, Lady Mary and the Earl were still making a big fuss. Charlotte had spent her whole morning running up and down the stairs with unneeded water and towels for the Earl and his mother. She was just carrying a big bowl of hot water towards Lady Mary's room, when she was made to stop by George, who was stood right in front of the door she wished to go through, mouthing words from a sheet of paper over and over again. She stood for a while, waiting for him to move, but he didn't even notice her standing there.

Charlotte: George. He doesn't even flinch. George! He jumps, breaking out of his trance and quickly hiding the piece of paper behind his back.

George: Lottie! Do you have to do that? You scared me to death! Couldn't you have just politely said my name and asked me to move, instead of yelling and scaring the hell out of me!

Charlotte: I did! I stood and was- look I don't have time for this! Will you PLEASE move?

George: Of course I will. smiling almost sarcastically and moving out of the way, she goes to open the door, but George is struck by a sudden idea and swiftly moves to open the door for her, with a sweet Let me get that for you, Charlotte. She glances at him for a moment and walks down the corridor, Lady Mary's door now in sight, however she soon realises that the footman was following her. She sighs and turns to look at him.

Charlotte: George, will you leave me alone!

George: I need to ask you a question. He stands for a moment.

Charlotte: For gods sake George I'm busy! she turns, but he grabs her elbow.

George: Please Lottie, have you heard anything about some census?

Charlotte: Let me go George! getting anxious as she hears Lady Mary's door open and hears a distant 'thank you doctor.' Oh no! She had to move.

George: Come on, have you heard anything?

Charlotte: I haven't got time George. No I haven't heard anything about a cemetery. Trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

George: A census. C-E-N-S-U-S!

Charlotte : Whatever. Let me go George ! Pulling her arm away, but George grabs her again, spinning her around a little too sharply and sending hot water everywhere.

Doctor : Is there a problem ? raising his eyebrow at George, who shakes his head, frustrated and irritated. Well surely you've got work to be doing.

George : Yes, sir. bitterly, glaring at the doctor. Who was he to tell him what to do. That was Adams and Jarvis' job… unfortunately.

Doctor : Well then I suggest you get on with it and stop pestering lovely ladies. Charlotte blushes, as George snorts looking between the doctor and maid.

George : Well then I'll leave you in peace. smirking and hurrying away, leaving an awkward silence between them, as Charlotte begins to try and dry her dress.

Doctor : Twice in three days, Miss Lewis. She looks up at him puzzled. Getting water spilt down you. he explains and she nods Here let me help. taking the bowl of her, allowing her to use both her hands.

Charlotte : Thank you. she mutters, rubbing at her dress furiously.

Doctor : Miss Lewis, I apologise if I upset you in any way the other day, believe me I didn't mean to. He waits for a moment, as if waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't, so he continues. I would dearly appreciate an explanation of the reason I upset you. She looks up at him and does all she can to smile apologetically and whispers

Charlotte : I really have to be getting some more water for Lady Mary. taking the bowl off him, looking sharply up at him, as his hand 'accidentally' brushes against hers.

Doctor : I don't think Lady Mary is about to drop down dead if you don't fetch her some water in the next 5 minutes.

Charlotte : It'll be 10, by the time I've refilled it.

Doctor : Even 10. Charlotte swallows and spins round, but he grasps her arm. Please don't walk away from me again Charlotte ! She turns to look at him, shocked he'd raised his voice. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. She nods slightly, wishing she could just turn around and walk away from him, but her feet seemed to be glued to the spot. Forgive me. She can't help smiling up at him, his sweetness, the way he was so careful and she felt herself drawn to him, like the last time she'd been close to him. You have to forgive me. She giggle slightly.

Charlotte : You already said that.

Doctor : I know, but I was asking for forgiveness for two things. Shouting at you and he breaths in deeply you'll have to forgive me for letting my thoughts wander. She raises her eyebrow

Charlotte almost flirting : What thoughts. He smiles, shaking his head

Doctor : Too inappropriate for a young ladies ears. She tries her best to hide a naughty smile. I was just thinking about… wanting to kiss you again. All her thoughts of doubt disappeared as she leaned up to kiss him gently, quickly forgetting about her family or any thought that they were standing in the middle or a corridor, in broad daylight, where any servant or aristocrat could walk pass.

However as his hands begin to travel down her back to her waist and back up again to her hair, she begins to come back to her senses, this was wrong, she'd already decided that this was to stop. Why couldn't she keep control of herself when he was around, this wasn't her… or was it. She quickly pulled away and taking a deep breath, removed his hands from around her waist and began to speak.

Charlotte : I think we need to talk.

Doctor : I'm all ears to whatever you wish to say, darling. smiling and trying his best to thread his arms around her waist again, however she wouldn't allow him too. I was wondering when you would be up for another walk, I've been- She silences him, by putting a finger to his lips and whispers

Charlotte : I think it would be best if I didn't come for a walk with you again. His face falls and he steps back slightly.

Doctor : But- but why ?

Charlotte : It's- it's complicated. There are lots of reasons.

Doctor : But- but what ! It can't be so complicated that we can't work past it!

Charlotte: You don't understand this is something that can't be changed.

Doctor: At least tell me your reasons!

Charlotte: I have to go. turning, but he grabs her, knocking the bowl out of her hands and pinning her against the wall.

Doctor: You are not going until you tell me why! She glares up at him, tears in her eyes and slightly scared at his sudden violent nature. Suddenly realising how forceful he'd been with her, he loosens his grip and whispers Please, I'm not about to let you go because you have 'reasons'. Charlotte looks down at his black neatly polished shoes and looking up, she wipes her tears roughly away and whispers

Charlotte: I'm Catholic. He looks at her and chuckles

Doctor: Is that it? he snorts slightly and she looks at him disgusted, pushing him away.

Charlotte: I knew you wouldn't understand.

Doctor: What is there to understand? You're Catholic. I'm not Catholic. It's not that big a deal to me.

Charlotte spinning around and glaring at him: It is to me! He swallows and there is a pause.

Doctor: That's not it.

Charlotte: What?

Doctor: You knew that I wasn't Catholic ages ago, before we first went walking, but it didn't stop you then, so either something changed or that is not the reason and I want to know which!

Charlotte: That is entirely the reason!

Doctor: But then why were you fine with it in the first place!

Charlotte: Because I wasn't thinking straight, but then I got the letter from my mother and I began to realise-!

Doctor: So this is actually your mothers influence and not what you really feel!

Charlotte: It is what I feel!

Doctor: But if you'd never got your mothers letter you wouldn't be stopping this now, would you? Charlotte swallows and whispers

Charlotte: My religion means a lot to me and my family and if you can't understand and respect that then that is even more of a reason for this not to work. I'd always respect your religion and beliefs.

Doctor: Well you obviously don't or this wouldn't be a problem!

Charlotte: I'm very sorry, but this can't happen between us.

Doctor: What if we just went for a walk every now and again, that's it.

Charlotte: I'd enjoy that… but I'm afraid I'd loose myself again. The doctor snorts

Doctor: So you we both want this to happen, but your mother, who I may add is miles away, is getting in the way! She's not even here Charlotte-

Charlotte cutting across him: It's Miss Lewis to you and how dare you-!

Doctor ignoring her and carrying on: Do you always do as your mother tells you! You are a grown woman for gods sake! Does she still write to you checking you've washing your clothes and invite you home ever so often, just so she can remind you how to grip onto her skirts and cling on tightly! You're going to have to let go some day, m'dear!

Charlotte: And it'll be for a good Catholic man!

Doctor: Bloody hell woman! You're getting behind times, look around you! You'll be lucky to find a good guy, never mind a good AND Catholic one, you'd really have to dig through England!

Charlotte sighs, disgusted and turns

Charlotte: Just please leave me alone. She begins to hurry away, picking up the bowl and he calls after her.

Doctor: That's fine, run away, you get back to your bible! See if I care! Who'd want to be with a woman who'd put God before him anyway! Certinately not me! He goes quiet as she disappears, unable to think he'd just done something very, very stupid, shouting that to her and letting her run away… again.

- - -

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jarvis snapped back, jumping to his feet and rapidly closing the distance between him and the Valet. "I would notice if I had, things would be noticeably different."

"Well how do you know that they aren't? Or have you just been ignoring the differences brushing them off as unusual occurrences or blaming other people?" Frank retorted smugly, perversely enjoying the look of blind panic on the Butler's face. "For example you seem to be under the misapprehension that I am still your under-butler, where as I am actually now a valet assigned to the Earl's son in law Lord Julian Dalrimple-Sykes."

"Son in law?" Jarvis spat out, running his hands through his hair as he paced the room, a thousand different thoughts flying through his brain, this could explain so much, his mother being here, Felix's frostiness, and even….

Even perhaps that bizarrest of scenarios with Flora Ryan the night before, dear god they could be involved, and have been together in the biblical sense many times; that would certainly explain her somewhat unusual behaviour towards him, no wonder his coldness brought her to tears. Stunned and shocked by this sudden revelation Jarvis sank into his desk chair, his normally healthy complexion fading to a sickly pale pallor and for a moment Frank actually believed the butler might throw up. Fortunately for the Valet after a few moments silence Jarvis appeared to regain some semblance of control, reaching out with a shaking hand and pouring himself a glass of water which he drank in one grateful gulp.

"Tell me…" He managed to gasp out.

"Tell you what exactly?" Frank asked his voice laden with phoney concern.

"Everything you can." Was the Butler's reply.

"Well I'm not sure where to start, so how about our vaunted employers. Basically a year or so ago Lord Harry died, had an unfortunate trip down the stairs with young William Forest, Lady Caroline has recently married my master lord Julian, and we have some guests staying with us friends of Lady Caroline from the highlands." Frank trailed off, watching for any flicker of recognition from the Butler.

"How did this happen?" Jarvis asked softly, "The last thing I remember was returning from Bristol in the new year, there was an accident with the carriage…"

"Yes and it overturned did it not?" Frank stated.

"Yes so that did happen?" Jarvis asked insistently.

"Oh indeed it did, but not only a few days ago, more like three years ago; you were knocked out at the time but as usual made a speedy recovery. This time was much more dramatic, as you almost drowned saving our increasingly unstable matriarch Lady Mary from a mid winter dip in the pond. Everyone was really worried about you; we didn't think you were going to make it all except Mrs Ryan she refused to leave your side for a second…"

"Do you know…I mean what has happened….It's a delicate matter and I'm not sure how to put it but…" Jarvis started hesitantly, playing nervously with his cuffs.

"Mrs Ryan and yourself, you want to know how far it's gone or more to the point how far you have gotten?" Frank added tauntingly causing Jarvis to glance up at him, the butler's eyes narrowing slightly in disproval at his underling's choice of words and tone of voice. "Well at the moment you are engaged but…"

"What?" Jarvis exclaimed jumping once more from his seat. "But how could we be?"

"I supposed its best I start at the beginning, only fair for you to know the whole sordid business from beginning to end, after all I really don't see it lasting and it hardly seems fair she could get to use your accident to pull the wool over your eyes just when you had found out the truth at last!"

"What truth, what are you talking about?" Jarvis demanded.

"That she's been playing you from the very beginning, I mean at first we all thought it was going to end happily but after the way she's treated you I'm surprised you haven't broken off the engagement either that or put her over your knee and given her a good belting for behaving like that." Frank replied maliciously determined to give Jarvis the Frank Keneally edited version of his turbulent relationship with the housekeeper; settling back in his chair he stored away for later enjoyment the pained expression on the Butler's face before beginning his tall tale.

"Well she's been after you for years, all those pining glances and little gestures, even you must remember those?" Frank asked, only continuing when the Butler nodded his agreement.

"Anyway I don't know what started it, maybe she tried to force you into the relationship I'm not sure but all of a sudden the atmosphere turned very frosty, neither of you spoke two words together to each other for months from what I heard. Then when the men returned from Cumberland she appeared to have forgiven and forgotten and things apparently went back normal, but not quite, as now our Mrs Ryan had decided to ingratiate herself with your closest friend apparently in an effort to get closer to you but it had an unexpected consequence; our respected chef fell for her and fell hard from what I heard. It was around this time that and I'm sorry to have to break it like this but your wife died, it was apparently quick and peaceful." Frank stopped for a moment, watching delighted as Jarvis struggled to contain his already turbulent emotions.

"It was not an easy time for you and who could you turn to except your friends for support, now I don't know how she did it but at a point when your resolve was weak the nature of your relationship changed dramatically, and it wasn't long after this everyone discovered she was expecting. Naturally neither Felix nor yourself could contemplate of another man raising his child, and there were some terrible arguments even a bare-knuckle fight in the courtyard over her. In the end you won and she agreed to marry you instead of Chef, naturally Mr Kraus was distraught so much so that he left Taplows and moved back home to Prussia, he only returned on Lord Julian's specific request."

"How could I have…It just doesn't sound like me, to let a woman, even one as beautiful as Flora Ryan manipulate me, and play with me like a cat with a mouse." Jarvis muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know but remember you had just lost you're wife and were desperate for comfort, especially that provided by of a beautiful woman, and besides it's not like she was obvious about all this, at the time nobody knew what was going on and she played the two of you expertly of each other, and it probably would have worked if she hadn't gone and lost the baby."

"How?" Jarvis asked his face stony, the only glimpse of his emotional turmoil sparkling on the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Some sort of accident in the family chapel and she miscarried; naturally being the gentleman you are you stood by her through it all, still intending to make an honest woman out of her despite everything but…." Frank trailed off shaking his head sadly in mock despair.

"But what, how can it possibly get worse?" Jarvis growled.

"Well it's only a rumour, no one has any proof or anything but it's been the talk of the house for the last month or so, ever since he was the one to find her; so very convenient that a footman should be heading out to the chapel at that time in the morning especially when he had no business to be there."

"Who?" Jarvis demanded. "What little piece of filth has even dared to lay a finger on her?"

"Why Mr Forest, of course it could have all been a coincidence, but you certainly didn't think so at the time even broke his nose when you caught them being a little friendlier than they should have been, that compounded with the fact that she had banned you from her bed had made you a little suspicious that she was straying. And now…"

"And now?" Jarvis asked, his voice low and tense as his apparent distress at hearing of his wife and then child's deaths turned slowly to simmering anger.

"Well let's just say we were all very surprised when out of the blue the wedding is suddenly back on, I mean and not even waiting till after you get back from India she was very insistent on that." Frank replied coyly.

"Are you implying she's pregnant and once again it might not be mine?" Jarvis hissed, his mind racing in a thousand directions, how could she, how dare she try and do this is to him; the idea of bringing up someone else's child as his own, of everyday gazing into it's eyes and never being sure that it was actually his son staring back made him sick to his stomach.

"Well you could try asking her outright if she is pregnant, find out how far along she is, but then again its not like you'd remember how long you'd two have been…well you know co-habiting again now do you? So it's not like that would be much help, of course you could try beating the truth out of that Forest lad he'd squeal for certain, at least that would let you know just how far he's gotten with her and how long it's been since they were last 'over friendly'. On the other hand you could wash your hands of her completely, pay her off and send her away, have her and the baby emigrate or something; I honestly think that would be for the best I mean it's not like you can remember any feelings you had for the woman now is it?"

Frank hinted spitefully, taking all of his control to prevent his internal delight at Jarvis's despair from showing on his face; he had always believed that love would be the weapon to destroy the Butler, his Achilles heel, and this way he got exact the perfect revenge with the full co-operation of the man he was intending to destroy.

Getting slowly to his feet Jarvis paced around the room, his handsome face looking far older than his years as he tried desperately to take in all that Frank had said. One part of him was telling him to talk to other people about this, after all Frank hadn't been here for most of the events he had described and so his version may be nothing more than twisted gossip. Flora may indeed be devoted to him and him alone, and at this moment carrying his child; such a thought filled his heart with both joy and apprehension, he had never thought about fatherhood or remarrying, it was just too much to deal with. But then again all that Frank had told him might be true, that he had allowed this conniving woman to steal his heart away and use him for her own purposes; if that were true then surely this accident was a blessing, he could move forward with his life without all those lingering emotions that would tie him to both an unfaithful wife and another man's child. However this was hardly the time to deal with this he had all the household changes to become acquainted with first, if he couldn't do his job then he was literally finished, turning to the valet he smiled before speaking.

"Thank you for filling me on that Frank my boy, I will weigh up your advice but first I have work to do. Now if you're not my under-butler any more then who prey is, please tell me I didn't promote Mr Forest?" Jarvis added sarcastically.

"No, no." Frank replied getting to his feet and moving to the door. "You brought down a one Andrew Adams from the highlands, and if you're anxious to find him may I suggest upstairs as he can normally be found lurking around the aristocrats bedrooms at this time of day." Frank added with a smug twist of his lips that would serve that Scottish maniac right, to have his Butler catch inflagrante with Lady Rebecca, he'd be out of Taplows faster than the ink would dry on his character and with that last happy thought Frank turned and left the Butler alone with his thoughts.

Feeling rather better than before, after regaining some of his composure after Frank's many revelations, Jarvis calls an impromptu staff meeting so he can at least have a look at the staff and work out quickly whom he does and does not recognise. He graces Flora with the pleasure of only a cursory glance, ignoring her questioning stare, as on top of everything else she had managed to already annoy him for the third - or was it fourth - time that day by speaking to the doctor without his expressed permission. It hadn't taken Dr Evans long to confirm Jarvis' amnesia. It had hardly taken a professional to diagnose, but Flora and his mother had insisted in their febrile panic that a medical opinion on his mental state was needed, so Evans had accosted the butler storming from his pantry to the servants quarters barking that there would be a staff meeting in fifteen minutes and woe betide late arrivals.

He had made him return to his office for a thorough examination and to have tried and tested amnesia questions thrown at him, such as who is the Prime Minister, what's your middle name (even though the doctor had absolutely no idea and had to bluff he knew) and if he could remember his preferred brand of cigars. Jarvis managed to get two out of three right, huffing and complaining that he's not mentally ill, of course he can remember his favourite smoke, he's just a bit hazy on a few other things that's all.

After further useless probing by the concerned doctor, Jarvis had grown tired of his silly questioning and stood up to leave, declaring that he didn't have time for such pointlessness when he had a big house to run. But as he reached the door he paused and pondered for a moment, turning and staring at the doctor thoughtfully until he asked in slightly pleading tone that Dr Evans doesn't reveal his amnesia to the Earl. Evans nodded at him, but confused that he would even think he would do that - that would be up to him to tell his master, and if he chose not to then there was not much he could do, he wouldn't break the confidentiality he had with his patients even if his useless predecessor may very well have done.

Rocking on his heels and huffing, the butler glances at his pocket watch in an obvious manner in his annoyance at the lateness of some of his staff. Flora ponders mentioning that he only called the meeting 15 minutes ago and how on earth could everybody get there and be presentable in such a short amount of time, but thinks better of it, her unmoving, wide eyes remaining glued to the side of his head and her mouth firmly shut. As Jarvis leans slightly towards her, Flora for a moment wonders if he is about to apologise, or at least utter some sort of friendly word, but instead he remains utterly professional, his gaze firmly on his silent staff lined up in front of him.

Jarvis his voice low and accusing, his lips barely moving: Mrs Ryan, I don't know some of these people at all, who is this scruff of a footman, for pity's sake? And where the hell are Spicer and Elliot?

Flora the sharpness of his tone taking her by surprise: Esther was sacked for ruining the flowers in the Orangery, and Susan - we had to let her go, his Lordship's financial difficulties which I will tell you about. The footman is George Cosmo, Wal...Mr Jarvis. He's been here over a year now, and proving to be an asset to the household, most of the time anyway...

Jarvis eyeing a shifting George up and down: I don't like the look of him, Mrs Ryan, did his appointment have anything to do with you, by any chance? Hmm? I can't think I would ever employ such a scruffy tyke. And as for financial difficulties, his Lordship never was any good with money. And where the hell is Andrew Adams! I'm not sure if I will be getting off to a positive start with the under-butler if he is prone to unpunctuality!

Flora is about to explain to him that he has been otherwise occupied with the care of Lord Hugo, the aristocrat who saved the lives of himself and Lady Mary, but before she can get a word in Jarvis interrupts by bellowing at the staff with such ferocity that Flora wishes for the first time ever that Adams was there for a bit of moral support. Jarvis begins to slowly pace up and down amongst the assembled staff, every now and again glaring furiously at any unfortunate person to catch his eye as if they had committed the most heinous of sins. Eventually he stops dead in front of Will and roughly folds his arms, the motionless footman gulping hard

Jarvis his eyes wandering along the line of footmen in front of him: You will all be overjoyed, I'm sure, to hear that I am fully recovered. It is true I was unconscious for quite a while, leaving you in the - I am sure - capable hands of Mr Adams, and as a result some events are a little unclear, but do not think for a moment that I have forgotten who amongst you are the lay-abouts, the obnoxious rogues and the gossips, Miss Lewis!

Charlotte feels the full force of Jarvis' red-hot stare boring through her and shuffles her feet uneasily, but Jarvis suddenly raises his eyebrows at the young, round-faced, dark-haired girl standing uneasily beside her. If he wasn't thinking straight he would walk up to her and demand to know who the hell she was and what on earth she is doing in his servants quarters, but as he doesn't want the staff to get even a whiff of the extent of his memory loss he thinks better of it and tears his stare away from her

Jarvis pacing along the line, Flora's eyes still watching him closely: So do not think for a moment that any of you can get away with slacking, because after my nice long rest I am even more alert than ever. Do I make myself clear!

Everyone in unenthusiastic, monotone drone: Yes, Mr Jarvis.

Jarvis his striking features darkening as he clicks his fingers soundly: I remember who is on thin ice in this household! Now get back to work!

At the mention of thin ice, Flora noticeably winces and hangs her head. But if Jarvis thought all of his staff too unobservant to notice something isn't quite right then he is sorely mistaken. Grace had noticed something strange as soon as he and Mrs Ryan had entered the room - separately - and the way she kept looking at him, with such sad, wistful expression sent alarm bells ringing in the young maid's head. Grace glances quickly at George, to see if he may have noticed it too, but her sweetheart seems completely distracted with his own thoughts. Something must be wrong between her two superiors again, she concludes firmly, and quite possibly a certain valet or a certain footman - or both - is involved somewhere along the line.

Hurrying after Jarvis as he steps towards the door Flora reaches out quite subconsciously and touches his elbow, but instead of responding with a small physical gesture of his own, like he would often have done before, the butler turns and stares at her quite disbelievingly before shifting his gaze to her hand. Quickly, and feeling rather embarrassed, Flora snatches her hand away but Jarvis barely acknowledges her discomfort and sharply demands to know where his damned illusive under-butler could possibly be, as if she had purposely ordered him to stay away

Flora her voice trembling as she struggles to keep her composure: He has been guarding Lord Hugo much of the time, I'm sure you're aware of his Lordship's condition by now - he was most brave, going into the water to save you and Lady Bourne...

Jarvis nodding gravely, his expression softening slightly: Quite, I should pay him my regards for his gallant act.

The rest of the staff go their separate ways, chatting and giggling, but as Flora turns to leave, seeing that their conversation would most certainly go nowhere, especially in the middle of the servants hall, she briefly glances back at Walter to see him staring at her, his professional guard crumbling. Stopping, she captures his gaze and holds it firmly and for a moment it is as if there is no other soul in the room, just the two of them. Flora can swear she can see unshed tears springing to his intense blue eyes; the sadness and confusion of the day creeping over his face and the desperate need to ask her so many unanswered questions overwhelming him. Jarvis feels a strange emotional pull towards her, an unexpected feeling of warmth in his heart, and it takes all his effort to draw himself out of the moment by going over in his mind all that Frank had told him

Flora taking a step towards him, her gaze still fixed: We need to talk, Walter please...

Jarvis his features hardening again as he glances at his pocket watch: I must find Mr Adams, his absence is unacceptable, and I must see his Lordship - so much to do, and look at the time, it's nearly dinner time, come on Mrs Ryan, chop-chop, we don't want to inconvenience his Lordship now do we?

The pleading in Flora's eyes speaks volumes as she simply shakes her head, but Jarvis leaves her to her own private turmoil as he turns on his heel and marches out, muttering something about 'staff complacency' and someone - whose name she fails to catch - who in the butler's firm opinion needs a 'good talking to'.

- - -

It wasn't surprising that Adams had no idea that Jarvis had called a meeting - he had taken his first real opportunity in ages to catch Rebecca on her own without her having to hurry off, or them being interrupted, and had snuck in to see her. It hadn't even occurred to him that Jarvis may have been on the war-path, his mind was so occupied with the events of the last 24 hours. It just seemed so natural to him to be with her, not quite realising how detrimental this might be to his work, and after a bit of a kiss and a fully-clothed cuddle Rebecca slips off her dress and lies back on her bed, sighing heavily and smiling softly. With a sly smile to himself, Adams thinks his luck may be in, but not wanting to rush her, or wanting to seem selfish, he simply climbs on the bed and rests his head on her stomach

Rebecca running her fingers through his hair: Oh Andrew I am so glad you're here, it's all so ghastly and every time I think of Hugo I feel so guilty.

Adams gently sliding his fingers under the bottom of her corset: Don't feel guilty, really don't. Listen Rebecca, we have a lot to discuss. We need to talk about - about what will happen, between us I mean. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me here. Shall I come up to Highlands, I could be butler there while working on my novels?

Rebecca stroking his face, her voice soft but insistent: I really want to be with you, honestly, but I think we should wait - I will need to mourn, if you come up to Highlands too soon and we end up marrying people will talk - you know people will have to think that our child is Hugo's, it's the only way. Eventually, of course, we will be together forever. But I think you should go to India, keep suspicion at bay, you will only be gone six months, I shouldn't give birth until you return. Maybe then you could come. You do understand don't you?

Adams raising his head and letting his eyes roam across her beautiful face: Of course I understand, and I will wait for you - I promise. This time, no more Mrs Stanwicks, I want to marry you Rebecca.

Adams rolls over, moving on top of her and slowly unfastening her corset, exposing the soft, slightly swollen skin of her stomach which he kisses tenderly. Rebecca gazes down at him lustfully as her lover slides off his trousers and then tugs at her petticoats, nuzzling and kissing her and causing her to giggle softly and tilt her head back into her pillow

Rebecca pulling up his shirt and grazing her nails lightly up his back: Do you think it's safe for us to - isn't it too risky?

Adams his breathing more ragged as his lips work their way up her body: Too risky, my darling? I think the harm's already been done in that respect!

Rebecca biting her lip and smiling: No, silly! Is it alright do you think, for the baby? I feel I've been putting enough strain lately on the poor thing, and - oh I don't know - I feel I should be faithful to Hugo, for our short marriage. I owe him that much. I can't explain, Andrew, I know I'm asking a lot to wait, and...oh that feels good...and...we should wait...Oh, Andrew...something tells me you're not listening to me...stop that you naughty boy...oh alright then, I may be convinced...

Suddenly, just as things begin to hot up significantly between them and Adams is dragging his shirt and vest over his head, they both hear the distinct sound of Jarvis' voice booming 'have you seen Mr Adams or not!' outside the doorway at some poor soul. Without wasting time, Adams scrambles hurriedly off a very naked and panting aristocrat and starts darting around the room frantically just in case Jarvis kicked Rebecca's door down in temper. Momentarily both have completely forgotten that Jarvis wouldn't remember a thing about their affair so wouldn't even consider that his under-butler would be semi-naked in the arms of his now married lover

Rebecca pointing frantically at the curtain and whispering: Quick! Behind there, just in case!

Adams shoves his clothes quickly under the bed and hurries behind the curtain in panic, pulling it round him and shivering as the draught from the window whistles up his spine. If he had bothered to turn around and look out of the window, he may have glimpsed an incredibly drunk Lord Julian Dalrimple-Sykes standing outside in the pouring rain and peering up at Rebecca's window in hazy astonishment. Swaying and staggering backwards, Julian frowns and shakes his head in disbelief at the sight of a naked bottom pressed up against the glass, but concluding it must be down to the half a bottle of his Lordship's finest malt he had just consumed he decides it best to go back inside and sleep it off as far away from his overbearing new wife as possible.

Back inside the house, and all has gone silent outside Rebecca's door, and inside her room. Uneasily Rebecca shifts from her bed, keeping her eyes firmly on her door just in case, and steps carefully over to the curtain, tugging at it and whispering

Rebecca: Andrew, I think he's gone! Come out, you'd best get dressed and go and find him!

Adams peering out, obvious disappointment etched on his face: Aww why does he bloody well have to ruin everything! We've hardly had any time together as it is, it's not fair! It's alright for him, he gets his leg over all the time the lucky sod!

Rebecca sliding her hand through the curtain provocatively: Yes, but he won't remember that will he? Or that we're together! There's little point you hiding behind there, of course, for that simple reason, now come out, he's gone, he won't be bothering us but if you don't go and find him he may send out a search party, and I don't revel in the thought that Frank Keneally may suddenly barge in!

Suddenly there is a loud banging on the door, and the two lovers exchange startled glances Maybe Jarvis remembers selective things, and this is one of them! Rebecca hurriedly searches under her bed for Andrew's pants and trousers, stuffing them in his arms and practically shoving him back behind the curtain just as another even more frantic knock thuds through the bedroom

Rebecca scooping up her dress and struggling to climb into it: J….just a moment, I'm just changing for dinner…….

She jumps and shrieks as the unlocked door is flung open, wrapping her dress around herself in a poor attempt to cover up her exposed corset and petticoats. Gasping in shock as her intruder steps firmly into her room, Rebecca can't help a subtle glance over at the curtain, just to make sure the under-butler is completely undetectable

Earl roughly folding his arms and barking, his face scarlet: Getting changed for dinner, eh! Then where is your lady's maid, hmm! Don't take me for a fool, Rebecca, I know what you're up to!

Following behind the Earl, a very smug looking Francesca and a desperately worried Monty appear in the doorway. Rebecca gapes in shock and utter confusion, her wide eyes darting erratically between Algie and her grinning sister – what the hell had she told him!

Rebecca feigning a puzzled frown, her voice almost a squeak: Up to Algie, I have no idea what you mean………..!

Earl waving his arms around manically: You do know what I mean, MY DEAR, or have you forgotten the other night! When you accepted my proposal of marriage! When all the time you were plotting and SCHEMING behind my back! Oh don't look so innocent, you may be beautiful but I should have known – when were you going to tell me about your little wedding, huh? When I had taken you up the aisle!

Franny behind him begins to snigger, only her and Rebecca realising the crudeness of what the Earl had unwittingly just said. Rebecca's first instinct may very well have been to laugh, but under the circumstances it hardly seemed appropriate so she simply looks away and shakes her head in despair but also in mild relief – the one thing he doesn't seem to know about is Andrew.

Rebecca slumping onto her bed: Algie I am so sorry, I should have told you, but it is his dying wish, I couldn't refuse…………!

Earl snorting and grimacing: Oh how very convenient for you, I must say!

Franny unable to keep her mouth shut, smiling gleefully: I presume you're with child, oh and the fact you'll inherit all his lovely money, how wonderfully timely for you my sweet sister! Well I presume it's his child, I can't keep up with your men sometimes, although it will still be regarded as a bd whoever it belongs to!

Rebecca sorry expression turning sour as she glares at Franny: How DARE you! How could you tell Algie before I did about Hugo! And what if I am with child, I have known Hugo for a long time and he would have made a wonderful father, and now he's……..yes I married him, I love him plain and simple, and it had nothing to do with any of you! Algie please forgive me!

Earl his voice low and threatening: Then why aren't you with him now if you care so much?

Franny sniffing out a laugh and raising an eyebrow: Yes, Rebecca darling, why aren't you with him, holding his hand, willing him to live? It's almost as if you've got some secret lover stashed away, wouldn't surprise me if you were liaising with one of the servants! Oh Becca don't look at me like that, you know you can't help being a little strumpet sometimes. Father should have dealt with you years ago, you always did need a good belting!

Monty gasping and glaring wide-eyed at his callous wife: Franny my dear, how can you say that about your own sister! She has done the honourable thing, and I would hope in time Algie would be able to realise that.

Rebecca desperately trying to prevent herself from smacking Franny in the mouth: Thank you, at least someone understands – I am so sorry Monty – so sorry you have to live with HER day in, day out, although when you do get blessed relief and go to London or Edinburgh on business she is hardly alone, just ask Frank Keneally! I'm sure he could put you most firmly in the picture!

Monty gaping and goggling at a raging Franny: Frank Keneally! Julian's boy! What does she mean, Francesca!

Franny clenching her fists and heading straight for Rebecca: Why you conniving, silly little cow………!

But just as Franny sizes up her sister, Monty staring in disbelief and the Earl livid but not knowing how to react, a panting, flushed Lizzie dashes inside, curtseying quickly and catching Rebecca's eye. It was then, in an instant, she saw the horrified look on the young maid's face and knew straight away it was the one thing she had been dreading. Nothing mattered now – not Franny and her illicit affair, not Algie's feelings and certainly not her own, so hurriedly, Rebecca leaps off the bed and dashes from her room

- - -

Meanwhile downstairs an equally perturbed Mr Jarvis was striding down the staff corridor, his thoughts bent solely on the seemingly impossible task of locating his vanished under butler Mr Adams, so far it felt like he had trawled the entire length and breadth of the house looking for his subordinate who was not as Flora Ryan stated attending to Lord Hugo. It had been most bizarre brief meeting with the sick aristocrat, here was a man who had risked his own life to save his and yet he could remember nothing about him what so ever, so had been forced to nod and smile politely when his lordship had spoken, wishing both him and Flora all the best for the future. How on earth did even the family know about his so called engagement to the housekeeper?

So intent was the Butler upon this one thought in particular that he didn't notice the maid who quickly came darting down the backstairs, her hands full with a bowl of cold water and loaded down with dirty towels and so preoccupied with dire thoughts of her own that she crashed headlong into the butler without a second's warning. The bowl flew from her hands, splashing water all over her superior, the towels following seconds afterwards, so that on a second glance the butler looked as though he had just had a tussle with the laundry and come away the loser. For a moment Jarvis stood frozen to the spot unable to believe what had just happened, it was only when Lizzie moved to gather the scattered pieces of the bowl from the flagstones that reality hit him.

"What in blue bleeding BLAZES do you think you were doing? Or was that the PROBLEM HMMMMMM, the complete lack of thought?" Jarvis bellowed his normally handsome face contorted with rage as he pulled the sodden towels from his neatly pressed and now very damp suit, flinging them down at the cowering maid.

"I'm sorry Mr Jarvis…." Lizzie began trembling slightly as she felt for the first time the full force of the butler's anger, she had thought the time she was accused of leaving the covers off the meat was bad but this was ten times worse than that as for Jarvis it was an excuse to vent the culmination of the day's confusion and anxiety.

"SORRY, you will be BLEEDIN SORRY, if you don't get this mess cleaned up in the next minute you'll feel the tip of my well polished shoe up your backside and kicking your useless hide completely out of his Lordship's estate!" Jarvis bellowed at the now blubbering maid as she scrabbled around the floor desperately gathering the sharp shards of pottery with her bare hands ignoring the stings of pain as the edges cut her palms.

"How the HELL some stupid incompetent ninny like you ever managed to gain a position here I will never know, FORTUNATELY that is a situation that can quiet easily be remedied…" Jarvis added but was suddenly cut off mid rant at the sight of a furious Flora Ryan bearing down on him accompanied by a rather scruffy looking gentleman who appeared to the Butler to have dressed without the aid of a mirror that morning.

"Mr Jarvis I suggest that you consult with me before firing any of my maids, Miss McDuff's work has always been of the highest standard and I understand from Mr Adams she has an excellent reason for her unprecedented disorganisation." Flora snapped as her own temper got the better of her, especially as she saw the bleeding cuts on the maids hands. "Lord Hugo has taken a serious turn for the worst and no doubt she felt we needed to know immediately, isn't that correct Lizzie?" The housekeeper asked bending down to help the distraught maid, and gathering the rest of the broken bowl with her handkerchief, but Lizzie was so upset she could only manage a brief nod.

"Well why didn't she just say so?" Jarvis barked, embarrassment now creeping slowly into his expression.

"Well I'm sure she would have done, given half the chance!" Flora retorted helping the maid to her feet and escorting her down the corridor to her office to treat her hands properly with iodine, leaving an uneasy Jarvis standing alone in the corridor with his under-butler.

"Bloody Women!" He hissed under his breath before turning and striding back to his own office, an awkward looking Andrew Adams following at his heels.

"I understand from Mrs Ryan you've been looking for me sir?" Adams asked politely, his wariness of the Butler after his accident had only increased on seeing the way he treated Elizabeth over a minor incident, how on earth would he react if he ever found out about some of Adams more interesting activities?

"Yes I have indeed, I've spent most of my morning searching this house looking for you Mr Adams, and I must admit on first impressions it hardly seems a valuable use of my time!" Jarvis retorted snidely, marching into his office and slamming the door closed behind him so that Adams had to quickly dart into the room narrowly avoiding being squashed by it.

"I'm sorry sir but you know how it is upstairs, what with Lord Hugo…." Adams began only to be cut off by an impatient Jarvis.

"That is hardly an excuse Mr Adams, when I finish my breakfast in the morning no matter what the circumstances I expect MY Under-Butler to be in MY office waiting for MY instructions, is that clear?" The Butler asked his voice icy.

"Crystal Sir!" Adams replied resisting the urge to make a smart comment about how he'd never bothered about that before.

"I'm glad to hear it, I cannot remember Mr Keneally giving me the run around that you did this morning, it's hardly surprising that he's the one who has been promoted and yet you even at your age have yet to make Butler! Mark my words Mr Adams if you want to retain your position here or in the future wish me to support your application for promotion to butler elsewhere then you could do worse than model yourself on my former Under Butler!" Jarvis added primly opening his book of figures and so missing the look if barely contained fury that Jarvis's suggestion provoked.

Adams had to keep reminding himself, as he reflexively clenched his fists, that it wasn't the butler's fault he didn't remember any of the more unpleasant dealings with that monster Keneally, he only hoped that the Valet didn't find this out and use it to his own advantage in the meantime. "Will that be all so, after all it is Dinner time and Chef will be expecting me in the kitchen to supervise the footmen."

"I know perfectly well what time it is Mr Adams!" Jarvis retorted frostily, his crystal blue eyes raking disapprovingly over his subordinate's rumpled appearance. "However before you dare show yourself above stairs again, may I suggest you check your appearance, we wouldn't want to put his Lordship off his soup now would we?"

"No Sir, Of course Sir!" Adams replied politely, the only hint at his underlying emotions readable through the tenseness of his jaw and the curt preciseness of his answer.

"Well be alone with you, go attend to the rabble!" Jarvis snapped, waving dismissively at the door and turning to the far more pleasant task of calculating his figures and so missing the contemptuous glance that his under Butler shot him as he left the room.

However if Adams had bothered to linger a bit longer outside the Butler's office then his opinion of his superior might have softened slightly; sighing to himself Jarvis laid his pen down rubbing a hand across his throbbing brow and wishing in that instant he had someway of relieving the tensed muscles in his neck. Deep down he knew the underlying cause, he had thought that ignoring her would be the solution to his problem, give him time to sit back and determine for himself the truth about their relationship; but the longer he waited the more he felt as though the decision was being taken out of his hands, everyone even the Earl expected them to marry and soon from all the rumours he'd been hearing. How could he explain calling off the wedding to the Earl without admitting to his amnesia, in which case his position might be in serious jeopardy and deep at the back of his mind sat that other nagging thought, the one that hadn't been far from the forefront all day, what if she really was pregnant with his child? What sort of a man would he be if he walked away from that?

- - -

As nightfall fell over Taplows, the staff began to tuck into their dinner, however there were two members of staff, who couldn't bear to join the rest of the staff for dinner. Grace and Charlotte sat up in the maids room, keeping each other company and trying not to break their pack, which was neither of them were allowed to cry in the other presence.

Grace: I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Charlotte. He seems like such a nice, gentle man.

Charlotte: He shouted at me and was rather forceful with me.

Grace: Surely that just proves how much he loves you. Charlotte swallows and looks up at Grace.

Charlotte: Do you really think? Grace nods Well that doesn't matter anyway now does it? I should have realised earlier She sighs softly. We are from completely different worlds. He said… he said that 'who'd want to be with a woman who'd put God before him anyway?' Grace considers this for a moment.

Grace: Well… I know how much your religion means to you, but maybe he has a point. Charlotte turns to glare at Grace and hisses

Charlotte: What do you mean by that, Miss May!

Grace: All I'm saying is… maybe it's about time… you erm… how should she put this? well surely you can be devoted to God and still have time for other things, relationships for example.

Charlotte: I have the time, just not the right person!

Grace: And who is the right person Charlotte! Someone you love, not someone 'mummy' approves of! Ever considered that! How will you ever know unless you try!

Charlotte: I'm not going to live in sin-

Grace: What's sin! Everyone lives in sin these days Charlotte! Everyone somehow is sinning!

Charlotte: Yes you and Mr Cosmo! I prayed for your soul every night-

Grace: Yes and the soul of my bd child! Charlotte gasps

Charlotte: Grace May that is no way-

Grace: But it's true! You are making a HUGE mistake here Lottie. He loves you, that is obvious to all and you love him. You should be fighting for your relationship, not letting it go so easily.

Charlotte sits up straight at this, uncomfortably and whispers.

Charlotte: How dare you tell me what to do, when you are doing exactly the same.

Grace: Don't you dare bring George into this!

Charlotte: Oh I think I should! Then mimicking Grace. 'He loves you, that is obvious to all and you love him. You should be fighting for your relationship, not letting it go so easily!' The room falls silent and the pair glare at each other, and for a moment they see the tears in each others eyes and say at exactly the same time.

Charlotte/Grace: Don't you dare cry! But it's too late and the tears begin to fall from both parties You'll get me started! They both giggle at this coincidence and mutter. I'm sorry.

Charlotte: No, I'm sorry.

Grace: No, I'm sorry. They both giggle again, rubbing away the tears with the back of their hands. They both breath in deeply and Charlotte whispers

Charlotte: What he said to me hurt me and I'm not about to go running back into his arms… Grace nods But I do think you should talk to George. Grace sighs and opens her mouth to begin to talk, but Charlotte doesn't allow her too No let me finish! The two of you have been together for so long now and it would be a shame to throw it out of the window now. Grace shakes her head looking down Listen to me, how would you have felt if it was George dying now, or he'd fallen through the ice? Grace swallows and Charlotte nods You'd have been heartbroken. Don't give up… at least without knowing why! Just talk to him, all you have to say is hello, how are you? And you are half way there. Grace nods

Grace: I may, in fact I think I will. Talk to him soon. She nods one more time, her decision finally made.

Later that evening Frank Keneally made his way down to the kitchen, thanks to another drunken debacle by Lord Julian he had been forced to miss dinner and so he had no chance to gage just what the butler had done with the mis-information he had fed him early. Things were at a delicate balance and hinged on Frank's understanding of Jarvis's psyche, from what he knew of the man there was no way he would outright approach Felix over the whole business with Flora as he would be too much of a gentleman to seemingly embarrass his friend in that manner, nor would he lower himself to a public slanging match with the housekeeper. Instead he would keep his thoughts private and let them fester, which suited Frank's plan admirably but what he needed now was something else, something to push the butler into a rash course of action that normally he would abhor and would put a permanent end to any possibility of a reconciliation between him and the housekeeper.

Slinking into the kitchen Frank quickly checked that the coast was clear before heading off to the relative safety of the larder, intent on finding some delicious morsel that chef had squirreled away. However just as he was about to open the door, he heard a shuffling noise coming from inside, realising he had just caught someone up to no good possibly Grace and George having a furtive fumble Frank grinned evilly to himself, lighting a nearby candle before kicking the door open with a bang. Inside the occupants of the pantry screeched for a moment, and Frank could easily recognise one of them, "Well Well Mr Forest what no good deeds are you up to in here?" He asked smugly as a drunken Forest slumped against the wall, the pantry maid who'd been propping him up making a mad dash for the door and Frank did nothing to stop her, albeit getting a quick grope as she pushed past him.

"Ah bugger off will you Keneally that's a hard days wooing you've just ruined!" Will slurred, his words and bloodshot eyes confirming just how wasted he really was.

"Tut tut William been indulging in his lordship's spirits as well as his chamber maids I see!" Frank retorted picking up the abandoned brandy bottle and waving under the half cut footman's nose. "Why when I show this to Lord Julian or the Earl you'll be for the high jump, after all you and I both know how important the liquor is to them, a more heinous crime than pinching the crown jewels in their opinion I don't doubt!"

"What do you want? Hmmm money, well I ain't got any!" Will replied an edge of panic entering his drunken state as he struggled to maintain control of the situation.

"No not money, something far more valuable, I want some information from you in exchange for my silence." Frank hissed, a trace of eagerness entering in his voice.

"About what?" Will asked fearfully.

"A past conquest of yours, hardly something to get your knickers in a twist about, and more than a fair price for what I'm offering."

"No bloody way!" Will replied, instinctively knowing exactly who Frank was be talking about.

"Oh come off it Forest everyone knows you've conquered that particular turf, even Jarvis, so why are you being so stubborn, it's not much to ask in exchange for your continued employment here now is it." Frank cajoled softly.

"No way cause you'd only use it to tell Jarvis and then I'd be out of a job anyway, so what's the bloody point?" Will replied through his alcoholic haze.

"No I wouldn't, I can solemnly promise you that I have no intention of telling Mr Jarvis any of this, what would be the point he's lost his memory and doesn't remember a thing about Flora and him, so what use would that be then?" Frank answered. "Why would he care?"

"So why are you so eager to know then?" Will retorted for once making a valid point and for once Frank was stumped for an answer.

"Let's say personal curiosity, I've heard from different sources that our Mrs Ryan isn't as straight laced as she appears and I'd like to know just how wrong people are about her, and as Jarvis can't remember and it's not likely given Chef's tendencies he'd know so that makes you my boy the only candidate."

"Why the sudden interest?" Will muttered.

"That is my business." Frank retorted a little more tersely than intended, causing Will to flinch. "Look Will it's not you have much a choice, and what's a tiny bit of information in exchange for the continued luxury of life at Taplows, and I give you my solemn word that I will not use this information in anyway that could lead to your being sacked."

"What do you want to know?" Will asked sullenly, Frank had him over a barrel and he knew it, besides he was right and it wasn't like Flora deserved his silence the way she used and treated him now was it? She'd chosen her own self preservation over him why shouldn't he now do the same?

"Everything, every little detail from dates and places, to what you did even what she looks like without all those layers on, in truth Will my boy I want to be able to picture the entire thing!" Frank replied a victorious expression on his face as the footman began to speak; for once he wasn't lying when he told Will he had no intention of telling the butler, no he had a far more satisfying purpose in mind for this little gem of knowledge.

Frank made his way quietly towards Jarvis' office, and had a quick peek through the glass. Oh fan-bloody-tastic! The stupid idiot, had only gone and fallen asleep in front of the fire, well he'd have to be really, really quiet. However it did have one advantage, at least now he didn't have to break in, as the door was unlocked. He tip-toed into the room and glanced around, he edged over towards Jarvis' desk and lit a candle carefully, right where to start, where would he keep the characters? Frank ran his hand through his hair, he could really do with a brandy. He glanced over at the glass of brandy in the butler's limp hand, better not risk trying to take a sip, he could wake him up.

Frank tugged at one of his desk drawers, but it was locked, damn him! He tried the one below, but that was also locked. He glanced around, surely there had to be a pin or something? But even as he searched the floor, by candlelight, he only came across a piece of thread and a lost button, which could easily of come from one of Flora's dresses, but was more likely to have come from one of Jarvis' jackets or something similar, no good really. Well that was no good, nothing, the place was immaculate, no dust on his drawers or scattered papers around the place. Well that left only one thing, he cringed as he looked over at the quietly snoring Jarvis, and realised that the only option was to find his keys… on him.

He knew where they'd be, on his belt, the amount of time Frank had seen him pull them off and demand he go and fetch something or had heard them rattling, while he hid somewhere at night. The only problem was, they'd slid round his belt and they were now stuck between him and the arm of the chair. But this had to be done, if he was going to find out what Cosmo was up too. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, before opening them again and put his hand carefully down between Jarvis and the chair, praying he wasn't about to wake up.

It wasn't hard to find the keys, the problem was un attaching them from his belt, they were stiff and Frank had to rest his knees on the edge of the chair to get a better angle. He tugged, almost tripping over Jarvis' feet, as the keys came loose and he had to quickly regain his balance. He looked worriedly over at Jarvis, who instead of waking from his deep sleep, shifted silent and muttered someone's name, however Frank was sure it was not that of the housekeeper's, just probably one of his little women from town.

Frank quickly unlocked the top drawer and began to rummage through the wad of papers, no wonder his room was so tidy, he just shoved everything in his drawers, he lay the candle down on his desk and began to scan the papers. He'd hardly got through the first bunch of papers, when he heard the distinctive voices of Emily and Felix.

Emily: But Flora might be expecting!

Felix: You don't know that. She hasn't confirmed it yet.

Emily: She doesn't need too! You forget Felix that I am very good at reading people! Frank quickly closes the drawer and hurriedly rushes to the hide behind the door, knocking over many of the papers in his haste. He glances over to the desk, cursing himself as he looks at the candle and the papers all over the floor, he couldn't risk going to get it, he'd just have to hope that they didn't notice the light through the window. Maybe you should talk to her again.

Felix: Emily, she made it quite clear last time that she didn't want to talk about it.

Emily: But she may have changed her- Just as she was about to turn the corner of the corridor, she turned back and walked back towards Walter's office. Stupid boy. she mutters, opening the door and walking towards the candle and blowing it out, after picking the papers of the floor and tapping them on the desk into a neat pile. One day he's gonna end up getting badly burnt and then he'll wish he'd listened to me. She tuts and walks towards the door, but then she pauses and for a moment Frank is worried she'd found his hiding place, but she doesn't look behind the door, just sighs and carries on, closing the door gently behind herself.

Frank waits for a moment, making sure they were truly gone, then sighs in relief and makes his way back over to his candle, and is about to relit it when the paper on the top of the pile catches his eye and he can just make out the words 'George Cosmo'. Forgetting about the candle, he throws the rest of the papers in the drawer, pocketing George's character and locking the drawer almost silently. Not wanting to danger down Jarvis' belt area again, he carefully places the keys on the floor beside him, hopefully he'd think they'd come off his belt and collecting his candle, made his way out, closing the door carefully behind him.

- - -

Early the next morning as the first beams of dull winter sunlight struggled over the hills surrounding Taplows the rest of the staff slowly got up and went about their chores, a somber pall hung in the air as everyone waited for the final axe to fall; it was now common knowledge among the staff that Lord Hugo had taken a serious turn for the worse during the night and was not expected to outlive the day. However oblivious to all this was the most senior of the Taplows staff, exhausted Jarvis had headed back to his office the night before indulging in a night cap before unintentionally falling into a deep and fitful sleep. During the night he had been plagued with a succession of strange and fantastical dreams, from summer games and cricket matches to a most bizarre cat fight in an ornamental pond, however these were nothing compared to his latest imaginings, perhaps it was the influence of his choice of night cap after all he was sure he'd remember drinking brandy like that!

However before his confused brain could even begin to work that out and just as it was getting to the good bit a very reluctant Jarvis found himself being rudely shaken awake.

"Walter for goodness sake wake up you're late as it is!" Flora muttered, causing the still sleepy Butler to jump out of his skin, the half full brandy glass falling from his loosened grasp and spilling it's contents onto both his trousers and her voluminous skirts. Swearing at both his clumsiness and her interference Jarvis jumped to his feet searching futilely in his pockets for a spare handkerchief and glaring at the housekeeper as though it's absence was all her fault.

"For goodness sake Walter!" Flora huffed pulling out a handkerchief of her own and moving to mop up the stain for him, the stunned Butler frozen to the spot in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing Mrs Ryan?" Jarvis practically barked at the sudden contact of her hand on his lower thigh, before snatching the handkerchief out of her hand and trying to back away from her.

"Trying to get you up and make you presentable, you called a senior staff meeting over breakfast everyone else is already gathered and they are getting restless waiting for you to arrive, it's not like we don't have enough to do today…" She began only stopping when a now very grumpy Butler shook off her remaining hand, glaring at it with such a expression of disgust that it might well have been the touch of the devil rather than that of the attractive housekeeper

Hurriedly he made his way over to his pantry closet, pulling out a bowl and some water splashing it on his face before shaking off his jacket and moving to the closet for the emergency fresh shirt and necktie he always kept there; however suddenly he paused, glancing back over his shoulder at the housekeeper who had moved to tidy the scattered items on his desk.

"Do you mind Mrs Ryan I hardly think it is appropriate for you to remain in here whilst I change!" He snapped, causing her to look up from her task a slightly amused expression on her face, which she tried desperately to suppress, but still one corner of her mouth kept trying to tug into a smile.

"As you wish." She replied an almost teasing tone to her voice. "I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or put you in an awkward position, I'll be in the dining room….Oh while you're here can I borrow the cellar keys Felix has been requesting more brandy and Mr Adams is busy above stairs?"

"Brandy?" Jarvis managed to squeak, his face flushing a deeper shade of red as he tried desperately to put those particular thoughts from his mind, what was it with them and that particular beverage that made him feel like the temperature in the room had suddenly soared to tropical extremes? Pulling nervously at his collar the Butler tried desperately to put the remnants of his dream out of his mind but considering who he was talking to that was proving a more difficult task than he had anticipated.

"Yes….Walter are you quite alright, you've gone quite red, should I fetch the doctor?" Flora replied moving towards him intent on checking his temperature but a now panicking Butler backed away from her bashing against the wall.

"No that will not be necessary! And from now on Mrs Ryan I would ask you to dispense with such open familiarity, we are both on duty and it is hardly appropriate for you to address me as anything other than Mr Jarvis, let alone act well, like you are….I mean all this casual contact, it has to stop, do I make myself clear?" Jarvis snapped a little more tersely than necessary, as he was still unable to meet her eye without colouring further.

"Crystal Clear!" Flora retorted angrily her request for the cellar keys forgotten as she whirled around, her silk skirts swishing noisily around her, before storming off to the senior staff dining room and leaving the Butler to dress hurriedly in her absence.

Five minutes later a shaved and much smarter Butler strode into the upper servants dining room, a slight scowl creasing his fine features as he noticed the housekeeper seated immediately to the right of his empty place. Huffing at this most obvious of ploys he decided there and then it was about time the woman learned her real place as she obviously hadn't taken his warning about over familiarity to heart, perhaps it was time to remind her who was the head of this household. Taking his seat Jarvis allowed Flora to pour him some tea before pulling out the long list he had prepared the day before, he had spent hours pouring over the accounts from the last few months and there were several areas of expenditure he was unhappy about.

"I've called this meeting because it has come to my attention that standards within this household have fallen to an unacceptable low, as the most senior staff it is our duty and responsibility to set an example…" He trailed off for a moment distracted by Flora accidentally brushing against his sleeve as she picked up her teacup.

"Urghh and as we know we need to lead by example if the lower servants see us slacking off then how can we expect them to provide their best! Now it has come to my attention that there has been a gradual increase in household expenses for no good reason that I can find! The staff food bills have practically doubled in the last month and yet we have hardly had such an increase in staff to account for it!" Jarvis added, levelling a pointed gaze at both the cook and the housekeeper as if they personally were to blame for the whole situation, causing them to squirm uncomfortably in their seats as if someone had just accused them of sacking the Vatican rather than ordering one too many sacks of potatoes.

"IN addition, there is the unbelievable recent order for practically a whole dinner set for the senior staff, and the only explanation in the accounts was due to and I quote "Ornithological interference!" Would you care to explain Mrs Ryan how a bird of some sort was able to gain access to his lordships' crockery? Did it somehow fly down the chimney and systematically knock every plate from the dresser, or was it due to, as is more likely, female negligence?" Jarvis spat, glaring angrily at the housekeeper, however instead of the abashed and tearful reaction he was expecting he was stunned to see that little half smile tugging at her lips. Glancing round the table he spotted that the rest of the staff had suddenly found the opposite wall to be intensely fascinating as they struggled futilely to smother their sniggers and at that moment Jarvis suddenly felt more out of the loop than ever.

"Actually my dear boy, well it's hardly your fault you do not remember but I think you are hardly the person to reprimand Mrs Ryan, we all heard you take full responsibility for the accident, something to do with cigars, windows and a rampaging peacock!" Emily cut in, breaking the awkward silence that had descended as the staff all exchanged knowing glances, like any of them had accepted that cock and bull explanation.

"Yes and at the time I told you to have that bird dealt with!" Snapped Mrs Diggins. "But no it's still with us, one day… one day Mr Jarvis I will not be held accountable for my actions if that blasted bird so much as looks at me funny…" The flustered maid trailed off, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Well if you'll all excuse me it is getting late and her ladyship cannot be left for long, so if that is all Mr Jarvis?"

"Yes, yes that is all for now it is getting late and we do have standards to set, one of which is promptness. " Jarvis replied, the rest of his long list forgotten as he become increasingly flustered, his uneasiness growing when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the growing smile on the housekeeper's face as she obvious recalled something humorous, probably at his expense.

As the rest of the staff slowly filed out, Flora got up to clear the table, normally she would have left this somewhat menial task to her maids but as per Walter's dictates she was determined to lead by example and besides it at least gave her a reason to linger behind whilst the Butler managed to finish his tea and polish off a quick slice or two of toast. It was only as she quickly glanced over her shoulder whilst stacking the side plates that she caught him staring at her in the most blatant fashion, a look of complete confusion on his face that immediately touched her heart.

"This must be very difficult for you right now?" She began, unwilling to venture beyond those boundaries he had only that morning imposed.

For a moment Jarvis didn't answer unsure what he should say, he desperately wanted to confide in her and there was a part of him that urged him to do so, to simply ask those questions and find the answers that only she could give. But still in the back of his mind Frank's words echoed, what if the Valet was right and she was lying and manipulative, surely that would only confuse him more?

"Yes…" He started before risking saying more. "For everyone else things are completely as they should be but for me it's like I'm having to use all my energy just to tread water. Of course it doesn't help when something, anything goes wrong that people start to whisper behind their hands. Nor that when they do I have a nagging suspicion that you are somehow responsible? For example the crockery, people couldn't even meet my eye!" Jarvis snapped, slamming his cup down into the saucer so hard in clattered. "I've never felt so undermined in front of my staff, this whole business makes me very uncomfortable!"

"It makes you uncomfortable, well how do you think it makes me feel, one moment we're getting married, the next I think I'm going to loose you, and now this…" Flora replied, her eyes trying to catch Walter's gaze but he steadfastly refused to look at her. "I miss you, I miss us…I haven't been able to sleep properly since it happened, my room just feels so empty and I don't know what to say or do to make it better? We can't just ignore this Walter."

"Who says I'm ignoring it, it's just there is so much to take in, surely it is not too much to ask for a little consideration?" Jarvis retorted. "There are things I need to know."

"Well dammit man you have to ask, how can I know if you don't tell me!" Flora pleaded at last locking his gaze and seeing his expression soften slightly before closing the distance between them and laying a hand on his arm. Jarvis automatically tensed at her touch but this time he did not pull away, instinctively moving to cover her hand with his own and she responded by threading her fingers through his. "Just ask me, ask me anything, there is so much I want to tell you, so much you need to know if… If this is going to work." She added softly.

For a moment Jarvis couldn't bear to look away, having her so close was almost magnetic and he had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and claim her lips as his own, but all of a sudden Frank's words came to mind how clever she was at playing him; was that what she was doing now? Drawing away Jarvis paced to the fireplace, leaning his hand against the surround before speaking. "For example it would be helpful if people would fill me in on household details, on the Earl and the recent staffing history, I can't allow another incident like that with the crockery what if the Earl asked me about it, what on earth would I tell him, hmmm?" He added tersely turning to look at the now smug Flora Ryan.

"Well I suppose you could try telling him the truth!" Flora replied cryptically as she closed the distance between them.

"What truth? We appear to have so many, do you really think he would buy that obvious falsehood about a bloody peacock?" Jarvis retorted, a tinge of panic entering his voice as Flora Ryan moved far too close to him than was appropriate.

Smiling broadly Flora reached out and picked up Walter's abandoned teacup before whispered mischievously. "Well whatever story you do decide to relay to our lord and master just remember don't you dare go blaming me, after all I told you to wait till we got upstairs but as always you never listen!" And with an almost saucy wink she turned, depositing the final teacup on the tray before sashaying from the room leaving an aghast Butler staring open mouthed after her.

Adams had managed to see Hugo briefly on his own, to say his last unmentioned goodbyes and to promise the laird that he would look after Rebecca forever. Comforted by Adams' words and contented that Rebecca's future happiness was secure, Hugo simply shook Adams' hand weakly and smiled in approval.

Now it is early morning and Rebecca has hardly left Hugo's side for a moment all night, except for his brief meeting with Andrew, content to sit clutching his hand until his next coughing fit when she would have to help Charlotte sit him up so he could cough up bile from his lungs. Dr Evans had told Rebecca it was perfectly normal, but it doesn't make it any less distressing for her, especially when he misses the bowl and wretches onto his nightshirt. Rebecca is sure she can see Charlotte mouth a brief prayer to herself at the foot of Hugo's bed, for all the good it seems to be doing, before she hurries off for a fresh nightshirt and bowl, ducking silently past Dr Evans without even a glance in his direction.

Stroking Hugo's sodden hair, Rebecca leans in and kisses his scorching forehead softly as he closes his eyes and gulps hard, his breathing shallower and more laboured than even half an hour before. Sighing, Rebecca rests her head on Hugo's arm and shuts her own eyes, completely exhausted and desperately trying to keep at bay her own growing nausea

Evans pouring a glass of water: You should drink more water, sir. You're not drinking nearly enough. I know you'll just bring it up again, but it's essential. My Lord?

In panic, Evans quickly slams the glass down on the dresser, its contents sloshing over its highly varnished surface, and hurries over to Hugo's bedside, muttering 'oh, God' under his breath. Rebecca jumps and sits bolt upright, her relaxed expression now contorted in alarm at the doctor's sudden desperation

Rebecca staring startled at the handsome doctor: Dr Evans, what is it! Please, tell me, isn't he breathing!

Evans quickly examines Hugo and sighs heavily, takes his pulse and nods his head in relief

Evans whispering softly: He is yes – just. He's just far more sleepy than he was, he's too exhausted to stay awake any longer. His body is working extremely hard trying to fight it, but he's just not winning I'm afraid.

Rebecca her voice shaking and her tired, blood-shot eyes pooling again: Hugo? My darling? Please don't fall asleep, I'm afraid that……that if you sleep you may never…..Hugo, please.

Hugo forces his eyes open again, turning his aching neck to see through his blurring vision silent, uncontrollable tears streaming down Rebecca's face and dripping onto his sheets. Using all his remaining strength, the laird raises his arm and cups her delicate face, wiping tears away with his thumb. Rebecca sniffs and runs her hand up the back of his, closing her eyes again and nuzzling her face into his palm and kissing it gently

Hugo his weak voice hoarse and dry: But Becca I'm so tired. I need to sleep, I can't stay awake much longer, maybe this way it's best.

Unable to think of anything else to say, it all seeming so utterly hopeless, Rebecca gulps back more tears and nods slowly, still clutching his hand desperately, the only way she can feel in any way close to him in his final hours. Dr Evans whispers quietly to her that his Lordship has had a further dose of laudanum, and he is going to the kitchen to eat the meal chef had prepared for him and that he would be back very shortly, not to worry. With a sorry smile he shoots a concerned glance at Lord Hugo and quietly exits the room. After a few minutes, when Rebecca is sure Hugo is asleep, his shallow breathing steady, she mops his brow again and studies his dashing features carefully as her suppressed, selfish thoughts begin to push to the front of her mind. She is so consumed with her thoughts and watching over Hugo that she fails to hear the door creak open slightly

Rebecca in hushed, soothing voice: Oh Hugo my darling, darling husband, I'm so sorry. Why did have to happen to you, of all people? You had so much in front of you, such a promising future. I am so sorry your parents couldn't see you before – before all of this, they are so proud of you, as am I. I am sure – I hope – you know how I really felt about you. I know what you are, I know all of that, and I understand although many would not, but I never really cared. In my own mind you were always mine and mine alone, even when we were children, then through our adolescence and into adulthood, and to me it never changed. I have treated you so frightfully badly, but I didn't mean to use you. I love you, Hugo, you know I always have. Much more than a sister would love her brother. And I will never stop.

Rebecca grips Hugo's relaxed hand even more tightly as a single tear trickles from under his eyelid and down the side of his ear, although she is unsure whether he is crying in his sleep or his pretence of sleeping had been unable to prevent his emotions from finally taking over.

Rebecca planting delicate kisses across his fingers: I know Andrew is the baby's natural father, but had you defied your illness and pulled through I would have gone with you to Africa and I know you would have been an excellent substitute. When the baby is born, if it is a boy, I shall call it Hugo, after the most precious friend a woman could wish for.

Hugo's eyes flicker open as he responds to Rebecca's hold and wraps his fingers around hers. His breaths are so short his entire body is shaking as he gasps for air and his pillow is soaking wet from increased perspiration. Rebecca stares into his lifeless eyes pitifully then kisses him softly on the lips

Hugo straining to force out the words: Rebecca, I…..I love you too…..have….have a happy life……for me….Andrew…..will take care…..of you now….

Rebecca her voice low and desperate as fresh tears fall furiously: But Hugo I want YOU, please Hugo don't die! Hugo!

Slowly, Hugo's grip on Rebecca's hand loosens, spots of blood and phlegm appearing between his dry lips as his chest spasms and falls for the last time, his eyes closing and the life quickly ebbing away from his weak frame. For a moment Rebecca simply stares at Hugo's lifeless body, his head tilted towards her and his expression peaceful. The glistening sweat on his face begins to dry as she quietly calls his name, as if to rouse him from his sleep, and his hand remains firmly entwined with hers, the last bit of hope she has to cling to. If she moves, then it would all become a reality, but if she just continues to sit there then it is as if he is just resting and she is watching over him, ready with a glass of water to quench his thirst and a cold flannel to soothe his brow - in reality she wants someone else to tell her what to do next, she doesn't want to have to think of it herself. With her other hand she reaches out to the bedside table for a cloth and dabs his lips with it, then with the other end pats his face and neck as her hopeless tears continue to fall without her even noticing them or the silent figure stood next to her, watching her carefully.

Hurriedly, Charlotte bustles in through the opened door clutching a fresh nightshirt, chattering that she is sorry she got held up but Lady Caroline kept asking her to fetch the most ridiculous of things, but she halts quite suddenly when she sees the look on Mr Adams' face. Rebecca turns her head to see him standing at the foot of the bed, staring grimly at the sight before him his stern face rather emotionless, and instinctively the two of them search out each other's gaze and hold it firmly. For a moment time stands still, Adams cut to the bone by the sadness on Rebecca's face but never once letting on that he had heard every word she had said to Hugo before he died. She looks back at Hugo – he still doesn't look dead to her, the only sign is the motionlessness of his chest. Gently she unthreads his limp fingers and lowers his arm back onto the bed, then suddenly leaps from her chair sobbing uncontrollably and throws her arms around Adams, wailing into his chest in intense grief. Firmly the under-butler returns her hold, practically propping her up against himself as Charlotte, still clutching the nightshirt and bowl, looks on in complete disbelief at this before uttering a prayer and crossing herself. Adams knows this certainly isn't the time or the place to ask Rebecca if she meant the things she said to Hugo or whether it was to soothe him in his final minutes, but eventually he would have to know or it would kill him too

Adams kissing the top of her head, his eyes fixed on Hugo: Shhhh, I know, I know. I'm so sorry Becca, I really am.

After receiving a nod from Adams, Charlotte dashes off albeit reluctantly to fetch the doctor so he can pronounce Hugo, and she finally discovers him sitting in the upper servants dining room nibbling woefully on some scrambled egg. Tentatively she tip-toes inside and up behind him, then stretches her arm forward and taps him gently on the arm. Evans jumps in shock, his mind obviously in another world, and turns to see Charlotte stood timidly in front of him, her eyes fixed on his tired but attractive face

Evans sighing and managing a relieved smile: Oh Miss Lewis, I'm so sorry I was miles away thinking about…..well never mind….I, err….

Charlotte her expression consumed with sadness: Dr Evans, you should come quickly, Lord Hugo has – he's passed away.

Clattering his cutlery onto his plate, the doctor hurriedly wipes his mouth and scrapes his chair back, leaping to his feet and dashing to the open door muttering 'I should have been there, I'm so bloody useless' under his breath. Unexpectedly, the maid steps forward and blocks his path, her eyes searching his face for some sort of acknowledgement of their previous argument, but instead she is met by a frown and a shake of the head

Charlotte placing her hand gently on his elbow: You're not useless, Dr Evans, not at all. You did everything you could for him, you were….you were completely wonderful. He would forgive you your breakfast surely.

Evans shrugging and hanging his head: Well I should've been able to do more for him, he shouldn't have had to die, a young man like him. It just shows how you never know what's around the corner in life, you should always make the most of it and if you want to do something just do it before it's too late.

As if his words had prompted her, Charlotte leans up and gently kisses him on the cheek, but as the doctor moves to take her lips in between his, thinking her touch encouragement, she steps back sheepishly and refuses further eye contact with him as her cheeks blush furiously

Charlotte glancing down the hallway, her voice edgy and harsh: You should be going to Lord Hugo, Lady Rebecca is completely distraught, I think having you there may comfort her a little.

Dr Evans frowns and huffs – how could she say those nice things to him then refuse a simple show of affection? He opens his mouth to speak, but as his brain cannot think of anything suitable he firmly shuts it again and marches off to deal with the formalities and express his condolences to Lady Rebecca. He is greeted with a cursory nod outside Lord Hugo's door by a very haggard-looking under butler, as gentle sobs echo down the corridor from within the room but just as he is about to go inside he pauses and looks at Adams thoughtfully

Evans his voice almost a whisper: I know it's hardly the most appropriate time to say, but there is something I should have told you yesterday but it went completely out of my mind. I was in the Tappleton Arms Hotel yesterday morning meeting a friend for a cup of tea when a lady overheard me telling him that I was going up to Taplows again for the third day running. She seemed very animated and asked me if I should pass on a message for her to a one Andrew Adams, I said of course so she scribbled down a note and gave it to me to give you.

Evans fishes around in his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a folded tatty scrap of paper, handing to a slightly alarmed-looking Adams who accepts it in complete confusion

Adams: What was her name?

Evans pursing his lips in thought: When she introduced herself I think she said her name was Molly – Molly Watson, yes that was it. I remember thinking she reminded me of someone at the time, and she said you would know who she was. I hope her name means something to you anyway!

Adams as he opens the door for Evans to enter: Aye it does that, thank you doctor.

Adams watches closely as Evans confirms Lord Hugo's death and Rebecca sobs at his bedside, his loving hugs unable to soothe or calm her no matter how much he had tried. Quietly he edges towards Rebecca and stands far enough away from her so not to cause any suspicion

Adams bending down slightly and whispering: Lady Rebecca, if I may be so bold to suggest, you should have a lie down, it's not good for you to stay in this room. I shall have chef prepare you something in your room, you must eat – I am sure Lord Hugo would want you to keep your strength up, you don't want to risk anything.

Evans scribbling notes down in a large, hard-backed book: I can prescribe you something to help you sleep.

Rebecca her words catching in her throat from her sobs: Doctor I'm with child. You won't tell anyone will you? I don't think I can face it yet.

Evans rather shocked at such a frank admission in front of a servant: Of course I won't tell anyone. If you need anything let me know, I can act as your physician for as long as you are here.

Rebecca manages to force a thankful smile, but asks to stay with Hugo just a little while longer, until Mr Jarvis could take charge of the arrangements to have Hugo carted back up to Scotland for burial on his estate. With Rebecca's final words to her husband running through his head, Adams turns his back and flips open the scrawled note, reading it quickly. Furiously he scrunches it up, cursing under his breath. He feels loathed to leave Rebecca, especially as she will have to decide whether she is able to travel up to her new home for the funeral or not, but this new little matter needs urgent attention if it is to be dealt with swiftly. With a heavy sigh, Adams concludes he had better hunt out Jarvis to pass on the news about Lord Hugo and to plead with him for the afternoon off.


	5. Episode 5

Frank breathes in the cool air deeply and puffs on his pipe, glad he had got away from the damn house for a little while at least. Although it is only morning, his lord and master had managed to consume enough of the wet stuff to keep even the whiskey-loving Earl in alcohol for a week. Not only did the valet have to put up with drunkenness and projectile vomiting but also an hysterical Lady Stuck-Up screaming the odds when even in Frank's twisted opinion she should have been comforting her friend in her hour of need rather than ranting at her husband, at a bedraggled Annie and more importantly him.

He has been cooped up in the damn house for far too long while the bad weather continued, but now a thaw has set in and he can for the first time in ages go for a walk on his own to mull over his latest scheming and try to work out a cunning plan to get that minx of a housekeeper on her own. The things Will Forest had told him about her had certainly piqued his interest; maybe if she was into that kind of kinky outdoor behaviour then she could be obliging to him too – goodness knows how many other servants she's been carnal with that he doesn't know about, why she may as well carry on and work her way through the entire male staff! But of course, Frank smirks to himself, she won't have much choice by the time he's finished with her, and even if she told her rather naïve fiancé why on earth should he believe her? Frank laughs and begins to stretch his legs with a quick jaunt in the direction of the orangery, his mind wandering as his thoughts begin to fill with less than proper images of Flora Ryan sprawled out before him on the hay and begging him for mercy. But just as he is passing the door, his sense of alertness slightly dulled by the fantasy raging in his head, a hand suddenly flies out and grabs him by the arm, pulling him firmly and swiftly inside the orangery, Frank just managing to avoid tripping and falling head-on into his assailant.

Frank clutching his chest and panting heavily in shock: What the hell are you doing, woman! You nearly gave me a ruddy heart attack there! You only had to bloody well ask you know! 

Franny slamming the door and dragging him over behind a large spider plant: Shut up will you, someone will hear us!

Frank sniffing out a laugh and glancing over his shoulder: You're the one who's just got us into this situation, m'Lady, I was quite happy minding me own business! What are you doing in here on your own anyway, you're hardly one to be alone for long, unless….his expression softening as he raises an eyebrow questioningly did you follow me, you naughty thing?

Franny huffing, her plain features creasing in annoyance: Shut up and listen, Keneally – Montgomery is suspicious, that stupid strumpet of a sister of mine blurted out that I had been kept company by you while he was in London, God I should've slapped her into the middle of next week for that. Anyway we'll have to be more careful in future, until I can think of a way to get that damn Andrew Adams fired – d'you know she's still seeing him, even though her husband was on his death bed?

Frank closing the gap between himself and Franny and nuzzling her neck: Would you still see me if dear old Monty was on his death bed, eh? I bet you would, you KNOW you would, I know how you feel about me. 

Franny pushing him off and staring at him disbelievingly: Oh you do, do you? How d'you know I don't have a string of men back home to keep me entertained during the long, lonely nights?

Frank eyeing her up and down as if she is a prize to be had: Well do you? Have all these gentlemen? Next you'll be telling me Monty's not the father of your children!

Franny sighing and rolling her eyes: Oh they are, believe me. I've had my fill – literally – of that boring old pathetic excuse for a husband, don't know why I bother. Why d'you think I have such a thirst for someone who can give me what I want, but with no strings attached? It wouldn't do to do falling in love, that would be most inconvenient, as long as I get my fun then I can stay happily married to lovely, sweet Monty for the rest of my life; well happily married to his wealth anyway, don't let anyone tell you money can't buy you happiness. Oh, and talking of brats, I'm late with my usual monthly annoyance, but don't worry. If needs be I'll get him into bed, I'm sure I can put up with it for the sake of my reputation.

Frank gaping, his eyes wide as he pushes her further behind the plant: What the hell d'you mean! Are you trying to say you may be….may be….

Franny tutting and folding her arms in impatience: Oh for goodness sake, Frank, don't look so shocked, it would hardly be that surprising now would it, I've already had three of them what's to stop me from having a fourth if it's God's will. It'll be fine it really will, as I say I'll do the necessary with old walrus-face and you won't have to give it a second thought. To him I'm just some baby breeding machine so he won't notice the difference.

Frank still gawping at the aristocrat in utter bewilderment: But I could be a father? The thought of that is enough to…to….

Franny snorting: Enough to make you run a mile by any chance? Oh it's not as if I'd expect you to do anything now is it, I don't need money from you, and it's not as if I have any feelings for you, so don't start thinking you have 'responsibilities' because you don't, your only responsibility to me while I'm in this Godforsaken hell-hole is to keep me satisfied and do my bidding. Got that?

Frank smirking and running his hands around her waist: My, my you're a tough nut to crack Lady Francesca, no wonder your husband is permanently terrified of you. Well your baby should be very proud, not to mention grateful, as it will have Keneally blood in its veins. Now, I think we have some business to get down to, unless this whole 'with child' thing means you can't any longer, which would of course be a great shame.

Franny sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him in: I may be pregnant Mr Keneally but that does not make me ill or make me incapable of some much-needed carnal relief.

In his eagerness to have her, Frank pushes Franny roughly up against the wall of the orangery as he glances from side to side to check that they are hidden from view, before hungrily kissing her while reaching down to gather up her many skirts. Franny responds by tugging furiously at his neck tie and ripping at his shirt, kissing him so passionately breathing is becoming a problem before they finally break apart for air

Franny pushing her head back and letting Frank nibble her neck: So do you still think of HER when you're with me?

Frank hiking up her leg around him and grinning saucily: Oh not all the time – well not now anyway. I was thinking of someone completely different when you accosted me, and I may very well continue to think of her now. I do apologise in advance if I call out her name.

Franny tapping him in a surprisingly playful fashion for her: And who is she? This mysterious woman? Not that I care all that much of course, you're free to fantasise about whoever you like, as long as you have my permission first.

Frank planting kisses along her collar bone: I can't tell you that! All you need to do is lean back against the wall and enjoy the ride, so to speak.

Franny snatching at Frank's wandering hand and pursing her lips: What I don't understand is why my wretched sister is back with that under-butler, when you said it was certain they had broken up for good, such was their row. You weren't lying to me were you Mr Keneally, so you could carry out your own deviousness?

Frank feigning and affronted glare: Are you suggesting I'm some sort of liar and a cheat out for what I can get?

Franny untucking his shirt and grazing her nails up his toned stomach: Indeed I am, but you know I wouldn't have you any other way, my dear Frank. But if I find out you've been lying to ME I will not be very happy, but then you wouldn't dare, would you? Hmm?

Frank squirms awkwardly, quickly deciding his best course of action is to turn on the Keneally charm to which she is so susceptible so he can get their fumble over with and back to the house before Lord Julian wakes up and demands a cold bath. He knows that she still doesn't know anything about his attack on Rebecca, or the outcome of it, but although he as made enough threats to Adams to keep his trap shut there is still that feeling of vulnerability – that at any heated moment either he or his fiery bit of posh will blurt out to Francesca just what her lover had tried to do. Well, if Franny dumped him he could easily find himself one of Will's latest conquests to have fun with, but somehow sex with an aristocrat in a luxurious bedroom had slightly more of an element of excitement and danger than a quick flour-covered grope in the stillroom. Anyway eventually Grace would be his once he had dealt with the rather idiotic and clown-like sweetheart of hers

Frank fumbling with the catches on her dress: Of course I wouldn't lie to you, what would be the point? You're far too shrewd for any man to pull the wool over your eyes, and besides, why would I want to threaten what I have with you?

Franny fluttering her eyelashes and putting on a girlish, innocent voice: Mr Keneally, would you be very jealous if Monty and I – you know. Would it upset you very, very much?

Frank running his hand up her leg: Well maybe a little, but I'm sure I could get over it if you consented to fun in the stables with me afterwards. I hear the hay can be most accommodating.

Frank winks naughtily at a giggling Lady Francesca, keeping suppressed the sudden rather disturbing and uncomfortable feeling bubbling up inside him at the thought of her and her husband in bed together. Shocked by this surge of emotion, the valet pushes it to the back of his mind – no surely he wouldn't be jealous, that would be ridiculous. Why should he be? He hasn't fallen in love with her, of course he hasn't – he has trouble most of the time trying to decide between Grace and Rebecca without Franny getting in the bloody way. No things have to remain simple with her, although the possibility of a baby is certainly a slight complication, but as to feelings and all that business, well, that's something he and Francesca certainly don't have for each other.

Flora Ryan finally made it back to her office, sinking gratefully into her fireside chair, it took all of her willpower to prevent her eye's from closing; the last thing she needed right now was an irate Mr Jarvis yelling at her for falling asleep on duty. Sighing to herself she reluctantly moved from the comfort of the fireside to her desk, pulling out her own book of household accounts and trying a few elementary calculations in an attempt to keep her mind from her troubles. It never rains but it pours, why couldn't Walter have just left the silly old bat to come off the ice on her own then none of this would have happened? They wouldn't have been so heavy on the ice, and neither Walter or Lady Mary would have fallen in, then Lord Hugo wouldn't have contracted pneumonia trying to save them nor would Walter have amnesia and on top of everything she wouldn't be facing the prospect of raising a child alone.

Resting her heavy head in her hands Flora gave into her turbulent emotions and let the tears that had been threatening all day fall silently down her flushed cheeks. It was just too much, people expected too much from her, she had to be strong for Rebecca, run the household and look after Walter, a task made significantly more difficult by the fact that the Butler jumped a foot every time she approached him. And if he didn't want her near him, appearing disgusted at any signal, any gesture that implied they were anything other than colleagues, then how could she expect him to marry her? But if they didn't marry, what was she going to do? What had initially started out as a whispered suspicion was everyday that passed turning more to certainty, now it had been almost two weeks and she was starting to feel different, only subtle changes but they were there none the less.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the startled housekeeper looked up, a touch of disappointment on her face when instead of the Butler she saw the chef standing there. On seeing her apparent distress Felix moved swiftly across the room, placing the tray of tea and cake on her desk before pulling the weeping woman into the safety of his embrace. "It's alright Flora, everything will be alright."

Pushing away slightly the housekeeper angrily swiped at her tears. "How the hell can it be alright Felix? You tell me! He doesn't remember anything and he's treating me like a leper, he won't let me anywhere near him, and every time I think he's opening up he suddenly closes down, and the way he keeps looking at me, like…like I'm some sort of poisonous viper, that's going to suddenly attack him. He's never been this cold and indifferent before, well perhaps for that little while before you all went off to Cumberland but at least then there was a reason, but now…."

"He's confused, it must be very difficult trying to fit in having lost three years, just give him time and he'll come round." Felix began but was cut off by an impatient Flora.

"How can I give him time, we're supposed to be getting married in four days!" She snapped.

"You'll just have to postpone the wedding." Felix replied soothingly.

"But the Reverend was quite insistent this was the only available date before you all go off to India, he's far too busy with all the Christmas festivities and then he's going to London to visit relatives over the New Year and then it'll be too late." She retorted.

"Well perhaps that'll be for the best, give him time away to put things in perspective perhaps even regain his memory, you never know what these foreign doctors will be able to do…."

"I can't wait that long! Six months Felix, it'll be too late…" Flora trailed off, seizing his apron and shaking him slightly before collapsing against his chest.

"Are you sure you're really…." Felix began, trying to keep the pleased expression from his face and failing badly.

"Almost, practically certain…" Flora began, smiling up at him through her tears. "I mean we had been trying, really trying, personally I think Walter loved having it as an excuse to deprive me of any sleep for the last few weeks, not to mention… Yes well no need to go into that." She trailed off blushing beet red at the memories of so many quick fumbles in many of the house's dark corners, so distracted by her current dilemma was she that she failed to notice the shadow of a figure passing by the glass outside her office.

Frowning Will paused, his hand raised preparing to knock on the door, but the sound of voices inside stopped him; he desperately needed to warn her about Frank but he needed to do so alone. Sighing to himself he began to move away but the sound of raised voices stopped him dead in his tracks, giving into his curiosity the footman glanced around the deserted corridor before placing his eye to the keyhole. It was Mrs Ryan and Chef and there were obviously discussing something serious, squinting Will could even make out Flora's red eyes she must have been crying over something or someone; the thought of anyone even Jarvis upsetting her still made him clench his fists in anger. Despite everything he had told George the other day, and no matter how many chamber maids he charmed the pants off in search of comfort, he still couldn't quell the feelings just being near her stirred up. Turning slightly so he could press his ear against the keyhole, Will strained his hearing to make out what it was they were discussing.

"Flora you have to tell him he has a right to know as the baby's father, I would have thought after last time that you had learnt your lesson!"

"I know, I know you're right Felix it just never seems like the right time. How on earth after everything that has happened can I approach him with this…..Do you think I can just walk up to him after all this and say you'll never guess what's happened I'm pregnant and you're the father!"

"No of course not, but you know from experience how complicating the situation can get, especially if he finds out from someone else!" Felix retorted not unkindly, patting Flora's hand as she sobbed against his shoulder, muttering something that Will could not make out.

What on earth was going on, surely if Flora was pregnant despite his amnesia Mr Jarvis would be tickled pink, they were already engaged and why would she be afraid of telling her fiancée about a baby? Unless of course it wasn't Jarvis they were discussing? At such a thought Will found his mouth turning dry, if it wasn't Jarvis they were talking about then it had to be him, slowly a smile crept across the footman's face; Flora pregnant with his child. However before he could process such an idea further the Chef spoke once more.

"Yes I know things are awkward between you at the moment, but that will pass when you start talking about this, and who knows he might decide to do the honourable thing, after all it is his baby as well and you'll need to sort out what you are going to do about it together! Who knows he may ask you to marry him because of the baby?"

"But that's not right Felix I've never wanted to marry just for decency's sake, I've always wanted to marry for love! What sort of atmosphere would that be for a child one parent resenting the other?"

That comment wiped the smile of Will's face, so that was the problem she wasn't upset about being pregnant but it was the prospect of being with him that was making her distressed. If that was the case why did she even consider telling him why not pass the child off as Jarvis's, pretend she was premature or something; but then the reason suddenly struck him what if the child looked like him and not her. Just look at his own family history, how alike he and his accursed father looked for example, there was unfortunately no denying he was his father's son no matter how hard he had tried and it was likely any son of his would also share such a tendency. It would be obvious to Jarvis who knew him so well who the real father was and there was no doubt how the Butler would react, Will had seen enough if that temper himself to understand why Flora would be so afraid of it.

However the footman's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of approaching feet and female giggles, and so reluctantly he dragged himself away from the keyhole, feelings of both joy and confusion bubbling inside him. He had to start planning, there was no way he was going to wait for her to approach him over this, he had to make the first move have it all figured out so she had no choice but consent to marrying him instead. Smiling to himself as he headed off to the relative sanctuary of the footman's room, he suddenly realised at least he no longer had to worry about Frank spilling the beans, in fact he might even be doing the footman a favour and pushing Flora Ryan more firmly into his arms.

Had Will been able to tarry longer then he might have discovered just how wrong he had been. The Chef reluctantly stood up and made his way to the door the demands of duty calling him to his kitchen but before he left he paused in the doorway adding. "You know deep down he loves you more than his life, one day he is certain to remember so it mightn't always be a loveless marriage, if you can be patient, one day you might have everything; a Walter who loves and cherishes you and a child of your own." And with that he turned leaving the housekeeper alone to her own turbulent thoughts.

After a valiant effort, Adams had managed to convince Jarvis to give him a couple of hours off – the butler had concluded that by the time he had argued the toss with him he could have been into Tappleton and back again, and anyway he had precious little time to sit around discussing such triviality with him. So to Adams' incredible surprise Jarvis agreed with a distracted nod and a dismissive wave of the hand as he poured over his own figures which he certainly didn't remember. It seemed very odd to him to read one's own handwriting without the faintest recollection of any of it, but he had to agree with himself that it all seemed in perfect order, and he mentally congratulated himself for keeping excellent records over the past few years. Of course, that reminded him, he needed to check that his other 'financial arrangement' was still in continuation, even though the Earl's monetary mishap may have had a slight effect on his takings.

All these thoughts were filtering through his rather exhausted brain when Mr Adams quite abruptly interrupted his thought pattern, going on about having the afternoon off. Barely glancing up at his rather worn-looking under butler, Jarvis muttered that two hours would have to suffice and he was very lucky to get even that so he had better be quick about it. Even as Adams tried to explain to him that it was a rather private matter, he curled his lip and said he could see the most fallen woman in town for all he cared as long as he was back at the strike of four.

During the bumpy carriage journey into town, dressed in his finest overcoat and top hat, Adams muses over recent events. It has seemed an age since he was last in Tappleton, and it feels rather liberating to him to escape even for such a short while, even though his reason for his trip still rather alludes him. Unless, of course, the worst has happened and he will have to sort out the other woman in his life, probably to the detriment of his own health. What is it with women and their problems? Why is it never simple? No wonder at his age he still found himself in service and not with a wife and a brood of children, maybe really it would all be too much in the end. But that was what the old Adams used to think, but not any more. He can't contain a smile at the thought of Rebecca and the life growing inside her, but those words which she said to Hugo had pierced Adams' heart. Maybe she had cared for Hugo more than he had thought, it wouldn't have been all that surprising even he could see how he may have appealed to women, but she had mentioned nothing of Africa to him, nor that Hugo was about to move there probably to involve himself in the diamond trade.

But would she have left him to rot at Taplows, taking their child and going abroad forever? Of course he would have had no power at all to stop her, but what about everything they had talked about together, the plans they were finally beginning to make so they could live in Scotland – suddenly it strikes him like a violent blow to the head. Rebecca had only started talking about Adams moving to Scotland AFTER Hugo's health was in such poor state it was obvious he wouldn't recover. With this worrying thought clouding his mood, Adams steps out of the carriage outside the Tappleton Arms Hotel and glances over the old Elizabethan exterior of the building before sighing deeply and stepping inside.

She is in room 18, towards the back of the hotel, and Adams finds himself getting completely lost amongst the intricate corridors which snakes around the building on about three floors. He had found his way around Taplows easier than this place, but eventually after banging his head on numerous low beams he discovers room 18, the door of which is a rough oak with '18' engraved on it in a rather fancy what must have been Elizabethan style.

Hesitating for a moment, Adams rubs his forehead trying to suppress a rather nasty headache which is threatening, the guilt at leaving Molly in Scotland with that nasty brute resurfacing and for the first time in a long while overtaking his constant thoughts of Rebecca. He taps lightly on the door, but it doesn't take long before he hears the light patter of feet followed by a rather slight but animated woman appearing in the doorway, her pale face instantly flushing in delight

Molly darting forward and flinging her arms around Adams: Oh I knew you would come, it's been so long dear Andrew! You haven't written for such a while, I wasn't sure if I should come here or not……oh smile will you? You never did smile enough!

Adams tutting and forcing a half-hearted grin: I would smile more Molly if I knew exactly why you were here, but I presume you haven't come all this way just to see me for a couple of hours.

Molly ushering him inside, her rather striking smile falling: A couple of hours? Is that all you've been given? Didn't you explain…..?

Adams tossing his top hat onto her bed and moving over to the window: No I didn't explain, it's none of Jarvis' business, and yes all I've got is a couple of hours, I've got responsibilities you know, I am under-butler!

Molly slouching onto her bed and snorting: Well fine then, leave me be if that's how you're going to be. I'm sure I'll sort out this mess somehow, although I may be out on the streets before long!

All of a sudden she breaks down in tears, sobbing loudly as her shoulders shake. Cursing his harshness, Adams slides onto the bed next to her and puts his arm around her, hugging her tightly and uttering soothing noises. He seemed to be doing an awful lot of this comforting lark lately and he isn't quite sure if it fits in with his hard-nosed Scot image, but faced with all these weeping women what is a gentleman to do?

Adams prepared with a fresh handkerchief for her: Has he hurt you again? What has he done to you this time?

Molly sniffing and wiping her eyes: He's kicked me out – he didn't thump me this time but instead after intoxicating himself he threw all my clothes into a puddle in the street, he didn't even put them all in a suitcase first! The neighbours saw everything, you know how they like to talk, all gathered there on their steps glaring at me disapprovingly as if they are all so virtuous! Didn't stop Mr Dewar next door getting a good eye-full of my drawers!

Adams his eyes widening in shock: Mr Dewar! The cobbler! Oh Molly I can't believe you would lower yourself to get involved with such a man, and he's so old……

Molly shaking her head furiously: No, no! I didn't mean that! I meant he got an eye-full of my drawers when they were lying on the step all covered in mud after that damned husband of mine shoved me out of the door, yelling in my face never to return and that he hoped I got the clap – oh Andrew he said such truly awful, horrid things to me, everyone heard him shouting at the top of his voice that I was barren and so I was completely useless to him anyway, what's the point in a wife if she can't give him a bairn or four, but if he found out that I was with child by another man he would hunt him down – and me – and kill us both!

Molly begins to sob even more loudly, her tears pouring onto Adams' neatly pressed suit and waistcoat as she clutches at them as Adams tries desperately to calm her just in case people heard and wondered what on earth was going on.

Adams pushing her off gently and patting her hand: Come on, you can tell me. What happened this time? Has Henry's paranoia returned again? He has a lot to answer for, the hitting is bad enough, but to accuse you of such a falsehood in front of the entire street and throw you out of your own home, when I know you've only ever been devoted to the brute! It sickens me, it really does. I will write a letter, telling him to take you back, it's not good enough, he's shirked his responsibility to you for too long!

Molly biting her lip and lowering her eyes guiltily: No, it's not paranoia, Andrew. It's….it's true. He found me in bed unclothed after my lover had fortunately left, I tried to think up an excuse, but he had come home early from his beat and there was enough evidence on the sheets, I couldn't deny it. At least he let me get dressed before throwing me out.

Adams pushes Molly away from him, his expression hardening, and looks away from her in complete despair at her confession. She tries to touch his arm but instead he gets to his feet and paces the room, hardly able to believe her

Adams his voice low and harsh: But after last time, I thought you had learned your lesson! He had already caught you once, what did you expect him to do! Eh! He may be a bully and a drunk but at least he has a bit of pride left in him and he's not a fool, even if you wish to make him out to be! Who was it this time? Or was it that butcher again, that serial adulterer what was his name, Alastair Mackay!

Molly blowing her nose loudly: No it wasn't him again, I haven't seen him since. But I can't tell you who it is, I just can't. But we're in love. He has been such a comfort to me, he has even tried to help me get away from Henry, but then he had to go away on business. We have vowed to be together however, and we will.

Adams sniffing out a derogatory laugh and shaking his head: You're in love, right. Well that makes everything just great then doesn't it? Obviously so great you're not with him right now but instead you've come to me for help.

Molly dabbing fresh tears away from her eyes: I have been staying with a friend these past few weeks, I tried writing to you but I couldn't put it all down, I just couldn't! I felt too much of a burden on her so I left to find you, you see it's not simple, I can't just go and live with him, he's important…..he's…….it's just not possible! He's been away from Glasgow since Henry put me on the streets, he doesn't know a thing, I couldn't write to him either, his wife is a complete witch and if she found correspondence between us he too would be ruined!

Adams throwing his arms in the air and sighing soundly: He's married! Jesus lassie, it just gets worse! You're not carrying this man's baby are you? Please tell me you're not!

Molly folding her arms bitterly: No I'm not, you don't have to worry! Yes I am barren, at least God has blessed me in that respect it seems and I can't disgrace myself even further. I thought you would try to understand Andrew, considering you're the one who left me remember! Ran off down here, abandoning me to Henry's will! Well obviously I was being very naïve thinking my big brother could help me! I would help you, as I'm sure you've got secrets of your own that could lead you into trouble.

Adams hadn't really thought about all the women he was 'abandoning' when he escaped from the debt collectors, if he had given it a moment's consideration he may have done things differently, disappeared less suddenly, although of course he hadn't even known a thing about Elizabeth. But yes Molly did have a fair point, he had abandoned his only sister as well as his new lover, and now he is certainly paying the price. She is also right about secrets of his own – if only she knew he had been seeing an aristocrat, it would make her infidelity pale into insignificance surely! Although he is more entitled to do such a thing, being a man. A man who indulges in women is of course rather a lady's man and a respected bounder, but a woman who indulges in men, well, least said about her the better.

Adams sliding into a fireside chair and looking fondly at Molly: I always hated the fact I couldn't do anything to help you, you and I both knew that if I did anything to stop the violence he would have had me locked away and for good, using his connections. He was a policeman for God's sake, what was I to do? I will tell you one day why I left, but not now. All I can do is apologise and try to help you, as you're my sister and I still love you. I can give you some money for a return journey and to help you with a little rent, but I can't give you much, I haven't had much of an opportunity to save recently – another long story.

Molly smiling tearfully and pouring water from a decanter: In a minute we can talk about me, but tell me about Taplows first, what is it like? What are the aristos like? Have you got guests at the moment?

Adams shifting in his chair, slightly uneasy and surprised at Molly's sudden line of questioning: Well, as I said in my letters to you it was a little difficult at first, some young up-starts thinking they can get one over on you, but it's alright once you put them in their place. As for the master, he's a buffoon but what do you expect, and Lady Caroline has recently married Lord Julian, one of Admiral Dalrimple-Sykes' sons.

Molly a little too quickly: Ah yes of course.

Adams staring at her quizzically: Oh, you knew about it?

Molly blinking furiously and smiling broadly as she sips her water: Yes of course, I er…..Lady Rebecca wrote to me telling me she was visiting Taplows and said she would probably see my brother if I wanted to give you anything. I couldn't think of anything so I thanked her anyway. Although I suppose she wouldn't have had much opportunity to tell you that though, so never mind.

In Adams' mind he is confused rather than suspicious, but obviously unable to say that Rebecca had had plenty of opportunity to tell him that when they were lying in her bed together, he simply nods in acceptance at her reason

Molly downing the rest of her water and avoiding any eye contact with Adams: So I bet some decided to stay on longer – after the wedding I mean. You've told me what a lovely estate Taplows is, so it would seem madness not to have a bit of a holiday there, wouldn't you agree?

Adams shrugging, irritated by this small talk as he glances at his pocket watch: Yes it's lovely I'm sure, and yes a few guests have remained there, much to Mr Jarvis' annoyance. Lord Farquarson and Lady Rebecca are still there – she married Lord Hugo yesterday on his deathbed, he died this morning from pneumonia after rescuing Mr Jarvis and the barking mad Lady Mary Bourne from the frozen pond, but now Jarvis has got amnesia and can't remember the last three and a half years so he's forgotten he was going to marry the housekeeper Mrs Ryan. So you can imagine it is all a bit hectic at the moment.

Molly gasping in amazement: Good God, and here was me thinking Taplows would be a lovely idyllic place like Highlands. Oh and yes I remember Lord Hugo, a most generous laird to his tenants I had heard, such a shame. He and Lady Rebecca made such a lovely couple. Is that all, dear brother – guests I mean?

Adams pulling out his wallet and flicking through the coins inside it: Well no, the horrific Lady Francesca Hamilton-Hussey is still there, with that foppish wet fish of a husband of hers. Why the hell do you want to know, anyway? Look I can give you this – I know it's not much but……

Molly throwing herself down at Adams' knees excitedly: Andrew, my dear, dear brother, you know how I left my last employment with excellent character and how it said I had the makings of a housekeeper one day, well – do you think – could you get me a job at Taplows? Please Andrew, you ARE under-butler as you say.

Adams shoving the coins into her palm and huffing: Certainly not! You can't just walk into a job there, you have to apply, and anyway the position of housekeeper is not a vacant one!

Molly her red eyes brimming with tears again and her Glaswegian brogue turning squeaky: Oh I don't care about housekeeper, I'll take anything – you know I won't get a job back in Glasgow, nobody will have me, but here nobody knows a thing and it would be the ideal solution!

Adams doesn't think it would be the ideal solution at all, but it is hardly something he can blurt out to Molly – sorry love but you can't come and work at Taplows because my love child is already a maid there and my pregnant toff sweetheart who's husband has just died is staying so I don't want to complicate my life even further.

Adams glancing at his watch again and sighing at the time: Look give me your character and I'll show it to Mrs Ryan, she may be able to find you a temporary position, but I'm not promising anything, and I can't tell her the truth about you or she won't let you within two miles of her stillroom. I've given you enough to stay here for another couple of days, but if I don't find anything for you – well we'll talk again the day after tomorrow. Now I must get back otherwise Jarvis will personally rip out my guts if I'm late!

Molly, shouting 'oh thank you, you are wonderful!' over and over, clings furiously to her brother in an overpowering hug. Adams kisses her on the cheek, telling her that he is still pleased to see her even under the circumstances, then picks up his top hat and bids his farewell. As Molly closes the door after him, she can't resist a joyous little smile. Soon it would all be wonderful, she would be with the man of her dreams, she felt it. The most gentle, caring man in the world.

Outside the door, Adams curses himself for giving in and not being firmer with her. She may be a irresponsible, adulterous woman, but she is still his sister and he has a duty to protect her if he can. He had failed her once before, so doing it to her again may drive her to do something silly, and then he could never forgive himself. Well, he'd better get back to Taplows and the other heartbroken woman in his life. If she were going to go up to Scotland with Hugo's body then he would have to speak to her, to get to the truth. He could feel all the tension in his body just bursting to get out – maybe there would be a first footman hanging about when he gets back whom he could take it all out on?

Finally his accounts finished and the preliminary decisions for Lord Hugo's final journey made, Jarvis settled down for his long awaited afternoon tea. Pulling out his paper he settled contentedly in front of the fire, glancing every few minutes at his watch, when after ten minutes his tea and cake still failed to materialise he huffed slightly in annoyance crisply folding his paper and storming off in search of his afternoon refreshment. Striding down the hallway he spotted the housekeeper heading back to her office looking somewhat striking in her crisp black silk mourning dress.

"Mrs Ryan might I have a word?" Jarvis bellowed down the corridor, causing the housekeeper to whirl around, the look of concern on her face clashing somewhat with her obvious delight at seeing him.

"Of course Mr Jarvis." She replied softly, a nervous smile tugging at her lips as she watched him follow her into her office.

"Are we suffering from a general tealeaf shortage or perhaps all the tea sets have also suffered from our rampaging peacock…" Jarvis began but the bemused housekeeper cut him off.

"I beg your pardon."

"My tea is late…" Jarvis began pulling out his pocket watch and holding it up to her fireside carriage clock. "According to my watch by fifteen minutes….Although your clock shows only ten…" He trailed off as he precisely popped the cover open intent on correcting his watch but suddenly he stopped as if winded; raising his other hand to the open casement the Butler stared dumbly at his watch. Glancing up from it he raised his eyes, his gaze locking with that of an obviously concerned Flora, his mouth still hanging open as if any moment he would finish his sentence.

"Your afternoon tea?" Flora prompted.

"Yes…" Jarvis replied, all trace of his anger gone as he continued to glance from his watch to the housekeeper and back again.

"When the Earl hit difficulties we cancelled afternoon tea, it was a luxury we couldn't afford however I don't see why it can't know be reinstated, if you would like I can have some sent to your office."

"Yes…Thank you." Jarvis added, a distracted half-hearted smile flittering over his face as he turned to leave but before he could retreat to the relative sanctuary of his office to mull over this new discovery the housekeeper called out to him. "Mr Jarvis."

"Yes Mrs Ryan." Jarvis asked, his Butler's mask barely staying in place.

"This morning some of your post was left in my office by mistake, it was a parcel and it got mixed up with this morning's deliveries." Flora replied, handing over the well wrapt brown box, which the Butler quickly tucked under his arm before practically dashing back to his office.

Leaning back against the closed door, Jarvis once more pulled his watch out of his waistcoat pocket; taking a deep breath he flicked the casement open. For a moment he stared in disbelief at its contents, as if in the brief walk from the housekeeper's office to his own he had expected it to mysteriously vanish. Hesitantly he reached out his free hand and lifted the delicate coil of black hair from where it was nestled safely in the watch casement. Stroking it gently between his fingers he marvelled at its softness, bringing the lock up to his face he sniffed it delicately, inhaling the unique scent that still clung to it, an evocative combination of camomile, roses and something else, something he couldn't quite put his finger on but still thrilled the senses.

But whose was it? There was of course the obvious candidate considering the colour, but how could he be sure? A lock of hair was such a private romantic gesture, hardly something that sat with Frank's narration of their turbulent relationship. Perhaps the Valet had been wrong after all and perhaps there was something more to his on off relationship with the housekeeper than just primitive attraction? Sighing to himself, Jarvis resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall in frustration, after all he couldn't afford to loose anymore years than he already had, now could he? Determined to put this matter aside until he had the chance to examine the housekeeper's hair at first hand the Butler turned his attention to his unopened parcel.

Intrigued as to who would be sending him gifts, especially as his mother was now resident at Taplows, a situation he still didn't fully understand. Impatient and hoping that the gift might manage to jar some buried memories, Jarvis seized his letter opener and quickly sliced through the paper and string. The first thing that he noticed was the letter sitting delicately on top, seizing this he sliced it open pulling out the few sleeves of paper and glancing at the last one for the signature…Savage…Now what on earth was he sending him parcels for?

Opening the letter Jarvis began to read his eyes widening in shock as he made out the first few lines….

Dear Walter,

I must admit your letter and request did not come as a surprise, news of your household situation had even managed to filter as far down as the moors. However I must regretfully decline the position, as you are no doubt aware the Family are once more putting on their annual Christmas Eve ball and as a result I cannot be spared from my duties not even to perform the sacred duties of Best Man.

However I do believe as your oldest friend it is still my duty to provide your stand in with some vital information regarding your past which will I'm sure make the toasts at the reception an enlightening experience for your beautiful bride. See the attached list. Just make sure she does not get wind of some of the things you got up to in your youth before you get that ring on her finger or she may change her mind and leave you stranded at the alter.

I just wish to end by wishing you and Flora the best of happiness for your future life, I know I have only met the lady in question that once at Lady Caroline's coming out party but she impressed me then with her beauty and wit and I am sure she will make you very happy indeed. As is the custom I have enclosed a small gift to mark the occasion, I hope you both will have many years amusement out of it.

Yours Faithfully,

Arthur Savage.

Slowly the Butler sank into his chair, the letter falling from his grasp as its owners' thoughts fled in a thousand different directions, it and the gift lying forgotten on the table.

Finally for the staff it is dinner time, and in the senior staff dining room everyone was assembled, everyone that is except the Butler. Sitting down at her end of the table the housekeeper glanced up sadly at Walter's empty seat far away at the other end of the table, when suddenly the door opened and in strode the Butler. Pausing for a moment on the threshold his eyes automatically sought out the housekeeper, before narrowing slightly in disappointment at her choice of seat the distance would make any close scrutiny of her more difficult. However it suddenly occurred to him that was not an irrevocable situation, smiling at his own ingenuity Jarvis caught the housekeeper's gaze and held it. "Mr Simpkins I do wonder if you would be so kind as to exchange seats with Mrs Ryan? We have a number of matters to discuss and my throat is feeling somewhat sore, I doubt it would be up to the task of bellowing down the length of the table at her."

Slightly bemused by such a request the cook rose from his seat, delighted to exchange his seat for one by the fire and more importantly next to that fascinating lady's maid, however when he reached Mrs Ryan she still had not risen from her seat, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Mrs Ryan." Jarvis prompted softly from across the room, an amused smile at her confusion flittering over his handsome face, and causing the housekeeper to flush slightly in embarrassment before quickly rising from her seat.

Walking over to the Butler she chose to ignore the knowing smiles on everyone's faces and in particular the muttered comment from a certain valet as she passed by him. However on reaching her seat her sense of awkwardness was only increased as the Butler stood up from his chair pulling her's out from the table for her and waiting for her to sit down on it before leaning down manoeuvring it closer to the table, his hot breath tickling the exposed skin of her neck causing her to shiver. Smiling to himself the Butler straightened up allowing his fingertips to deliberately skim lightly across her shoulders as he moved to resume his seat, her skin prickling delightfully at his touch.

Resuming his seat for a moment Jarvis paused to assess her reaction before pouring them both some wine and unfolding his napkin, an unbidden feeling of excitement bubbling up as he watched the housekeeper's internal struggle play out on her face. Her reaction to his touch had been automatic and pleasing, and therefore confirmed on her part the very real physical connection between them; after all he had always been aware of his own attraction towards her and it was gratifying to see it reciprocated.

Coughing slightly to clear her throat Flora tried to suppress her initial reaction to his touch, taking a deep breath she consciously attempted to slow her racing pulse and therefore clear the blush that must have appeared on her cheeks before speaking. "So Mr Jarvis as you said we have much to discuss…" She managed to gasp out, dismayed at the somewhat husky tone to her voice and certain that the Butler must have noticed it as well.

Indeed Jarvis had noticed it and it took all of his willpower not to smile in smug satisfaction, he really had gotten to her and the feeling of power that knowledge gave him practically made him squirm with delight. For a moment he simply stared at her, his mask of authority firmly in place enjoying her obvious embarrassment and discomfort as he scrutinised her at length, his eyes trailing from the delicate curled wisps of black hair that framed her face, to her flawless skin, to her slightly parted lips and the down her slender neck to rest on the plunge of her neckline and the delicate curves her stylish mourning dress regretfully covered. It didn't take long for the housekeeper to realise where his gaze now pointedly rested and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her movements snapping the Butler out of his trance, his eyes instantly shifting to lock with hers and now it was his turn to look uncomfortable.

"Yes well…"Jarvis flustered for a moment, mortified to feel his own cheeks flame in his embarrassment at being caught openly ogling her. "There are the arrangements for Lord Hugo's funeral, as I'm sure you are aware tomorrow he begins his long final journey up to Scotland, as he is to be buried on his family estate early next week. His widow and her family will of course be accompanying him and so they will need provisions to last them all the way to Bristol, I'm sure you can attend to that."

"I have already made a start and given the girls new instructions for tomorrow morning, Grace has already made a start on compiling the hampers for them. Will his lordship be attending the funeral?" Flora asked innocently, knowing full well the somewhat tense situation between the Earl and Rebecca.

Frowning slightly to himself Jarvis replied. "Apparently his Lordship does not feel well enough to travel, and so will not be attending the funeral, something about feeling the highland air would be the last nail in his coffin if he did…In addition Lady Rebecca has asked me to release Miss McDuff from her Taplows contract, apparently she wishes the girl to continue to act as her maid up in the highlands, and considering her recent tragedy I didn't think it appropriate to refuse."

"I see…" Flora trailed off, her sorrow at loosing her friend so soon showing clearly on her face, and for a moment Jarvis felt a twinge of pity even though he didn't understand why the departure of their guests or a housemaid should cause her such sadness.

"Well at least things can get beck to some semblance of normality after they've gone; it always puts such pressure on the staff, on all of us….. And we have enough to deal with what with Christmas and the New Year trip to India we'll all be so busy that I doubt you'll even notice they're gone." Jarvis added kindly, trying to think of something to cheer her up.

"I had hoped they might stay a little longer, Lady Rebecca and I have become such good friends." Flora replied softly. "And the little ones are such dears you can't help getting attached; the house will just seem so empty without them…" She trailed off, staring down at her napkin in an effort to blink away the tears that had sprung unbidden to her eyes.

Immediately concerned Jarvis couldn't help reaching out and covering her hand with his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze before drawing back suddenly, slightly amazed and embarrassed at his own forwardness especially in front of the rest of the senior staff. "Yes well…" He flustered in an effort to cover the awkward silence that had descended. "I'm sure Taplows will hear the patter of little feet before long…" He stopped suddenly as Flora's head shot up her eyes wide with panic and searching his for some sort of understanding, but instead the Butler simply frowned in confusion. "I meant now Lady Caroline is married…."

"Oh…I see." Flora muttered, her eyes travelling down the table to rest on the chef who on glancing up gave the housekeeper a sympathetic smile.

"But we have enough time for all that…We really aught to go over the household arrangements for the upcoming festivities. The Earl has informed me that he intends to spend a nice quiet family Christmas at home, the only guests at present are his cousin Lord Shaftsbury and his wife Lady Mildred, in addition the Reverand Postlebury and his new bride will also be attending the Christmas day luncheon…"

"New bride?" Felix cut in, his surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes a Catherine… Errrr something or other, apparently they are returning from London for this Sunday's service." Jarvis replied distracted. "For the New Year the current plan is to travel down the day before New Years Eve and spend the holiday in question at the London House before embarking for France on the 3rd, leaving Taplows and all it's inhabitants in your capable hands for a period of six months Mrs Ryan…"

"Not in my hands Mr Jarvis." Flora cut in softly causing the Butler to look up startled, an expression of fear and panic flickering across his face.

"What?" Jarvis demanded, surprised to hear his own voice falter as the tightness around his heart made him feel short of breath, she couldn't leave, not now after everything.

"It is no surprise his lordship didn't mention it, after all he wouldn't think to but I will be travelling down to London with the household…."

"For what purpose?" Jarvis snapped, covering those unaccustomed feelings of anguish with a display of anger.

"His Lordship has given me permission for a little travelling of my own…" Flora began but an impatient Jarvis cut her off.

"And how long will this little jaunt of yours last?" He asked sarcastically. "I wouldn't want the household to completely disintegrate in my absence."

"A few months, I would be back long before his Lordship." Flora replied curtly her own temper starting to rise.

"Well I should hope so, and whom may I ask have you found to cover for you in your absence?" Jarvis asked pointedly.

"Actually Walter, I volunteered to help out, after all I have been here for some time now and I know all the staff and the suppliers and Flora has kindly allowed me to shadow her at times so I can get a feel for the breadth of her duties." Emily cut in, ignoring the dark glances that her son sent in her direction, she knew his game, he had hope that Flora had not gotten round to finding a replacement considering all the recent hullabaloo and so he could turn round and refuse to let her have the time off.

"I see." Jarvis crisply retorted. "Well as that seems to be settled."

"It'll only be for a little while, Mrs Harrison did so want me to accompany her, you won't even know I'm gone and I'll have everything ship shape by the time the Earl returns."

However at this the Butler did not even grace her with a proper reply, instead huffing his disbelief as he turned his attention from the antagonising puzzle that was Flora Ryan to the much simpler task of demolishing the plate of steak and kidney pudding that had been placed in front of him, every so often glancing at the silent housekeeper from under his knitted brows determined to maintain his irritated expression even in the face of her obvious withdrawal.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence which was most unusual for the senior staff, it was almost as if the others had sensed the unspoken deeper meaning of the argument between the Butler and the Housekeeper and felt as uncomfortable and awkward as if the pair had engaged in a very public slanging match airing all their dirty laundry; all except Frank Keneally that was. Unlike his colleagues Frank found it difficult to contain his secret delight at the pair's little tiff, this was even better than he had hoped for; Rebecca's leaving meant that one of the few pillars of support open to the housekeeper would disappear not to mention the only real threat to his position. He could easily deal with Andrew Adams, threatening to expose his beloved Rebecca's dirty torrid secrets would be more than enough to keep the Scotsman off his back and now it appeared the housekeeper had managed to drive another wedge between herself and the Butler all on her own. Resisting the urge to chuckle and rub his hands together in a gleefully evil manner, Frank leant back in his chair so his could get a clear view of the housekeeper. Perfect she looked down, withdrawn, alone and in a word vulnerable, tonight would be ideally suited for the start of his campaign, tonight he could put into action his ultimate plan for revenge.

Meanwhile, in the footman's room, a young Frederick Matkin is feeling mightily pleased with himself. Whistling happily, he skilfully ties his necktie as George saunters in, cursing about the strange mood of the butler ever since he had recovered – one minute giving him orders then the next changing his mind, one minute in foul mood and the next just staring at him strangely

George throwing himself into a chair and tugging up his stocking: D'you know, mate, it's almost as if he doesn't recognise me half the time, he's gone a bit barmy I reckon, Lizzie reckons he's had another bust-up with Mrs Ryan, and now I'm running late for dinner duty because he got me winding up all the bloody clocks even though I told him I had only just done it, it's like he's even more obsessed with the smallest detail than normal……..'ere what you looking so smug about?

Fred brushing down the arms of his jacket: This, George, is the face of a man who is about to have the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, it's not easy being in such demand you know, but now – well, it's been great fun but phew am I relieved!

George raising his eyebrows and sniggering: Awww mate that's not fair, you've been let off mutt duty haven't you? How'd you get out of that one? Or is it Jarvis in one of his new and improved funny moods again?

Fred picking up two other brushes and beginning to juggle them: No, mate, it's not quite that good I'm afraid – I'm mean – you know he catches the brushes then leans over George, mouthing you know, Annie and Isobel! Isobel's going back up with Her Randyship isn't she, leaving me in the clear and Annie none the wiser!

George smirking, standing up and pushing past Fred to get to the mirror: Well you've certainly pulled a fast one there, mate, and I'm very surprised one or the other of the two women in your life haven't clocked you've been seeing the other. That, Frederick, is something I'd never do. Straight as a die me, honesty is the best policy and all that. You should be careful before you get caught with your trousers around your ankles!

Fred snorting while polishing his shoes: Come on George, don't ruin it! I've had a ball with them two, right goers both of them. Ahhh I will miss Isobel, she's quite something – I'm sure I can get dear old Rosie to fill in the hole she leaves, if you get my meaning!

George powdering his wig then fixing it on his head: There will come a day when your sins will find you out, y'know, although I do have to admire your stamina – talking of which, I've heard that Lord Shaftsbury will be coming to stay over Christmas and you know what they say about him!

Fred frowning curiously: And what do they say about him?

George opening the door and turning back to grin at Fred: Well, he likes his maids does Lord Shafts-A-Lot, got a bit of a penchant for scrubbers and I don't necessarily mean the Rosie kind, so you'd better watch your Annie, she's hardly the most virtuous of our dear colleagues is she?

Fred laughing dismissively and shaking his head: You're having a laugh, aren't you! And how would you have heard that about him when I haven't? Eh?

George shrugging in matter-of-fact manner: Heard Jarvis telling Andrew didn't I, thought I should warn you as a friend. Apparently he's often the talk of London, scandal and all that, the Earl must be desperate for company! Although, I've also heard that if the Earl snuffs it first, Shaftsbury would be first in line to inherit the Taplows estate, even though he already owns half of bloody England. No wonder his Lordship's desperate to get wed. Anyway, must dash before Andrew takes out his bad mood on me rather than Will!

Fred tuts and throws down his polish as George exits, damn that's all he would need, some toff chasing round his bit of skirt. Well, he'd better not try anything, for all his bad treatment of Annie his feelings for her are growing, and with Isobel out of the picture then maybe his courting of her could escalate further, although concerns about the obvious racial divide between them and social acceptability niggles at the back of his mind. Well, that is really his long-term concern, his short-term worry is to give Isobel a good send-off without Annie getting wind of it

-----

After an extremely subdued dinner the ladies, dressed in their mourning finery, leave the gentlemen to their brandy and cigars and their usual deliberations and retire to the drawing room. Francesca and Caroline are chattering quietly about the latest scandal as they pass down the hallway, hardly giving much of a thought to Rebecca's obviously distant state of mind, so she hangs back a little allowing them to progress to the drawing room in the hopes that Adams would follow after pouring the gentlemen's brandy.

Rebecca calling out to Franny and Caroline: If you don't mind, I will retire to my room, there is much to do before I leave and I'm feeling a little under the weather.

Franny muttering under her breath with a bitter smile and eyeing Rebecca's stomach: Well that's hardly surprising now is it……….

Lady Caroline pauses in the doorway, cocking her head to one side and staring at Rebecca pitifully in an unusual display of sympathy, which can only make Rebecca wonder if she means it or she is merely feigning her sincerity

Caroline clasping her hands together: Only if you are sure, Rebecca darling. You poor thing, you go and lie down for a while, it has been the most horrific day.

Rebecca smiles sadly and nods, almost believing her compassion, but as the two women shut the door of the drawing room behind them, followed by a series of suppressed giggles, she feels the fresh bought of tears beginning to form and pool in her eyes. Hurriedly, she picks up her skirts and dashes along the corridor and up the main staircase to her room, unaware that Adams had indeed emerged from the dining room and is quietly following her. He calls after her in a hushed voice when she is halfway up the stairs, and she turns happily to see him as a pang of sorrow grips at her heart at the thought of leaving him

Adams glancing from side-to-side then whispering: Can I see you?

Rebecca quickly beckons to him to follow, and he bounds up the stairs, still keeping a well-observed distance, allowing a couple of minutes before quietly letting himself into her room and instantly shutting the door behind him. But on turning to face Rebecca he is instantly shocked by the absolute state of the room. It looks as if her clothes have been forcibly wrenched out of their cupboards then dumped unceremoniously on the finely carpeted floor and her four poster bed, her favourite beautiful satin red dress tossed carefree into a crumpled heap as if it were worthless and not one of Paris' finest. Practically all her petticoats are scrunched up together and thrown into a case, with her jewellery dumped on top, and Adams is astonished to see all of Rebecca's well-loved shoes in a mixed up pile in the very centre of the floor. Amidst all of this, she is pacing up and down, muttering about 'needing to pack' and 'Hugo's mother will be devastated, the poor dear'. With a heavy sigh, Adams steps over a corset or two and takes her by the arms, pulling her into an all-consuming embrace

Adams kissing the nape of her neck: Hush now, this can all be done by Lizzie and Isobel, you don't have to worry about a thing.

Rebecca after a pause, her voice muffled by his shoulder: Andrew, the doctor thinks it's twins.

Although Adams' knees weaken substantially by this unexpected news, he merely gasps and smiles, pushing Rebecca away slightly so he can kiss her lovingly on the lips to reassure her he was delighted

Rebecca smudging away a tear of mixed joy and sadness: Dr Evans saw me this afternoon, he said that I was slightly more swollen than I should be considering how far along I am, so I either got the date completely wrong, or it's twins. Now of course I know for a fact I'm not wrong, there is nobody at Highlands and it's not as if it would be Hugo's.

Adams desperately trying to hide any shred of doubt: Oh Rebecca, it's wonderful news, but it means you have to look after yourself much better than you have been doing. Look, you're exhausted, come and sit down.

Adams clears a space on the bed and carefully lowers her next to him, silently hugging her again for a moment until he turns further towards her and kisses her passionately, his hand gently cupping her face while the other slowly makes its way down her neck and brushes over the lace of her collar. For a moment she responds positively, sliding her hands under his waistcoat and letting him enjoy the sensation of having her close to him, but then it is as if something triggers in her mind and she pushes him off firmly, panting with a look of complete disgust on her face, whether with herself or with him Adams isn't quite sure

Rebecca mentally cursing herself for not keeping her lust under control: What are you doing! How can you even think of that sort of thing at a time like this, when Hugo is lying in his room, he's not even cold yet!

Adams completely aghast: But Rebecca my darling, he would understand! I'm sorry, I was completely wrong, it's just…..well……we haven't….for so long! I mean we nearly did a couple of days ago, but we haven't actually – not since I was unwell!

Rebecca snorting, her brow furrowing in displeasure: Oh I AM sorry, I have been a little preoccupied if you hadn't noticed with a certain little problem YOU bestowed on me recently, and what with my husband falling fatally ill I just haven't much felt like sins of the flesh, how selfish of me!

Adams watching helplessly as Rebecca begins to scoop up her shoes: Oh come on, there's no need for such harshness Becca, I thought it might be comforting for you.

Rebecca violently throwing her shoes into a case with a loud thud: Oh so good of you to think of me then, it wasn't for your own pleasure I'm sure of it! How could you be so selfish, Andrew!

Adams jumping up, a wave of anger so strong it surprises even himself: Me selfish! That's a bit bloody rich, don't you think! How d'you think I feel, first you agree to marry Hugo and now you're disappearing back up to Scotland for goodness knows how long, maybe forever, taking our babies and leaving me here! I'll have to wait a whole year before we can be together, and by then you may want nothing to do with me – you may have met someone else, someone handsome and rich who can give you the society life you're used to, why would you want me!

Rebecca furiously beginning to brush her hair: Oh you're being ridiculous, I have to go back with Hugo!

Adams walking round and snatching the brush out of her hand: Did the doctor say you could go? Hmm? A woman in your increasingly obvious condition on a long, cold journey up to the highlands? Look at me when I'm talking to you!

Rebecca shooting him such a viscous glare Adams' breath catches in his throat: As a matter of fact he said I could go if I was feeling up to it, and I am, so you can stop worrying!

Adams tossing the brush onto the dressing table and sniffing: Oh well yes of course you must be up to it, if you were considering going all the way to foreign parts while you are with child – with children!

Rebecca gasping, her large brown eyes widening in shock: What do you mean, foreign parts? I don't understand at all, you're talking in riddles and upsetting me!

Adams huffing dismissively and walking away, trying to calm his rage: I feel like a complete fool! I heard you, your last words to Hugo – about going away to Africa with him if he had lived, I can't think you would lie like that to a man on his deathbed so why didn't you just tell me, instead of pretending we would be together, when all the while you were planning to marry him anyway and leave the country!

Rebecca clenching her teeth defensively and glaring at him through the mirror's reflection: You had no business…..!

Adams turning on his heels and marching back up to her: I think, Rebecca, under the circumstances I had every right considering, if it's the only way I'm going to find out what the woman I love and mother of my children had planned for the rest of their lives!

As the words spill out of his mouth, Adams thinks this isn't how it is meant to be, they were meant to discuss it rationally not row like this it isn't healthy for Rebecca to be getting so upset. But still the words come tumbling down in an unstoppable rage, Rebecca' tears and panicky words of protest failing to reduce his vehemence. For once he his going to make her understand that he too has feelings and that it's not always about her and what she wants. For all his initial concerns for Rebecca, however, he still fails to notice that she is shifting around rather uncomfortably on her toilet stool, flinching slightly in pain

Rebecca burying her face in her hands: It's not true! Andrew please listen to me! Before I came down here, before I saw you again, yes I was going to go with Hugo to Africa, I didn't tell you because – we were having such fun, there seemed little point. Then when he and I ended the engagement there was even less point in me telling you! I never intended to marry him after that, or go with him to Africa, I was merely reminding him of how it could have been……….

Adams barely able to hold back his own tears: But you said you would take the baby with you, what are you saying here, that it IS Hugo's baby! That you knew you were pregnant before you came to stay at Taplows and it isn't twins? Or are they mine but you would rather have thought of them as his, makes it nice and convenient for you and gives them a better breeding!

Rebecca sobbing, her arm wrapped around her stomach: No! They are yours, how can they be Hugo's, you're being so unfair! I don't know what I was thinking, he was dying, my mind was all confused and I was just saying it to ease his pain, some pleasant thoughts in his final moments! You're reading too much into it and...and...

Suddenly Rebecca stops and gapes, the words disappearing from her mind completely as her vision becomes blurred and blackens. She tries to stand up but stumbles, her legs too weak to hold her and far too light-headed to balance herself properly. Adams mutters 'oh God' and dashes forward to catch her, stopping her fall and scooping her into his arms as she passes out, her head lolling back into his shoulder and her arms falling limp. Desperately trying to keep calm, the under-butler gently lowers her onto the bed, supporting her head while calling out her name softly but urgently in an attempt to rouse her. Quickly he checks for her pulse – it feels strong so quite obviously she had just passed out in exhaustion and distress, but he considers that the babies may have suffered in some way so he would have to fetch for the doctor. Surely now she would realise she needs rest, she can't go off gallivanting around the country

Adams gently kissing her knuckles: Rebecca? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. Please wake up.

Rebecca begins to stir, whimpering slightly and shifting on the bed as he eyes flicker open and her peaceful expression turns to one of utter confusion. Hurriedly she sits up, her eyes wide in panic and her hand instinctively covering her stomach in concern

Rebecca her worried stare fixing on Adams: The babies! What happened! I need to know they're alright!

Adams reaching up and brushing the hair from her face: You passed out, that's all, I'll send Johnny into town to fetch Dr Evans, the poor man must be sick to death of this place! Look Becca, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I should've been more tactful, but you know tact isn't always my strong point!

Rebecca smiles half-heartedly as Adams gets up to leave, her mind still racing from their surprisingly bitter feud. Without a word she watches her lover exit, pondering the gulf between them which seems to be widening by the day. Ever since Frank it hadn't been the same, together with the inescapable class divide and Andrew's temper, and for a fleeting moment she wonders if their love can survive

Later that evening the housekeeper was standing in the laundry, absently folding some of Rebecca's petticoats that Lizzie had forgotten to pack, however in reality her thoughts were far from the task in hand. What had happened over dinner, one minute she could have sworn Walter was flirting with her, breathing against her neck and touching the sensitive skin of her shoulder and then all of a sudden just because she told him she was going away, even though he wasn't going to be here he withdrew, sulking like a spoilt child.

It was as she was so preoccupied that there was a sudden clash and clatter; practically jumping a foot into the air Flora whirled around her hand on her chest in an effort to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest. Immediately concerned someone was somewhere they shouldn't be she headed deeper into the laundry, holding one of the wooden paddles out in front for protection. Hunting round the large copper boilers it wasn't long before she found the culprit. Chuckling to herself more from relief than anything, the housekeeper walked forward shooing the dastardly hound Monty before her as he turned and bolted from the room.

Turning round she strolled forward intent on returning to her task but on stepping out from behind the shadow of the largest copper she caught sight of something that made her blood run cold and her breath stifle in her throat. Leaning against the wall, as confident and content as if he had been there for hours was Frank Keneally.

For a moment neither spoke, Flora having to concentrate hard on not visibly shaking from fear. However Frank seemed in no hurry to break the uneasy silence, instead he continued to lean against the wall, most of his face hidden in shadow and so the housekeeper missed the lascivious glint his eye, the only thing she could see was the unnerving grin that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. Panicking slightly Flora realized he had her trapped, standing where he was he effectively cut off the only exit from the laundry and such a thought made her palms sweat with fear as they curled tighter around the heavy paddle.

Suddenly as if bored with this stalemate Frank pushed himself away from the wall stepping slowly towards her, almost casual in his approach but even that was enough to get her heart racing. Determined to maintain the distance between them, and hopeful use it to her advantage to escape Flora backed away her eyes locked on the Valet mirroring his every move. However in her preoccupation she failed to notice the pile of neatly folded stable rugs stacked directly in her path, stepping backwards quickly she suddenly found her foothold slipping.

Throwing her hands out to save herself her grip on the paddle loosened and it rolled out of her grasp towards the valet. Panicking at the thought of loosing her only protection Flora flung herself after it, lading hard on the floor as she scrabbled towards the paddle, relief flooding her features as she managed to get a hand to it. However just as she tried to tug it towards herself, a well-polished shoe descended promptly, pinning it to the floor. Glancing upwards Flora had to suppress a shiver at the look of unadulterated victory that shone out of Frank's eyes.

Frank reached out to her, willing her to take his hand so he can feel the softness of her palm against his. 'What's wrong – Flora? Got two left feet have we?' Frank chuckled, all the while holding his fixed smirk at her discomfort.

Ignoring his offer of assistance the housekeeper scrabbled to her feet, automatically moving to brush the miniscule particles of dirt from her voluminous skirts, whilst all the while her eyes roamed the room searching for another convenient weapon. When nothing came to hand Flora realized the only way out of this room was to bluff her way out. Taking a deep breath in order to calm her voice, she tried to regain her mask of authority before speaking. "What are you doing in here so late, don't you have duties to attend to? Surely by now your lush of a master will be requiring your assistance, he must have something for you to mop up?"

Frank cocked an eyebrow, his eyes raking over her as he decided not to give her the pleasure of any sort of answer. No, watching her backing away from him gave him all the power he needed to reduce her to a shaking wreck, and soon the prize would be his. He hadn't told Francesca who he had been fantasizing about in the Orangery for the simple reason that it was to be his and the housekeeper's little dirty secret, after he had picked his moment to tell her of course. And with Lady Rebecca leaving, this would give him his perfect opportunity to wear Flora down until finally she succumbed to the Keneally charm and gave him what he wanted – the chance to violate the closest thing to Jarvis' heart.

"Well what's the matter Keneally Cat got your tongue?" Flora snapped, shaking her head in disgust at the Valet's apparent complete lack of manners. "Well fine you may not have your duty to carry out but I most certainly do!" She added confidently, stepping forward intent on pushing right past the Valet and striding out the room.

However just as she drew level Frank darted across directly blocking her path, but still resisting the urge to touch her, that could wait, but even so he took the opportunity to get as close as possible. Frank tutted, pouting in mock disappointment as he lowered his face so his lips were only inches away from Flora's ear so as he spoke his hot breath would brush against it. 'Don't you want to talk to me?' Frank breathed, his voice low yet demanding. 'You must be so lonely, a woman in your position.'

Snorting and trying to keep the fearful waver from her voice retorted bravely. "And why should I talk to you? I have friends I can talk to, although I doubt you'd know anything about that!"

'Who?' Frank laughed, looking around him as if someone would appear in the room and declare themselves Flora's oldest and dearest friend. 'You don't have to pretend with me, you know, I understand it must be hard, what with Lady Rebecca leaving.' Frank sighed, shaking his head as an amorous smile crept across his lips. 'Oh, what a woman she is, I am most disappointed I never got to show her what she has been missing out on for so long.'

Disgusted Flora didn't trust herself to answer that, her anger at his cruel treatment of her friend overruling any remaining shred of self preservation she pushed her hand against his shoulder intent on physically shoving him out the way, but Frank clasped his own hand over it anchoring her to the spot. Panicking Flora wrenched her hand out of his grasp, backing up quickly, this time any thought of her destination far from her mind, all she wanted was to be as far from him has possible

Smiling broadly to himself Frank mirrored her movements this time rapidly closing the distance between them, herding her into a corner; it wasn't long before he had her trapped between the stonewall and the largest of the copper boilers. This time he didn't stop, invading personal space until he was barely inches from her and could feel her rapid shallow breaths caressing his face. Slowly he reached out a hand, intent on caressing her arm but Flora jerked away from him, shrinking back into the corner, turning slightly away from him.

Frank continued to let his hand hover near her arm as he felt that same exhilarating feeling of desire he had experienced when he pinned Rebecca's arms to her bed. 'Now, now Flora, this is exactly like the trouble I had with Becca, one minute giving out certain signals…….Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being so ungentlemanly towards you, I'll start with the niceties – those flattering words of courtship that must be uttered before we move on to the next stage. What a lovely dress you are wearing, you do look positively radiant in black, it makes your skin look so much more pure, almost virginal if you can imagine such a thing! Would you please accept my invitation to talk, I thought you may have things – well – that you wanted to get off your chest, metaphorically speaking of course.'

"I have nothing to say to you…You better leave me alone Mr Keneally or have you forgotten what happened last time, you'd better not lay a finger on me…" But her voice was starting to waver, and she was unable to meet his eye, terrified of seeing his intentions laid bare.

'Or what?' Frank retorted, replacing his grin with a lustful lick of his parted lips, his eyes fixed down on the panting chest of the housekeeper. Oh, how he wanted to simply run his fingers along her curves and down her slightly exposed cleavage, he just had to keep his cool and wait, this one he vowed would not get away in the end.

"You know what!" Flora retorted but her heart wasn't in it.

Frank smiled, he could see that Flora's masked panic was beginning to slip and the colour rising in her cheeks. 'Well, who is going to stop me from doing what I like? I can't see anyone desperate to come to your rescue, there's nobody here beating down the door THIS time to ruin my bit of fun! Where is Mr Jarvis anyway? Was he meant to meet you here but FORGOT!' The valet grinned at his own poor joke, made all the more funny by Flora's lack of amusement. 'Oh come on, even you have to admit it's a little bit funny, old Jarvis not remembering a Goddamn thing! Well it's certainly convenient for me anyhow!'

"Leave Walter out of this!" Flora riled, shaking slightly. "Besides there are always people around…."

Frank's brow furrows as he pretends not to recall Will then says 'Hmm, surely there's someone else who should be trying to save you, although I can't think….' Suddenly, a feigned expression of realisation lights up Frank's face and he chuckles. 'Ahh yes, I knew there was someone else, seems you've got a bit of a liking for working your way through the male servants – only the handsome ones, of course. A lady's got to retain some of her dignity at least!'

"I don't know what you're talking about…. Making trouble like always, well I don't have to listen to it!" Flora replied, her voice trembling as she swiped at the few stray tears that had escaped down her flawless cheek.

The smug valet grins, loosening his necktie a little before resting his hand against the wall causing Flora to jump and cower. Before closing her eyes as Frank grunts and reaches out to brush the hair from her face; his fingers gently running down the side of her cheek and down her neck as his breathing began to quicken in anticipation.

Instinctively Flora lashed out, using her remaining strength to strike him, her nails heading towards his face and Frank remembering the damage she did last time roughly grasped her wrists. Growling slightly in annoyance at this bloody insolence from a woman – he had been faced with this cheek before with Grace and Rebecca and he was damned if this little minx was about to get the better of him.

Roughly, Frank grabs Flora's upper arm, digging his nails through her dress and into her skin and shaking her firmly, causing the housekeeper to squeal in fright. 'How many times do I have to say this!' Frank spat furiously, 'I don't want to hurt you, I just want to be friends, to talk, maybe comfort each other, eh?'

"Oh like you just wanted to be friends with Rebecca at first?" Flora hissed, the tears spilling freely down her cheeks.

Frank sniggered, pushing Flora up against the wall and into shadow, his voice still a low hiss, 'Rebecca may have been a Lady, but I could tell she wanted more, but who could blame her with only that good-for-nothing under butler to bed each night? She encouraged me, lead me on, let me touch her leg, but like all women she couldn't make her mind up. One minute I've got me hand down her stocking, the next she's smashing a vase over me head, the stupid cow!'

Frank's spiteful glare suddenly softened, and he nuzzled Flora's ear with his nose, but his voice remained steady and low and full of desperate longing. 'But I don't think you're like her, why else would Jarvis have rushed to your side after everything? Yes, you're a woman you knows her own mind, and if you decide on something no matter how distasteful it may seem a first, you would see it through to the bitter end. Well, my darling Flora, you certainly seemed to know your own mind when you bedded – or should I say romped with – that servant. That other one I mentioned.'

"Your crazy, sick in head…You'd better be damn certain of what you're saying, you're whole position is at stake." Flora added, her bottom lip trembling in fear.

Sighing, Frank nods slowly and runs his finger teasingly over Flora's dry lips. 'Oh, I am certain, make no mistake. Down to every last……sordid…..delicious….spine-tingling detail. You should be proud of your efforts, even dear old Rosie, oh and the other one who has had the pleasure of certain Taplows clientele, Dirty Gertie, aren't even in your league it seems!'

"Why am I not surprised that you'd be an expert on those two ladies…Not like any decent woman would let you anywhere near you, Grace was so lucky to get away from you, George Cosmo is so much better for her…."

'Was it cold out there?' Frank cut in angrily, moving his hand to his belt and tugging at it, 'it must have been a little nippy, although I'm sure that would have been quite obvious to our mysterious servant once he had progressed a little with your corset. I suppose the hay must have been a little uncomfortable, unless you're more of the sort who likes to take control of the situation.'

Frank gulped hard at the thought of this, but told himself to remain calm, it was very nearly time. 'Maybe there was method in your madness however, I suppose a stable must have it's compensations, and you could scream as loud as you liked and the night watchman would dismiss it as a distressed donkey or something. I bet you like a good scream, don't you Flora? I know I do, it must be that Irish fire we both share.'

"I am nothing like you, nothing, you disgust me…. You know nothing about me, nothing, and you never will!"

Frank's gaze focuses on Flora's lips and neck as he began to close the small gap left between them. 'You must have enjoyed it,' Frank sniffed, 'he seemed very certain that you had got an awful lot from it, something about it being the best sex of your life? Which, incidentally, isn't possible as you have yet to experience that, very soon that little comment of yours will be very much out of date. Although I expect he was probably just bragging, the cocky sod.'

Stunned to silence as the implications of what Frank has said finally registers and the knowledge of what damage he can cause hits home, flora was unable to prevent the valet taking advantage of her distraction. Suddenly impatient Frank leans down pushing his lips forcefully against hers and pins her arms against the wall as he rubs himself up against her. As he reaches down to pull up her skirts as he had done with Francesca only hours earlier, Flora struggles against him but he has her cornered trapped between the wall and the large copper boiler.

Pulling away slightly frank smiles sadistically at her terror, trying to seize her wrists and stop her from clawing at him, managing to grasp both her wrists with one of his and trying to raise them above her head, his other hand moving to the fastening on her dress as his mouth moved down from her lips to kiss down her neck and across all the skin exposed by her dress, emitting small animalistic grunts as he gets himself worked up.

Furiously Frank pulls at his trouser buttons, however before he can slip a hand inside her loosened dress and cop a more conclusive feel he hears a noise, someone making their way down the corridor, cursing Frank can only glare at the brightly burning lamp the only real sign that anyone was still in the laundry.

Placing his hand over flora's mouth he strains his hearing trying to make out who it is ruining his evenings entertainment. He hears Adams call out for the housekeeper, asking for a quick word about Lizzie and the vacant housemaid position. Reluctantly because he can't risk the under butler walking in and spotting them he releases the housekeeper.

Stunned flora stands there for a moment unable to believe he;s actually letting her go as he hurriedly fastens his belt and buttons. Then suddenly she darts towards the door, but frank grabs her arm and she wimpers slightly in despair.

He whispers menacingly in her ear; "We will continue this most agreeable exchange at a later date, when we are granted some privacy and just in case you feel the need to tell people about our little private discussions I feel I ought to warn you. If I hear one rumor, I would have no qualms revealing to all and sundry what a dirty little slapper you really are!"

And with that he released her, slumping back in the shadows as he watched the housekeeper flee to the door, this was just another score he had to settle with that blasted Andrew Adams, but he'd make sure he got his just like he'd make sure he sorted that elusive Flora Ryan good and proper at the next available opportunity

Over the last few days, Grace had been building up her courage to talk to George. Charlotte was right, she wasn't prepared to throw away the last 2 years of her life without a fight. Surely nothing was so unbearably that they couldn't get through it? This was them they were talking about, together they could get through anything.

That night the atmosphere in the lower servants dining room was more tense and quiet than usual, and no one could quite put there finger on what was wrong. The room was emptying quickly, it seemed people were finding the silence impossible to sit through. Slowly when they were only a few people left, Grace took a deep breath and made her way over to George, tapping him gently on the shoulder to get his attention. He jumped and broke his stare.

George: Jesus! Don't do that! I told Charlotte the other day not to do- He stops when he sees who it is. She swallows slightly and whispers.

Grace: May- may I have a word please… if you have a moment… I wouldn't want to trouble you if you are busy or some-

George cutting across her: Do I look busy? He chuckled slightly, obviously trying to bring some laughter into their awkward conversation and she giggles as best she can. I absolutely run off my feet. she smiles Of course you may have a moment, you may two… but just for you… because you're so beautiful. She glances up at him and blushes. He catches her eye and she looks quickly down again. Shall we? Standing up. She nods and follows him out of the room.

They walk silently down the corridor, ever now and again, one of them would look up and then quickly stare at there feet again, as they saw the other looking, finally Grace broke the silence.

Grace: It's a shame about Lord Hugo isn't it… he was a real gentleman.

George: Not really my type Grace, surely you know that.

Grace: Should have been Lady Mary instead of him. But could you imagine what it would have been like for Mrs Ryan if it'd have been Jarvis. George could tell she was getting increasing nervous now, she was beginning to ramble, which she always did when she was in a state. I mean it's been hard enough for Lady Rebecca, but could imagine. What if Mrs Ryan had never lost her child, could you imagine having to bring up a child by yourself. The two of them deserve to be happy don't they, George. These weren't questions, and even if they were, she wasn't letting George answer them anyway Could you imagine if-

George: Grace. cutting across her, for the second time

George: Poor Lady Rebecca, she's in a right-

George: What did you want to talk to me about? cutting across her, for the third time and finally making her silent. She doesn't answer for a moment.

Grace: "What if it had been George that had gone through that ice?" That's what Charlotte said to me. And I can't get those words out of my head. It's… awful. The same words ringing through in my ears… and I know they won't go away until I answer the question.

George: And what is the answer?

Grace: You know. He shakes his head I would have been heartbroken. I would never have been able to forgive myself… EVER. The tears well in her eyes I've hardly slept, I've hardly eaten… I've hardly stopped thinking about since we argued. I wouldn't have been able to carry on, if you were in that bed instead of Lord Hugo. She breaks down and begins to sob Promise me you're never going to leave me. He slowly wraps his arms around her, supporting her shaking form and made that promise, ripping his heart in two. He screwed up his eyes and bit his bottom lip, wishing he knew it was true. Wishing he knew he'd always be there for her. Ever so slowly she pulled away and looked up at him. You know I would never tell a living soul any secret of yours. Just like I'd never expect you to tell anyone a secret of mine.

George: I know that.

Grace: Then why can't you tell me this. George pulled away and leant back against the wall. Thinking for a moment, should he tell her?

George: There is only one person in the world, save myself who knows this Grace, knows the truth. She smiles ever so slightly and walks towards him You must not feel bad about me.

Grace: Why would I feel bad about you? Laughing nervously, but stopping at the worried look on his face. His eyes had no depth and his face was pale. His breathing was slow, but heavy and hot against her cheek.

George: Because this is something you don't want to hear. You just have to trust- He stops as there is a clatter behind them, they both spin round and see Frank swaggering down the corridor.

Frank: Don't mind me. He smirks, realising he was interrupting something important. Don't look at me like that. You're standing in the middle of a corridor, you're bound to get people walking past. Get a room… but still I can't guarantee no spectators. Leave me a corner to stand in, so I can watch, or a keyhole is just as good, even if after a while it hurts your knees. Grace look at him in disgust, pushing past him, swiping at his groping hands and storming away.

George: Go get a life Keneally.

Frank: Why bother when I can play a bit in everyone else's life? Eh? George makes his way to push past him, but Frank places a hand on his chest and pushes him back up against the wall. Leaning in, he hisses in his ear Watch it Cosmo… then adds If that is your real name?

George: What's that supposed to mean? Frank doesn't answer, just smirks, before turning and swaggering down the corridor. He loved it when days went this well. That was enough to keep Cosmo on the edge. He'd stuck gold this last week, he had Lady Francesca giving him a seeing too ever so often, he had Flora Ryan shaking in her drawers, Jarvis wrapped around his finger and was beginning to build up his information on George.

Frank had connections all around the continent, never mind the country. As soon as he had got Cosmo's character he had got a got a mate to check it out. As expected George hadn't worked at any of the listed places. However what did come as more of a surprise was his most recent letter… there was no record of any George Cosmo in this world. He'd set his men to work. Search for any man named George on the run, or any man named George who had died 2 years ago. Not easy, but it was something to work and Frank Keneally wasn't about to give up quickly.


	6. Episode 6a

The dawn broke misty and uninviting over the house, almost as if reflecting the heavy mood of pretty much everyone under its roof. The sun's desperate attempt to brighten up the cloud-laden sky had failed and left it hanging weak and pale behind an unmoving whisp of dull cloud; the air although chilly remaining still and thick as the thunder clouds begin to roll in slowly from the east. Julian and Monty had returned from their early morning ride by breakfast and in time to bid farewell to Lady Rebecca and Lord Farquarson, both of whom were still set to return to Scotland with Lord Hugo's body, while the undertakers prepared him and carried his coffin to the awaiting carriage. Rebecca had been told by the doctor that she could still travel if she felt up to it, even though his professional opinion was to air on the side of caution, so with Lizzie's help she had dressed in her warmest black dress, her mind wracked with sadness for Hugo and leaving Andrew, and had made an effort to go to breakfast.

Downstairs, just after the lower servants had tucked into porridge and bread, Lizzie watched her quiet, obviously distracted father leave the room before pulling Will aside, her slight annoyance obvious on her child-like face.

Lizzie dragging Will into the corner and whispering harshly: You KNOW I'm leaving today, why haven't you come to say goodbye? I waited for ages last night, thinking you'd have something to say to me at least, considering everything!

Will glancing around him and sighing heavily: Look I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say to you to be honest. Anyway if that father catches us together I'll be in for another thump and I'd rather keep my limbs if you don't mind!

Lizzie pouting in disgust: What, so that's it then? No persuading me to stay? No telling me that you felt something for me after all!

Will in obvious irritation, his voice slightly harsher than he intended: I've got other things on my mind that's all………

Lizzie huffing and placing her hands on her hips: On other women I've no doubt! Grace is right, you footmen are all the same, one minute you're being as nice as pie, the next I mean nothing, AND it was all your fault in the first place!

Will shrugging dismissively, conscious others are watching them: Oh c'mon love, I've just been busy……

Lizzie turning and storming off, calling behind her: Oh forget it! I'm better off in Scotland!

Will throwing his arms up in despair: What d'you want me to say, I'll sob my heart out! For God's sake Lizzie, come back!

A short while later, to Adams' complete annoyance, Jarvis has given him far too many tasks to be getting on with for one morning, let alone to get time to go and see Rebecca. He had heard through Lizzie that she had decided to brave the long, cold journey up to Scotland with her father, despite what he or the doctor said to her, and so he has to get to see her before she leaves. For all he knows he may not see her again until after the babies are born, and that thought alone tears at him as he frantically tries to count the number of large and small knives in the Earl's precious Georgian set. Of course his mind keeps wandering, causing him to loose count, so he has to begin all over again, determined to get it done so he could try to slip in to see his beloved aristocrat one last time. As if his prayer is answered, however, Jarvis looks round the door to the dining room and calls out to him in rather abrupt manner

Jarvis: Mr Adams, if you wouldn't mind assisting me with the departure of our guests?

Adams clattering down a handful of knives a little over-keenly: Certainly sir! I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jarvis smiling dryly as Adams follows him out: That's what I like to see, enthusiasm from my staff. There seems to have been a serious lacking of that of late.

However once they have both made their way to the hallway, despite of their own punctuality, there is not an aristocrat to be seen. Jarvis tuts and flips open his pocket watch in mild irritation – he has work to be getting on with, he doesn't want to be kept waiting in this manner. Lord Farquarson had specifically told him that he wanted him to be at the door at half past ten prompt and not a moment later, but obviously his request for good timekeeping on Jarvis' part had fallen short of his own and this is most displeasing to him

Adams seeing his chance to go upstairs: Sir if I may be so bold as to suggest, perhaps I should go up to Lord Farquarson's room to check everything is in order for departure?

Jarvis sniffing and frowning furiously: This is most inconvenient – he has his own valet for such matters! The carriages are waiting and although I'm sure Lord Hugo has all the time in the world, I for one do not! Oh, very well, but do be quick Mr Adams!

Adams clearing his throat and nodding: Yes, of course Mr Jarvis.

Without wanting to be seen to be actually running up the stairs, the under-butler strolls instead while his mind has already raced ahead and is now kissing Rebecca passionately. Briefly he pauses outside Lord Farquarson's room, but he can hear the old duffer yelling at his valet for mixing up his socks in the most 'abhorrent' way so hurries along an empty corridor until he reaches Rebecca's now ever so familiar door. Lightly he knocks and to his mild disappointment his daughter opens it, her brown eyes slightly red and her cheeks flushed as if she had been crying, but instead of shooing him away she beckons him inside and leaves herself to give them a bit of privacy.

Rebecca is standing by the window looking out, her room now empty as her bags and boxes had been packed and are now weighing down her carriage outside. She still looked to Adams the most elegant woman in the world, her fitted black coat outlining the still slim curves of her waist and her hair bundled neatly inside her equally black bonnet. Slowly the under-butler moves up behind her once she fails to turn to see him, sliding his hands over her waist and leaning in to nuzzle the back of her exposed neck. Quick as a flash she turns and pulls him away from the window, panic on her pale face

Rebecca ducking behind the curtain: Andrew, what are you doing! Someone might see us and then what would we do!

Adams lowering his eyes and sighing: I'm sorry Becca, I couldn't resist. I'm just so fed up of creeping around, not being able to show my affection for you in public, and now you're leaving my mind is all over the place at the moment.

Rebecca's shocked expression softens and she stares deeply into his eyes, not really knowing what to say to him. Everything had been said, she has to go and one small fainting incident isn't going to stop her, but she still loves him more than anything and he alone would be the reason for her staying, but even this isn't enough. Maybe she would return in a short while, maybe after Christmas to spend time in London with the Sturges Bournes. Gently Adams pulls her close with one arm while pushing back the stray red curls which had escaped from her bonnet and are delicately framing her face. They may have not been able to have much carnal fun recently but she sure has hell isn't going to escape without a rather passionate kiss or two, just to remind her most forcefully that she is his. But as he is kissing her, enjoying the delightful feeling of her warm lips entwined with his, the immediate sadness of the moment hits him and he can't help the tear which springs from his eye and trickles down his cheek until it lands on hers.

Rebecca breaking apart slightly and whispering breathlessly: I love you, Andrew, so very much.

Adams rubbing his nose softly against hers and grazing his hand against her stomach: Aye, I know, and you know that I love you more than my own life. Just look after yourself and the babies and make sure you see your physician regularly. Mark my words I'll get the truth from Lizzie if you don't! I will write every week, and I want you to write back and tell me exactly how you are, every detail, what you've been doing with your days and everything.

Rebecca smiles softly and nods in agreement, hugging him tightly. Suddenly there is a loud knock on the door and her father's voice booms through it, ordering her to the carriage

Rebecca keeping her voice firmly under control: Of course father, I shall be out momentarily I'm just tying my bonnet!

As she moves to the door Adams snatches her hand and pulls her back into another passionate embrace, tracing the outline of her bonnet ribbon with his finger. When the clinch is over, Rebecca reluctantly pulls away and with a brief tearful glance exits. Adams follows on a minute later, suppressing his confused emotions as only a gruff Scotsman can and resumes his position next to Jarvis

Jarvis turning to him and muttering angrily: Where the hell have you been! Farquarson's here so where on earth did you vanish off to! Actually don't answer that, come to my office after dinner tonight and explain yourself then, I have plenty to discuss with you anyway including your rather inappropriate request to Mrs Ryan about Miss McDuff's replacement!

Adams gulping hard and gritting his teeth: Aye, sir.

Outside, the Earl has appeared to see off his guests, as have Lady Francesca, Lord Montague, Lady Caroline and a slightly swaying Lord Julian. Adams notes very quickly that his Lordship barely pays Lady Rebecca any attention whatsoever, apart from a quick kiss of her gloved hand, but Rebecca herself hardly notices or cares, instead she is focused firmly on the harrowing sight of Lord Hugo's coffin in the glass-walled coffin.

Lord Farquarson climbing into his and his daughter's carriage: Rebecca my dear, into the carriage please, we have little time to waste!

To the surprise of everyone, Rebecca doesn't respond. Slowly she walks up to Hugo's carriage, unblinking as large tears begin to pool in her eyes, and reaches out to touch the glass as if somehow it would bring her closer to him

Franny leaning towards her husband and snorting: I knew it, she's gone mad poor woman!

Farquarson his face growing redder as his moustache bristles: Rebecca! Into the carriage now please, lets not keep these good people waiting!

Her father's words only slightly enter Rebecca's rather numbed consciousness as Adams instinctively steps forward to comfort her, but on seeing Jarvis' rather harsh glare he steps back into line next to him and continues to watch her intently. Something certainly isn't right, she seems to be shaking under all those layers but her bonnet obscures her face and he can't see if she is sobbing or ill. Still her feet seem rooted to the spot, and her eyes glued to Hugo's coffin through the glass, but as her furious father approaches behind her shouting about timekeeping her knees buckle and she swoons into his arms.

Adams darts forward but hurriedly grinds to a halt a little way from where Lord Farquarson is calling out to Monty for assistance

Jarvis stepping towards a rather bemused Earl: My Lord, may I suggest the Lady be brought inside?

Earl puffing out his chest and nodding emphatically: Certainly, certainly. Monty bring her inside, into the drawing room!

Once Rebecca has been placed on a chaise and her bonnet removed, Lizzie hurries in with the smelling salts and wafts them under her nose softly calling out 'my Lady', concerned she would not be able to travel after all. Instantly Rebecca is roused and gasps in shock as she comes round at all the faces staring at her, one in particular a little more amused than the others

Franny a wicked smirk spread across her face: Well her frailty is hardly surprising, is it father, when you consider that she is with child!

Monty swiftly turning to his wife, his eyes flaring: Francesca! How could you! It is Rebecca's news to tell, not yours!

Franny putting on a surprised and rather puzzled expression, her voice shrill: Oh, I'm sorry, I thought father knew, how silly of me! Oh Becca do forgive me for revealing your little secret – sorry I mean your marvellous news!

Farquarson turning his amazed stare to a groggy Rebecca: Is this true? Are you really expecting?

Rebecca sighs and nods, her eye catching Adams standing unflinching by the doorway. As Lizzie helps Rebecca to sit up, she also sees him and wonders if any of this is actually registering with him, and if he really cares at all anyway.

Farquarson huffing and turning to the assembled aristocrats: Well that settles it then, Rebecca must remain here, I can't have her gallivanting up to Scotland in her condition, if that is agreeable with you Algie.

The Earl gives a rather interested little snort – any excuse to have her stay longer and therefore increase the possibility of marriage with her in a year's time, once her period of mourning would be over. Yes she would have Hugo's child, but now he knows she is far from barren a second child should be absolutely no trouble at all. Her staying longer at Taplows would be an ideal solution, although of course he would have to keep his distance for a long while to come yet.

Rebecca trying to struggle to her feet: But father I'm fine, I can travel, really I can!

Farquarson shooing his daughter back onto the chaise: Certainly not! Hugo is no longer with us so you will obey me, I am sure it is what he would have wanted. You cannot put his child at risk, it very well may be a son which would be even more reason to remain here! Don't worry my dear, we will give Hugo a good send-off.

Adams can feel the excitement and joy building inside him, hardly able to believe that she would be staying after all. He wants to jump up and down and actually run over and hug Lord Farquarson for his insistence, but somehow his professionalism prevented him from doing so – as did the rather unnerving eye Jarvis appears to be keeping on him.

Franny huffs and storms out, furious that her father hadn't taken his hand to his elder daughter for her bare-faced cheek at getting pregnant quite obviously out of wedlock, even if the gentleman in question did in fact become her husband. That, according to Franny, certainly is not the point, and she does not consider for one moment that she may be a little hypocritical over the small issue of bd children.

The under-butler risks a small smile at Rebecca, their eyes meeting over the back of the chaise. He has been given another chance to do the right thing by her, to make her feel secure, and this time he isn't about to let her get away so easily. However, this did mean he not only had Molly's employment to worry about but he would have to make sure he could see Rebecca regularly, and hopefully with any look never the twain shall meet. Molly had always been very sure of everyone's place in society, even more than Jarvis which he thinks is rather amazing, and she would far more likely be horrified by his involvement with an aristocrat than his butler had been. Oops, that reminds him. Jarvis has forgotten about his relationship with Rebecca, no wonder he kept looking at him strangely when he couldn't take his eyes off her. He had better not forget to see him after dinner, otherwise he may find himself without employment even before his sister starts at Taplows. With a small chuckle of delight, Adams exits the room to inform the coachmen that Her Ladyship would, quite regrettably, not be venturing up to Scotland today.

Later that day once Lord Faquarson had finally been seen off to Scotland and Jarvis had had to endure a long and very tedious meeting with the Earl, in which the old duffer seemed more eager to garner gossip about Lady Rebecca's shocking pregnancy then discuss the plans for the India trip, the Butler finally made it back to his office. Practically throwing himself down into his fireside easy chair a grumpy expression creasing his handsome face, he reached into his breast pocket drawing out the cigar that was hidden there in case of emergencies. For a moment he weighed up the options, if he smoked it now he ran the risk of being called away and therefore ruining a perfectly good cigar, but damn it he'd had a very trying few days and that morning had simply put the icing on the cake. Those blasted aristocrats couldn't they just stick to the carefully laid plans he had to arrange for them, they had no idea the complex behind the scene's planning it required to keep them in their ivory towers of luxury!

Huffing slightly Jarvis reached over to his candle, carefully lighting his cigar before slouching back in his chair, closing his eyes for a few moments as he let the strains and stresses of the day wash away. However despite all this there was one niggling worrying thought that still refused to shift, what was he going to do about Flora Ryan? Reaching into his waistcoat pocket Jarvis removed his pocket watch, snapping it open he gazed in wonder at the coil of hair that still lay safe within the casement, stroking it reverently he allowed himself to imagine running his fingers through its owners long dark locks.

Smiling to himself he suddenly realised he must have done so on numerous occasions not to mention other far more intimate caresses, and he had to suppress a somewhat naughty chuckle as he remembered her ardent response to his most innocent of touches. Deep down part of him was angry and frustrated at his inability to remember any of their liaisons, especially the first time, what wouldn't he give to remember the first time he had lain with her and savoured her unique delights; but at the same time part of him couldn't suppress the glee at knowing he had done so, that she had given herself to him on numerous occasions and with obvious enthusiasm.

It was thus, his ego satisfactorily massaged by the thought of Flora desiring him possibly even pining away from lack of his touch and attention that the Butler happened to glance at the time. The tiny carriage clock on his fireside mantle had begun to strike the time, a quarter past eleven, at this the Butler smiled broadly any moment now his morning tea would be arriving. He had specifically instructed the housekeeper over breakfast, that he would be requiring this additional supplement to his diet and at what time he insisted it be served at and she had demurely assured him she would see to it personally, and for Jarvis that had meant one thing, that she would be bringing it herself or at least supervising one of the maids.

Settling back in his chair his ears straining to hear the delicate patter of her heels against the flagstones, he allowed himself to indulge in a little fantasy of his own, of her coming to see him all despondent and apologetic, busying herself with the tea things whilst all the time searching for an opportunity to tell him how sorry she was to have ever questioned him and of course she had realised how foolish she was being in even considering travelling. He of course would sit there quiet but benevolent, humouring her whilst she babbled nervously, and accepting her apology with tact and understanding, before perhaps suggesting they spend some time together that evening; if it wasn't raining they could go walk round the gardens and he could show off his superior knowledge of the constellations or if that wasn't possible they could always spend a quiet cosy night in by the fire.

It was at this point as his thoughts were rapidly diverging from friendly polite exchanges to something far more stimulating, that the door to his office was barged open and the Butler span round in his chair his expectant expression falling into one of disappointment as instead of the housekeeper standing in the doorway there was a somewhat cantankerous Emily Corey.

"Mother!" Jarvis exclaimed, unable to hide the panic and disappointment in his voice; disappointment that once more Flora had managed to elude him and panic at the thought his mother might notice the somewhat pink flush to his cheeks, amongst other signs of the amorous nature of his thoughts, just a moment or two before her untimely entrance.

"Well who were you expecting Queen Victoria herself?" Emily snapped, storming over to the desk and practically dropping the tea tray onto its surface.

"No…It's…" Jarvis began, tugging nervously at his collar in an effort to cool his sky rocketing temperature.

"Oh so you were hoping for someone else? Well hard cheese Walter, unlike you who seem to have nothing better to do than sip tea and smoke those disgusting cigars of yours, people such as Mrs Ryan and myself have other more pressing demands on our time!" Emily retorted striding over to the window and flinging it wide open in an effort to rid the room of that awful stench as she would put it.

"I don't suppose you gave us a second thought when you forgot to inform Felix about Lady Rebecca remaining behind, the poor man is beside himself! He had a perfectly elegant banquet planned for this evening, but now everything is up in the air, he had planned to do quail but now he hasn't enough for all the guests and the gamekeeper is unsure whether he will be able to find him another at this time of day; so I suggest you avoid Felix if you value your shoulders without a cleaver buried between them!"

"Look Mother it was hardly my fault now was it, it's not like I had anything to do with her ladyship's condition!" Jarvis blurted out without thinking, unable to suppress the immediate flush of embarrassment at his mother's raised eyebrow and amused expression.

Chuckling slightly at her son's mortification Emily walked back over to the desk and began to pour his tea. "I would never have suggested you were Walter, but since we're on the subject of your responsibilities perhaps now would be the right time to sort out this wedding business?" She added, but her tone of voice belied her words and Walter knew this was far from a suggestion, more like an imperial commend, resigned to having his ear chewed off the Butler sank back into his seat prepared to endure one of his mother's lectures.

"Well…?" Emily began expectantly.

"Well what?" Jarvis retorted.

"You know very well what! What is going on, or more to the point is the wedding still on?" Emily snapped back, angry at her son's apparently cavalier attitude.

"How the hell should I know." Jarvis muttered, seizing a piece of Grace's famous Dundee cake and practically shoving the entire slice into his mouth.

"Well for goodness sake Walter it is your wedding I would at least have expected you to take some interest in the matter!" Emily retorted. "It is in a matter of days you know, well it's supposed to be at least and tomorrow is Sunday so that is the last decent opportunity to cancel as you'll have the chance to speak to the Reverend in person and explain the peculiar situation. That is of course if you intend to cancel it….?" She trailed off eyeing her son suspiciously as she delicately sipped her tea.

"Honestly I don't know what I intend to do." Jarvis replied softly.

"I don't suppose you've done the obvious?" Emily asked, an element of exasperation entering her voice at her son's continued dithering.

"Which is?" Jarvis asked.

"Spoken to Flora about it!" Emily snapped.

"Well not directly, I mean it's a delicate matter and we need privacy…Something that seems in short supply around here now a days I might add!" Jarvis replied defensively. "I was planning on discussing it with her this evening providing we can snatch a few blessed minutes without some bloody aristocrat fainting or dying on us!"

"I am glad to hear, it is about time you started facing up to your responsibilities!" Emily retorted, laying heavy emphasis on responsibilities as if that was supposed to mean something to him.

"Personally I don't think I've ever shirked them, unlike some I might mention. "Jarvis muttered under his breath, his thoughts returning to his father, as his mother chatted on oblivious; the feud with his father still rankled Jarvis despite the old mans death.

How dare his mother sit their and lecture him on responsibilities; what about the responsibilities of a parent to protect and nurture their child? He had always vowed that any child of his would be brought up in a very different environment where they would be encouraged to be all that they could be, not ridiculed because they weren't exactly like their tall, handsome and witty elder brother, but each child valued for their individual merits. At one time he had given up any hope of having such a family but now with Flora he might have a second chance, and despite loosing all memories of their relationship and the doubts over her fidelity sown by Frank the prospect of children might be enough to overcome those barriers. If only he could be sure she could still provide them, surely the only thing worse than a marriage built on lies and mistrust was one barren of issue, so perhaps it would be better to wait, delay the wedding until after he returned from India and then he could insist they try for a child before he had committed himself.

However just as he was pondering these thoughts and coming to some sort of decision he was rudely dragged from his daydream by his mother.

"Walter have you listened to a word I said?" Emily hissed her voice low and dangerously tense.

"Of course, you've been lecturing me on the errors of my ways as usual." Walter bluffed confidently.

"And after that?" Emily asked smugly.

"What do you mean after that…?" Jarvis blustered.

"I asked you a question." Emily retorted. "Yes or No?"

"Err, no…" Jarvis replied.

"Oh so you haven't noticed then, men are so unobservant, personally I would have thought you would at least have paid attention to her if no one else, she is your fiancée after all!" Emily snapped.

"Oh well I have been very busy…" Jarvis began.

"So have we! Yet even Felix has noticed how pale she's looked these past few days. I don't suppose she's mentioned it to you that she's been feeling unwell, any unexplained fainting or nausea?" Emily prompted, again accentuating her words hinting at a hidden meaning which of course she felt should be ringing bells in the Butler's brain but instead Walter continued to look confused, no sudden flash of comprehension flittering across his face, and so Emily sighed heavily shaking her head in despair.

"Look mother if you're so concerned the next time Dr Evans visits to check on Lady Mary or Lady Rebecca I will have him examine Mrs Ryan as well, alright?" Jarvis barked, his temper getting the better of him at his mother continued interference in his private affairs; why couldn't she go back to Eastbourne and leave Flora and him to sort out their own love life?

"Well fine!" Emily snorted getting to her feet and haphazardly gathering together the now empty teacups and depositing them on the tray, whilst trying desperately to hide her tearing eyes from her son. "I was only trying to help but it appears you don't want nor need your old mother's help so I'll leave you to it then shall I? Let you make your own decisions and mistakes, go ahead and ruin your life Walter, on your own head be it!" She added warningly, sniffing to hold back the tears that now threatened.

"Yes you do that, it's difficult enough having one highly strung woman in my life without having to listen to some old…." Jarvis began nastily but he didn't have time to finish his sentence as an outraged Emily clipped him soundly round the ear for his cheek. Clutching his now throbbing ear, a red faced and outraged Butler glared up at his mother. "How dare you, I am not five years old any more mother…"

"No your not but that doesn't seem to stop you acting like a spoilt little brat, first getting angry because Flora has agreed to look after her dying friend whilst she travels round Europe, then sulking because she doesn't come crawling in her on bended knee to bring you your tea tray and now insulting your own mother, sometimes Walter Corey I think you lost more than your memory when you fell in that lake, your manners for example!" And with that she seized the tray, and stormed out of the Butler's office, leaving her son to scowl after her, rubbing his stinging ear as he began to contemplate ways of expediently removing his mother from Taplows.

Even if Doctor Evans was beginning to feel queasy at the mere mention of Taplows it gave him an excellent chance to see Miss Lewis, even if it was only from a distance, as she was keeping as well away from him as possible. He was deeply regretting what he had said to her the other day. Why couldn't he think before he spoke! He needed to prove to the frightened young woman that that the reason he had acted the way he had was because his feelings towards her were so strong. He'd been hoping for a while to think about what he was going to say to her before his next visit to Taplows, but Mr Adams had seemed quite anxious he got there straight away to see to Lady Rebecca. Talking to woman had never been his strong point; he always ended up speechless or embarrassed. What could he say to make her-

Evans: Miss Lewis. Stopping her as more of an instinct rather than the fact he had something to say. She turned and looked at him almost terrified, a look which broke her heart. She waited for a moment waiting for him to say something, but when nothing came she carried on walking. I'm sorry! He called after her. She whipped round and raised her eyebrow. She was not going to give in that easy, she told Grace that the other day! I feel I should apologise for my… disgusting behaviour the other day. Then feeling his nerves grow he continued. It was impolite of me and I hope you can forgive me. She looks down at the floor and nods before carrying on walking. He quickly reaches out and grabs her arm, careful to be gentle and says. That's not a proper answer Charlotte, I'm apologising and I expect you to say something instead of giving me a cold nod. She doesn't move or say anything, staring down at the hand on his arm. Cursing herself as she realised she wanted him to keep his hand there. Can you tell me I'm forgiven?

Charlotte harshly as possible: You're forgiven, now may I please go!

Evans: You're still mad at me!

Charlotte: Of course I am; you really hurt me. You expect me to forgive you like that? A little sorry and a pat on the arm?

Evans: Then what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?

Charlotte: Just… Clenching her teeth Stay away from me.

Evans: We both know you don't want that.

Charlotte tutting and pulling her arm from his grasp: You know nothing about me! She was almost at the bottom of the corridor when he shouted

Evans: Then tell me! She froze to the spot, almost egging him to carry on, but at the same time, not wanting him to say anything so she had an excuse not to listen. I want to know. He shakes his head No, I really want to know. How do you expect me to leave you alone if I don't know why? I walk away from no one without a good reason. She swallows a lump in her throat, listening to him getting closer behind her but she still doesn't turn around. Tell me what you're thinking. He whispers

Charlotte: I'm thinking that if someone sees us, we'll get into trouble and Mrs Ryan will hang me from a tree if she knew I was here talking to you now, instead of carrying out my duties.

Evans: You'd prefer to be talking me though…?

Charlotte: I'd prefer to be having the most boring conversation with Andrew Adams than carrying out my duties.

Evans: Well we are getting somewhere. A smile tugs at her lips, though she'd never let him see it. I enjoy your company Miss Lewis. Is it all too much to ask?

Charlotte: Well surely if you just enjoy my company there is nothing wrong with that.

Evans: Oh no? She nods Then maybe we could come to some arrangement.

Charlotte: Maybe we could. She hears him turn, satisfied and begin to walk away, but before she knows what she is doing, she'd spun around and grabbed him the back of his jacket, pulling him back towards the wall and pinning him against it, she kissed him passionately. It took him a while to realise what was happening. When he came round, he wrapped his arms around, kissing her back with all the passion he'd kept buried inside him. It wasn't until they heard a familiar voice not so far away that they broke apart. Mrs Ryan! In a whisper He glanced around and saw a cupboard door to their left. He quickly grasped her hand and dragged her through the door, closing the door quickly behind them. Dr Evans, if we get caught… She is cut off by him kissing her again. Wrenching her lips away, she whispered breathlessly That is no way for a gentleman to behave.

Evans: Well if that is not gentlemanlike, your display on the other side of that door certainly wasn't ladylike. She turns slightly pink, at him getting the better of her. Surely you can excuse a man madly in love. Her eyes widen, she didn't know what to say. So when am I to have the pleasure of your company?

Charlotte: I don't know at that moment. She was more concerned about what she was going to tell Grace, her behaviour in the last few minutes had been disgusting and she distinctly remembers telling Grace she wasn't about to run back to the unfeeling doctor.

Evans: But you will meet me?

Charlotte: For the pleasure of your company… only. Now will you let me go? He nods, allowing her to pass, not after giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. She checked both ways for a furious Mrs Ryan before stepping into the corridor. Doctor Evans leant against the wall, women give out such confusing messages, he concludes before following her out. Time to get away, before someone else collapsed or had a heart attack... He was convinced all Taplows positions were cursed.

Later that evening the senior staff gathered for their evening meal, for the Butler this was the first time since breakfast that he had had more than a few seconds in the housekeeper's company. Studying her intently as he sipped his soup, Jarvis had to stifle a frown, for once his mother appeared to have a point, the housekeeper was looking much paler than he would have liked and she appeared to be playing with her food making a pretence at eating it. It was the same routine with Mr Kraus's delicious bourguignon, a few tiny bites and then a lot of fussing with her spoon, even the delicate strawberry tarts apparently could not tempt her as she waved the maid serving her away before she could dare lay the dessert in front of the housekeeper. It was at this point that the housekeeper glanced up from the table for the first time since being seated, her eyes locking with the Butler who couldn't resist smiling softly at her and for the first time since the accident his eyes glowed with warmth and affection. Blushing automatically as she realised how long he must have been watching her, Flora tore her eyes away staring down at her clasped hands, but she could still feel his gaze upon her and she was unable to resist glancing quickly back up her first smile of the day tugging at her lips as once more they locked glances.

By the end of the meal as the coffee cups were being quietly cleared away Jarvis had settled on a course of action, he would invite her to his office tonight and then over a brandy as her outright what was wrong, perhaps all she really needed was someone to take charge. Dabbing determinedly at his mouth Jarvis waited for the housekeeper to stand first, before moving to follow her out into the hallway.

"Mrs Ryan." He called softly, practically jarring Flora out of her reverie.

"Yes Mr Jarvis….Walter?" Flora added softly, as she beheld the somewhat nervous expression

"Flora." Jarvis replied, a small thrill of pleasure coursing through him at the simple pleasure of saying her given name and hearing her whisper his in that beautiful Irish lilt of hers. "I was wondering…I was hoping." He confessed jovially. "That you would grant me the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"I would love to." Flora replied softly, her checks flushing further when her voice came out sounding slightly too high for her ears.

Smiling broadly at such an obvious sign of the housekeeper's nerves, and in a desperate attempt to cover his own Jarvis babbled on. "Perhaps if it isn't too cold we could go for a walk around the garden or we could stay in, play some chess or cards…" Jarvis trailed off rubbing the back of his neck as he desperately tried to think of something, of anything else.

"A walk would be nice; I haven't had the chance to get as much fresh air as usual what with everything, the bad weather and all, and with any luck the stars will be out." Flora replied smiling encouragingly at the Butler.

"Indeed, unfortunately I have a meeting with Mr Adams in a few minutes so shall we say an hour in my office, that should give me plenty of time to set him straight and fetch my hat and coat from upstairs?" Jarvis added eagerly, his smile broadening as Flora quickly and enthusiastically nodded her agreement. "Excellent." Then suddenly before he could change his mind or she had the chance to move away, Walter reached out and caught her hand, squeezing it softly he brought it up to his lips, placing the tenderest of kisses atop her knuckles before gently releasing it and with a skip in his step striding back to his office intent on dealing with Andrew Adams as quickly as possible.

Gazing after the Butler's fleeing form it didn't take Flora Ryan long to realise she wasn't alone in the corridor, and as if by some supernatural sixth sense as the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle and rise she realised who was standing watching her.

'Clap, Clap, Clap'

At the sound of the loud exaggerated clapping the housekeeper turned slowly around, her eyes searching for and finding Frank as he lounged against the wall by her office.

"Bravo!" The Valet added, taking a deep and embellished bow practically to the ground. "I really must commend you both that had to be the most sickeningly disgusting display of pathetic emotional drivel I have ever seen…" Frank trailed off before putting on a rather realistic impression of the butler. "We can go for a little walkies, or play chess or even cards…" Before changing and adopting a high pitched Irish lilt. "Oh Walter I'd love to, but really you've no need to bother if you just want to get your leg over you've only to ask, a couple of brandies and I'm anyone's!"

"How dare you!" Flora hissed, glancing up and down the corridor lest someone should overhear them. "That was a private conversation and not for perverted scum like you to listen in on!"

"Well then perhaps you shouldn't go holding it in a public corridor!" Frank retorted smugly. "And besides I would have thought you of all people wouldn't need to ask me, I dare because we both know you can't say anything to anyone about what I say and do, not unless you want your pathetic soppy Walter to find out about your not so secret secret! Because believe me there is precious little keeping my mouth shut as it is, and your continued unfriendly behaviour is hardly going to keep me on the straight and narrow; so I suggest for your own sake that you start treating me with a bit more respect!"

"Respect, you don't the first thing about it, I'm surprised you've even heard of the word let alone know what it means!" Flora retorted harshly, causing an outraged Frank to close the distance between them, grabbing her savagely by the arm and digging his nails into her soft flesh causing her to whimper in pain, cowering away from the valet.

"Now that is more like it!" Frank added, as he reached up to brush the stray tendrils of hair from her face.

"Let me go or I'll scream." Flora whispered as the valet brushed his fingers down from her jaw, along her neck and along the collar of her dress.

"And why, oh why dearest Flora would you want to do such a thing just as we're getting better acquainted?" Frank hissed nuzzling into her hair and breathing in her unique scent as his free hand moved to paw at her through her dress.

"Simple I would rather loose everything than give myself to you!" Flora snapped, seizing his hand and digging her nails into the back of his hand viciously until he reluctantly stopped the groping.

"Really?" Frank asked teasingly. "Well perhaps we should put that nice little theory of yours to the test then." And with that he turned striding off down the corridor the panicking housekeeper scampering after him. When he turned the corner he stopped dead in the shadows opposite the Butler's office, turning to the terrified housekeeper a confident smirk on his face. "Well Flora its make or break time, yes or no."

Shaking her head as tears ran down her face, the housekeeper glanced between the Valet and through the glass at where the oblivious Walter sat at his desk a large brandy in his hand as he worked on his figures. "Please don't…Surely we can compromise on this?" She begged.

Turning round his interest piqued the valet raised his eyebrow expectantly. "What sort of compromise did you have in mind?"

"Well perhaps I could pay you to keep quiet, I assure you cold hard cash would have a much more lasting appeal then any furtive quick fumble in a dark drafty cupboard!" Flora pleaded.

Smiling slightly at her suggestion Frank walked away from the door, heading back along the corridor to her office, opening the door for the housekeeper as he went, and closing it firmly behind them both. "I'm listening, but this had better be worth my time, not just some female trickery to delay me!"

"No I'm serious, I have some money saved up and there are the funds Walter gave me to go travelling…" Flora began her voice wavering slightly as she quickly calculated in her head how much she could scrape together.

"£100, I won't take a penny less!" Frank cut in, enjoying the immediate look of distress on the housekeepers face.

"Be serious you know I can't possibly have that sort of money…" Flora began.

"I am being serious Flora, personally I think that is rather cheap for my eternal silence, and besides you don't have to hand it over all at once. I'll have what you can give me now; I'm sure a clever woman such as yourself can think of a way to raise the rest." Frank retorted.

"But how?" The housekeeper gasped.

"Well you could always ask your lovely husband to be for a little pocket money!" Frank suggested smugly.

"A little pocket money!" Flora exclaimed. "£40 is hardly a little pocket money."

"Or…" Frank trailed off.

"Or what?" Flora asked hesitantly.

"Well I might be prepared to lower my price to £60, if that is all you can afford without raising suspicion but only on one condition." Frank baited her.

"I've already told you I won't let you touch me…" Flora began before Frank interrupted waving away her refusal as if it was nothing more than an idle threat.

"I'm not going to lay a finger on you, you have my word your honour," (an amused snort), "is safe, what I am suggesting his that you do me a little favour, it should hardly be taxing for a woman of your reported talent!" Frank added moving his hands to his belt which he slowly unbuckled as he sauntered across the room towards her, leaning back against her desk as his fingers moved to unbutton his trousers.

"What sort of favour?" Flora asked her voice wavering in panic as the valet untucked his shirt and continued to loosen his clothing.

Smiling broadly at the obvious panic in her voice, Frank paused for effect before answering. "Lets just say…It's probably a good thing you didn't have large dinner."

After Jarvis had sent Johnny to hunt out Adams, he went back to his office, his thoughts firmly focused on what he could possibly say to Flora during their little walk, and how exactly he should go about phrasing it. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, even in the slightest, it could scare her away again and after his recent behaviour he concluded that it wouldn't take very much to upset her and eventually no amount of affectionate glances would be able to convince her to give him yet another chance. The butler could tell that continued uncertainty surrounding his relationship with the housekeeper was lowering morale amongst the staff, so obviously it was his duty to try to make amends, both on a personal and professional level, but had he been any good at this affairs of the heart nonsense before his accident he wondered?

Had he let a woman, albeit beautiful, turn him into some sort of emotional wreck where his heart ruled his head and febrile tendencies took precedence over duty? He would have to find out somehow; maybe he could ask Mr Adams whether his professionalism had in any way been called into question recently. Jarvis had become so preoccupied with his thoughts as he sat slouched at his desk, his pocket watch open in his hand and running his thumb over the soft lock of hair he felt the need to caress every time he had a moment alone, he only noticed Adams standing in the doorway after the under-butler cleared his throat.

Jarvis instinctively snapping the watch shut and returning it to his pocket: Ah, Mr Adams, I hope I haven't interrupted your attendance on his Lordship.

Adams stepping inside and shutting the door behind him: No sir, he wanted an early night, he thinks he's coming down with a slight chill so he's retired with an even larger glass of brandy than normal.

Jarvis snatching up a piece of paper from his desk and rising to his feet: Good, hopefully we've heard the last of him for tonight. Now Mr Adams, this new maid Mrs Ryan has said yes to, you should have come to me first, I see the characters before her you know that!

Adams bouncing on his heels uncomfortably: Yes, I'm sorry Mr Jarvis, I just thought that because Lizzie has become Lady's maid to Lady Rebecca that Mrs Ryan might be the best person to……

Jarvis snatching his spectacles from his face and stalking up to Adams: Never mind what you thought, Mr Adams! If things are to remain professional around here you will follow procedure like everyone else do I make myself clear? And who is she anyway, this woman?

Adams closing his eyes, wondering for a moment whether to lie: She's….she's my sister, Mr Jarvis. But she has an excellent character from her old house as you can see sir, I wouldn't even suggest her if she didn't have experience.

Jarvis raising is eyebrows and snorting: Of that I've no doubt, Mr Adams, but where is her husband? Why is she down here at all?

Now this is where Adams DID have a plan – it all seemed so simple to him; well he had been lying about certain other things, hiding facts, for a long time now. One more little fib wouldn't hurt, Molly is highly competent and he was sure she would fit right in at Taplows, and she is his sister after all and he had run off and abandoned her. At least he could do right by one of the women in his life at the moment

Adams hanging his head and shaking it slowly: Such a tragedy – a complete waste. Her husband is dead I'm afraid, he was crushed down the pit by falling coal and so she is a poor widow who needs to return to service. He had been a successful tailor when they met, that is why she felt able to leave her position, but not long after their marriage Mr Watson had a terrible accident involving a tape measure and a large box of pins and he was never the same again. He gave up his job, a broken man, unable to look at those sharp metal bds again and went down the pit. It is so terrible, she can hardly talk about it.

Jarvis frowning and perching himself on the end of his desk: Hmm yes, it is terrible. Still I don't understand why your sister can't get a position slightly closer to home but never mind, none of my business really. Alright, Mr Adams, we will give her probation. She is to come to see me Monday at 12 noon, and no later but even though she is older she will have to take whatever bed she is given. Lizzie may be Lady Rebecca's maid now but she is still residing here with her mistress so space is at a premium.

Adams a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth in relief: Oh yes sir, she will understand, and she's not too fussed over which bed she spends her nights in, she'll take whichever one Mrs Ryan wants her in, and whatever position of course.

Immediately the implication of what he had just said registered with the under-butler, but Jarvis declined a snide comment as Mrs Watson was after all Mr Adams' sister so would seem in very poor taste to do so, but of course didn't stop the naughty thought which entered his mind. Damn, Jarvis cursed himself, I have to stop thinking such things – especially these sudden rather taboo and decidedly blue thoughts he had just conjured up of soft caresses in interesting places, skin exposed slowly and seductively, a gentle moan or two and then him walking in and watching Flora and a woman he had never even seen before just when they're right in the middle of ……..

Adams staring in confusion at the butler as he repeated his sentence AGAIN: Mr Jarvis are you listening to me? Do you want me for anything further? Are you alright sir, you're trembling and your breathing is most erratic.

Jarvis slamming down the sheet of paper and muttering furiously: Don't know what the hell's wrong with me! Ever since the accident I've……never mind, go about your duties Mr Adams.

Adams his eyebrows shooting up in genuine interest: Sir? Is there something I can help with?

Jarvis slouching back into his chair and sighing: I'm not at all sure how much we used to talk together before the accident, Mr Adams, but since it happened have you noticed – am I any different, do you think?

Adams slowly lowering himself into the chair opposite the desk: Different, sir? I'm not quite sure how you mean.

As if unable to decide through his awkwardness whether he felt like sitting or not, Jarvis hauled himself out of his chair again and wandered over to his unlocked cupboard, from which he pulled out an unopened bottle of brandy and two glasses. With a twist of the mouth as he pondered his response to Adams, Jarvis poured generous helpings of the liquor into the glasses before handing one to his under-butler then moving over to his window to stare up at the moonlight

Jarvis after raising the glass to his lips and slipping at it thoughtfully: Well, am I a little more – you know. Do I appear to be lacking humour.

Adams sniffing and smiling dryly: Are you a little more moody, I presume you mean sir.

Jarvis a little shocked by Adams' frankness, but also grateful for it: Well yes, I suppose that is what I mean. Ever since the accident I've felt that because I have been unable to make sense of some things I have become very frustrated….

Adams chuckling knowingly: Are you sure that is the only type of frustration you have been experiencing lately, sir? Any warm-blooded male would indeed find himself lacking not only in humour if he had until recently been experiencing certain pleasures, even if his memory fails to recall such things.

Jarvis his hand beginning to shake so much he had to clatter his glass down: I don't really know what you mean, I er…..do you really think so?

The butler turned to stare questioningly at Adams, who finished off his brandy and smiled weakly. Jarvis wasn't the only one to be feeling a little dissatisfied in a certain aspect of his life recently so he had every sympathy with him

Adams shrugging, his brow furrowing as he secretly recalled his own desperation: I mean that your body had become accustomed to a physical activity of sorts, but all of a sudden that wee indulgence stopped. Your mind may have temporarily forgotten but your…..your particulars may not forget so easily. Sir. If you are feeling a bit below par that may be because your evening entertainment hasn't been as readily available as it might have previously been, no matter how much you may try to compensate for it.

Jarvis huffing, growing slightly pink with embarrassment at discussing such sensitivities: Well I should be able to put such sinful urges aside, and that is exactly what I intend to do, don't you agree Mr Adams?

Adams rising to his feet and catching Jarvis' eyes mutters quietly: Well maybe – maybe you should give in to them, you may find it useful in the long-run, may jog a few memories for you? It may also help you lose some of that weight you've been putting on recently!

Jarvis folding his arms self-consciously over his stomach and hissing: Mr Adams! You are above your station to say such things to me about my size, and it is hardly gentlemanly to suggest I go into town!

Adams stifling a small laugh, his expression deadly serious: Who said anything about town, sir? I don't see why you would need to travel all that way when all you have to do is walk along a few corridors and up some stairs to, I am sure, a very willing participant. If you don't mind me saying so sir, you two appeared most compatible before your memory lapse and you were both very much in love. She may very well be feeling your absence as much as you are feeling hers – wouldn't you much rather be feeling something else, both physically and emotionally? Let your instincts take over?

Jarvis storming over to the door and flinging it open, his fury raging: Mr Adams I suggest you now leave, your advice is most inappropriate and if you think I am that sort of gentleman then you are very much mistaken!

The under-butler nodded and took his leave, his work here well and truly done. He knew full well that Jarvis didn't really think his advice inappropriate, but he concluded that his denial wouldn't last very long and he would be upstairs in the housekeeper's arms before the night was out. Adams paused outside the door, considering whether to follow his own advice and venture up to Rebecca's room in the dead of night and convince her to succumb to the comfort he could give her after the events of recent days. He would be a fool not to even try, so he wandered back to his room to help himself to a couple more drinks – just enough to prepare him but not to hamper his performance.

Inside his pantry, Jarvis mulled over Adams' rather interesting words of wisdom. How did his under-butler think he would react to such a suggestion? Did he think he would say 'alright then, sounds like a great idea, wait here while I rush upstairs and roger the housekeeper senseless, then I'll come back and we can talk about next week's duty roster over another brandy'? He had completely forgotten that he and Mrs Ryan were due to walk together very shortly, but this could be blamed on the third large glass of brandy he was currently gulping rather than the fault of a freezing pond.

Maybe Adams was right, he thought, closing his eyes as his mind raced with images he had for days been trying to stifle. He could go up to her room, go inside, see what happens and if things developed naturally between them then so be it. Slamming down his glass defiantly, Jarvis breathes in deeply as he pours another drink – one to down to steady his nerves just when he is outside her door and ready to show her that he hadn't forgotten how to be a lover after all. He stood up, his mind a little hazy and rather light-headed and snatching up the glass leaves his room after momentarily reflecting on the cause of action he was about to undertake.

Once he reached her door, for a second he felt he couldn't go through with it no matter how desperate for it he was. What if she went completely mad and slapped him, or screamed the place down until someone came running to her rescue? No, that was a ridiculous thing to think, he thought shaking his head as he stared at his brandy, all the signs were there, she had given him nothing but encouragement through her looks and even the slightest touch between them had been undoubtedly filled with intense desire and sexual chemistry. It was now or never.

In double-quick time, Jarvis knocked back his drink and placed the glass carefully on the ledge next to him – he had to get this out of the way before the alcohol began to affect him too much and he proved completely useless to her. He tapped lightly on the door, but to his absolute disappointment no voice called out to him from behind it. Frowning, Jarvis knocked again, a little louder this time, but the door handle turned without much effort and he was able to open it a crack and peer round it. The room was completely dark, the curtains tightly pulled over the window and not a lit candle in sight. Quietly he called out to Flora as his eyes adjusted to the poor visibility inside the room, but just as he was about to give up and shut it again he could make out a figure lying on the bed, facing away from him.

Jarvis whispering as he stepped further into the room: Flora? Are you alright?

The housekeeper gave no reply, obviously fast asleep on her bed but still fully clothed. Quietly Jarvis tip-toed into the room, his heart thumping in his chest and his mind beginning to spin wildly at his own boldness as the alcohol began to take hold. He stood in the dark for a moment, staring down at Flora's sleeping form and wondering whether he should just forget it all and leave, she would never know he had been there so no harm would be done. Maybe he could see her tomorrow night instead, when he wasn't rather intoxicated and she wasn't so tired……..

Flora moaned slightly and stretched, interrupting Jarvis' confused thoughts, but she did not wake. Well, he didn't think she had anyway. Without even thinking it through, the butler sat slowly and carefully on the edge of her bed as she sprawled on her back, her face tilted toward him and her chest heaving gently as she slept. He could barely make out her features, but the moonlight shone through a well-placed gap in the curtains and he was able to make out the profile of her slender body and he found himself completely rooted to the spot, unable to leave even if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

Jarvis shut his eyes for a moment, a slight wave of nausea building in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed the alcohol-induced feeling aside and reached out to her face, brushing his hand gently down her cheek and unsure whether he wished to rouse her from her slumber or not. She looked too peaceful, well what he could see of her anyway, although slightly hazy vision didn't help the situation. He could tell that she had untied her hair, and it draped beautifully over her shoulders and reminded him of Sleeping Beauty – well he knew what the handsome prince had to do to wake his fairytale sweetheart, so with a small smile he leant forward and searching out her lips in the dark softly kissed them. Suddenly Flora's eyes flew open and she gasped in fright, pushing Jarvis away and scrambling up her bed, letting out a small shriek as she did so

Jarvis leaping backwards in sudden shock: It's alright Flora, it's me Walter! I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!

Flora squinting through the darkness and panting: Well you did, I thought you were…..! You just scared me, creeping in here, what did you think you were doing!

Jarvis loosening his neck tie as the heat began to rise up his neck: I was just….we were meant to go for a walk remember, I thought I would come and look for you but it was all dark, I thought you might have been sick! I shall leave right away……

Flora reaching out and taking Jarvis' hand as he moved swiftly towards the door: No! No, please. Don't leave. I just thought you were….an intruder.

Jarvis his fingers automatically wrapping around hers: An intruder who would be so bold as to kiss you, Flora? I would rather a burglar stole the whole of his Lordship's Derby than one single kiss from you.

Flora pulling him down so he was seated firmly on her bed again: That is very sweet, considering how obviously intoxicated you are! I am sorry, I must've drifted off, it's been a very busy day with one thing and another, I would much rather have an early night if that would be agreeable with you.

Jarvis smiling a little disappointedly through the darkness: Of course, I understand. It hasn't been easy for you lately and I don't suppose I have helped much. I shall see you at breakfast, when I hope to be a little more sober.

Flora squeezing his hand even more tightly, her voice soft and inviting: No I meant I want an early night – and I want you to join me. If you would do me the extremely great pleasure of doing so, if you can manage it of course. I hope I'm not out of turn thinking that was what you came here for in the first place?

Jarvis' decision-making skills had rapidly abandoned him after the final brandy, so if Flora could evaluate the situation and draw a conclusion on his behalf then that was certainly fine by him. He sought out her chin with his finger and urged her lips towards his, and she responded most keenly and leaned into him, letting his lips envelope hers in an all-consuming kiss. Moving on top of her he pushed her back down the bed and slowly began to unfasten her dress, their lips still entwined, but Flora gently pushed him backwards, breaking their kiss as she gasped a little for air

Flora running her finger over his lips: I don't want this just to be over in two minutes Walter, I want you to undress first so we can take it slowly.

Jarvis gulping as sweat began to form on his face and neck in anticipation: Oh of course, however you want it Flora my dear, it's up to you, I will undress it'll only take me a minute!

Flora giggled naughtily, but even by the time she had taken off most of her clothes and had found her way under the covers Walter seemed to be still struggling with his. She rolled over away from him, pretending to have become so bored with waiting that she had fallen asleep, but it was so funny to watch this rather drunk butler desperately trying to pull off his socks that she couldn't resist peeping over her shoulder and just about making him out in the corner of the room. For all his intoxicated clumsiness, she needed him tonight more than ever, she wanted to feel his comfort, know he is next to her and keeping her safe and warm. He could help her forget the horror of the past few days, Frank's leering face and wandering hands making her sick to her stomach, she needed to feel the wonderful familiarity of Walter's caress, his loving kisses and the intense pleasure their lovemaking created.

Finally, after tugging his shirt over his head and nearly stumbling into Flora's wardrobe, Jarvis climbed into the bed next to her and nibbled at her shoulder, but when there was absolutely no reaction from the woman who had practically begged him to stay the night he huffed and poked her where a second ago his lips had been

Flora shifting and moving her foot down his shin: Urgh you're cold, and I'm not a pin cushion Mr Corey. You won't get very far if that's all you're going to do.

Jarvis snorting, a little fed up with talking to her back: Well what do you want me to do?

Flora stifling a small laugh and turning to face him, her voice low and sultry: You mean you can't even remember how to treat a woman in her own bed? Do I have to draw you a map? Oh and I hope you've kept your lovely red braces handy, I hope I can bring back more than memories for you. And I also hope that you've brought your brandy too, although if you drink any more I don't think I will be able to put you or it to very good use!

Jarvis leaning up and over her: My, my you ARE hoping for a lot of things tonight aren't you? I hope I don't disappoint, not being able to remember how good I might have been before, but I will try my best as one thing I CAN remember is that Mrs Ryan only likes hard workers and I wouldn't want her to think that I wasn't putting as much effort as possible into the task in hand.

Without warning, Flora flung her arms around the butler's neck and pulled him down so their lips met firmly again, releasing them only so his could wander over her face and neck with the most tender of kisses. Finally both of them could release their most intimate of frustrations while bathed in the moonlight, their hands searching each other like it was their first time together all over again, that first exciting touch between new lovers, and for Jarvis in a way it was.

Jarvis woke with a start, his head pounding from a bit too much brandy the night before and a strange haze over his eyes. Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh morning light that was flooding the room it took a few seconds for him to register his location. Trying to focus despite the lingering remnants of double vision, he glanced over at the bedside table expecting to find his usual morning after glass of water but much to his annoyance the glass had already been emptied. Huffing as loudly as his throbbing head would allow, Jarvis carefully swung his legs out of bed, his hands searching beside the bed for his dressing gown. It took rather longer than normal for him to realise that his dressing gown wasn't where it usually was, in fact it wasn't there at all, nor was anything else of his! Suddenly panic gripped him and the Butler forced his eyes open wide, ignoring the increased pain in his temple that the harsh daylight provoked. And in that moment Jarvis realised exactly where he was.

It was as the Butler was sitting on the edge of the bed, the tangled sheets clutched around him to preserve his modesty that the door to the room opened quickly and in strode practically the last person Jarvis was hoping to see, the absolute worse would have been his mother.

"Mrs Ryan." Jarvis squeaked, as foggy memories from the night before began to surface, of drinking in his office, a quick repartee with his under butler and then…. Jarvis had to stifle the reflexive moan; he had decided to prove to his under butler that he was still a man to be reckoned with and so had stormed off to prove his manliness with his fiancée. He could remember staggering upstairs, of finishing the bottle of brandy for Dutch courage before barging into her room, but after that it was all hazy.

"Good Morning Walter, personally I would have thought after last night we would be able to dispense with such formalities." Flora teased as she sauntered over to him, sitting down beside him on the bed and covering his hand with hers.

"Why last night?" Jarvis repeated a deep flush appearing on his cheeks and travelling rapidly down his neck, whilst trying to covertly move their joined hands from the most stimulating location of his lap.

"Oh come now Walter, I mean it's not like you to be so modest and a performance like that was hardly something a woman would forget…" Flora trailed off smiling at him in an almost bashful manner that the Butler found most appealing.

"Well it was nothing…" Jarvis replied, straining his already unreliable memory for any stray image or exchange; this couldn't be happening again, the first time since the accident that they had spent the night together and he still couldn't bloody well remember it.

"It was hardly nothing!" Flora replied giggling playfully as she moved her hand to trace up and down the Butlers toned bicep. "In fact I would go so far as to say despite the somewhat unorthodox start last night was one of our most enjoyable experiences, I mean I always knew you were inventive but I never realised you had such stamina! I'm afraid we both got more than a little carried away…I had quite the shock bathing this morning, you'd left bite marks in the most bizarre of places."

"Really?" Jarvis asked automatically, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes really, if we aren't to busy later I'd be delighted to show you a few of the more easily accessible ones." Flora trailed off giggling attractively, before biting her bottom lip as her beautiful eyes finally seemed to register the real state of his undress. "Of course we do have a few spare minutes now…." She added softly.

For a moment Jarvis paused, uncertain but then the decision was taken out of his hands as the housekeeper lent forward covering his lips with hers in the tenderest of kisses, her hands running over his chest and up into his hair. At the touch of her lips and the intimate caress of her fingers Jarvis had a sudden bolt of recollection, of drunkenly undressing and joining her in bed, of passionate kisses and caresses that seemed to merge into each other, and even some hazy memory about braces of all things. But that the Butler dismissed as some bizarre product of his own addled brain, after all who would ever connect the ravishing creature held tightly in his embrace with something so mundane. Suddenly impatient the Jarvis pushed the housekeeper back against the rumpled bed, his hands make short work of her dress's fastenings as he soberly kissed his way down her flawless skin, determined that this time he would not only get the girl but live to remember every detail!

An hour or so later a very flustered Flora Ryan made her way through the main body of the house, skirting a group of gossiping housemaids Flora purposefully ignored the shrill titter that went up amongst the group as they spotted the housekeeper. Catching snippets of conversation as she passed, it didn't take long for her to realise it was the Butler's evening visit to her quarters that was the source of their amusement; apparently they had Johnny to thank for this latest round of gossip as he had spotted the inebriated butler muttering to himself as he paced nervously in front of her door and had lost no time spreading it around the staff. Sighing deeply, Flora smiled and shook her head a bit of household gossip was nothing when she thought about what she had gained, so engrossed in her own ponderings she didn't notice the young footman dogging her steps. Heading up the main staircase Flora was preoccupied with thoughts on how to preserve the delicate balance they had managed to recapture, she just couldn't let Frank or anyone ruin that and so she had only one option left.

"Mrs Ryan…" Will called out softly as he drew level with the housekeeper, causing her to start slightly from her daydream.

"Yes Will what is it I'm very busy…" Flora barked out as she strode down the corridor the nervous footman scampering at her heels.

"Can we talk…" Will started, "in private, it's important."

"No I don't think so!" Flora snapped nastily, stopping suddenly and whirling round to face the footman. "I think you've done enough talking already over the past few days!" She added struggling to keep her temper.

Will froze his eyes widening as he realised the truth behind her words. "I…I didn't mean…I didn't have any choice."

"OH Really!" Flora hissed. "Well I'm so sorry that you were inconvenienced, did you for one second think about me in all of this?…I somehow doubt it and now I have to put up with that monster holding this over me, if you had any idea the nightmare I've been living…"

"Well maybe I can help with that…" Will began closing the distance between them and reaching out tentatively to brush her sleeve.

"Don't help me, there is nothing you can do, as usual I have to deal with everything myself, I can't believe I actually thought I could trust you…" Flora began backing away from him as she glanced up and down the corridor terrified that at any moment the valet in question would come stalking round the corner a smug knowing smile on his face.

"You can trust me, you have too, Flora I know!" Will stated earnestly glancing down from her eyes to her stomach and back again. "You can depend on me when the time comes I won't let you down, I don't walk away from my responsibilities…."

"Your responsibilities?" Flora began chuckling humourlessly. "Oh you are priceless, is that what this sudden outburst of concern for my welfare is all about you being afraid that if Walter abandons me you'll feel obliged to provide for me and my bd child."

"No I want to be there, I mean I have a right to be involved…" Will began insistently.

"What right?" Flora retorted confused.

"I heard you talking to Felix, I know the truth why you were so afraid of telling me but you don't have to be I'm delighted by the idea and we can make this work; you know I've never stopped caring about you and this way surely Frank has no hold over you, over us I mean, the three of us." Will replied softly glancing around to make sure they weren't being overlooked or overheard before walking up to the stunned housekeeper and seizing her hand. "I promise I won't let you down again if only you'd give me the chance, surely you owe it to the baby to at least try, we can leave go anywhere even back to Ireland if you want, be close to your family…"

For a moment Flora stood stunned to silence, but then she started to laugh, tears running down her face as she leant back against the wall for support, holding her stomach for fear of splitting in two. "Oh you're priceless…you actually think…"

"But I heard you, you said…" Will began blustering.

"I said I was worried about telling the father but I meant Walter, I was afraid that after the accident he might not want the same things as before, a home a family but things are different now…" Flora added softly a tender smile tugging at her lips.

"oh…I see…I feel like such an idiot." Will muttered, tugging distractedly at his cravat as he tried to hold back the bitter tears of disappointment, glancing back down the corridor as he heard the first aristocrat's bell of the morning. "I'll go see to that then." He added nodding down the corridor unable to meet Flora's eye.

"Yes you'd better." Flora replied softly, pausing for a moment to watch the dejected, embarrassed footman slink off down the hallway before adding warningly "Not a word Will to anyone this time!"

Glancing back at her Will simply nodded before turning and dashing off down the corridor. Sighing and shaking her head Flora finally returned to her original quest and without thinking she pushed open the door she had been heading towards, expecting to find it a flurry of activity associated with the morning preparations of the aristocracy with lady's maids scurrying about fixing hair and clothing but instead she was greeted by a sight she had never expected to see, the bare bottom of one Andrew Adams.

"MR ADAMS!" Flora screeched out unable to stop herself in time.

Startled to say the least the under butler in question jumped a foot in the air, whirling round to see the aghast housekeeper standing in the doorway a look of pure horror on her face as she caught sight of something else she had never needed to spy before managing to cover her eyes. Panicking Adams backed up to Rebecca's bed grabbing the bed curtains and trying desperately to cover his modesty before finding his own voice.

"Jesus lassie what the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for Rebecca." The housekeeper replied, desperately trying to keep her eyes averted whilst Andrew fumbled around on the floor for his trousers, whilst one hand still desperately clung to the curtain.

"And this was so urgent you never thought to knock?" Adams retorted angrily, his embarrassment at being caught in the nude quickly turned into annoyance at yet another sign of the housekeeper interfering where she didn't belong.

However before she could answer the door to Rebecca's bathroom was flung open and a very damp aristocrat came dashing out wearing nothing but towel clutched around her. "What on earth is going on…?" She started but the picture told her everything she needed to know. "Flora?" She began but the housekeeper cut her off.

"I'm sorry I didn't think to knock…" She began her own temper starting to rise as the shock began to wear off. "I mean you are supposed to be downstairs supervising the lower servants, how was I to know you had decided to yet again shirk your duties?"

"What so that gives you the god given right to barge in where you're so obviously not wanted?" Adams retorted tugging on his trousers roughly and buttoning then furiously. "And you have the nerve to lecture me on manners!"

"Well at least I know the meaning of the word unlike some I can mention!" Flora snapped.

"Really?" Adams asked. "Well since you're so clever perhaps you'd can to explain the term, interfering old biddy, who should really learn to stay out of other people's business!" He added harshly, ignoring the gasps of shock from both the women present, as memories of the many times Flora had intervened keeping him from Rebecca surfaced. After all it was mostly the housekeeper's fault that he'd had to wait till last night and now this most perfect of occasions had been ruined, and it was all her fault.

"Please Andrew, Flora…" Rebecca began placating but she was screamed down by a furious Flora Ryan.

"How dare you speak to me like that, when I think all that I've had to put up from you Andrew Adams, of all the god-awful mean things you've done and every time I've forgiven you, how dare you call me that?" Flora retorted storming across the room, practically screaming in the under-butler's face. "You really have the morals of an ally cat Andrew Adams, poor Lord Hugo isn't even buried and already your shacking up with his widow, decided to cash in your chips as it were. You're nothing but a cruel thug; I should have let Walter throw you out months ago well let me assure you from now on I won't be intervening on your behalf…"

"Now Flora you don't mean that…" Rebecca tried once more but again neither of the servants acknowledged her.

"Oh REALLY, well I'm gutted to hear that!" Adams retorted mockingly, before continuing. "And I suppose the number of times I've intervened to save your pathetic on off relationship with Jarvis doesn't count? Dear god if it wasn't for me he'd have let you disappear off into the sunset with Kraus not to mention the fact that you would have had a much quieter evening last night. I practically had to shove the poor man out the door and now I can see why, I should have done him a favour and let him get quietly pd in his office instead! At least that way the poor chap wouldn't be tied to a over the hill harridan such as yourself, I really pity Jarvis sometimes with the only prospect of an old barren…."

SLAP The blow rang out loud and clear across the room, and Adams stood in shock for a moment before raising his hand to his stinging cheek, a look of barely contained fury on his face and it took of his restraint to resist returning the compliment. However if he was showing such restraint Rebecca was not. Marching over to the housekeeper she seized her roughly by the arm, and showing remarkable strength she dragged her towards the door.

"Get out!" Rebecca demanded. "I don't know what is wrong with the pair of you but I won't have the peace of my bedroom disturbed by your petty squabbling…I am respectfully requesting that you leave Mrs Ryan, this instant, and I do not expect you to return until I have cause to summon you!" She added coldly.

"What?" Flora replied aghast at her friend's icy expression and demeanour, how could Rebecca be taking Adams's side against her? "Becca you can't mean it, he started it!"

"No you started it, I didn't ask you to attend me this morning and then you have the nerve to lay a hand on the man I love and expect me to take your side? I partly blame myself, in the past I have obviously been overly friendly and this has caused you to forget your station, however that will not happen again do I make myself clear?" Rebecca added opening the door and practically throwing the housekeeper out. "And if you ever threaten or lay a finger on him again…."

"How dare, how dare you speak to me like that…" Flora gasped her eyes bright with tears as she backed away. "After all that I've done for you both, and to think I came here looking for help….Well so much for friendship, I will do as you request Lady Rebecca, the pair of you deserve each other." And with as much dignity as she could muster the housekeeper turned and strode off down the corridor.

After breakfast the entire staff gathered in the lower servants hall, the housekeeper prowling up and down the ranks inspecting her maids appearance, and for once the girls had the sense to keep their mouths shut and their eyes lowered, sensing the housekeeper's foul mood a mile off. However unfortunately for Lizzie it was that precise moment that she came dashing into the hall her bonnet askew and tufts of hair visible round her forehead, as she had only just arrived back from attending Rebecca.

"Miss McDuff so glad you could join us, I do hope you've not begun picking up slovenly manners, you have not as yet left our employ and I would hate to have to issue you with an official warning and a dock in your wages!" The housekeeper barked.

"I'm sorry Mrs Ryan." Lizzie squeaked, her eyes wide with panic at the thought of loosing any of her hard earned wages, especially when it was hardly her fault. "But Lady Rebecca rose later than usual…."

"Excuses, excuses sometimes I think you take more and more after that father of yours…." Flora began but she was suddenly interrupted when in walked both the Butler and the Under-Butler in question, who sent the housekeeper such a smug look that she stopped reprimanding Lizzie in favour of glaring accusingly back at Adams.

"Ah Mrs Ryan." Jarvis began jovially, at first missing the look of barely contained fury on the housekeeper's face, his upbeat tone subsiding when he did indeed manage to catch her eye. "Is everyone ready?" He added a slightly nervous twinge to his voice as he automatically assumed that scornful look was for his benefit.

"Well most of us are Mr Jarvis, some of us are still aware of our responsibilities!" Flora retorted, still glaring at Adams who she held solely responsible for that fiasco upstairs, what Rebecca saw in him…Well actually she now had the answer to that and it certainly wasn't his sparkling personality that had appealed to her ladyship, but she had never thought Rebecca so shallow as to put her own physical satisfaction above their friendship.

"Actually Sir Mrs Ryan isn't completely correct William isn't ready as he's still attending his lordship, I've instructed him to catch us up as soon as he can, it should do the little rotter good he needs the exercise!" Mr Adams cut in favouring the housekeeper with a smug grin.

"Good good." Jarvis replied but his heart wasn't in it as he turned and led the party along the lane to the church, they had a good half an hours walk ahead of them and from what he remembered Reverend Postlebury was a stickler for punctuality. As they walked into the village Jarvis glanced frequently at the housekeeper, despite everything he still had not found the time to discuss the wedding with her but surely being the sensible woman he took her for she would understand and accept his decision to postpone it? After all they had plenty of time once he got back from India to resume their relationship and until then what could be the harm in a few naughty nightly fumbles, she had certainly been most enthusiastic in response to that idea both last night and this morning and if his luck was in tonight as well. Even so perhaps he ought to mention it to her before he spoke to the vicar and cancelled the wedding on Thursday. Gradually and as circumspectly as he could manage the Butler sidled off towards the housekeeper falling naturally in step beside her and lowering his voice so only she could hear him.

"You look positively radiant this morning!" He whispered causing Flora to jolt from her own personal ponderings, as she worried about dealing with Frank.

"Oh thank you." She muttered, managing a small half smile, before her eyes clouded over once more

"I was just wondering if well…." Jarvis began unsure how to phrase his suggestion so it would provoke the best response.

"If what?" Flora asked softly, as she tried to throw off her melancholy, she shouldn't be letting a stupid fight with some silly chit of a girl upset her like this, what was she thinking trying to be friends with a Lady it was bound to end like this, as soon as they had an argument Rebecca using her position against her.

However the housekeeper's sombre mood was not lost on the Butler and he paused for a moment, reaching out and resting his hand lightly on hers to make her turn to face him, whilst the rest of the staff thronged past them into the churchyard. "Flora are you quite alright, the last time I saw you, well you looked a lot happier than you do now, have I done or said something I shouldn't have or has someone else?"

However before the housekeeper could reply, the pair were suddenly and rudely interrupted by a loud cough from behind. "Now now we can't be having this, you're holding people up, surely there is plenty of time for exchanging sweet nothings in the evening, on the way to church of all places seems hardly appropriate." Frank jokily exclaimed, and embarrassed at being so exposed and ridiculed the Butler turned and with a slight huff stormed off following the rest of the staff inside the church, leaving the valet and housekeeper alone outside in the graveyard.

Falling in beside her Frank seized her elbow roughly, dragging her off the path and pushing her up against one of the large gravestones before leaning down and whispering in the housekeeper's ear. "So dearest Flora when am I going to get my lovely money?"

"I told you last night I can let you have £20 in cash tomorrow evening, I need to wait for the cheque to clear in my account before I can draw out the rest, but I should be able to get it to you by the end of the week…" Flora replied hesitantly

"And the extra £40?" Frank hissed, "I thought you said you had a plan? Why else would you have turned down my generous discounted offer."

"Generous!" Flora exclaimed loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth in an effort to keep things secret.

"Oh I think it was extremely generous, considering the going rate for such services is 6 pence with dearest Rosie in the Village, and £40 for going down on your knees for a few minutes, you really should be flattered Flora dear that I value you so highly!" Frank retorted. "Of course the offer still stands but I must warn you the longer you delay in getting me my money then the more exacting my demands will be, surely it would be so much easier for all our sakes just to give me what I originally wanted?" He stopped, brushing his free hand down her rosy cheek and then her slender neck.

"No!" Flora retorted trying to pull out of his iron grip and join the rest of the village in the relative sanctuary of the church, hoping desperately that some latecomer would interrupt them.

"But I'd much rather have you any day, we could disappear now just the two of us everyone is in church and I doubt we'd be missed and I know a lovely little secluded grove just off in the woods there…." Frank began his voice trembling slightly as his imagination ran away with him, his eyes raking openly up and down the housekeeper's slender frame. "You could scream your head off and we'd still have complete privacy." He added pushing his body against her and pinning her hands back against the tombstone as Flora tried to claw herself free. "Why don't I show you and then you can make your mind up?"

"Let me go or I'll scream!" Flora warned tersely as the valet practically heaved her off her feet and though the graveyard to the side gate.

"And how is anyone going to hear you with all that racket going on?" Frank retorted smugly, nodding over his shoulder at the church which was now full of worshipers singing the lord's praises in all manner of pitches and keys. "No you're going to come along with me, surely that'll be more fun than sitting in that drafty place trying to keep your eyes open?"

"But we had a deal!" Flora retorted, desperately.

"Well I'm changing it and believe me Flora this time I expect to be paid in full!"

A few minutes later and an exhausted footman practically collapsed against the church gate, panting loudly in order to catch his breath Will staggered along the path to the double doors pushing his ear up against it to listen. Pausing for a moment Will caught several muttered words, something about the seven deadly sins, one of the good reverends favourite topics, and today they would be covering vanity, well the silly old fool should be well enough acquainted with that by now! Deciding it would be professional suicide to enter the church during the reverend's sermon Will decided to hang about outside until the next hymn then slip in the back when no one was looking.

Walking round the side of the church out of sight and the biting wind he leant back against the wall pulling out his pipe, which he began to fill intent on a nice leisurely smoke, however suddenly his peaceful solitude was shattered as he heard a weak definitely female yelp. Glancing around Will's attention was immediately drawn to the wood across from the church, he just caught sight of some laboured movements and a flash of white and green, it was if someone was carrying something very heavy or someone. Immediately Will started towards the wood, his pipe dropped forgotten on the grass as he sprinted forward, not even bothering with the gate he scrambled over the wall, determined to find out exactly what was going on.

Meanwhile in the wood the housekeeper was doing everything within her power to escape the Valet, she had tried punching and kicking him but still he refused to loosen his hold on her, fighting off her every attack with a look of smug amusement and carrying her further away from the church with a minimum of effort.

"Don't worry Flora dearest we're almost there, I know you're as anxious as I am to see this business finished, although I can't promise to be quick a man has to maintain his standards after all. I couldn't have you comparing me unfavourably with all your other bed partners now can I?"

Then suddenly they stopped and Flora looked around, it was exactly as he had described a small secluded grove surrounded all sides, except the small gap they had squeezed though by thick course blackberry bushes which wild and tangled grew to over her head height blocking off all but tiny glimpses of the open woodland beyond. "See delightfully private, people could walk right past only a few feet away from us and they'd never see us." He added as he finally released her.

Pausing for a moment the housekeeper suddenly darted away from him searching for any gap in the hedgerow large enough for her to squeeze through, but the further round the grove she went the more hysterical she became, he had her trapped the only way out was the way they had came in and Frank was standing smugly in front of that his arms crossed mockingly as if waiting for her to some to that very same conclusion. "You have to let me go!"

"Or What?" Frank retorted closing the gap between them. "Go ahead scream at the top of your lungs no one is going to hear you and even if they did by the time they find us I'll have gotten what I want from you, why don't you just accept the inevitable like a good girl and just do as you're told. You can start by taking that dress off, after all although black suits you I'd much rather see more of that luminescent skin of yours."

"Never!" Flora hissed, making one last futile dash for the gap, but all to easily the valet caught her playfully round the waist picking her up and rolling them both down in the grass before pinning her down beneath him.

"My my if only your beloved Mr Jarvis could see you now!" Frank added evilly as he leant down to kiss her but Flora managed to get a hand free and slapped him hard around the face. Determined not to be thwarted this time Frank savagely seized her arms before practically carrying the struggling housekeeper over to a nearby tree. Pushing her up against it he seized her wrists, pushing them painfully behind her back until he could wrap them round the tree trunk, holding them both secure with one hand he reached up to his necktie which he began to unfasten.

"Now Flora if you're not going to play nicely then I'm going to have to restrain you for your own safety, if I don't you might be tempted to do something stupid like that friend of yours though somehow I doubt there are any handy vases out here!" He chuckled as he pulled off his necktie, pushing himself up against the housekeeper as he lashed her wrists together effectively staking her to the spot.

Once he was sure she was really secure, doubly and then triply knotting her restraints he pulled away so he could gaze at his handiwork, smiling in delight Frank lost no time in moving back towards her. His hands free to move over her body at will he cupped her cheeks between his hands brushing the tears that stained them away before suddenly covering her lips with his own and savagely plundering her mouth. Only pulling away when the resourceful housekeeper managed to clamp her teeth hard on his lip drawing blood, angry Frank pulled away wiping at his damaged lip and smearing blood on the back of his hand.

"Now that wasn't a smart thing to do, here's me trying to go easy on you, making an effort to make it enjoyable instead of just forcing myself on you and this is how you repay me?" He hissed moving back to her, grabbing a hand full of her dark locks and wrenching them savagely causing Flora to cry out in pain. "Oh if you think that hurts just you wait till I get really going!"

"Frank please stop, I can get you the money, even more if you want it…" Flora began but she stopped when the Valet began to laugh hysterically.

"You think this is about money? Well its not it's about something far more important than that, this is about revenge, on both you and that stupid sweetheart of yours. You're his only real weakness you know, and whatever I do to you he'll feel it just as deep he'll never forgive himself for not being able to protect you and deep down you'll never be able to forgive him for failing you either. He'll never be able to touch you without the knowledge that where he's been I've been that you were mine just as much as you can ever be his and that will eat him up."

"Why?" Flora managed to gasp. "What did we ever do to you Frank that you should hate us so much?"

"Why don't you ask your lover boy that yourself, I have far more important things to be getting on with." Frank retorted, his hands moving to the fastening s of her dress which he roughly unfastened, exposing her thin cotton chemise and corset which he set to with gusto, tugging at the lacings until he could pull the offending garment away from her body.

He then lent forward placing ravenous kisses along her alabaster skin his fingers looping under the collar of her dress which he began to work as far down her arms as he could manage exposing the slender straps of her thin chemise. Pulling away Frank ran his hands along her collar bone and down to her the tops of her breasts, skimming along the top of her chemise he looked on delighted as the housekeeper shivered in the cold winter's air her exposed skin goosepimpling, his eyes locked on hers savouring the desperate pleading glance but just as he was about to strip her completely there was a rustle from the bushes and out crashed a very scratched and bloody William Forest.


	7. Episode 6b

Adams singing rather energetically if a little out of tune: Guide me O, thou great redeemer, Pilgrim through this barren land……

Meanwhile everyone in the church were seated, staring straight ahead at Adams who was standing at the alter facing the blank expressions and belting out the Earl's favourite hymn in a solo rendition. It was, after all, Hugo's memorial service so if he thought it most appropriate that he lead the way in sombre tones and his tenor-like rumblings. People often told him most seriously, including Jarvis, that he was the best amateur singer they had ever heard and that he should sing as little as possible so not to wear out his precious voice but today he felt he had to make an exception, if for no other reason to let Rebecca know that he very much wanted to honour Hugo's memory.

But as he reached 'Open now the crystal fountain, whence the healing stream doth flow' Rebecca in the front row to his left hand side burst into tears and sobbed rather soundly into Lady Caroline's shoulder. Eyes swivelled while heads tried to remain firmly facing forward and a few maids in the back pew muttered quiet words of exclamation to each other, stifling small giggles as they eyed Adams in a most amused fashion. Little did the under-butler know they had just joked exactly what everyone else, including the butler were thinking - that they weren't sure if Lady Rebecca was wailing over the loss of Lord Hugo or the terrible din Adams was echoing around the church. But the pained expression on Jarvis' face was only partly due to having the words 'Strong deliverer, strong deliverer; Be thou still my strength and shield' boomed defiantly into his ear at an alarmingly low decibel. He had noticed, along with Adams, that a certain housekeeper was missing from the congregation and alarm bells had begun to mask the beginning of the third and (praise be to God) final verse of the hymn. How could Flora miss Hugo's memorial service? As Adams entered the second half of the verse, he saw Jarvis become a little twitchy and begin to glance over his shoulder and over towards the door, scanning every pew in turn. Not only was Mrs Ryan gone, but so was that scoundrel Forest, thought Adams – it didn't even occur to him that Frank Keneally was missing too, as quite often Frank didn't even go to church any more because he would often have to stay with his ever intoxicated Master. The vicar would NEVER have allowed Lord Julian to enter the house of God in THAT appalling state – especially after last time's awful business with the Communion wine.

Rebecca continued to sob but had quietened down significantly, glancing up at Adams as he finished his singing and began to make his way to his seat after a completely inappropriate shout of 'bravo!' from his Lordship. The vicar made his way to the pulpit to deliver his sermon about fire and brimstone and that any sinners, no matter how wealthy, would be condemned to hell for all eternity if they did not repent etc etc, but for one reason or another – whether it preoccupation or complete boredom – very few heard a word he said. Adams glanced over to Rebecca from his pew, just about able to see the back of her head, but as if a connection was made between the two of them, she glanced round and smiled weakly at him through her tears and her black veil in recognition of his efforts. Suddenly Adams felt a pang of guilt – it wasn't an emotion he experienced often and usually he couldn't understand what it was all about, but this time he knew completely and no amount of singing the Lord's praises could suppress the awful guilt he felt over sleeping with a man's widow the night before his memorial service. Ah well, he thought, he would have to deal with it. Maybe a little more of where last night came from would go some way to alleviating the guilt.

Now where oh where was that housekeeper? Rebecca had felt so awful after Flora had been forced out of her room, he had tried to tell her that it had been for the best, she couldn't just go barging into a person's room, especially when she knows the delicate situation she may find its inhabitant. But just when he had got her to stop crying over that, she vomited and began to sob over Hugo again, adding to what was already a completely ruined morning which should have been so very romantic but instead ended in a shouting match and what felt like buckets of tears. No amount of Adams' special charm could make her smile, not even when he tried to talk about baby names and other stuff women like, so had in the end kissed her forehead and left her to Lizzie. But the actual night itself – well, even Adams didn't dare to think about that little event while in church for fear of retribution from above. With a small smile to himself the under-butler busied himself with his Bible, all thoughts of the whereabouts of the housekeeper and the first footman completely gone from his otherwise preoccupied mind.

"Will!" Flora cried out, her voice choked with tears, the relief at someone finding them evident on her face.

"Bugger off Forest!" Frank hissed still not moving away from the housekeeper. "This has nothing to do with you, if you know what's good for you! I'm fed up of having to beat sense into you boy, so why don't you play it smart this time and just turn around and go back where you came from, Mrs Ryan and I have a little unfinished business, she has a debt to pay and then we'll join you."

"Will please help!" Flora begged, her sapphire eyes wide and brimming with fresh tears as the footman continued to stand there doing nothing.

"Stay where you are Forest or I'll have you, not just a good hiding but I'll tell his lordship about the thieving and what bit of skirt is worth loosing your position over, they only have one purpose as I shall very soon demonstrate!" Keneally hissed, taking his handkerchief and shoving it in the housekeeper's mouth in an attempt to stop any more appeals to the footman's better nature. "Now Flora dear you stay quiet whilst the men talk, that's a good girl!"

"But I've already paid for that in full!" Will retorted carefully, walking slowly towards the couple. "I gave you the information you wanted, information you've obviously been putting to good use I might add! So what will I get in return for keeping my mouth shut now?"

Surprised and impressed by Will's response Keneally stilled his hands, glancing over his shoulder and locking his gaze with the footman. "My my so there is more to you than meets the eye Willy boy, I'm impressed what exactly is that you are wanting in exchange for your silence…." Frank trailed off as he followed the direction of Will's gaze, the footman's eyes were locked on the housekeeper an unreadable expression on his face that Frank interpreted as lust.

"I don't suppose you'd care to join me?" Frank asked. "I'm not a greedy man, and I can be most generous towards my old friends, after all I'm sure Mrs Ryan is capable of accommodating two such fine gentleman one after the other, aren't you my dear?" He added mockingly enjoying the look of absolute terror in Flora's eyes as she glanced between Will and him shaking her head in disbelief. "Now that's not a proper answer now is it?" Frank snorted finally taking out the handkerchief from her mouth.

"How could you?" Flora screamed at Will. "You said you cared for me, loved me even and your going to do this to me…. Especially as you know….You know that I'm expecting. You're sick!" Flora managed to gasp out before Frank shoved the handkerchief back in her mouth.

"WELL WELL!" The valet retorted grinning from ear to ear. "That is some news, we'll have to see what we can do about that eh Will, after all it would be a crime to have such a beautiful body ruined because the Butler can't keep his trousers on! You just sit back and relax Will, enjoy the show you might learn a thing or two!" Frank chuckled, leaning forward to cover the housekeeper's lips with his own.

"WAIT!" Will bellowed, causing the Valet to practically jump out of his skin.

"WHAT NOW?" Frank demanded his charming smile slipping from his face.

"I want to go first!" Will blurted out. "Please Frank I need to be the one who does this, it's my right after the way she's treated me, using me and throwing me away like I meant nothing, I need to be the one to show her the consequences of acting like that!"

"For heavens sake Forest!" Frank growled. "Didn't you mother ever teach you patience?"

"Please mate, put it like this if the worse did happen and the little witch squeals it'll look much worse for whoever's the first, and especially after that business with Rebecca can you risk it?...Besides…" Will began his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he avoided the curious Valet's eye. "Unlike you I don't think I can wait!" Will added sheepishly playing up to Frank's sense of superiority and his instinct to save his own hide.

Chuckling at the footman's embarrassing admission the Valet nodded his agreement, leaning forward he went to place a quick kiss on the housekeeper's lips but Flora turned her head at the last minute so he only caught her cheek. Smiling at her continued defiance, Frank whispered in her ear. "Don't go anywhere now will you Flora!" As he roughly pulled up his trousers, groping her quickly before backing a few feet away and watching Will like a hawk, this was going to be interesting.

Nodding at the Valet Will walked over to the housekeeper, his eyes locked on hers as she tried desperately to back away from him, pushing himself up against her went through the motions Frank would expect, slowly unbuttoning his trousers and tugging up her skirts before hissing in her ear. "It's alright Flora I'm not going to do this, but we have to pretend alright he's going to be watching too closely, I need you to fight me, I'll tell you when to cry out alright we have to be convincing! Then when he's distracted, I'll reach behind and untie you, he won't be looking so carefully but you have to play along or this won't work! We can make a run for it together I'm sorry I had to trick you it's just I couldn't take the risk of fighting him and loosing!…." Will broke off his voice wavering. "At least this way I can make sure you're safe."

Systematically he worked on the knots, trying desperately to keep his furtive fumblings hidden from the Valet who he could hear was getting more than a little worked up himself as he urged Will to be rougher. However concentration was becoming an increasingly difficult task as he felt his body automatically respond to Flora's presence, trying desperately to keep his mind on the job he was supposed to be doing, rescuing the damsel and not on the exquisite sensation of rubbing his body up against a practically naked Flora Ryan.

All at once he felt the last knot give way, and he heard Flora gasp in relief as the blood started to flow back into her hands, pulling away reluctantly he caught her eye and she smiled softly, stooping slightly she grasped hold of a stray branch which she then thrust into Will's hand.

Suddenly the footman whirled round brandishing the branch out in front of him like a club, covering Flora as she stepped away from the tree whilst she hurriedly re-arranged her clothes pushing down her skirts and haphazardly lacing her corset before moving to refasten her dress.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Frank demanded, backing away from the advancing footman in shock. "I thought we had an understanding Forest?"

"Like I'd make a deal with a devil like you!" Will spat at the Valet, whilst holding his other arm out shielding Flora from any foolish attack Keneally might attempt. "Now are you going to be smart and let us go or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

Sneering Frank pulled off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. "Oh the hard way I think, next to bagging a bit of skirt there isn't much better than knocking that smug smile off your ugly face!"

Nodding in agreement Will launched himself towards Frank, yelling at Flora to make a run for it as he swung the branch towards the valet, who grabbed it wrestling Will to the ground before glancing up at the housekeeper as she disappeared off into the woods. Swearing in frustration at having his carefully laid plan foiled once more Frank took his frustration and balled it into a fist before bringing it down hard on the footman.

Meanwhile back at the church, the service had just drawn to a close after a less-than-rousing durge to Jerusalem. Little did Adams and Rebecca know, but a certain pair of suspicious eyes had been watching them very closely throughout the service and had very much noticed the odd loving glance between them through Rebecca's intermittent tears. Of course there is much fun to be had with the ongoing situation between the two most senior servants, the watchful person mused, but an opportunity like this to bring a little bit of mayhem to a certain under-butler's life would be far too good to miss.

With a cursory shake of the hand with the vicar, the Earl marched off back to the house with Lady Caroline, Lady Francesca and Lord Monty in tow. Rebecca on the other hand chose to hang back, lifting her veil onto her bonnet as she desperately tried to search out Flora amongst the throng of servants, desperate to apologise for her harsh words and beg her to remain her friend. But just as Rebecca was about to approach Jarvis, who was busy chatting to the vicar and looking a little uneasy, to ask him if he had seen Flora a rather petite lady skirted round energetically in front of her and smiled broadly

Cat clasping her hands together: Oh hello your Ladyship, are you Lady Rebecca?

Rebecca raising her eyebrows in surprise and stuttering: Er, well why yes I am. Are you Mrs Postlebury, the vicar's new wife?

Cat glancing over Rebecca's shoulder as if trying to search out someone else: Yes that's right, glad to meet your acquaintance. I haven't been at it long but I'm sure I will endeavour to carry out my duties just as vigorously as everything else I have done in my life. So sorry to hear of your loss.

Rebecca tilting her head to the side and sighing wistfully: Thank you so much. My, what a lovely service that was, I must thank your husband for his kindness. Are you new around here or have you lived in these parts before?

Cat a small smile nudging at her lips: I have indeed lived in the area before, but not for very long, I found it to be a little – well, disagreeable.

Rebecca frowning and tightening her bonnet bow under her chin: Oh and why was that? It is so beautiful here, I'm not sure how you could possibly...

Suddenly as if out of nowhere, Adams appeared at Rebecca's side, panting slightly and obviously a little hot around the cheeks even though the day could hardly be called warm. Mrs Postlebury smiled rather smugly as Adams' panic-stricken eyes darted from one woman to the other, barely able to get a word out properly

Rebecca a little high-pitched and alarmist: Mr Adams, are you hear to tell me that I am to be escorted back to the house?

Adams gulping hard as he caught Mrs Postlebury's eye: Er, well, I……er…….

Cat stepping forward slightly, her eyes raking over him to cause him maximum uneasiness: Why hello Mr Adams, it's been some months. How is the great house these days? I can't wait for my husband and I to come for afternoon tea with his Lordship, although I doubt we would have much time to talk, my dear Mr Adams, as I move in rather elevated social circle these days.

Normally Adams would have snorted at such false snobbery and the most ridiculously phoney well-to-do enunciation she had developed since leaving Taplows, but he was still too much in shock. The sight of his lover chatting away merrily to the woman he gave himself to in the courtyard around six months ago, in a moment of utter madness while under the influence of a copious amount of whiskey and a depressed state of mind, shook him to the core and he could do nothing but stand and gape. How on earth had she managed to marry the vicar! Catherine Stanwick of all people, the whole idea of her leading this new, virtuous life was so absurd to him it was laughable. Sadly for him he wasn't quick enough to interject and pull Rebecca away from the rapidly declining conversation, as she embarked on a full range of questions which may have resulted in answers she may have rather not heard

Rebecca beaming unsuspectingly: Oh you two are acquainted then? How delightful! How did you meet? Do you know each other very well?

Cat speaking hurriedly and embarrassingly loudly before Adams could ruin the moment: Oh well I used to be employed by his Lordship so Mr Adams and I were working rather closely together at one point. He was ever so the gentleman, always available to help with practical problems around the house, oh and outside it of course. He was ever so good with his hands, always banging around the place, and enjoyed a spot of gardening from time to time. Once I found him in the bushes with his rake out, I was most astonished when he asked me to join him, I then nearly put my back out after digging around a little too overzealously!

Cat attempted a dainty laugh, her double-entendre very much obvious to Adams but thankfully completely lost on Rebecca. Adams HAD to shut her up, she only needed to say that she had been the temporary housekeeper in the summer and Rebecca could put a diary entry and an al fresco fumble together and most certainly get the right answer.

But, of course, the former Mrs Stanwick was far too shrewd to let on about her liaison with the under-butler, she wouldn't want to ruin her brand new unblemished reputation now would she? No, she wanted to play, make him – and Jarvis – sweat, make them think that at any moment she could ruin the delicate balance of their relationships. First, however, she would need to find out an awful lot more about this rather interesting state of affairs – literally - between Adams and Lord Hugo's attractive widow.

Rebecca wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders in the cold: Pardon the questioning, but you may or may not know that Mr Adams was under-butler at my father's estate in Scotland called Highlands, you may have heard of it. Were you a lady's maid at Taplows?

Cat holding Adams' panicky gaze as she watched him work up a sweat: Actually, my Lady, I was…..oh, do excuse me, I just must go and talk to Mr Jarvis, such a dear friend!

Beaming again, Cat touched Rebecca's arm as she turned to leave, only briefly noticing the apparent relief of Adams' flushed face

Cat leaning in to whisper while focusing on her next target: Don't worry dear, I will tell you all about myself, we should have a cup of tea sometime and have a good old girlie gossip. How does that sound?

The thought of some more female company seemed to good and opportunity to miss so Rebecca agreed enthusiastically, if a little confused at this woman's immediate friendliness. Still, she seemed pleasant enough to her, and with the way things were with Flora at the moment her interest was most welcome. What harm could it do? Cat winked cheekily at a pale-faced Adams and sauntered off towards Jarvis, but only Adams noticed the absolute look of horror and barely contained fury on the butler's face at being approached by such an abhorrent creature with the bare-faced cheek to show her face around the Taplows estate again.

Cat bursting in on Jarvis' and the vicar's conversation, her gloved hand outstretched: Mr Jarvis, what a delight and pleasure it is to see you again!

For a moment Jarvis simply glared at her, her smirk far too much for him to stomach without wanting to retch, but with her husband standing there smiling away proudly at his new wife there was precious little he could do but follow up the gesture and kiss her knuckles. But before he could speak and just as Adams was about to bite his tongue and walk away from Rebecca before she could ask him unintentionally searching questions about the delightful lady they had just been speaking to, there was a shriek in the distance and all heads turned at once to stare

Glancing at each other, it took a few moments for the sound to sink in and when it did Adams watched as his superiors face suddenly turned whiter than ashes, "Flora!" Jarvis gasped out his chest suddenly constricting painfully as he felt his heart almost burst.

The next moment both he and Adams were pelting down the aisle and out the double wooden doors and all the while Jarvis mind was a chaotic of mess of thoughts and memories, flashes of this and that which seemed to make no sense at all, all except one image that of Flora lying unconscious and in agony and that he forced himself to push to one side there would be time for dealing with and sorting through these memories later but for now he had to find his Flora.

Heading out into the graveyard the pair split up calling out to the housekeeper as they scanned the surrounding area for even a glimpse of her, it was Adams who saw her first, staggering out of the woodland her dress torn and rumpled.

"Over here sir!" Adams called out to the butler, but he did not wait for Jarvis to catch up with him instead hurdling over the low churchyard wall and sprinting across the meadow. As he got closer the full impact of her dishevelled appearance struck him, the collar of her dress had been ripped and it had obviously been refastened in a hurry, her hair had come loose from it's bun and fell in bedraggled locks around her face; but it was the look of sheer terror on her face that told him not only what but who. That Bloody Keneally it had to have been him!

"Andrew…" Flora managed to gasp her voice weak and thready from running and the shock, tears still streaming down her face. "Please go help Will….Frank will kill him!" She added as the under-butler drew level. Nodding his agreement the Adams carried on running entering the wood at the point she had left it, determined that this time he was going to teach that Valet just how the Scots treated rapists.

Panting as he dashed across the field, internally cursing the extra few pounds he had allowed himself to put on, the Butler saw Flora stagger, and with an extra burst of speed he never knew he possessed he managed to reach her as she collapsed into his arms. Holding her tightly Jarvis brushed back the hair from her face, stifling a gasp of horror as he took in the beginnings of bruising on his lover's face and neck, glancing down he quickly noticed the tares in her dress and the nasty red marks around her wrists and he couldn't stop his thoughts from drawing one very disturbing conclusion. Stifling the sudden feeling of nausea, Jarvis concentrated his thoughts on one thing, finding the culprit and seeing to it that they paid and paid in full for this. Brushing his hand down the side of Flora's face he leant forward and place the softest of kisses on her forehead, brushing the hair tenderly away from her face whilst whispering to her to wake up unable to stop the sudden tears that sprung to his eyes from dropping onto her lifeless face.

Glancing over his shoulder Jarvis saw the Reverend, his lady wife and Lady Rebecca making their way across the churchyard, determined that he needed to get Flora inside and comfortable, possibly sending for the doctor if he thought it necessary. Scooping her up into his arms Jarvis staggered slightly, but one glance down at Flora's deathly pale face quickly strengthened his resolve, slowly he made his way towards the church meeting the others at the gate, ignoring Lady Rebecca's exclamation of horror.

"Oh my god Flora!" Rebecca gasped, reaching towards her friend as pieces of the puzzle began to slot into place, of Flora informing her weeks ago of Frank's threats and then that bizarre scene in her bedroom that morning when the housekeeper's parting shot was a comment about coming to her for help. "Why you didn't say something sooner?" Rebecca whispered as Jarvis barged past her gently, a look of puzzlement briefly replacing the pained expression on his face as he caught her words.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" He demanded as they returned to the church and he was able to lay Flora down on one of the pews, moving to kneel beside her as he looked expectantly up at her ladyship.

"Well…I'm not certain." Rebecca began, unwilling to air such private confidences in front of the Reverend and his new wife, then turning and addressing Mrs Postlebury directly she commended as only an aristocrat could. "Go get some blankets, water and some smelling salts if you have some!"

Waiting for Cat to leave Rebecca then turned to Jarvis her beautiful face crumpling as memories of her own terrorising experience at the hands of the Valet came flooding back. "The only person I know capable of this is Frank Keneally…I doubt Flora would have mentioned it to you after your accident but sometime before he tried to…"

"Yes it's alright I remember, well I think I do, dammit it's just so confusing, if only I could think straight, I'm still not sure which are real memories and which are concoctions of this addled brain of mine. For the last few days things have just been coming and going, I've gone to do things automatically and I've stopped myself afterwards unsure as to whether it was something I remember or not. It's like earlier when Mrs Postlebury introduced herself it was the sudden flash of a connection, I knew I knew her and the feeling of, well of aggravation and revulsion was so strong I knew it had to be real, but I can't remember anything, any reason why Frank want to hurt Flora?"

"She had said he'd threatened her…" Rebecca began.

"What!" Jarvis exclaimed turning back to gaze at his fiancé. "Why didn't she tell me, I could have protected her…I mean if I'd known I would never have left her alone with him outside but she said nothing, gave not even a hint! Why wouldn't she tell me? Was she afraid I wouldn't believe her?" He asked, more to himself than Rebecca but even so her ladyship was also stumped for answer.

"Perhaps she couldn't tell you…" Rebecca began, her eyes wide as she suddenly thought of a reason why the housekeeper might keep want to keep things quiet, if for some reason Frank had some hold over her for example if he knew something Flora never wanted Jarvis to know about, like her brief fling with a certain footman.

However before Rebecca could hypothesise further or Jarvis could interrogate her further Flora began to shift in his arms her eyes flickering open and softening slightly as they recognised Walter, however as she beheld his bereft expression the memories came suddenly back and she had to stifle a cry of relief, it was all over! Sitting up suddenly she flung her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder sobbing as she felt his arms wrap round her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's alright my darling, it's alright I've got you!" Walter whispered in her hair as he stroked it soothingly, rocking her in his arms for several minutes, relieved to have her back at last. Finally Jarvis pulled away reaching up to brush the tears from her face. "Flora you have to tell me, did he….. I mean do you need to see the doctor." He added unable to say the words.

"I might…" Flora began but on seeing the look of pure horror and desperation on his face she started again. "Oh it's not like that, he didn't… I mean he tried but Will stopped him before he could, but I would still like to see the doctor I need him to tell me everything is alright, I won't be able to rest until I know everything is alright!" She repeated grasping his hand with hers and holding it tightly threading her fingers through it before laying it softly on her stomach, causing Jarvis to glance up at her in amazement.

"You don't mean…" He started before trailing off completely lost for words, and Flora simply nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was certain but I just can't go through this on my own, what if…." She trailed off her eyes brimming with tears. "Walter I can't loose another baby I just can't!"

Pulling tightly against him Jarvis held her as close as he could, practically squeezing the breath out of her and placing a row of kisses along her forehead. "It's alright I'm here and everything is going to be fine, you're both going to be just fine!"

For a few they moments sat in silence but then Jarvis decided he had to ask the question that burned upper most in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me Frank was threatening you?"

THWACK!

Frank's head came into sudden and violent contact with the trunk of the very tree he had tied Flora to, and wailed loudly in pain as he slumped to the floor. But Adams wasn't going to let the valet nurse the wound which had burst open on the top of his scalp, oh no. Dragging him up by his collar, the under-butler forced Frank up against the tree and kneed him repeatedly in the stomach until he was sick down his livery, loud guttural cries causing nesting birds to flee in fright. Adams gripped Frank by his throat and pushed him up the tree by his neck, their faces now inches away from each other

Adams his face scarlet in fury and his voice a vicious growl: Had enough yet eh! Have you! Speak up boy I can't hear you!

Frank hardly able to breathe let alone speak: I...yes...have had...

Adams squeezing harder so Frank's eyes bulged in fright: Well I'm sorry Mr Keneally I just can't make out a word you're saying so I would guess you're having lots of fun! Well I know I am, haven't been able to flex my muscles much recently, well not in a beating the utter se out of someone sense anyway!

Adams released Frank's neck and let him drop to the floor in a crumpled heap, panting and dribbling and unable to string together a coherent retort in time before the under-butler's foot met squarely with his stomach and caused him to double over a squeal in agony.

Two minutes earlier, Adams had managed to drag Frank from repeatedly punching Will in the face; the anger the valet had felt towards the man who had foiled his most perfect of plans had overwhelmed him and he just needed to pummel the footman to a bloody pulp to make him feel in the slightest bit vindicated. As much as Adams would have normally loved to have seen Will get his just desserts, this time it was personal between him and Frank not just for Flora's sake but for Rebecca's - he hadn't been able to do what he wanted to the snivelling little pervert straight after his attack on Rebecca, but this time there was no way he could have restrained himself even if he wanted to.

Now, Will was propped up next to a tree a few metres away from where Adams was crunching Frank's fingers with his foot, hardly able to see what was going on for the blood pouring out of his facial wounds and his nose. Somehow Frank had managed to wind him in just the right place that he could hardly move for the pain so could only sit and listen to the yells of fury from Adams and the sound of Frank's body being violated into submission

Adams pushing his foot down on Frank's chest and glaring down at him: So am I beginning to get through to your bloody thick head that I - and others, including Mr Jarvis - may not be best pleased with your behaviour recently! Eh! People like you should be hung, you're despicable and disgusting!

Adams moved away from Frank, frantically scanning the ground around him. For a moment Frank thought he was safe, Adams had stopped and maybe that was it, he didn't think he could take any more abuse anyway without falling unconscious. Or was that the idea? But to Frank's absolute horror Adams came storming back over to him as he still laid on his back trying to gather some strength to move, this time holding a rather vicious-looking stick. With a look of utter hatred on his face, Adams snapped the stick over his knee so it broke down one side producing a sharp, splintered edge then with a wicked grin bent down over Frank

Frank lifting his head and staring down to his groin in terror: What...what are you...?

With only a snort as his reply, Adams used his free hand to roughly unbutton Frank's trousers and wrench them down his legs, tearing the seams as he did so. The panicking valet tried his best to wriggle his legs away, now bound together by the trousers around his ankles, but Adams simply laughed and brought his knee down hard on his shins to keep him still. Frank tried his last pathetic tactic of trying desperately to grab the under-butler's arms as Adams tore down Frank's long-johns leaving him exposed and belittled, but Adams soon put a stop to that by whacking his hands hard with the stick

Frank his tortured voice getting higher as the tears rolled down his stinging cheeks: What are you going to do! Please don't! PLEASE!

Frank already had rather a good idea what Adams was going to threaten him with, his sobs and desperate expression said it all, but Adams decided that he could play this out a little longer, make him beg for mercy

Adams gripping the very sharp stick harder and leering right over Frank: Somehow I don't think you've learnt your lesson, Mr Keneally!

Frank nodding emphatically, sniffing as snot, tears, dribble and blood smudged across his face: I have! I have!

Adams bringing the stick down hard on where it could hurt Frank most: I have, what!

Frank squealing loudly in agony: I have, Mr Adams! I have learnt my lesson, I'll never do it again I promise!

Adams spitting as the humiliated valet squirmed: Why should I believe you, you seem to have quite a nasty habit of forcing yourself on women, and my, my you don't have much to offer them do you eh! Don't know what you're making such a fuss about when I look at you, don't think they would've even noticed you to be honest, if you get my meaning!

Will let out a loud laugh from by his tree but it only caused him to wince in pain and slump back down again. Adams pushed the sharp edge of the stick into Frank, not cutting him but causing him enough pain in a sensitive area that he began to sob loudly - he had an awful image in his mind of Flora or Rebecca turning up and pointing and laughing at him as Adams threatened him with the worst torture possible, unable to stop himself from wailing in self-pity. Now, Frank thought, the only way to get Adams to back off was to try to reason with the Scotch git

Frank shutting his eyes and gulping hard: I know you shouldn't believe me, why should you, after everything I've done, but it's true Mr Adams, I won't do it again I promise! Please you've got to believe me!

Adams pressing his knee more firmly into Frank's stomach: Have I made you feel helpless, Frank! Have I made you feel worthless, degraded, scared to bloody death! Don't just nod, answer me boy!

Frank yelping as the pain in his privates began to burn: Y...yes Mr Adams, I do!

Adams: So now you know how your victims feel then when you do those disgusting things you do! Does it excite you when you make women cry eh Frank? Does it make you want to have your way with them? Did it give you pleasure to see Rebecca begging you to stop, pleading for mercy? You like that don't you, the power you have over women, but surprise, surprise it doesn't work on me, I'm not scared of you, and I don't give a what you say you're going to go and tell your master about me and Rebecca because I know, sonny, about you and a certain other Lady!

Frank his breathing loud and erratic: Just please don't hurt me there, you can do what you like to the rest of me, but please Mr Adams not down there, you can't leave me scarred!

Adams raising his eyebrows in mock astonishment: Oh thank you, I can do what I like to you can I? And here's me thinking I was going to anyway! And as for down here, well, who said anything about mere scarring? I quite fancied cutting the offending damn thing off completely with this wee pointy stick here, bit by bit, nice and slow, a good way to guarantee that you will never have intimacies with a woman ever again, willing or otherwise! And...urgh! Jesus Christ! You've wet yourself, you dirty bd!

The under-butler leapt away from Frank and sure enough a puddle of urine had appeared down the front of Frank's legs and had soaked through Adams' trousers. Will smirked again from against his tree and Frank sobbed again, dismayed at his own lack of self-control

Adams staring at his trousers in disgust: You'll pay for that, Keneally!

And sure enough Frank did, crying out for Adams to stop as he kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and then once in his rather exposed groin for good measure. Frank curled himself up into a ball, covering his bleeding head with his hands and shutting his eyes tightly as if not looking at Adams could somehow get him to stop or make the pain more bearable. His backside was cut to ribbons from the rough twigs underneath him and the bunch of nettles he had rolled into meant his cuts were now full of stings, his face was so smeared in his own mess that as he moved the dirt stuck to his cheeks and lips and his privates were desperately sore. Surely this had to be it, he was just able to think, Adams had managed to completely break him down and now he would surely just leave him to recover enough to stagger back to the house and hide away from his master and everyone else's stares and sniggers.

After a moment or two, Frank breathed a sigh of relief. He still had his head buried away from sight but presumed Adams and probably Will had gone. Frank shifted slightly, his entire body wracked with horrific pain and his ribs were hurting so much he was sure one or two must be broken, but as he found the small amount of strength within him to lean up onto his arm he looked up towards the sky and instead of seeing bright light and clouds he saw a fist heading straight towards his face. WHACK! Blood flew into the air as Frank's nose broke with a loud crack and he fell back onto the ground, totally stunned and in the most horrific agony he had ever experienced, his eyes swimming with blood

Adams smirking over him, his fist still clenched: Oh you didn't think I'd finished did you sonny? I'm just getting started!

Slowly Jarvis repeated the question thinking that's Flora's lack of response was due to her mishearing him. "Flora why didn't you come to me you know I would have found a way to protect you?"

"I…" Flora began, unsure about what to say, could she risk not telling him herself of having Frank get the first word and therefore twist it into something much worse than it actually was?

"Yes." Jarvis prompted softly his hand moving to rub her shoulders reassuringly. "It's alright Flora you can tell, whatever it is I just need to know."

"I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't. I wanted nothing more than for you to take me in your arms and tell me it was going to be alright that that monster could never come near me again but…but I couldn't risk telling you." Flora began, her voice trembling as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Why not?" Jarvis asked tentatively. "Was he blackmailing you into keeping quiet?" He added looking Flora directly in the eye and seeing her flinch at the word so he knew instinctively he was on the right track. "But what could be so terrible that you would choose to keep quiet about him sexually harassing you rather than come to me with the truth?"

"Please don't…" Flora gasped.

"Please don't what?" Jarvis snapped. "Flora for god's sake you have to tell me, how can I trust and protect you if you're keeping things from me, if today it's Frank how can you be sure that five years down the road when we're married with children that some other miscreant won't come along and put you through the same ordeal?"

"But you'll hate me, you'll never be able to forgive me, I know you won't and protecting our relationship was the most important thing, I'd do anything, almost anything I couldn't pay the price Frank wanted and so he tried to take it instead, I've never been so scared Walter all I wanted was for you to rescue me even if meant having to confess but you didn't come." She whispered softly.

"Well if I had any idea something was going on I would never have left you alone, not for one second, the question I still want answered is why! And I must admit you continued fall stalling is making me more than slightly nervous!" Jarvis retorted angrily.

"Perhaps now isn't the time?" Rebecca tried to interject. "Perhaps it's best if we get her home and let the doctor sedate her, you talk this over tomorrow when you 're both feeling calmer and you're reassured about the baby."

"NO!" Jarvis snapped as he got to his feet, taking Rebecca somewhat by surprise, as she had never seen even the slightest hint of the Butler's temper before. "We will sort this out now, I need to know exactly where we stand if I am to know how to deal with Keneally, and I don't want any little surprises from him I would rather hear it from her own lips!"

"He's been blackmailing me, he found out something, something I am far from proud of, in fact something I've regretted every moment of every day since it happened, I was so weak and stupid…." Flora trailed off.

"Yes but what was it, have you been embezzling from the Earl, or perhaps you're illegitimate or heaven knows even having an affair…." Jarvis ranted, before suddenly stopping as he saw the same flinch. "No you couldn't, you wouldn't do that to me…" He trailed off walking over and seizing her by the shoulders shook her hard. "WHO?"

Sobbing Flora was unable to answer, unable to meet his eye she stared steadfastly at the ground.

"Mr Jarvis please let her go, she is pregnant after all!" Rebecca commanded.

"Yes but how can I be sure it's mine, it may be this mystery lover of hers?…." Jarvis began.

"It is yours!" Flora managed to gasp out, her voice finally returning.

"Yes but how can I be sure, hmmm?" Jarvis retorted, his handsome face contorted with rage, only Lady Rebecca's presence prevented him from unleashing his temper.

"Because it was only the once and it was almost two months ago, before we got back together…." Flora cut in.

"Oh I so that makes it alright then, as we were separated at the time, why should I believe you, how can I be sure that's the complete truth?" Jarvis snorted, pacing up and down as he rubbed his brow.

"Because I say so!" Flora snapped. "It was a mistake but I was so angry at you at the time you'd hurt me so badly and I just needed to be held and told everything would be alright, something you were incapable of doing if I remember correctly."

"Wait a minute are we talking about the night of Lady Caroline's wedding?" Jarvis demanded, bringing his hand to slap down hard on the pew causing both women to jump.

"Yes it was, but how do you remember that?" Flora replied softly, her eyes lighting up for a moment with joy but Jarvis chose to ignore her question as if it had never existed.

"Well I might of known, the one time I fail to live up to your high expectations and you literally fling yourself into the arms of another man….Forest, it's bloody Forest isn't it? How convenient that he was the one to find you tonight, just like before I might add, how many times have you been arranging to secretly meet with that footman?" Jarvis demanded his eyes wild with jealousy.

"It's not like that!" Flora tried to reason.

"Well we'll see about that shan't we…." And with that the Butler turned and strode to the church doors. "Perhaps Mr Forest can be just as enlightening?" he added as he disappeared from sight

Shaking Flora slumped down into the pew Rebecca slowly moved to sit next to her, tentatively she reached out covering Flora's hand with her own and the housekeeper did not pull it away. Instead she turned and practically fell into her friends open arms, for a few minutes Rebecca just sat and held her, no words needing to be spoken, then suddenly Flora spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, what ever for?" Rebecca retorted surprised.

"For my behaviour in your room, I just wasn't thinking straight what with Frank, and the baby…"

"If you're going to apologise then I need to as well, I should never have reacted the way I did, when I think over what Andrew said it's no wonder you slapped him…I think I would have the same done normally."

"Still friends?" Flora asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Rebecca replied, smiling sadly at her.

"Oh Becca what have I done, I've lost everything…Walter will never forgive me and how can I raise a baby alone…. sometimes I wish I had taken you up on your offer women surely can't cause this much trouble?" Flora added so forlornly, that Rebecca had to stifle the impulse to giggle despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Well if you rally want to reconsider….We could be two pregnant spinsters together, surely that couldn't cause any more scandal than me marrying Andrew eventually?" Rebecca replied, trying desperately to keep her face straight.

"Oh I didn't mean…" Flora began quickly but on seeing Rebecca's face crease up she realised her friend was joking, and she had to fight the impulse to smile herself even through her tears. "That was a mean trick to play on someone in my condition!"

"Really and what condition is that?" Bellowed a voice from the back of the church.

Whirling round in her seat Flora had to stifle the impulse to gasp out loud. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Tut tut Flora my dear, I would have thought considering the position you've just found yourself in you would need all the divine intervention you can manage and swearing in church is hardly the way to go about securing it!" Cat retorted smugly. "It must be so hard being pregnant and ditched by your fiancé only days before the wedding…"

"What, how do you…" Flora retorted confused.

"Oh I overheard Walter talking to my beloved husband earlier, babbling on about needing more time etc etc. Sounds like a classic case of cold feet if you ask me, just can't bear to live up to his responsibilities but then again I always thought he was all talk, I mean when he got me into bed it was hardly the most stimulating experience of my life!" Cat added viciously.

"You…You're her…" Rebecca gasped, "that housekeeper."

"Oh so dear Andrew did see his way to filling you in on that one…My my I have to credit the man with more honesty than brains, but than again he is so pitifully lacking in any other talents…" Cat trailed off as she sauntered towards them.

"Perhaps it had more to do with the lack of inspiration!" Flora snapped, her anger at Cat's callousness rousing her from her own self pity, causing the vicars wife to take a step back. "I mean poor Mr Adams had to be practically unconscious from drinking so much and as for Walter he told me nothing happened between you, apart from you flinging yourself at him and any other male in the vicinity with a pulse! Even Felix!" Flora added, nudging Rebecca gently causing the Lady to burst out laughing.

"Felix Kraus, oh that is priceless, I mean how dense can one woman be?" Rebecca gasped out in between her chuckles.

"Well lets see, whose the foolish little girl playing around with someone she shouldn't be, surely not Taplows resident grieving widow?" Cat snapped. "I bet the Times society pages would just love that little tit bit, it would probably run for weeks and weeks!"

"Yes and I also wonder what you're new husband and the good people of this parish would say if they ever found out about the extra services you provided whilst employed at Taplows, I wonder how many of their good wives would invite you to their social luncheons and benefits then, eh Mrs Postlebury?" Flora retorted, seizing Rebecca by the hand and leaning on her friend for support they headed to her waiting carriage without even a cursory backwards glance in Cat's direction.

Unaware of all the trouble back at the church, the lower servants made their way back into the house, stripping themselves of their warm layers and making sure they did it as slowly as possible.

Fred: God, I'm sure Reverend Postlebury is getting increasingly dry in his old age.

Charlotte: Fred! That is not a nice thing to say.

Joseph: Nar, the lovely cat probably found his secret stash of dirty photos before they married, got rid of them and now he's bored.

George: Bored? We all know what Catherine Stanwick was like… I doubt he's bored.

Grace: Oh yes! We all know what she's like! glaring at George, before turning to rummage in a drawer I know, Mrs Ryan knows, every single woman in this house knows! They all go quiet

Fred: What's up with you woman?

Grace: Nowt. slamming the drawer shut and barging past him.

Fred: Well it doesn't sound like 'nowt' Grace turns and raises her eyebrow

Grace: Nothing.

Fred: Well it doesn't sound like 'nothing' George and Joseph snigger into their hands, while the girls scowl.

Joe: Urgh! Could you imagine what their children would look like! The footmen all burst out laughing

Charlotte: That's hardly a nice thing to say Joseph James! The footmen's laughter dies to a snigger and Fred winks at George and Joe.

Fred: Speaking of children, I got an image of what your and the doctor's children would look like during that service, when he was sending you all those lovey dovey glances.

Joe: Yer! screwing up his eyes and kissing the air around him.

George: No he was more like this. sticking his tongue out and pretending to drool while staring at Charlotte's breasts.

Fred: With his eyes wider! George laughs through his nose and widens his eyes. Charlotte rolls her eyes and turns to reach for her apron

George fixing his eyes on her rather small bottom and reaching out to her: Oh Miss Lewis! It's so nice to feel a slim body, instead of a sick or pregnant woman. Fred and Joseph crack up leaning on each other for support.

Grace: You sad, sad boys. Don't you think you should be getting to work before Jarvis or Adams get back?

Fred: Oh for gods sake Grace! Lighten up!

Grace: Don't tell me to lighten up! You should go grow up!

Joe: Oh come on you two!

Charlotte: She has a point.

Joe: Oh don't you start!

Johnny: 'Ere guys- entering and trying to get their attention, but as usual no one even looked at him.

Fred: You always have to take everything so seriously don't you?

Johnny: 'Ere look at this-

Grace: You always have to make a joke out of everything don't you? Take the p out of everyone and anything even if it's none of you business.

Johnny: Charlotte? tapping her on the elbow

Charlotte: Can't you keep your immature opinions to yourself?

Johnny: Fred? Trying to dodge in front of him and waving a sheet of paper in his face.

Fred pushing Johnny to the side: I can say what I want!

Johnny: Guys! They all stop and look up at him in shock. Had Johnny Boot just raised his voice at them?

Charlotte softly: What is it Johnny?

Johnny embarrassed at all the attention: I- I thought you might want to read this. Holding out the piece of paper, which Charlotte kindly takes from him.

Charlotte: Census? George weren't you asking about some census?

George: Census! snatching the piece of parchment of her.

Johnny: Sometime in the next couple of weeks they'll be here. The room is quiet for a moment, but none of the staff seem that bothered about the new news, except George and begin their argument again. Joe rolls his eyes and tries to break up Fred and Grace, while George furiously reads the leaflet over and over again.

George: Will you lot shut it for one moment! They all look up at him in shock

Fred: What's got into you?

George: P off Fred. pocketing the leaflet and pushing past him, storming out of the room.

Fred: What's got into him? They all shrug

George: Sugar! he mutters to himself, leaning against the wall So this is what hell is like.

It was just after Adams had tortured Frank with another firm kick in the groin he saw Jarvis storming towards them, so dropping the valet with a thud face down into a conveniently placed cow pat he brushed dirt and blood from his hands and walked towards the butler. Jarvis stopped next to Adams and scanned the scene – Frank in a crumpled, tortured heap on the floor and Will still leaning up against the tree relaxing with his eyes shut. Jarvis wasn't sure who he hated more at that moment – both in his mind had violated Flora and so both deserved what they got. Will Forest would have only saved Flora from Frank's clutches for his own selfish reasons and not to save her, so why on earth should he belittle himself enough to thank him for what he did?

Adams lowering his voice, his gaze still firmly fixed on Frank: Sir! How is Mrs Ryan? I think you might find that the snivelling little creep will have plenty of time to think about what he's done while he's laid up in bed for the next week!

Jarvis gritting his teeth and ripping his jacket from his body: Mrs Ryan is fine, Lady Rebecca is looking after her. Don't let anyone else know I said this, but good work Mr Adams, I hope you've broken every bone in that wretched body of his. Actually no, leave some of them for me, you're done with him now so I need you to take him back to the house, but it certainly isn't the end to his beating for today when I finally catch up with him!

Adams wiping his hands on a handkerchief: But surely you're going to tell Lord Julian about this? He can't stay at Taplows any longer, not after this……

Jarvis untying his neck tie and unfastening his collar button: I will deal with him how I see fit, Mr Adams, but for now can you please take him back to the house! Keep him out of sight, I don't want the lower servants knowing what went on, well not for as long as possible anyway. Be discreet. If Lord Julian asks, which I doubt he will considering the state we left him in this morning, tell him his precious valet had a bit of an accident on his way to church and that he's incapacitated. Offer him Frederick for now.

Adams looking slightly puzzled at Jarvis' slight state of undress: Aye sir, but aren't you coming back now too? I think Mr Forest here needs a hand back to Taplows, took quite a thump from Keneally although in my book that's never too much of a bad thing to keep him in check.

Jarvis snorting and glaring sourly at Will: I will be back presently Andrew, I just want to thank Mr Forest for his selfless act of rescuing Mrs Ryan.

Adams smiling wryly: Yes well, from the way that lad looks at her I sometimes wonder… ..well…..er…..

Jarvis raising his eyebrows at Adams' candidness: Sometimes wonder what, Mr Adams?

Adams his smile rapidly falling away as he shifted about awkwardly: Er, well it's obvious he has feelings for the woman, but I don't know anything other than that sir. As to how keen the lady in question is on him may be a matter for you to investigate sir, and I would say you should watch him more closely than you may have done in the past.

Jarvis stepping closer to Adams, his voice dangerously low: I watch everyone closely, Mr Adams, especially those whom I suspect are up to no good, whether it be matters of a sexual nature or otherwise. I have begun to remember certain things, one of which could quite possibly involve a certain under-butler of mine and a certain recently widowed Lady, so I would be very careful what I say about others and to whom if I were you. Mr Adams. Now are you going to take Mr Keneally back to Taplows or are we just going to leave him out here for animal food?

Adams gulping at Jarvis' veiled threat to his affair: Aye sir. I'll take him back now.

Adams stormed back over to where Frank lay unmoving and in a state of semi-consciousness and gave him a firm kick and words of encouragement to get him onto his feet. Jarvis stood a little distance away, clenching his fists and eyeing up Will who had woken up to watch in amusement as to what was going to happen next to the injured valet.

Will calling out, his voice cracked and weak: Mr Jarvis, how is Mrs Ryan? Mr Jarvis?

Jarvis didn't even acknowledge him, let alone answer him, just watched and waited as Adams dragged Frank's battered frame up from the ground and pushed him up against the tree, patting his filthy face to get him to wake up. With a grunt Frank came round and his features creased up in agony as he realised he was still there, with Adams, his torture still not over

Jarvis stepping closer and eyeing Frank in complete contempt: Get his trousers up, Mr Adams, I'd rather not have to look at him. He's an absolute disgrace. I'd say throw him in the coal cellar but he might die and I don't really want his pathetic life on my conscience so get him cleaned up and lock him in his room. Tell the other valets their quarters is out of bounds until I get there.

Frank spluttering as Adams roughly pulled his trousers up for him S…so you think this is right, do you! How your thug of an under-butler has treated me! I was doing you a service, you know, with HER! Teachin' that little slut a lesson for what she did to you! I mean you know what she's been doing, don't you! And who she's been doing it with!

Jarvis his face reddening with rage as he unbuttoned his waistcoat: Just shut up, Keneally, I mean it! Hasn't a good beating taught you anything!

Frank ranting as if he hadn't heard Jarvis at all as Adams held him firmly against the tree: Yes that bloody snot Forest over there, sitting there the bloody hero when all the time he had been doing her good and proper in the stables! Oh yes he told me everything from how he had given her more pleasure than she had ever known to her fantastic technique and how she likes to take control……..!

Jarvis didn't need to hear this, especially in such a coarse way from the man who had just tried to rape the love of his life. He was angry enough with Will for just knowing that he and Flora had lain together, but to know any of the details would be enough to push him over the edge and quite possibly get him sacked by his Lordship and without character. For his own sake, as much as Flora's, he thumped Frank in his already bruised stomach so hard that Frank's knees gave way and he slumped down the tree, gasping for air and wheezing

Jarvis growling angrily and turning to face a pale-faced, cowering footman: Back to the house with Keneally, NOW MR ADAMS!

Once Adams had dragged Frank away, walking behind him with his sharp stick and poking him so he kept on his feet, Jarvis and Will were finally alone. Neither of them spoke, Will kept his head hung and Jarvis paced in front of him, his barely suppressed fury preventing him from saying anything at all until the footman stupidly decided to try to reason with him

Will slowly raising his head, his voice small and wavering: Mr Jarvis, I…I'm so very sorry. I understand if you want to sack me without character.

The butler stopped dead in his tracks and swung round to glare at Will, who gasped when he saw the look of utter hatred burning in his eyes. Jarvis began to take intimidatingly slow steps towards his first footman, his waistcoat and shirt unbuttoned and his tie hanging around his neck. Firmly he pushed his sleeves up his arms then without warning lunged forward and grabbed Will by his arms and flung him across the ground with such force there was a nasty crack when Will landed

Will the desperation clear on his face: Shouldn't you be taking it all out on Frank! At least Flora had been willing with me, surely what Frank did is worse! Please sir, say something!

Jarvis watching with a sense of glee as Will shuffled away from him: Never mind Frank, it's you I need to talk to Will. Maybe you could start off by telling me why – why did you have to take advantage of her? You must have known there could be never anything much between you, she knows it was a stupid mistake. Forest it was only once wasn't it! Tell me!

Will only had a moment to wonder whether Jarvis knew very well what had gone on between himself and Flora before Frank decided to blurt it out to him, before Jarvis wrenched him from the floor and thumped him on the cheek, drawing blood immediately. Then he threw him against a tree and grabbed him in a sensitive area, twisting and causing the footman to yell out as tears of pain sprang to his eyes

Will his arms flaying about in resistance, his voice terrified: Yes it was only once! It's true! She was lonely and I was there, it wasn't planned or anything, we didn't mean to do it, I mean she loves you, she told me that she didn't want anything else to do with me! We only kissed a couple of other times but nothing else!

Jarvis his mouth falling open in utter disbelief: What you kissed! There WAS more and it wasn't just the one time!

Will cursing himself for speaking before thinking: But it didn't mean anything! She told me it didn't, and arghhh……..!

Jarvis twisted more tightly, using his last bit of restraint from ripping the offending particulars from the little bd and therefore teaching him a lesson he would never forget, but he wanted more information from him first before deciding exactly what to do with him. Using his other hand Jarvis grabbed Will by his hair and smacked his head back against the rough bark

Jarvis spitting furiously in Will's frightened and pained face: But did it mean anything to you, Mr Forest, eh? Don't you think you're a little bit out of your depth here? Did you keep hounding her, begging her to bed you last one time! Answer me!

Will snivelling as the tears finally sprang from his eyes: N…no it wasn't like that Mr Jarvis, I left her alone, I respected her wishes!

Jarvis: Well come on then, tell me what happened on that fateful night! Did you force her into it, is she protecting you for some reason! How the hell do I know that you're not just as bad as Keneally!

Will shaking his head in protest: No! No I'm not, I would never ever force her into anything, just ask her!

Jarvis hissing furiously: Oh don't worry, I will! But for now I'm asking you and I want some bloody straight answers! How long have you been lusting after MY fiancée and your superior?

Will shrugging, trying desperately hard to think: Er, I'm not sure, maybe a few months I don't know, it's not important, it's over now anyway she only wants to be with you, I mean nothing to her!

Jarvis suddenly kicking Will in the calf, forcing him back on the ground: Well maybe she should have thought about that one before going off with you, to the stables of all places! Must've been a bit cold, but I suppose you had each other to keep you warm! It makes me sick to my stomach just to think about it, you with your hands all over her!

Suddenly, without warning, Will scrambled to his feet, a look of absolute vehemence on his young face as he started to back away from Jarvis. Roughly he smudged the tears from his face and dabbed his facial wound with the back of his hand, more tears threatening in his angry eyes

Will: You…you don't have the right to do this to me!

Jarvis unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt as his skin burnt through rage: What did you say! And don't you back away from me!

Will staggering backwards over a loose branch: You heard! If it wasn't for me she may never have realised it is you she wants! The way you treated Flora was despicable and I've no idea why she would want to go back to you! You had made her cry – not for the first time – and I found her and comforted her! We needed each other, and d'you know what, Mr Jarvis! It was good, very good! At least Frank got something right, it WAS the best she had ever had, and it wasn't just the once, oh no! We did it again the next morning, and it was even better!

Will thought he had just signed his own death warrant, but couldn't stop the words pouring out of his mouth regardless of the consequences. All the things he had bottled up inside him were being released and if he had to suffer another beating because of it then so be it, he was used to them by now. He was shouting so much he didn't even see that the anger on Jarvis' face had been replaced with sorrow and sadness and the butler didn't lunge at his inferior but instead simply stopped, his shoulders sagging in helplessness as Will's words cut through him far more deeply than any physical pain he could suffer.

Will: So yes we did lay together! She's not your possession, Mr Jarvis, and you're not married yet…..!

Jarvis his voice quiet and obviously shaken: Mr Forest, I suggest you stop talking right now.

Will still backing away from Jarvis, his livery dirty and torn and his hair dishevelled: We held hands afterwards, like we were a real couple, and for the first time in my life I felt a complete inner peace and I thank her for that, so if you ask me if I regretted it then I most certainly didn't – and I'd do it all again I swear!

Jarvis: Come back here now, Forest! You're lying, now tell me the truth!

Will completely ignoring Jarvis' orders: The truth! You can't handle the truth! You just can't accept that a woman as sophisticated and beautiful as Flora would fall for someone like me, but for a time she did and I will never forget that and neither will she, no matter how much you try to play happy families!

Will paused for a moment, panting heavily, waiting for Jarvis to speak, but the butler said nothing and continued to stand there, utterly broken and with nothing left to say to the young footman. Will would have much rather he beat him up, or swore at him, or both, or something at least, it wasn't like Jarvis not to try to get the last word and make Will feel insignificant and humiliated, just as Adams had done to Frank. But something stopped him from just turning and running back to the house to escape the crestfallen stare of the butler and he just kept yelling and crying until his throat hurt and his eyes were red and puffy. He marched back towards Jarvis until they were only inches apart, their glares locking like horns

Will the frustration clear on his face: Or is it that you're going to abandon her now even though she's carrying YOUR child, and not mine! Maybe I will do the right thing by her if you won't, at least I'm not a stuffy old windbag, at least I would bring some fun and excitement to her life! I mean what the hell do you have to offer her, a quiet retirement by the seaside! An entire existence of making you lemon curd! I could give her so much more than you, Mr Jarvis and you bloody know it!

Jarvis raising his eyebrows, his voice extraordinarily calm: Alright then Forest, where would you go? Come on, if you're going to play the responsible gentleman tell me where you would go? What money would you use? Hmm? And what occupation would you take up? From what I can tell you've only got your footman credentials and as for a half decent character, well!

Will gaped at this unexpected line of questioning – he had said everything in complete haste and he knew Jarvis would know only too well that he hadn't given that sort of thing any thought, well not yet anyway

Will simply shrugging while trying to think on his feet: Well, I have a little money put by, and we would go to a house where we would both be accepted, but if nowhere will take us then I'm sure I can learn a new trade quickly, and I'm quite good at carpentry…….

Will trailed off when he saw Jarvis smile then begin to laugh loudly in the footman's face, leaving him to stare in fury at being mocked quite so openly. Jarvis shook his head and folded his arms

Jarvis: You've no bloody idea have you Forest? You just blunder into things like you always have done, wrecking everything with your utter selfish stupidity as if you had the God-given right to trample over people's lives!

Will his furious expression suddenly turning more embittered as he flung his arms out: Well come on then! I know you're desperate to beat me to a pulp so bring it on! Show Flora what a big man you can be! I'm sure she'll just fall into your arms knowing you smacked around the best sg of her life!

At this final insult, Jarvis met Will's harsh stare again but didn't move a muscle. He knew beating him up wouldn't make him feel much better – maybe a little but how the hell would he explain to his Lordship that his favourite footman had had the stuffing knocked out of him on the way back from church? The Earl may be an aristocrat but he isn't completely stupid. No, revenge on Will had to be much more calculated and much sweeter than that and anyway his entire body felt weak with emotional strain and if Will were to fight back it was certainly likely that the footman would win. He needed to get away, go for a walk, try to clear his head on his own, he would be no use to anyone returning to the house in this state. Without a word to Will, he turned on his heel and without even picking up his jacket he stormed off in the opposite direction leaving Will utterly bemused

Will yelling after him: Where are you going! What's happened to my beating! Come on old Jarvis you know you want to!

Jarvis didn't even turn his head to see Will becoming smaller and smaller in the distance, until finally the footman gave up and headed back towards the house. Storm clouds were gathering and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard across the estate, but Jarvis didn't care if it rained so hard he actually did drown this time. He had nobody he could talk to, nobody he could rely on – his best friend Savage was miles away and Felix was more distant than ever. For a moment he stopped and sighed as he felt the first large, icy raindrops soak through his shirt, although unsure whether the droplets which had begun to run down his cheeks were rain or his own tears. With a groan he leant against a tree and cradled his face in his hands, a lonely, sorry figure with the weight of the world on his shoulders

Later that night as the rain clouds rolled in off the hills and blanketed Taplows in a murky layer of mist and drizzle one Walter Corey drudged his way through the stable yard ignoring the puzzled looks of the stable lads as they cowered in the stalls keeping out of the deluge. But the Butler barely felt the rain that had drenched him to the skin, he barely took note of the amused glances and chuckles at his expense, he had far more pressing matters on his mind, namely a certain housekeeper and the child she carried. Although on the surface he looked calm, some might have said almost comatose, on the inside Jarvis was a whirling dervish of thoughts and emotions, the most prominent of those were anger, pain and fear.

How dare she have done this to him, betraying him in the most fundamental of ways, giving herself willingly to another, encouraging that mere snip of a lad William Forest to get to know her in a way that only Jarvis considered he had a right to! At the mere thought of them being together Jarvis felt another bout of nausea, how could he ever bear to look at her again without imagining that in his minds eye, of that footman's hands touching her in places that were Jarvis's by right. Will had been quite adamant that as they weren't married Jarvis had no legal right over her but the butler knew that as legally true as that might be there were other rights. She had given her virginity to him and him alone, there were no conditions attached save one unspoken agreement between lovers to stay true to the other as long as that love remained alive.

What tortured him more than anything was the knowledge that he had stayed true to that silent promise, despite all the possible temptations first the Stanwick woman and then Bridgette, not to mention any other quick complication free liaisons he might have embarked on whilst in Eastbourne or Bristol; even when they were officially separated as a couple he had still stayed true to her. Cursing himself for his short sighted idiocy Jarvis kicked open the side door with such force that it struck the wall with a loud crack, alerting most of the household to his arrival.

Darting round the corner came a hot and flustered Emily Corey, panic and worry plastered across her normally composed features. "There you are, we've all been worried sick, first Flora turning up looking like she was going to faint any minute, then Mr Adams half dragging half carrying that good for nothing Frank Keneally and then that footman came skulking in looking like he'd been pushed off a cliff….."

"Mother stop, just stop!" Jarvis snapped seizing the blanket and hot toddy she offered and storming off down the corridor trying desperately to ignore the diminutive lady as she had to trot in order to keep up with her son's furious paces.

"Well what do you expect Walter?" Emily managed to retort once they had reached the staircase and she could reach out and lay a restraining hand on his arm. "I'm your mother it is my duty to worry about you, we'd expected you hours ago certainly before the doctor arrived and he's been here for a good hour already…"

"Dr Evans is here?" Jarvis snapped, cutting his mother off mid rant.

"Yes we sent for him immediately on Lady Rebecca's instance, he's been upstairs with Flora for quite sometime, Walter what on earth is going on…Please tell me it's nothing to do with the baby? Has something happened?" Emily demanded.

"How the hell do you know about the baby?" Jarvis barked. "I only found out this morning! Why is it I am always the last to know everything around here? Did Flora take out an advertisement in the Telegraph or something?"

"No don't be silly, I guessed…A mother's intuition and all that." Emily countered.

"Well mother would you very kindly keep you're intuition out of my affairs from now on, I have important business with the good doctor, business that cannot be delayed by anything or anyone so if you don't mind…" He trailed off barging past her before practically running up the stairs.

Huffing as he strode down the bedroom corridor Jarvis made his way towards Flora's room, without knocking he seized hold of the door handle, intent on finding out the truth when suddenly the door opened inward and a very startled Dr Evans practically jumped out of his skin at finding the Butler there.

"Mr Jarvis…You're soaked" He managed after a moment's pause, stepping out into the corridor and closing it behind him, shocked by the normally pristine Butler's bedraggled appearance. "I was hoping to speak to you…Are you sure you are quiet well, as you're doctor I would recommend a hot bath and change of clothes immediately!"

"How is…" Jarvis began automatically before stopping himself, but the good Doctor replied regardless.

"She'll be fine, there was some nasty cuts and bruises not to mention the shock but all signs are the baby has pulled through this ordeal you have both been very lucky. After the last time, loosing the baby after fifteen weeks she was automatically at a higher risk of miscarrying if you managed to conceive again, this baby must be quite a fighter which is a very good sign I'd say." Evans carried on missing the look of both relief and pain as they flittered across the Butler's face.

"When will we know for certain?" Jarvis asked softly.

"Oh well she is in the very early stages of pregnancy only two to three weeks along…" The Doctor began before Jarvis cut him off.

"Are you sure about that?" Jarvis snapped. "She's not further along, say two months?"

"Oh I'm certain, definitely not more than a month, so of course she is still at risk of miscarrying for approximately another twelve weeks or so. I suggest you treat her with kid gloves, no undue stress or excitement make sure she gets enough rest I don't want her on her feet for longer than an hour or so at a time and she needs to start eating properly plenty of vitamins, so meat and vegetables after all she has more than just herself to look after now and that baby needs all the help it can get." Dr Evans chattered on good naturedly.

"I will make sure of it." Jarvis replied decidedly, a cold glint in his eye that the Doctor dismissed as a mere trick of the light. "I promise you from now on she won't so much as breath deeply without my explicit say so!"

"Excellent, I'll leave her in your capable hands I've given her a mild sedative to help her relax but even so I'm sure she'll rest easier knowing you're watching over her… If you need me for anything, anything at all I'll be only too happy to make a house call."

"Thank you doctor, if you don't mind I'd like to check on her now…" Jarvis cut in moving towards the door.

"Oh of course well I'll see myself out, although with this blasted storm I suppose I might have to stay the night…" Dr Evans trailed off hopefully.

"I'm sure Mr Adams will be more than happy to assist you in the matter, goodnight Dr Evans." Jarvis added with an air of finality, holding out his hand for the doctor to shake before whirling round and striding into the housekeeper's room without a backwards glance ignoring the Doctors final comment about making sure he kept warm.

A few hours later and Jarvis was woken suddenly from his fitful sleep, sitting up in the bedside chair it took a few moments for him to realise where he was and what was happening, glancing over at Flora he quickly realised what it was that had woken him from his sleep. The housekeeper was tossing and turning in her bed, panic and agitation clear both on her face and in the frantic scrambling of her hands as they tried to fight off some imaginary assailant. It wasn't long before Jarvis gained some insight into her dream as she began to cry out in her sleep.

"Frank stop please stop…. ……..Frank don't hurt my baby, PLEASE don't hurt my baby…..Walter where are you?"

Unable to bear hearing her in such distress, Jarvis moved to sit beside her instinctively brushing her damp curls away from her face and wiping away her tears. "It's alright Flora Frank is locked up he can't hurt you, I won't let him hurt you ever again or the baby, I'll do whatever it takes to protect our child I promise you that." He whispered soothingly, and it seemed to calm her as she stopped struggling in her sleep and began to rest more peacefully.

For a moment Walter struggled with his feelings, part of him just wanted to draw her tightly into his embrace, hold her and their child close and make all the bad dreams just fade away, but another part of him couldn't bear to look at her. He couldn't look at those beautiful features he had coveted for so long without imagining them being touched and caressed by another, at such thoughts he felt his blood beginning to boil and he just wanted to lash out, make her realise the depth of his pain. But instead he sat there like stone, his fists periodically clenching as he fought his own demons, whilst gazing down at the sleeping woman.

Suddenly there was a sharp tap on the door and after a muffled "enter" from the Butler Felix Kraus popped his head round the door, one hand precariously balancing a loaded tray whilst the other struggled with the door handle. Jumping up from the bed Jarvis caught hold of the door so that chef could rescue his dinner as it slid precariously towards the edge of the tray.

"Felix you didn't need to…" Jarvis began.

"Well you missed dinner and somehow I thought you might be able to bear my intrusion on your privacy rather than your mother, as she has been most trying this afternoon even on my most tolerant of nerves." Felix replied softly, an amused glint in his eye which somewhat undermined his serious expression.

"Thank you." Jarvis replied sincerely as he sat down to tuck into his meal, suddenly realising he had touched nothing since breakfast that morning, which in itself had been a somewhat rushed affair as Flora and he had been considerably late to the table. It was as he was gazing off into space that he noticed the chef head towards the door. "Wait Felix, would you keep me company for a while?"

Notably surprised but pleased none the less Kraus smiled and nodded moving to lean against the wall as Jarvis quickly devoured the meal he had spent hours preparing. "What did the doctor say?" Felix asked when he saw Jarvis pause long enough for breath.

"She's going to be fine, as is…Well I suppose you know as well if mother does, the baby looks like it has survived unscathed, I just wish I could say the same." He added bitterly, viciously stabbing at a stray potato with his fork.

"What happened? I mean there have been lots of whispering and wild theories but as yet no one is saying anything concrete, all we know is that Mrs Ryan appeared out of Lady Rebecca's carriage looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backward, and then Adams frogmarching a very bloodied Mr Keneally and lastly William Forest returning jumping at practically his own shadow, but none of them have said a word, to anyone." Felix replied.

Sighing deeply Walter put down the tray his enthusiasm for even Kraus's excellent Crème Brule waning in the face of memories of this afternoon. "Frank tried to rape Flora, he'd been blackmailing her, Forest found her, he and Keneally fought, Flora alerted Mr Adams and myself and Andrew dealt with Frank…." Jarvis trailed off unwilling to admit aloud to his friend or himself the last part of the puzzle.

"That can't be everything…" Felix added softly. "I know you Walter, if that was all there was then you would have never left Flora's side, not disappeared into the countryside for hours especially as there is a child involved, your child the one you've been hoping for for so long!"

"No you're right my friend…" Jarvis replied after a few moments of staring into the fire trying desperately to retain control over his turbulent emotions. "That isn't everything…" He added his voice wavering slightly, chocked with suppressed emotions. "She's betrayed me…"

"What?" Felix snorted. "How, I mean with who? This isn't like the last few times you've accused her I mean first with me of all people and then with that footman Forest…"

"It was Forest." Jarvis snapped, slamming his hand down hard against the arm of the chair and causing the chef to jump in surprise. "She told me herself that she had been with him, and he confirmed it, and you thought I was just being paranoid!"

"But….Why?" Felix spluttered. "It doesn't make any sense…"

"Since when does sex have to make sense?" Jarvis snapped bitterly. "I mean I know she said it was only the once and it meant nothing that she only loves me, but how can she really love me and treat me like that, and besides Forest doesn't seem to think it meant nothing for him it was more than that…Do you know the little fool wants to marry her himself?"

"But how can he you're getting married in a few days…" Felix cut in.

"I cancelled it, before I might add I knew any of this… It seems almost poetic." Jarvis added his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But the baby, it is yours isn't it?" Felix asked panic appearing on his face.

"It would appear so, Dr Evans has confirmed she is only a few weeks along and as far as I can remember Flora and I have been together, in that sense, for that long. Perhaps it would have made things easier if it was his…." Jarvis trailed off despondently.

"You Remember?" Felix blurted out without thinking.

"I'm starting to, things keep triggering off certain memories and feelings, I'm sure in time I will remember everything which is hardly a comfort at a time like this, in a way it would be so much easier if I never remembered how much I loved her or the pain of loosing our first child, then perhaps I could walk away from this simply thinking I had a lucky escape but…."

"But you can't." Felix finished for him.

"No I can't." Jarvis added moments later as he stared broodingly into the fire. "That is my child she is carrying and no matter what injuries its mother may have caused me the child is innocent, it is my duty as the father to love and provide for it even if that means binding an adulterous harlot to me for the rest of my natural life."

"Walter you know she loves you, she made a mistake, surely in time you can find your way to forgiving her?" Felix probed hesitantly.

"Never I will never forgive her for this!" Jarvis hissed vehemently, his fists clenching in his anger as he searched desperately for an outlet for his fury, his gaze finally falling on her discarded ruined dress which lay abandoned on the floor beside him, leaning down the butler picked up the torn dishevelled garment which only that morning he had stripped from her body in a moment of blind passion. Shaking with fury he traced the deep rent in the fabric from collar to waist, getting suddenly to his feet, dress in hand, he moved towards the door pushing past the stunned chef.

"Stay with her for a while, I have some garbage I need to deal with." Jarvis called out over his shoulder as he flung open the door and strode out into the corridor.

Grace had a big beam on her face when she re-entered the maid's room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Charlotte: Was that George again? He was lurking outside when I came up.

Grace: Are you sure it was him?

Charlotte raising her eyebrow: Of course I'm… well he was stood in the shadows so I'm not certain, but who else would it be and after what happened before church I'm sure he wants to talk-

Annie cutting in and sneering: Yer, who else would it be, you don't have any more admires Grace, just Georgie, you shouldn't think so highly of yourself. A few of the maids sniggers into their hands, as they climb into bed.

Grace: This person is not even looking for me… anyway… smiling to herself I told him to shove off, he's gone now. She glanced at each of the puzzled ladies in turn, her gaze finally settling on Charlotte, but she didn't say anything, turning her attention to arranging her bed sheets.

Annie: Who's he looking for then?

Grace: Not you so don't get your hopes up, besides Fred's far too busy. smirking to herself.

Annie sitting up straight quickly: What's that suppose to mean?

Grace: Nothing, I've no idea where that came from. exchanging a look with Charlotte, before laying down. The room went quiet, while everyone began to settle down, preparing to get to sleep. Grace waited for a moment before putting her plan into action. She suddenly sat up quickly and gasped, everyone turned to look at her, puzzled.

Charlotte: What is it?

Grace: I… I… well did you remember to lock Mrs Ryan's office door, she'll kill you tomorrow if she finds you didn't lock it when you were getting that stuff to clean Will up.

Charlotte: Grace calm down, I'm sure I locked it.

Grace: Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to check and make sure.

Charlotte: I locked it. I'm sure I did.

Grace: Yes, but you aren't positive.

Charlotte: Grace go to sleep. Ending their conversation and settling back down, hugging her pillow, but her eyes were still on Grace, who was still sat up, obviously thinking hard.

Grace: Well did you remember to clean Lady Caroline's dress after Lord Vomit-A-Lot puked all over it? If you leave it like that over night it will stink in the morning.

Charlotte: Yes Grace I remembered to clean her dress and before you asked, I dried it and ironed it aswell. Now go to sleep. Now getting very annoyed with her.

Grace: But what about- She is cut off as Charlotte throws her pillow at her.

Charlotte: Go to sleep!

Grace: Fine, fine. then whispers to herself He'll just be disappointed… she trails off and Charlotte opens her eyes and rests her head on her elbow, suddenly interested.

Charlotte: Who?

Grace: No one, absolutely no one… but you never know who you'll bump into if you were to… say go to get a glass of water. Charlotte sat up and glanced around the room to see if anyone else was awake, but they were all fast asleep.

Charlotte: Well my throat is a bit dry. Grace smirks to herself.

Grace: Really? Well you should go and get some water before it gets any worse. She nods in agreement Take your time. Charlotte raises her eyebrow curiously and gets out of bed, tiptoeing out of the room, after lighting a candle.

She only needed to get to the end of the corridor before she found out who Grace had been talking to… and to Charlotte's suspicions plotting with.

Evans: Miss Lewis? She jumps and spins around

Charlotte: My goodness! Then glancing up and down the corridor, whispers you scared me to death.

Evans: I'm very sorry. I didn't idolise the idea of riding back in the middle of a storm, so I'm staying the night and I was hoping to see you before you went to bed, but… you weren't around.

Charlotte: So you decided to stand outside my room instead? The doctor suddenly turns bright red, but luckily it was dark, so she didn't see.

Evans: Well- well- well- Charlotte giggles softly at his stuttering Are you laughing at me? She nods, in between giggles Well if you must know I was going to get… some water. Charlotte nods understandably

Charlotte: You've got a dry throat too? He nods and she smiles Well you may keep me company then.

The two of them began to walk downstairs, both of them looking around nervously every now and again, to check there was no one there. For a while the two of them chatted nervously, about a little things, the usual 'have you had a nice day', he added in the odd lame chat up line like 'you do look tired, you look just wonderful', this would be the point where they would both blush furiously and take a nervous glug of water at exactly the same time.

Evans: Well this is very, very pleasant, Miss Lewis. I enjoy your company so much, however I should probably be going to bed. She nods, glumly, as he takes her hand, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles and turning. However just as he was about to leave through the door, they both hear a quiet hissing 'Nooooooooo!' He wipes round. Pardon?

Charlotte: I didn't say anything. glancing around. He looks at her for a moment, before nodding and turning. Charlotte soon spots Grace crouching down behind a table, they both glare at each other for a moment and mouth at exactly the same time 'What the hell are you doing!'

Grace: 'Don't let him go! Kiss him you idiot!'

Charlotte: 'How dare you spy on us!'

Grace: Go! He's leaving!' Charlotte suddenly comes back to her senses and dashes to the doorway

Charlotte: Wait! The doctor spins around. Don't go.

Evans: Excuse me?

Charlotte: Well I know you must be very tired and busy, but I would appreciate your company… if you wouldn't mind of course. she added

Evans: Not at all. He slowly walks back towards her and grasps her hand, before she has chance to back away from him completely. She looks up at him while the two of them back into the room. She locked his gaze, her eyes melting as she felt him lace his fingers in and out of hers. What? He asked, trying to figure out what her eyes were trying to say

Charlotte: I didn't say anything! Giggling softly

Evans: I know, but that doesn't mean you don't want to say something. She doesn't answer, just smiles at him, not breaking his gaze for a moment. Do you want me to kiss you?

Charlotte: Maybe I do, maybe I don- but she is cut off as he leans down kissing her firmly on the lips.

Grace could have cried out in joy and relief. Gosh that took a long time! She thinks to herself, she'd seen Lady Mary walk quicker. As their kiss intensified, Charlotte slid her hands up into his hair, mainly so she could hold his head and tell Grace to 'bugger off' without him seeing. Grace sighed heavily and tiptoed out of the room, hopefully if she gave them privacy things would progress further.

Evans: Took the decision out of your hands.

Charlotte: You can make the same decision again if you wish. He smiles and leans down to kiss her again, sliding his hands down over her waist and pulling her firmly up against him. She sighed softly as they broke apart, neither breaking the loving gaze between them, he rubbed his nose gently against hers and she giggled softly. He placed delicate kisses along her cheek and down her neck, his hot breath tickling her, causing her to shiver. She closed her eyes, feeling so willing to surrender herself to him, beginning to ease and loose her body tension, causing the shawl wrapped around her to loosen at this change in carriage. He ran his hands running lazily up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Her head was beginning to spin, her whole body going limp and she leant against him for support. Her heart was beating so fast and for a brief moment she wondered whether these same feelings and thoughts were going through the doctor's whole mind and body.

Evans: When can I see you again, Charlotte? I'm not sure if I can wait for another house call before I can see you again.

Charlotte: Well I could always push someone down the stairs. He smiles.

Evans: Make sure it's someone delicate and important, the more fuss the better. She giggles softly and whispers.

Charlotte: Lady Mary. Evans chuckles and nods I'll be on the case as soon as I am beginning to miss you bearably again.

Evans: And how long will that be?

Charlotte: Not long. Believe me it won't be long. He smiles and begins to kiss her fervently again, but not for long as she pulls away as whispers I'll contact you when I know my next day off. she kisses him gently on the lips As soon as I find out the better. she kisses him again and then I'll be counting the days. one last kiss, before stepping back away from him. Goodnight.

Evans: Goodnight, my dear. nodding ever so slightly, a little disappointed, though deciding it was probably for the best. She glances back at him for one moment, before making her way back upstairs.

Its dark, the room is lit only by dim moonlight which filtered through the small gap in the curtains casting grotesque shadows on the wall, turning over in his bed a very sore Frank Keneally tried desperately to get back to sleep. He had only been dozing for hours as the dull throb of his many injuries kept him from resting properly, opening his sleepy eyes the valet reached out to his bedside table pouring himself a glass of water, moving to sit up in his bed he brought the glass to his lips when suddenly one of the shadows moved. Shrieking like a girl Frank jumped, the glass falling from his shaking hand and crashing on the floor, splinters of glass and splashes of water scattering across the floor.

"Damnú air! Whose there?"

The shadow moved slowly closer to him but Frank couldn't get a better look at his intruder, he could just make out a looming shape which seemed to snigger quietly at him but said absolutely nothing, almost as if whoever it was didn't want Frank to know his identity. Why on earth would somebody not want to reveal themselves? Frank thought, panic-stricken. Then for one terrifying moment he assumed the worst, that whoever it was wanted to hide for a very specific reason - just in case he survived of course. It couldn't be Adams, he was far too thuggish and unsubtle for that. It must be someone else who had it in for him, but surely it couldn't be...surely not!

"Answer me! You've no right to be sneaking into people's room and scaring the be'jesus out of them!" Frank added, the continued silence unnerving him more than any threats as the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

The shadow merely snorted again but instead of moving over to Frank's bed, like he assumed he would, it shifted silently over to the window so the moonlight could shine on its face. Jarvis smiled a rather devilish grin at Frank, which made the valet almost lose his cool and soil himself in fright, then slowly pulled off his unfastened neck tie which was draped around his collar. Taking a step towards the valet, who had begun to cower in his bed, Jarvis began to wind the tie around his hands, the smile fixed on his embittered face.

"I should have known it would be you, just your style attacking a sleeping man when he's all defenceless although I am surprised you didn't send Andrew Adams to do you dirty work for you again!"

As if not to have heard a word Frank was spouting through his cracked lips, Jarvis suddenly tightened the tie and tugged it between his clenched fists, eyeing Frank's bruised neck while trying to decide whether it would be best to do it as quickly as possible or let him suffer for a while, maybe he could tighten it just for a second then release him again, a slow torture that would go some way to making Frank feel how he was feeling, although his choking was emotional rather than physical. Well, what is the difference, Jarvis mused, it would kill them both in the end somehow anyway, although he thought he would feel rather much better if Frank were the one to drop dead first. Only afterwards would he allow his emotional turmoil consume him, he didn't care what happened to himself now, as long as the child was cared for.

"Well answer me or has Mr Forest's revelations left you dumb as well as stupid?" Frank retorted more bravely than he felt, his eyes locked on Jarvis's necktie as he swallowed nervously.

But suddenly like he had a change of heart the butler's expression turned almost pitiful as he pouted in mock sympathy at the utter state Adams had left Frank after church that morning.

"Oh you poor boy, Keneally, did nasty Mr Adams hurt you? Did he break your nose? My, my don't think you'll ever get back your fancy-dan looks which must be such a disappointment for you, you had such a bright future too. It seems SUCH a ghastly shame I may have to help and put you out of your misery - a bit like shooting an injured dog or race horse." Jarvis couldn't contain a rather satisfied smirk as Frank touched his face gingerly and glared furiously at the butler from his sick bed.

"So you've come to finish me off then talk about ingratitude, considering this was all for your benefit, I mean I warned you about her didn't I but you just wouldn't listen you had to go running back to her like some love sick little puppy... Why is it you can never take friendly advice, you never listen to other people, no you always have to be right, why do you think people have to take it to the next level and force you to take notice!"

Rapidly Jarvis' smile faded as he stepped towards Frank's bed - for all his talk he could tell that the valet was terrified of him, one of the reasons he was letting his mouth run away with him, just to stall Jarvis from doing his worst. As he passed the window a shadow cast over him again and his seemed to disappear into the darkness of the room again, the only way Frank could know he was still there was by the slow, methodical footsteps on the uncarpeted floor heading towards him until the butler spoke again in angry retort.

"I don't need your help, Keneally, especially the sort of help you offer! I've never needed your help with anything, and it was a good job considering what a terrible hash you managed to make of being under-butler! You should learn to keep your nose - and anything else for that matter - out of my business!"

"No of course not the almighty Mr Jarvis has no need for us mere mortals, well face it Walter if I hadn't taken it upon myself to force her into telling you she never would; that was the whole point of this after all, I wanted to see how far she would allow this to go before confessing, she even offered to pay me off to keep her dirty little secret. If I hadn't upped the stakes you would never have learnt the truth, and you'd have been married to that strumpet for the rest of your life, probably raising that scallywag Forest's child as your own without a clue in the world!" Frank added

"You don't do anything except for yourself Keneally!" Jarvis barked, suddenly snatching back the covers Frank was gripping to reveal him curled up in his nightshirt, the visible parts of his body covered in cuts and bruises which had obviously only been given a cursory wash, if that.

Jarvis twisted his face into a disgusted grimace as he eyed Frank disapprovingly, tugging the sheets down to the bottom of the bed. "You're pathetic, you really are! Just look at you, think you're so Lord Julian's blue-eyed boy when in fact you're a rapist and a coward! I should've let Andrew finish you off, only reason I didn't is that I don't want to see a man hang for doing my dirty work, as you put it! The baby is mine, the doctor confirmed it, and I shall NEVER forgive you, not just for what you tried to do to Flora but for putting my child at risk!"

"Oh that's right the son and heir after all!" Frank snapped angrily. "Well Walter what are you going to do now, carry on like nothing has happened?"

"That," spat Jarvis, leaning over Frank with the tie still firmly in his clutches, "Is none of your goddamn business. What I do is for me to decide, it has nothing to do with you, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Oh I think it is!" Frank hissed. "After all everything has a knock on effect, surely you've considered the effect it will have on the child, Flora and even you're mother, and considering the facts I shouldn't be far behind them!"

"Oh don't be bloody ridiculous!" Jarvis snorted, straightening up and brushing Frank's comment aside with a wave of the hand. "Not that nonsense again, I've got to hand it to you Keneally you will try anything won't you! I didn't believe it back then and I don't believe it now, NOTHING you ever say has any truth to it, you're not only a rapist and a coward but a compulsive liar as well! The only thing you and I have in common is that we reside under the same roof, but if I have anything to do with it that little connection will soon be eradicated too! So get it into your thick skull we are not linked by blood!"

"Oh I think we are, I mean just look at us same fair hair, same eyes although I seem to have done better in the height department..." Frank sniggered.

"Yes but from what I saw earlier in no other area, you've preciously little to brag about!" Jarvis retorted, raising his eyebrows as his eyes wandered to Frank's fortunately covered groin area. "So not that much in common then, no matter how much you desperately want to be a Corey!"

"So you admit it there are similarities I've said so before, even to your mother, similar tastes in lifestyle not to mention women..." Frank trailed off smirking. "I must admit she is really something, especially without all those layers on quite spectacular, and the way she tastes..."

Without warning, Jarvis lunged at the sniggering valet and gripped him by the throat with the necktie, the butler's features contorted in fury as he pressed into his skin and pinned him down to the bed. Frank's eyes bulged and his desperately tried to snatch Jarvis' hands away, but his injuries were such that he could hardly move, let alone be as agile as he was used to.

"Really..(gasp)...You can't expect...(gasp)...Me to take you seriously...(gasp)...You'd never hurt you're...(gasp)...own...nephew." Frank wheezed, and Jarvis suddenly let him go as if burnt.

"Desperate words from a desperate man," Jarvis muttered through gritted teeth, throwing the tie onto the floor and panting furiously. "You're no more my nephew than anyone else in this house! All that sorry business in Italy, you made up the story to get you off the hook, stop me firing your sorry arse when I had to rescue you from those murders you got yourself involved in. Here's me thinking you were innocent in all of that, when all the while you and your new friends must've been laughing your bloody heads off! You knew full well what you were getting yourself involved in!"

Frank massaging his sore throat looked up at the Butler a trace of a smile on his face. "Oh really, then why did you bother to come and save me, if not even a small part of you believed it might be true, why not leave me to my own fate?"

Jarvis paced the room, shaking his head in disbelief at his former under-butler's sheer gall and selfishness. "If only I had decided on that course of action then it would have saved me an awful lot of inconvenience! I've a good mind to charge you for your fare back here for all the use you were when we arrived home! You know why I didn't leave you there, why I had to rescue you, it was for his Lordship remember I told you the last little confrontation we had!"

"NO!" Frank snapped. "It wasn't for his lordship, others might believe that rubbish but not me, you keep forgetting the years I spent working with you whilst you trained me to be the perfect little under-butler, all those hours spent in educating me about them and us and where the boundary of service ends. You would never have put your own life at risk just for his lordship, you did it to save me because that was important to you, I was important to you, I'm family and deep down you know that's the truth."

"Leave my brother out of this!" Jarvis snapped savagely, his profile silhouetted against the moonlit window. "Just because he's not here to answer for himself doesn't mean you can make up downright lies! I know you're just doing this to get to me, but it's not working! I know exactly who your father is, and I know the real reason why you left that tannery, and don't give me that rubbish about the smell because I know the truth!"

"He's not my father!" Frank retorted angrily. "Robert Corey was my father, I told you all of this and he would have married my mother if it wasn't for you and your bloody birthday jaunt into town. When he died she had nowhere to go and your mother, my grandmother, threw her out on the streets when my mother came to tell her a month after the funeral that she was expecting Robert's child, but your mother knew Robert was my father, my mother told me so, she just didn't want the family shamed by having an illegitimate brat on their hands. Mother had no choice but to return home and marry that man, my so called father!" He added with such a look of disgust that Jarvis thought he might retch at the word.

"Well prove this little fantasy of yours, Frank!" Jarvis laughed bitterly. "Come on, bring Robert back to life then and get him to admit it, or maybe you should go storming down to my mother and ask her because of course she'll want to listen to you, or even want to be in the same room as you! Or better still, go back to Ireland, confront your own mother over her most unfortunate alleged indiscretion, get her to write it in her own blood and post it to me and oh, while you're at it, be a good lad and never come back!"

"Fine you want proof!" Frank jumped up from his bed, wincing in pain from the sudden movement and hobbling over to his chest of drawers, rummaging around in the bottom drawer for a while he suddenly drew out a leather bound folder touching it reverently he untied the bow and slowly opened it before carefully lifting out a single sheet of paper.

Carrying it over to the less than impressed Butler Frank held it out determinedly. "Here read this, and tell me then if you're so damned sure."

Jarvis snatched the letter out of the Valet's hand, quickly scanning the first few lines more for effect rather than out of any belief that I might indeed shed light on the situation. However suddenly something made him stop and re-read the first few lines again. It was poetry, very poor poetry, 'to my love your smile is like a thousand rays of summer sunshine, your hair is softer than the finest eastern silk etc etc', but it wasn't the appalling nature of the author's lyrics that shook him it was their familiarity.

Instantly Jarvis recognised it as one of his brother's shockingly bad compositions that he frequently used to woo his multitude of ladies. Thinking hard as he tried to jog his memory he remembered how his brother was quite a hit with the ladies, tall handsome and a charmer, and he used his god given skills to notch up quite a score.

Robert and his friends used to have a competition who could deflower the most virgins and in the quickest time, they were quiet callous about it and by the time he was twenty-one there was scarcely a girl in town who hadn't caved in to the Corey charm. And suddenly in that moment he had to admit to himself the awful truth that it was possible, more than likely that Frank's mother had been one of the multitude of beauties his brother was bedding before his death.

However one glance up at Frank's almost hopeful face was enough, there is no way he was going to admit that to Frank, to utter aloud the possibility that such scum could have Corey blood flowing in his veins was more than Jarvis could stand. So sneering he scrunched up the paper and much to Frank's dismay threw it back at the aghast valet before turning and walking to the door.

"You'd better get your beauty sleep, Frank, God knows you need it now! Sweet dreams!" Jarvis sneered, desperately not wanting to let his discomfort and mild distress at this bit of unfortunate news become obvious. It was lucky for Jarvis that it was dark because otherwise the valet may have noticed a distinct look of panic on his striking features as he opened the door and slid quietly out.

Charlotte and the doctor weren't the only ones who were feeling a little loved-up that night in the Sturges-Bourne household. Andrew Adams had turned in after a short while of tinkling the ivories; he had found he couldn't play for long as his hand hurt a little too much, injured at some point during his tussle with Frank. He had waited until Lizzie had finished fussing over her mistress before heading straight up to Lady Rebecca's room, clutching hidden under his jacket a small bunch of flowers he had hurriedly but neatly cut from the Orangery. It was nearing midnight by the time he had gone up to see her, not having spoken to her since his awful yet thankfully brief reunion with the Stanwick woman, and the whole house had descended into darkness.

He had tried to find Jarvis a while earlier, maybe to share a nightcap with after the day's rather nasty events and to check that he wasn't as angry about his dangerous liaison with Lady Rebecca as he had made out to him after church, but he had been nowhere to be seen so presumed that he must have been with Flora. Although it did occur to Adams that if it were true, and she had been fooling around with young Forest, comforting Flora may be the very last thing Jarvis would feel like doing.

Lightly Adams rapped on Rebecca's door, keeping a watchful eye up the corridor, then slowly pushed the door open and peered round. A couple of candles glowed warmly next to Rebecca's bed, but apart from that it was dark and he realised he must be interrupting the first proper sleep his lover had been able to manage since Hugo's death. She looked so beautiful, lain on her back on top of her covers in her nightdress, her head tilted to one side and her chest rising and falling softly. Quietly he stepped into the room and tip-toed over to the bed, placing the flowers on her dresser, but Rebecca shifted and moaned gently, her eyes flickering open as he turned around

Adams reaching out and running his fingers through her hair: Oh Becca I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you……

Rebecca smiling and clasping her hand to her cheek: I wasn't asleep it's alright, I was just dozing. I was wondering whether you were going to come and find me this evening, I have been lonely without you. I could do with some more – comforting. And I heard what a hero you were today, poor Flora was left so shaken I felt ghastly for her.

Adams blushing slightly and sliding next to her on the bed: Aww it was nothing, just thought I'd knock him around a bit, y'know. Can't have him going round treating people like that, the scumbag! He won't be walking around for a while anyway! I thought you'd hate me, once you'd heard what I'd done to him.

Rebecca shaking her head and threading her arms around his neck: Hate you! Like I said you were my hero – and Flora's too I'm sure. And it was a treat just before when I bumped into my most furious-looking sister in the hallway, with Monty away overnight with some business in town she may have been expecting a certain visitor who this evening failed to turn up!

Adams leaning forward and rubbing his nose against hers: And he wouldn't have been much use to her, even if he had come to see her. She may very well have been put off from ever bedding the little sod ever again!

Rebecca raised her eyebrows and giggled, the first real amusement on her delicate face since Hugo, and this warmed Adams' heart to see. Hopefully tonight could be even more blissful than last night, without any rude interruptions in the morning if they were lucky this time! He didn't really feel the urge to bear his rear to any other random person who felt they needed to barge into the room, but he had to be thankful that it had been Flora and not, say, the Earl for instance.

Although even after recent events, he didn't expect his master to barge into a Lady's bedroom whether invited or otherwise for fear of being made a fool of again. Still fully clothed, Adams slowly moved on top of Rebecca, sliding his hands down her arms as he tenderly kissed her cheek and neck, his lips searching her soft, warm skin. She groaned quietly, moving her hands to his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders then she swiftly began to unbutton his waistcoat, but as Adams started to hurriedly unlace her nightdress he suddenly flinched and gasped. Rebecca stopped immediately and moved her gaze to the source of Adams' pain

Rebecca pushing him back onto the bed and clasping his hand: What have you done? This cut looks very painful, how did you manage that?

Adams shrugging, desperately trying to hide how much it was stinging: Well I broke a stick in half, must've splintered my hand, it's alright it doesn't hurt…much. Anyway where were we?

Rebecca tutting, her brow furrowing in concern: But look at it, this bandage is terribly dirty and bloodsoaked, I can tell you've done this yourself, no self-respecting woman would make such an awful job of treating you and I expect you haven't seen Dr Evans about it.

Adams sighing in frustration, their unfinished business more of a priority than his hand of all things: No I haven't, I'll see him in the morning as he's here, happy? Now can we get back to sha……ehem….making love?

Rebecca inspecting his hand more closely in disgust: Er no I don't think so, not until you're properly bandaged anyway! Look I'd go myself but obviously I can't, but if you go and fetch a bowl of warm water and some fresh bandages out of Flora's medical kit then I can treat you myself.

Adams huffing and scrambling off the bed: You know how risky it is, the more I go in and out of here the more likely it is I'll be spotted for goodness sake, Becca!

Rebecca sat up and folding her arms, an eyebrow cocked to signal her stubborn refusal to even let him kiss her without being treated first. With a yelp of pain, Adams rebuttoned his waistcoat furiously and stormed towards the door, vowing to come back and ravage her (in his mind of course, not verbally) as soon as his hand is bandaged up

Rebecca stifling a small snigger at Adams' childish spoilt huff: Oh don't be silly darling, I don't want you bleeding all over my sheets and pillow, whatever would Mrs Ryan say? And in her current state she would probably think that Frank had tried to attack me and had injured me, and anyway the maids would start gossiping if they discovered blood and……

Adams interrupting and snatching and the door handle: Alright, alright, I'll go and hope I don't leave a trail of blood all the way from here to the other end of the house! Rebecca grinning smugly: Exactly my point! Now go and hurry up before your hand gets worse, I'm sure the Earl doesn't want an under-butler who can't perform his duties correctly, and neither do I for that matter! For different reasons though, I am sure.

The naughty sparkle in Rebecca's eye only served to rouse Adams' interest in her again, so allowing himself one last eye-full of his mistress and a low, lustful growl he hurried out of the room in the stealth-like manner he had become accustomed to and made his way back towards the servants quarters. After gathering a few bandages and a jug of warm water, muttering expletives under his breath, Adams hurried back along the corridor but stopped in his tracks when he heard two familiar voices headed his way. Quickly and quietly Adams dived behind a convenient wall and remained perfectly still, hardly wanting to be questioned on where he was going with the items in his possession, and listened out for them passing.

The topic of conversation did, however, manage to perk Adams' interest – it was always good to know what the lower servants were speculating on, or indeed what they knew, about events going on amongst their superiors and their aristocratic betters in general. Unfortunately, however, Fred and Joe were talking so quietly that Adams wasn't able to catch everything they said, much to his complete frustration, especially when their conversation turned to a more interesting subject matter

Joe hissing, obviously worried: You shouldn't go round saying such things you know, it could get you into trouble!

Fred taking a swig of something and sighing: Look it was Johnny who told me, he's the one in the know around here, I'm just repeating what he said to me – that Will and muffled y'know, got to know each other very well one night not so long ago……

Joe gasping: So is that why we've hardly seen him all night? The dirty sod!

Fred chuckling under his breath: Some would say lucky sod, apparently Will told Frank long muffled sentence……….so there you go, God only knows how Johnny found out all of that, although I wouldn't put it past him not to have been hiding out in the stables at the time!

Joe his voice becoming slightly more audible to Adams as they passed: Well Andrew gave Frank a right beating, you should see him, I saw him slinking off for a wash earlier on and he could hardly walk.

Fred snorting a laugh as Adams heard the distinct sound of liquid being consumed again: Yeah well we all know what's been said slightly muffled words…….can't believe that for a moment myself, the whole idea that he would be angry with Frank over a woman, since when did Andrew care about anyone? Probably more to do with his pride than anyone else's.

Joe whispering to Fred only inches away from Adams on the other side of the wall: Well you've heard the rumours about who she could be, haven't you?

Fred his hushed tone turning serious: 'ere you don't seriously think Andrew Adams has a fancy woman do you? That's ridicu…….

Joe: What I've heard – from reputable sources may I add – is that he's been going into a certain lady's bedroom like nearly every night, and I don't just use the word 'lady' as a respectable way to describe some bird, I mean the real thing – one of them upstairs lot-type of Ladies.

Fred slightly mocking: Bloody hell is another one of Johnny's tales? That lad is everywhere at any one time it seems, although he has been right over Will and Mrs Ryan…..

Joe his voice becoming fainter as they walked away: No, no, not Johnny this time, other people, it's the talk of the bedroom and ladies maids, and d'you know who they reckon it is…….?

But to Adams' complete annoyance he couldn't make out a single word after that as the two footman sauntered off down the corridor towards the footmen's room, bottles of ale in their grasps. Cursing quietly, Adams peered round the corner and when he was satisfied they had gone dashed through the house as quickly as possible, only ducking out of the way when a furious-looking and partly undressed butler went obliviously storming past him, muttering under his breath something about 'Corey blood' and 'idiot brother' and a final gruff comment about 'keeping his pants on' as he turned the corner in a fit of rage.

Finally Adams made it back to Rebecca's room, feeling a little nauseous and not because of his injured hand. Pale faced he hurried into the room, his heart pounding in his chest as his paranoia about being spotted had increased ten fold since Fred and Joe's little conversation in the hallway.

Rebecca sitting up in bed, wrapping a shawl around herself: Andrew darling, what's wrong? You look even worse, come on over here, let me look at your hand.

Adams gulped hard, his breathing a little ragged as he stepped towards the bed, the jug of now nearly cold water and the bandages tucked under his arm. How could he tell her what he had just heard? That their secret was out and it was now only a matter of time before word got to the Earl, whether it be on purpose or overhearing malicious gossip between two stupid maids? Carefully he placed the jug down, his back to Rebecca as he hung his head and stared at his stinging hand, which now seemed the least of his worries. With a deep sigh, he turned around, his mouth open to speak and to get it out into the open before it began to fester like his wound, but the look of adoration on Rebecca's face forced him to shut it again

Rebecca smiling softly and reaching out to him: You poor thing, I know it's only a cut and I'm fussing unnecessarily, but I didn't fuss nearly enough with Hugo when he came back from the pond, obviously sick. Maybe if I'd acted sooner he might still……….well, I suppose we will never know.

Adams forced a sympathetic smile, his mind racing while trying desperately to remain composed. Rebecca poured the water into a bowl then gently took his hand and began to use the water and a clean cloth to dab the cut as Adams watched, flinching at first but eventually letting her soothing touch calm him until he felt almost restful

Rebecca wrapping a fresh bandage around his hand: I couldn't bear to lose you, Andrew. If anything happened to you, or if we were torn apart……I know you have to go to India, but I will be waiting when you return, I may have given birth by then I don't know, but whatever happens I will be there for you, and I hope you will be there for me too.

Adams looking away from his hand and into her eyes: Of course I will be there for you, but what if……………?

Rebecca stroking his fingers, a slight panic catching in her throat: What if what?

No, it was no good, he just couldn't tell her, she would be devastated if she knew they were the talk of the maids, no matter how little proof they had, and he couldn't risk any undue stress on her. He had seen what it had done to Flora so she had to know as little as possible about what was being said, even though he vowed to find out and quash the rumours as quickly as possible. What hadn't occurred to him, as someone who liked to take a problem head-on, is that maybe intervening could make matters worse and intensify the gossip rather than making it go away.

But for now, Adams was caught up in the romance of the moment – the most beautiful woman he had ever seen had just lovingly bandaged up his wound, she was still in her nightdress and the candles flickered a glow across her face which complimented her fine features wonderfully. He reached out and traced the outline of her face with his uninjured hand

Adams placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose: What if nothing – it doesn't matter, none of it matters. All that matters to me is that you and the babies are safe and that I love you.

Rebecca smiled happily, lying back on her bed and questioning him no further on what could possibly be on his mind. Adams rested his head on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her back held her tightly before raising his head and lifting up her nightdress to kiss her stomach, tears springing to his eyes

Adams blinking away the water pooling in his eyes and muttering softly into her abdomen: Don't you two worry, Daddy's here, he'll look after you and your most amazing mother.

Rebecca smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, trying to put to the back of her mind her own fears about their future and not wanting to answer the niggling question about how on earth would he be accepted into her society - it would seem trivial to him but to her so much hung on being able to keep her status. So with both of them hiding their true worries, they decided instead to express their true mutual feelings for each other by sharing another blissful night in each other's arms.


End file.
